Healed and Hunted
by Herana
Summary: Forced into a university for Inheritors-those who inherit the powers of their ancestors- the Gaang fight to stay alive and ahead of the curve. They fight the every day battles of love and loss, each in their own way. At least until war breaks out. Zutara, Taang, Sukka.
1. Status Quo

Beta-read by Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Status Quo

Chapter One

It was not hard to see the division between the students at the School for Talented Inheritors. You had your Jocks and Bad Boys at tables one and six. Nerds at table twelve. Drama kids at three. Band, Choir and Cheerleading split tables eight, nine and ten. The Washouts claimed table four. The really Preppy people - people who all seemed to go by the name Tiffany or Chad - were awarded tables two and five. And though all the tables were rectangular and in numerical order - and even split between types of Inheritors - table seven was square and in the corner. It didn't fit with the other tables, and no one knew why it was labeled SEVEN. Such an odd table deserved to be filled with odd people. In all honesty, the inhabitants of table seven weren't so strange. One of them was even the second or third most popular person in the school. But his group of friends seemed unusually dull next to him. People had learned, however, not to point this out. He was not afraid of punishment. This had only to be proven twice for people to learn this lesson.

One girl was blind, but a very powerful Earth Inheritor. At first people looked down on her - 'aw the poor blind girl' - but two days in she had nearly killed an instructor who had dared gone easy on her. She showed them that she deserved to be in this elite school. Not only deserved, but needed it. Without a license from this school, or one like it, she could have easily been arrested and imprisoned. She was dangerous. The outside world would look at her and have no pity.

The second girl was a Water Inheritor with dark hair all down her back. She was one of few Water Inheritors here. The others sat at FOUR. She was as dangerous as her blind friend. Maybe more. No one knew much about her except her name and that she was close to the Ava Inheritor. She never said much and rarely smiled. She was never in remedial classes, and they never saw her practicing. But they had seen her unleash her great power on some third-years who had been picking on some new students. One had not recovered. The only ones who ever saw her fight were the ones the 'teachers' pitted her against. Most had not asked for a second try.

The Ava was always a thing of study. Others studied him, and he studied others. He was the first Nomad any of them had seen. He even had a small but growing fan club. Everyone knew what he was capable of and what he was willing to do for the girls he stayed with. He worked harder than any other Inheritor in this school, since he had four elements to learn, and the same amount of time as everyone else. If he failed within the allotted three years, he would be carted off to a special prison just as the rest of the defectors would. No Ava had ever been through the program. It hadn't existed until twenty years ago. So no Ava had ever failed, and no one was certain what would happen if one did. Everyone hoped they wouldn't be here to find out.

The lunch staff was most acquainted with table seven. They knew exactly when the three would arrive and, depending on the day, what they would order. It was not that that the children were predictable, it was simply that table seven kept themselves on a schedule. At the end of each week, table seven would turn in a sheet requesting their meals. All the other tables simply ordered off the menus when they arrived.

One of the more popular students, however, never ordered the same thing twice (figuratively speaking, of course. The menu had less than thirty items), keeping only the sides constant. This student sat at table six. He was a Fire Inheritor, and no one knew much about him. He was not forthcoming with information. He made it clear, however, that he was not here voluntarily and had no intentions of following the system.

Which made no sense. No one was here because they wanted to be. Make no mistake, the School for Talented Inheritors was indeed a school. It was one of the nicest ones, actually. It actually gave off the appearance of somewhere you would want to attend. If, of course, there was an option. There was no tuition for this kind of school. It was, despite all its niceties and cleanliness, a penitentiary ward. A place of mandatory attendance. It made the non-Inheritors (nonnies, as Inheritors were wont to call them) feel a little safer, knowing that all the bad, scary monsters who could bend the very elements around them were all trained and certified. That was where most Inheritors became confused. You wanted to train the thing they were afraid of? Teach them how to use their bending, in order to protect yourself? No one said the nonnies were smart.

The only reason there was no active war going on right now was the gases. The non-Inheritors had developed bio-weapons that could temporarily stun and incapacitate an Inheritor. There were stronger ones that killed Inheritors. The debatable worst of all of the gases paralyzed the Inheritor's respiratory system and kept them conscious. It was a cruel weapon that had not been unemployed. It was too effective to surrender, no matter how people, Inheritors and not, cried for the gas to be retired. It was for this reason and many others that the Inheritors accepted their fates.

Every student here was deemed highly dangerous, and that was why they were being treated at the highest levels. Contain the beast, create a beast. And those who were particularly gifted were particularly deadly. There was no need to create more of a problem than they already had. So they tried this diplomatic route. They, too, were tired of an active fight. They no longer wanted to say they were fighting. The _people_, more than the government, were tired of fighting. And God help those who weren't fighting fight the war.

So it was here, in this beige-walled, government funded and electrically-fenced-off-from-the-rest-of-the-world prison that two people learned about life and about healing.

* * *

><p><em>The Ride There<em>

Kat

Today was hot. Even with the windows, and the Ava pulling in an icy secret breeze every now and again, it was hot. The sun was blistering down, they were dressed for winter, and the bus generated too much heat. The uniforms they were forced to wear were heavy. Some whispered it was an encouragement to stay indoors. Of course, the bands around their arms kept them out of most businesses. No one openly discriminated Inheritors, they were just always full, of course. They were always full.

The bridge they were on was nearly ten miles long. It lifted to allow boats underneath it, but also to provide no way to the mainland. To isolate all the Inheritors away from the normal world. But not today. They were getting to see their families, if they had any. Friends, if they still waited around. Maybe specials someones patiently awaiting the return of bus number nine.

Kat always wondered what happened to the other eight buses. It was an idle wonder, something to keep the mind occupied while the body did other things. Like deal with the heat. And the wind that kept slapping her long hair in her eyes. She was forced to squint at the sun baked world outside the bus windows. She knew 'Nom and 'Fong would be doing the same thing- waiting to see Suki, Sokka and Kat's little niece, Kyoshi- somewhere up ahead. She could only make out the backs of their were both in front. The bus had a seating arrangement, but no one could figure it out. Kat and her companion, one of the Nations, sat in the very back. She was the very last one out of the bus. Always.

This was her second year, and she wondered if it was his third. She had never bothered to ask. In fact, she wasn't sure she had said one word to him. Had they ever spoken? She turned to him, then, and watched. In comparison to everyone else, he seemed completely unruffled or excited by the trip. He had some buds in his ear, listening to music that pulsed. His eyes were closed, and his posture was relaxed. He wasn't expecting anyone to be waiting for him.

That was sad, she thought. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have no one. Of course, she was making too many assumptions. Perhaps he simply had to travel to meet his loved ones. She counted the number of piercings as she contemplated. Six in his right ear. Two in his lower lip. She forgot she was staring at him until he looked at her. He removed an ear bud.

"Can I help you?" There was another piercing in his tongue. He had the slightest accent that Kat couldn't place.

Kat shook her head. "Sorry. I was just thinking I didn't even know your name."

The guy placed his ear buds back in his ear without answering. He huffed slightly, as if she had somehow offended him, and went back to keeping his eyes closed. Kat raised her eyebrows in total shock. She hadn't entirely gone out of her way to speak to him, but there was no cause for rudeness. She shook it off just in time to see the city limit sign.

Ten more minutes, and she would be with her brother and sister. And her niece. Her little, precious niece who was doomed to attend this school. The thought made her sad, so she moved on. She started to fidget. She was itching to be home.

It was her brother who she saw first. He was holding his daughter in the air, the both of them laughing and snorting. As if he could feel he was being watched, her brother's eyes suddenly snapped to the bus. At first he scowled, but eventually smiled.

The bus stopped and everyone filed off. She raced off to her brother and niece, where Aang and Toph waited. Little Kyoshi squealed and attacked Kat's legs.

"Easy now, lemme hug daddy, then I'm all yours," Kat said. The girl huffed and backed off. It was so easy to forget she was small. She seemed so mature sometimes. Kat wondered if it was a side effect of being named after Suki's favorite Ava. That particular Ava had been fatally serious.

"Hey, sis." Her brother offered his arms. She took into them willingly and with vigor, desiring the instantaneous feeling of being home. That feeling came as soon as his arms closed around her. Kat reveled in it for a few moments.

"Welcome home," he said into her hair.

Kat smiled. "Thank you. Sokka, let's get out of here."

"Yeah. Better pick 'Yoshi up. She's getting impatient," Sokka said, backing away from his sister.

Aang and Toph laughed when the little girl giggled. The sound lifted the tired spirits of the Inheritors, as it did every time they came home.

"Suki's probably almost done cooking," Sokka said. Everyone walked a little faster.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

Sokka

He hated Saturdays. Which seemed so awful, he knew. But one Saturday out of every month _sucked_. Each time he had to watch half of his family board a bus to go to an island so far away. He knew that, combined, the three of them could escape. But it wasn't about escaping. The three of them had, together, decided that running was no longer the answer. That was his fault.

His, Suki's, and Kyoshi's. Once Kyoshi came into existence, his sisters and brother decided it was time to settle down. Time to turn themselves in and submit to the schooling program. Every time he had to watch them climb back onto bus number nine, he was reminded of the sacrifice they were making.

When he went back to his home, his daughter handed him yet another printed picture of the weekend. He pinned it up on the wall with the others. The hall was halfway filled with weekend pictures. Sokka knew that the walls would be full before his family was finally allowed to remain home. He supposed then, that he would hand over the farm to whichever one of them wanted it. Most likely, it would be Aang who kept it. It was a good place for his bison, and he was used to being around animals.

He knew Suki only accepted this farm life because she had to. There was nothing else she could do, given what his siblings had sacrificed. Their freedom so that Suki, Kyoshi and Sokka no longer had to run.

He could remember them arguing about it. Why couldn't they just go on their own? Why couldn't the Inheritors just _go_? The look in his eye, he knew, more than his words had changed her mind. If his eyes had been telling her what he felt, then she would have seen how much it hurt to even _think _about not knowing where is sister was.

So, for now they had more land than they ever wanted, just to supply Appa with what he needed. It wasn't the life he had envisioned, either, but what life was? For now, he would have to make due. And his daughter, who was happy with all the animals, had no idea that her parents wanted more for her. She was six, and wanted to be a doctor. For animals, but not people, because people aren't animals, she said. One day, the girl would be more of a doctor than she ever wanted to be.

Kyoshi was upset, as she often was on Saturdays. She hated watching her aunts and uncle leave. She oftentimes requested to go with them. The first time that had happened, Kat had cried. Not because she hated the school, which she did, but because, Sokka later found out, Kyoshi would get her wish. They had, at the least, nine years in which to get her ready for school. Fifteen was the minimum age the world could legally require Inheritors to attend those schools. Some managed to hide for years before being found out. Kat took on the mission of training 'Yoshi the day she learned of her niece's ability.

He took Kyoshi out for ice cream. Even that didn't seem to cheer her up.

"Daddy, why do they always have to go?" She was poking her vanilla-chocolate-banana ice cream mountain with a spoon. The remainder of the cashews melted to one side.

Sokka took another bite from her ice cream, "Because the world says there is no place for them." He knew the answer would not make sense to her. He knew it was too harsh to say to a child, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't keep things pent up much longer.

"We've got plenty of room. They always have their own rooms and-" Her words slowed, "And I miss them when they go."

The young father patted her head. "Me too."

"I don't like Saturdays," she said quietly, lodging her spoon in her ice cream so she didn't have to hold it any more.

"Neither do I, Yoshi." Sokka did the same.


	2. Sport

Beta-read by Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Sport

Chapter Two

_Mosh Pit_

Toph

Wearing shoes didn't make a difference to her sight in this place, but it felt wrong nonetheless. If the floors were just concrete, she could at least have some kind of picture. Most of the other world used concrete, but this school decided to apply linoleum to the floors. There was no seeing in this place. She had to rely completely on Aang or Kat, since she refused the walking sticks.

She used to hate it. Especially when they were kids. That was twelve years or so behind them, though. Now she simply accepted it, as if there were anything else to do about it. She wished the world were just dirt roads, or even all concrete. Feh, she also wished she could bend in public without people running away from her in terror.

Fat chance.

She and Kat were due for another match with Aang today. They were getting to skip "Life Skills" to do so, so neither of them minded. Toph hated life skills. She, for all the skills and abilities she had, was considered an invalid. There was no job she would be able to do. Not that being blind kept her from working. It was being blind and an Inheritor that would keep her an invalid. Aang had already told her his plan for her.

For now, she told him to hold off on that. That was neither here nor there. She failed to see how that particular solution solved all her problems. Toph shoved that out of her mind. She had to focus, or they were going to lose quickly. As good as Kat was, Aang was better. They all knew it.

"Ready?" Aang asked, letting a breeze even out the ground. Toph was grateful that the pit no longer had sharp rocks or other objects near the doors. The teachers had tried to cut her advantage. (Of course, when she was paired with Kat, the pain was pointless as the Water Inheritor would just heal the wounds.) They learned not to try. Aang had nearly destroyed the pit when they cut Toph's feet without Kat in the room.

The air suddenly dried when Kat's arms swung above her head. Toph saw Aang flip off into the trees, almost blinding her to him. Almost.

"Here we go." Toph lifted Kat and hurled her after the Air Inheritor. Toph had no idea what happened while the other woman was in the air, but she saw the landing. Toph wasn't the most graceful person she knew, and neither was Kat, but the Earth Inheritor had to admit, the girl had battle-presence. When she landed, Toph took off towards Aang's next jump site.

She arrived two seconds after he did. He tried to send her back with a water wave, but Kat ran interference on that. Toph lifted him up - which of course was pointless - and he went on again. The idea of this cat and mouse game was not to injure each other. It was to waste time - today it was about missing life skills - and make Aang a faster bender.

"Hey! I thought of something!" Kat yelled over their constant back-and-forth bending. It was about an hour in, after they had gone through the basic forms. They were reverting back to dirty tricks they had learned in the past, before they had settled down.

Aang laughed. "What? Shouldn't you be focusing?"

"If we don't have life skills - what are we going to do?" This was a joke. At least, mostly. Indeed, what were three Inheritors - even the Ava - supposed to do in the 'real' world?

Toph thought for a moment. Aang seemed to still, also. Suddenly, he was pinned down by what Toph assumed to be ice. It wasn't something she could see through.

"Shouldn't you be focusing?" Kat called out as she landed next to Aang. This made Toph smile. Aang should have been paying attention. Aang sighed and held up his hands.

"So I should. What's that bring the score to?" The bald man was helped to his feet. He wiped himself off and they all began to walk toward the door.

"You're still up by three," Kat informed them all. She handed Toph her shoes from the perch, then she and the Ava moved to gather their own things.

Aang sighed. "Very uncomfortable lead."

"I'm sure by next month, we'll have surpassed you greatly," the blind girl said. She strapped the shoes on and waited for her family to lead her on. It was, unsurprisingly, Aang who did so. She was glad Kat had the good sense to go before them, leaving Toph to her awkward stumbling. She would never get used to being lead around.

"Well, that was two hours. Now, I'll see you both later." Toph listened as Kat's voice grew quieter. Eventually, the sound of footsteps faded and she and Aang were alone.

"Time for history. Do you need to get your things?" Aang asked her.

Toph shook her head and answered, "No, I left what I needed there. Are we going to be on time today?"

She felt Aang's arm move. "Nope. Few minutes late. Like always."

"Gee," Toph said, "I love lectures about punctuality."

Aang laughed, "At least it's not notes."

_Lunch_

Aang

The bruises were a little hard to deal with, but he did so quietly. Kat had more things to worry about than his sore limbs. The first thing she told them was that she had another pit-match scheduled. She had never heard of the guy, she said. He was just one of the Nations.

They ate in silence, all dreading the fight. They hated pit-matches. It was different when it was each other. The standings never went down, for they all owned their respective elements. No one challenged their ranks. But the Nations were another matter. The man was of course, an unknown.

"Who scheduled it?" Aang asked. Sometimes, when 'teachers' saw that two students had some kind of a quarrel, they would assign a pit-match. To settle things as amicably as possible. Unless someone died, of course. Then it was all business and the pit was cleaned, and it never, ever happened. The bodies were just... sent home.

"I don't know. It doesn't say anything. At all. Not even his damn name." Kat was on edge. She was nervous, and angry. And scared. Aang watched her place the emotions in the right order.

"It'll be alright, you know," Toph said, trying to sound helpful. Toph was not the most... sensitive person, but she was making an effort. Aang saw said effort made Kat smile.

"I know. I just don't want a repeat of last time." Her voice was solemn.

Aang didn't want to think about that last time, but he did anyways. It wasn't the first time one of them had seriously injured someone else. That particular fight... had been gruesome. Not only for the other person, whose name they had not even learned. Kat had been bedridden for a week after the fight. The other person, regrettably, died later. Kat blamed herself, but Aang blamed the teachers who set the pit-match.

"Yoshi's hair is getting so long," Aang commented, in a hurry to change the subject. Everyone was ready, so they accepted with grace.

"She's missing a patch in the back. She said she cut it, just because Sokka said not to. I didn't want to tell on her." Kat laughed, picking a spot in her own head.

"That's not like her mom or aunt at all." Toph snorted.

Aang added, "Of course not. Where would she get that attitude?"

"Definitely not from her uncle," Katara said under her breath, but loud enough to be heard. Table seven laughed and laughed. The cafetorium cared not to hear them, but rather to overcome the noise with its own brand of humdrum sounds. Aang was grateful when the PA came on, announcing it was time for class. Everyone grew silent and the instant, stark peace almost gave him a headache. He would rather have the headache.

_The Pit_

Lee

Another pit-match. This made the third this month. The third. Most only had one match, unless they requested otherwise. And this was his third. It was outrageous. He wasn't about to complain, however. The more pit-matches he won, the higher up the ranks he went. The better his chances of making it out of this place alive.

The tops of the lists weren't technically guaranteed a graduation, but none had ever failed. It may have been coincidence. To be a the top, you had to be the best. And the best were able to leave this place.

She was a Southern Tribe, he saw. Powerful, top of her list. He had been given a packet, on her fighting styles and weaknesses. He dreaded to think she had been given the same thing. He would already be at a disadvantage - the school always seemed to alter the pit when he battled Water Inheritors - and he didn't want her to know too much. So he studied for the week he was given. When the time came, he knew her strategies backwards and forwards.

She was waiting by the door, her back to him, and her hands doing something in front of her. The proctor rolled his eyes when Lee approached. Late, of course. But only by a few moments, he thought. Or minutes. It didn't matter.

"We can start now," the man said. Lee saw the glint in his eyes. He had known the teachers got off on this kind of thing, but to see it so close made his blood boil. The girl turned to him. She seemed familiar for some reason or another.

"It's you." Her eyes blinked quickly, "Please be careful out there."

Lee's brows came together in confusion? Him? Where did he know her? And then, when she turned her head, he remembered. The girl on the bus. Her name was Katara. She had an injured left calf she occasionally favored. She knew how to take water out of plants. She was a Southern Tribe. Most of this information was supplied by his packet. What it didn't tell him, however, was how unimposing her figure was. She was small and shy-looking. He doubted her shyness was sincere.

"I have no intentions of playing nice, Katara," he said menacingly. He had meant it to be a threat, to worry her, but he saw that it only confused her. He didn't have to wonder why for very long.

Her hands fell to her sides. "You know my name? And yet I do not know yours. I know nothing about you." She was questioning him again. Wanting to know the simplest of things - yet he would not answer. He left her there and went to his door. He could feel her stare after him.

He was surprised when he entered the pit. The barriers had been lifted to show the massive crowd. Said crowd consisted of several hundred fans who purchased tickets or held season passes to matches such as these. Students and teachers alike were also here to watch this. How many, he wondered, were there voluntarily?

He dropped down into it, and could immediately see what the teachers had done: there wasn't a drop of water on this field. Everything was dead and ready to burn. There was nowhere to hide; it was completely open and exposed. They had all but given him this round. They had stacked things against her, and he knew she could see that, also. Her shoulders sagged, and her head hung. For a moment, her hands came together near her face.

It seemed she was praying.

But then she looked at him, and he took two steps back. It wasn't something he decided, but something his body did naturally. Ah, he thought, her true nature is revealed. She was as much a monster as this place had intended her to be. She would not give pause in this battle.

The large screens above them chimed off the countdown - 3,2,1 - in familiar pings. Once the announcer's voice told them to begin, the crowd cheered. Lee looked up to see himself on one screen and her on another. He focused back on the battle, not knowing exactly what to expect. Not entirely predictable, the packet had said, unknown background training.

He lit his hands and calmly walked forward. There was no sense in running to her: he wasn't eager to feed these sports fans. He was, however, wary of her inconsistencies. Before the match she had told him to be careful of all things. Not to watch himself, or prepare to lose, but to please be careful out there. And that didn't match the woman in front of him.

This woman looked angry, sad, and slightly hostile. None of that seem to be directed at him, however. Lee tossed a few flickers down to the ground, moving his arms so that the burning grass circled the two of them, leaving enough room to maneuver in, but not enough for a full on fight. He hoped to end this quickly. (And yet, part of him ached for a good fight.)

The girl raised her hand, as if to answer a question. Lee raised an eyebrow.

"I concede," she said.

The arena fell silent.


	3. Out of Control

Beta-read by Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Out of Control

Chapter 3

_In the Living Room_

Suki

Her hand was over her mouth, trying to contain the horror and shock. The screen showed Katara, watching her as the producers waited for the signal to cut to commercial. Suki couldn't believe it. Refusing to fight, when the school had already sold tickets and televised the event? Could she do that without getting in trouble? Or, perhaps worse, was she doing so to _get_ in trouble?

Sokka was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his intertwined hands nervously hiding his mouth. She sat next to him and grabbed one of his hands. He shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"They wouldn't air these at the schools, would they?" He asked quietly. It had never occurred to them that little Kyoshi watched these matches while at school. They thought it was safe to watch while she was away, but now this idea entered their minds.

"No... Surely not. These viewings are too violent... maybe in the high schools... but not in elementary," Suki answered, trying to convince the both of them. In normal situations, that would be true. But this place wasn't normal. Evidence enough of that was the fact that they were now staring at an angry crowd throwing things towards Kat. Cups and popcorn and cans, all hurled as the crowd _boo_ed and complained. She felt Sokka tense.

"What is she _doing_?" he whispered.

Suki looked to the screen. While she had been pondering, the camera view had switched to the young man who was to be fighting Kat. He seemed as confused as the rest of the screaming crowd. In the background, Suki could make out uniforms. The police were controlling the rambunctious spectators.

"Whatever it is, she'll be alright," Suki said as the TV cut back to her sister. There was a bleeding cut on her cheek, from who knows what. Katara hadn't so much as tried to rub the wound.

"You so clearly want me to lose. Just look at what you've done to the pit. So I quit," Kat said from on screen. The editors added subtitles, as it was hard to hear her over the noise.

And then the commercial came on, and the parents sat together in silence. They waited, but an announcement took the place of the 'scheduled programming.'

"They canceled it," he said. "I guess they're going to let her do this."

Suki didn't want to say it, but she couldn't stop her mouth, "Or they don't want anyone to see what they're _really_ going to do."

Sokka's face was beginning to sweat.

_The Stands_

Toph

"What is it, Aang, what's going on?" Toph could only hear the madness. It sounded like it used to-loud and deafening. But something was different in the fact that the three of them hadn't intentionally caused this.

"I can't see her. Toph, hold on to me," he yelled. She had already been holding him, but she tightened her arms around him. She felt the air rushing by and knew something had gone horribly wrong.

"I don't understand," Toph shouted.

Aang pulled her out of the way. She could feel someone almost step on her.

"She's... They moved her. _Damn_," Aang hissed, grabbing her and pulling. She didn't know where they were going, what they were doing, or even what was going on around her. She hated being blind to the world, forced to listen the the chaos around her.

"Why didn't she fight?" Toph wondered, when the noise was muffled by the closing of the door. They were in a hall now, she thought. Sound seemed to echo.

"They wanted her to lose. They set it completely against her," he said as he continued. Toph was finding it hard to keep up. The shoes she wore kept catching on the floor and squeaking as she struggled to keep his pace.

"But why? She could have easily-"

"I don't know. There was something else. We'll ask when we find her."

Toph sighed and yanked her hand away from Aang. "You'll go faster without me. I'll wait here."

She wondered what his expression looked like. She felt him place a kiss on her temple and promise to return shortly before she felt the breeze of his running.

How quickly things had gotten out of hand.

_Detention Block_

Kat

Despite how hard she had fought the school, she had never been here before. She knew that Fire Inheritors had special cold storage in this place. She had heard a few of the trouble makers talking about it. But, she wondered, what would they do to _her_? Stick her in a sauna?

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked, fidgeting with the plastic ties around her wrists. The thought that little, plastic zip ties were the only thing between her and freedom was rather irritating.

The man who was leading her - she thought he was the director of the pit - simply glared her way. She sighed, growing tired of the silent treatment. She had done nothing wrong. She checked. They couldn't punish her for not fighting.

"And why the ties? I'm not hurting anyone. Obviously I'm in no mood to fight anyone." That was a lie, but that that didn't matter.

"In there." The man pointed. Kat could see the veins in his neck bulging. His face was red, and she nearly laughed at his similarity to a tomato. But she managed to control herself.

"Yes, sir." She gave a mock salute - both of her hands together made it silly anyways - and nearly skipped into the room. She thought she was being reckless, but it was too late to change it.

The people waiting for her all had the same thing written on their faces, though she couldn't exactly say what it was.

"Mind telling us what we're supposed to do about this?" One man gestured to the television screens behind him. Kat found herself watching her hand go up, and the subtitles declaring her surrender. A few other shots of the Nation she was supposed to have fought, and the crowd she had left in outrage.

"Well, I'll tell you what you're allowed to do." She winced at the stares she received, "Absolutely nothing. You can't even give me detention. Not legally anyways. Check your rule book. This was a televised event. I retain the right to submit. The ticket stubs never promised your spectators a fight, only admission into the arena. Which they were given."

A few eyes went wide while others looked around the room to see who else was lost. Kat pointed to the book sitting a few inches from her on the table, giving them all an encouraging wave. One took the book and started searching.

Trying to be helpful (and, secretly, earn herself more glares) Kat informed them, "Page sixty-three. Subsection B. The little asterisk down at the bottom."

"You _planned_ to quit?" the pit-master asked.

Kat snorted. "Did you see how you built that pit? What were you expecting me to do?"

They were all silenced at this. She almost had them admitting that they were curious about her. Instead, they clammed up even more. It didn't matter, she had her answer. They were trying to push her and figure her out. Well, screw them.

"You didn't even tell me his name," Kat accused, "You gave him my information. Probably some little packet with all the little things you've noticed."

The pit-master shouted first, "And? This isn't the first time!"

This was new. So she asked, "Oh? And how did it work for all your others?"

They all stood straighter, almost defensively. She nearly laughed. They had forgotten, despite all their efforts, that they were dealing with an adult. Not some child who was afraid to be in the principal's office. She would hold her own, and they were going to watch as she did so.

"If we're done here," Kat said dismissively.

The tomato-man-slash-pit-master huffed. They had all been defeated, she thought, so easily. Had no one ever stood up to these people? At least, she amended, in a _real_ adult way? They had spent their time bullying little kids who didn't know how to defend themselves. Disgusting.

"You gonna take these ties off, or shall I have the Ava cut them later?" Kat held her bound hands up. She loved watching them squirm. She rarely used Aang as a card to fight with, but it was always nice to have him. Of course, they didn't know she was bluffing. She had no desire to see this place destroyed whilst she was still inside.

It was moments after that that her plastic chains were cut and they told her to go back to her dorm. Katara decided she was behaving arrogantly, and she almost didn't care. She checked herself, though. Arrogant people made mistakes, as did stupid people. She would be neither, and make mistakes only due to circumstance.

"Oh, sorry." She bounced back from the chest she bumped into.

Aang was looking down at her, "Are you alright? Where did they...?" His eyes checked behind her, and darkened when they gleaned her location.

"I'm not in trouble." Kat raised her hands to his chest, feeling his already heavy breathing beneath her fingers. She sighed when he refused to be calmed. She rubbed his head and started to push him along, back down the hall.

"Toph was by the library," Aang said when they were far enough away.

Kat smiled when he asked exactly what had happened. It was fun enough explaining how she had handled the situation. She even got him to laugh with her description of the pit-master ("Red as cherry tomatoes"). He commented on her lack of a better vocabulary, but said nothing more.

Toph had fallen asleep on the floor.

"I don't think I was gone that long," Aang said as he bent to pick her up. The movement was so natural, Kat almost forgot to look.

Kat stared for a moment. "I think she's _faking_."

"C'mon, she wouldn't do-" He stopped himself. "She _would_."

Kat pulled a little water out of the air. "So, we drip water in her ear 'till she confesses."

Aang held Toph away from him, and the girl squealed. She struggled to lean back to Aang, willing herself to stay dry. Kat let the water disperse and smiled. Such was Toph.

"Ah, caught ya," Aang said, laughing. He flipped Toph onto his back and began walking.

Toph buried her head in his shoulder. "So what happened?"

"Nothing, really. Kat may have, unwittingly, started a revolution outside. Nothing important," Aang muttered.

It was then that Kat realized what she had truly done. She had defied the system. Shook things up. Accidentally made change. That meant lives lost. For a moment, the responsibility of it made her stop. She shook it off, and decided that nothing could be done. It was over. What happened was no longer under her control.

"Hey, Kat, do you think you'll end up in the newspaper?" Toph asked.

Kat snorted, "The headlines would read: The Dirty-No-Good-Gutless-Inheritor Refuses to Fight for her Life. Shocker."

"Or," Aang added, "Pretty Lady Surprises World by _Outfit Choice_."

Toph made a small sound. "You people. Always caring about how things look."

"You blind people," Katara teased, "Making us sound so shallow."

They all snorted, laughing at this old joke.


	4. Conversation

Beta read by Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Conversation

Chapter Four

_The Library_

Kat

She didn't know why she was studying so hard. She had gotten a perfect score on the review, and she had only used the books a few times. Kat decided it was because she had nothing else to do. Not on Sunday. So she stuck her nose back in the book and forgot the rest of the world.

Someone pulled out a chair across from her after a few pages. Her eyes flicked up in annoyance. The annoyance quickly turned to surprise.

"Uh," Kat wished she had a more articulate noise. It was embarrassing enough to be taken by surprise.

The man wasted no time, "Why didn't you do it?"

The book she had been reading found its pages meshing together curtly. Kat hadn't actually intended to slam it, but there it was. He didn't seem to mind.

"Why didn't you fight?" he asked impatiently.

She answered, equally eager for the conversation to be over, "Why bother? It wasn't like it mattered."

This didn't seem to satisfy him. He kept watching her, waiting for a more fulfilling answer. When she went back to reading, he shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Is there some reason you ask, or did you sign on with them to pick my brain?" Kat kept reading. She had made it two pages before she looked back up to see if he would answer.

"Them?" He repeated. His accent bothered her. She couldn't place it, and that was frustrating.

"Yes, _them_. The higher-ups. I wouldn't answer them, either. Did they send you?" This was a question that needed to be answered before the conversation could continue. When he realized this, he provided the information.

"No. I haven't spoken to anyone. I was curious, is all."

Kat nodded, "Then, in that case, I didn't fight because I didn't want to. I had no desire to be injured, or on television. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve for this place."

"You looked ready to fight." His voice seemed to fit the quiet of the library. She wasn't sure, yet, if he was soft spoken or was just speaking softly. The difference was significant in her mind.

"So did you," she countered, "But my fight was not with you."

"And that's all?"

"Listen. Being on TV is for politicians, celebrities, criminals and activists. I am none of those things. I am a victim of my birthright. Nothing more, nothing less," she said smartly. The conversation ended when Aang and Toph sat down unannounced.

The Nation went away quickly, though not in a threatened manner. He seemed to simply be...shy. Though that wasn't the proper word, Kat decided. Perhaps reserved. He wasn't the type of person to seek the company of others.

"What was that all about?" Toph asked, her fingers tracing over the braille in a book. The girl stared blankly forward, though she was paying attention to many things.

"That," Kat said, looking to her family, "was the Nation I didn't fight."

"Sore for a rematch?" Aang asked, staring down at Toph's book. He seemed to be reading it as easily as she was, though with his eyes.

"No. He just wanted to know why I didn't fight. I don't think I gave him the answer he was looking for," Kat answered.

Aang chortled quietly, "That was pretty funny."

"Which part?" Toph asked, lifting her fingers from the page. Aang gently guided them to a previous point on the page, and she read the lines quickly.

"I don't understand what he means by 'Green Rocks,' but I assume it's important," Aang said, kissing Toph's fingertips.

Kat, out of practiced habit, looked away. It wasn't too sweet, but it was private. It was weird at first, but now they were adults. Kat suspected an engagement, but neither one of them would 'fess up.

"I think you should schedule another match with him. Some random time, so they can't mess the pit up again," Aang was saying.

"Why?" Kat tried to backpedal into the conversation.

Toph looked around, though there was no one else around. "Because if you don't, he will."

Aang needlessly added,"And since you ended the fight..."

Kat nodded. "Alright, I suppose. I think he can take it, anyways."

_Military Base, Location Unknown_

Hakoda

Whenever they had time to settle down, the men got loud. They would catch up on the news back home, read letters and emails, eat sweets from care packages. Drink smuggled alcohol. He was surprised that there were messages waiting for him. He moved his laptop to the side and plugged in headphones, trying to drown out the men around him.

"_Papa_, _I lost my first tooth!_" said his granddaughter from the screen. She held up a tiny tooth in her hand and showed it off to the camera.

"_Katara's in school, so she couldn't make it. She said to tell you she loves you, though, and hopes to see you soon__,_" his son said. The young man was beginning to resemble Hakoda, and the thought brought him up short. The last time they had seen each other in person, Sokka's wife had been his girlfriend. He had never met the young girl on the screen.

"_Papa, did you know aunt 'Tara paints? She painted me a picture!_" the little girl squealed. She ran off screen and came back moments later with a piece of paper. On it was a face he was very familiar with, and it brought unexpected memories.

"_She said that I look like her mommy, a little._" Hakoda saw the resemblance, now that the two were side by side.

"_Be safe, dad. Let us know when you're coming home, alright?_" Sokka said, reaching for the camera. When the video ended, Hakoda watched it a few more times. He saved it with all the rest of their videos and shut his laptop down.

He didn't have the nerve to tell them he would never go back to the states. It hurt too much to do it. They had once flown to Paris to see him, but he only got to spend a few hours with them. He missed them, but not enough to head home.

"Whoa, did you guys see this yet?" someone yelled over the ruckus. People seemed to quiet down and look at another screen in the middle of the room.

"Psh, just another notch. You'd think they'd get over themselves," another said.

"What is it?" Hakoda asked, only blankly interested. If everyone was going to be buzzing about it, might as well know what was going on.

"Some Inheritor caused some trouble during one of their matches. She threw in the towel without a fight. Caused some big hullabaloo back home."

"An Inheritor who doesn't want to fight? We could use more of those," Hakoda grumbled, and went about his business. The barracks continued as usual while he prepared their next move.

They were going to strike the splinter pockets in Africa, he decided.

Far away and hot. Nothing to remind him of home and plenty of Inheritors to fight. After seeing Kaya's face, he needed that distraction.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait. I was on a missions trip to the Dominican Republic. Just got back at...2430 (12:30 AM) this morning. I'd like to take the time to thank Scribbles/Omega for fixing all my repetitive mistakes, and apologize for my inability to learn to fix them on my own. So, thanks Scribbles. I hope you guys are enjoying this shebang as much as I am. And now, I will ask a question you are to answer in your review:

What is the funniest way you've ever started a story? (Ei: "Once upon a midnight dreary...")


	5. Submission

Beta-read by Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Submission

Chapter Five

_Pit Submission Room (Room 417, Hall C)_

_Kat_

She waited until the last possible second, ensuring that hers would be the last processed. It meant that earlier matches would have the pit specification. Her match would be an afterthought. At least she wouldn't face an unreasonable fight.

When she turned around, she saw him entering the room. Since there was only one purpose to this room, it was no accident. He first examined her, and they both smiled.

"Guess we both had the same idea," she said. He simply nodded and put his slip in. He shrugged when she gave him a questioning look. Since she had already submitted their rematch, why put it in twice?

"Can't have people talking," he offered as explanation. It only raised more questions. She said nothing about it, though, knowing she would receive no more answers.

"Guess I'll see you." Kat exited the room with a small bow. He was an odd man, she decided, but funny. The sarcasm in his voice was undeniable.

She was surprised that Toph was asleep, though it was just as well. Serious cleaning was in order, and Toph was always a hindrance when it came to that. Sometimes things were left on the floor, by just about everyone. That made for a very loud and angry blind Inheritor when she tripped. Kat had managed to keep the experience singular. It was something she still shuddered about.

The dirty clothes were placed in the laundry bin, various knickknacks were put in their proper places. Once everything was in order, Kat signed on to the school website. They already had the schedules out. Unsurprising since the matches were so important. She and this Lee -as she had discovered - were the fourth match scheduled. Fair enough, she thought.

She chanced a look at her e-mail. Though the school monitored every keystroke, they had all been allowed to touch the outside world via internet. Nobody wrote about the place though, as negative press about the school was unwelcome.

Kat never actually opened her e-mail at school, though. Especially if there was a message from her father or brother. Usually the titles told her what she needed to know. In their first year, Aang, Toph and Kat had all exchanged e-mail, using random words in their messages to talk about the school and government. It took about seven months, but eventually they were caught. They had lost internet privileges for another three months. So they just decided to complain in person.

"Appa stole my shoes," Toph muttered in her sleep. Kat tried not to laugh loudly and wake Toph up, though she doubted she could even if she tried. The blind girl had literally slept through a train wreck.

"Well go steal them back," Kat told her friend. Toph nodded and turned the other way. Kat snorted and laid down, tired at last.

"Why did Sokka shave Suki's head?" Toph asked right as Kat edged toward sleep.

Feeling obligated to answer Kat whispered, "Because Sokka was jealous of Suki's hair."

_The Stands_

_Aang_

"Food in my lap, drink in our joint cup holder," he said to her. She nodded and reached for the food. For the moment, it was nachos. Later it would probably be popcorn, and then when they were hungry for real food, pizza or hotdogs. Toph ate a few chips carefully with one hand, running her fingers over her new book.

"Who's winning?" the girl asked.

Aang looked to the large screen, "That Earth Inheritor, Barklin or something. She's got the other guy hanging off a ledge."

"I like Match-Saturdays." Toph said, "They're better than the teacher-forced ones."

Aang nodded, then verbally agreed.

Aang looked away when the boy fell from the cliff. The crowd gasped and he didn't bother watching. He explained to Toph what had happened more out of habit than anything.

"Is he alright?" the girl wondered.

Aang glanced in time to see the medics carrying the boy out. He was coughing, so Aang took that as a good sign.

"He'll probably be alright." The Ava shrugged.

"_Fourth match. Water Tribe versus Fire Nati__on_," rumbled through the air in the arena. Most of the student's 'ooohed' since such a fight was rare. As much as the people groups didn't get along, actual matches were not something normal. Aang saw the pictures displayed on the over head.

_Kat Water Tribe vs. Lee Fire Nation _was under their respective pictures.

And people once again roared. This had been the talk of the week. They called it a grudge match, though neither of the fighters had reason to hold grudges. It had been an easy win, and that was all. Aang was sure the both of the Inheritors entering the Pit wanted to see what would happen in a real fight.

"This is them, right?" Toph asked, slowing her finger.

Aang answered with a simple yes, and that was all Toph needed to close her book. She leaned forward and Aang was amused at the gesture. It wouldn't do her sight any good, and he didn't think it would make much difference to her hearing. But, he shrugged, let her have her fun.

He settled his gaze on Kat.

She was taking in the Pit. There was a small pond in the center, and there was plenty of mud from earlier fights. The dark-skinned woman bowed in the customary Water Tribe way, and her opponent surprisingly returned the movement with the reciprocal Fire Nation bow.

The overhead boards pinged, counting down the beginning of the match. As soon as the bell rung to start, Kat was lifting water, and Lee was shooting flames. Neither one of them wasted time in gaining a better vantage point.

Lee took the same route as before by setting the grass on fire. Kat, toying with the man, put the flames out and recalled the steam into water. He seemed surprised by this, and also by the fact that the grass was harder to light the second time.

Kat held out an arm and Aang could see the sharp ice-claws form around her fingers. She meant to make the Nation dance. She tossed the ice faster than he could melt it. Eventually, the man just settled for a wall of fire. He couldn't see past it, however, and Kat used that to her advantage.

She moved even closer, making sure that she was safe enough. When the Nation realized she was no longer throwing things, he let his wall down. Kat whipped his arm, leaving a cut so large Aang could see it from his seat. Aang would have missed it, if he didn't know what to look for, but Kat did something unsurprising. She healed a large portion of the cut, leaving only a thin line. Kat had done it so quickly, the cameras didn't seem to notice.

"It's quiet," Toph said. And it was. Everyone was holding their applause or abusive screams for when something real happened, not just these petty games. They were holding their breath for the right moment.

"She landed the first hit," Aang whispered.

Toph reached over to touch his hand. "You know she's going to be alright."

"I know. Fire just makes me nervous. Especially with her."

"She's good. Just relax and tell me what's going on," Toph said, wrapping her hand around his.

_The Pit_

_Lee_

She was better than they gave her credit for. And completely strange. The cut on his arm stung, but he supposed it could be worse. It had been, at first, but some of the pain had subsided. He knew she had caused more damage than was there, and didn't quite understand it. Had she actually healed him? Could Water Inheritors even do that, now? He had never seen it.

He lashed out with a large flame and he could see her panic. She jerked away from the fire, and he saw how little damage he had actually done. Her clothes were singed, and that was it. But she seemed so...disturbed by it. The files had mentioned nothing about her being afraid of fire. He tried to look around for a way to use that, but she kept interrupting.

She wielded the water like a whip, and hit him with far too much accuracy. She licked him twice in the face, one more on his neck-shoulder area than the other, and once in the abdomen. His shirt was ripped, and he was having to run to get out of her range.

Once he hid behind a large boulder - this was a permanent fixture of the Pit - he leaned down to tend to his face. He used the edge of his shirt to staunch the blood flow. Everywhere pulsed as if bruised, and he found himself gasping.

He had been taking it too easy.

And then there was an awful noise behind him. The stone that protected him crumbled into several pieces at his back. When he turned to survey the damage, he saw that she had somehow cut the stone. The marks were clean and even, and he had never known stone to be cut so smoothly.

And then he was knocked over, washed by water. The liquid kept coming and coming, and finally it froze over. It was heavy on his chest, and breathing was becoming difficult. The vest of frozen water tightened, spreading over his arms and hips.

She was standing next to him when she asked, "Are you alright?"

Now everywhere but his head was frozen.

"I think we're about finished. I'm a little tired, but if you're willing to keep going, so am I," she spoke to him.

Lee didn't know what to say. She was so _odd_. She had no problem fighting, but didn't want to hurt anyone. She could have injured him so many times over, but she kept the pain to a relative minimum. It didn't make sense. But breathing was becoming a priority. There would be time to ponder her methods later.

He tried to heat himself up, but without air the task was next to impossible. And she seemed to know that. She didn't seem at all worried that he would suddenly jump and attack her.

"Well, are we done?" she asked again.

Lee couldn't believe he was saying this. He was the best Fire Inheritor here, and he'd been beaten in less than thirty minutes. Lee was, despite all prior lessons, a proud man, and it was not easy to admit defeat. Nonetheless, "I concede."

She seemed amused at his choice of words, and it took a moment for Lee to realize why. The board began to make noise, counting backwards. It did this when defeat was confirmed.

"I accept the concession. Game, set, match," she said with good cheer, along with the pings. Her arms flew behind her and the ice fell off of him. She offered a hand, but Lee was too proud to accept.

The woman ran off, escaping the Pit before Lee could say anything. Not that he really had anything to say. She confused him, and that was all. He found himself... curious.

Perhaps he would ask around.

It was alright to admit he wanted to know more, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, well... sorry. School started up. I didn't have a schedule for... just about four days. That means today, I knew where I was supposed be! Yay. Enjoy? Lemme know how I can improve.

Oh, and thank you Scribbles. For your patience. I promise I didn't mean to not answer.

Thank you all, again!


	6. Noticing

Beta-read by Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Noticing

Chapter Six

_Lunch Room_

_Lee_

Once he decided to look around for her, he found that she was everywhere. She worked in the library, voluntarily, every day after classes. They had two classes together, and she was one of the top students. She fought more than others, since she was at the top of her list. He started watching her matches, out of pure curiosity.

She was _good_.

He found himself in the library more than usual. He had never been one much for books, but he was starting to find reason enough to be around her - them, he meant. Books. Not the girl.

She was as inconsistent outside the arena as in it. He had seen her rescue a group of students from a bully, and then punish the same students for some infraction he hadn't heard.

His group of followers - the young men and women who found some sort of inspiration in the 'way he lived his life' - were all vying for his attention, clambering over each other to be heard. He was finding it rather distracting.

She laughed and covered her mouth, and her eyes glanced over the lunch room. Their eyes met and he almost looked away. One of her hands lifted near her face, and she wriggled her fingers as a 'hello.' She looked away momentarily to answer a question, and then looked back.

The girl smiled and ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Lee, Lee, you didn't answer my question," someone was saying.

He turned his head back and sighed, unwilling to miss a sight. The people at his table were all staring expectantly. He noticed how similar looking they all were. They all wore tight, dark, nondescript clothing. Their hair was black and mostly cut short to match his own. A large portion had more than two piercings on their faces. Lee found himself confused, suddenly, by his own image. Is that what people saw when they looked at him?

"What?" he asked gruffly.

The girl who spoke clicked her tongue, "What's gotten into you? Geez, it's like you're not even here half the time. I asked - "

But something else took his attention. He was being watched. The first place he looked was over at her. She was staring at him intently, some unfathomable expression on her face. When he locked their gazes, her mouth parted a little. She quickly pressed her lips together and rose, grabbing her plate and silverware in something of a rush.

He saw her friends - the Ava and blind girl - laughing hysterically. He felt that they were laughing at _him_. Or her, actually, judging by her reaction. He felt his eyebrows - eyebrow - raise when she soaked the two of them and stormed away. He tried not to follow her as she walked by, but it was difficult.

_School Gardens, South Wing_

_Kat_

She whirled her arms around her head and a large ball of water began forming in front of her. She kept at it until it was of adequate size. She split it into dozens of smaller pieces and let those pieces sprinkle over the flowers. Kat sighed, knowing the bell would ring soon.

She didn't want to go to her next class. That guy was there. God, he'd been watching her so much lately. Kat could barely move without him noticing. She wished he would get it over with and attack her already. The tension that built up whenever he was around was too much to bear.

She had started carrying her water pouch around again, she was so worried. He had been fierce in their short fight, and she knew he knew about her fear. She had seen it in his eyes. He had realized, even in the middle of everything, how frightened she was. Had she always been so transparent?

The bell sounded and Kat gathered her courage. She had to be strong, lest he see through her again. She was twenty-three, not four. She could fight fire, now. She was always reminding herself of that. Every time he looked now, she had to repeat her mantra.

She walked into the class nearly late. It was hard to concentrate on the class. All she could remember about the particular lesson was the repeated use of the word "uh," which was nothing new to the teacher there. The woman always had a shrill voice Katara normally tuned out, which may have contributed to the difficulty.

When she realized that this week they would be going home, her stomach dropped. They sat next to each other. The closeness alone might be provocation for the young man. Buses were neither an easy or safe place to fight.

That gave her four days to end this, whatever it was.

The next day at lunch she had made up her mind. She was going to confront him in the library, where he would undoubtedly be. If she was there, so too would he. Kat packed her things and planned the possible assault. She would position herself next to the side exit. The door on the left led to the school gardens, and there was plenty of water there. If things got that far, it would be nice to have on her side.

She told Toph of her plans, in case things went wrong, and instructed her sister not to say anything to Aang. Kat had covered everything she could think of.

The library was quiet, more so than usual. That was probably a perception issue on her part. She was nervous enough. The normal sound of printers printing and people whispering set her on edge instead of relaxing her.

When she saw him she put her book down and beckoned for him to come. She wasn't sure it would work- if he was as wound up as she was, he might not- but he stepped to her quickly.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is. If you're going to do something, do it now. I'm tired of waiting around." She sighed.

He nodded, then he looked at her, "Alright, alright. Okay."

"I'd rather not do this in here, or even out there. But there is better than here." She jerked her head to the door. And again he nodded. Awful compliant, she thought, for someone looking for a fight.

_School Gardens, South Wing_

Lee

He wasn't sure where this was going. Didn't know what he was going to say. He tried to think of something...something to say. She seemed nervous, too. And that struck him as odd. Nervous, _too_? Why was he nervous?

"Okay," she said once the door was shut. Her voice wobbled, and he almost smiled. It was a reaction women had around him. He hadn't exactly pegged her for one to be...moved so much by him. It was nothing new, of course.

"Okay, well..." And he stopped because he didn't know what else to do.

Her arm moved, and he found the movement odd.

"Can I interest you in a cup of coffee tomorrow morning?" he asked. His voice was calm, suave. He'd asked out hundreds of girls. She was no different, just another girl.

She let out a shaky breath and put her hands on her legs, bending in...relief? He'd not actually had someone _relieved_ that he had asked them out. It was odd. But, then again, so was she.

"Oh, thank God." She simply looked up at him, relief evident.

"Is that a yes?" He blinked.

The woman straightened and rested her head on the brick wall, eyes closed. Mouth slightly parted in a grin, a sigh escaping between her lips.

"No. That's 'I'm really glad you weren't here to attack me.' No, I don't want to have coffee with you."

Lee realized that his behavior the last week and a half could have been taken as hostile. He nearly hit himself in the head. That was an amateur move to make. She had thought him here to attack her. He felt almost ashamed, that he had allowed himself to come across as such. But really, she'd had no reason to assume that.

"No?" This was another ploy to get girls. He still thought he could convince her. He'd had a lot of practice. The No, Yes game. No? Yes. Yes? No.

"I assume you understand. Thank you for not seeking revenge." She bowed, and he wanted to say something more. She had known the game. Interesting.

"Why not?" He wondered.

He watched her look for the exits, "Girls like me, guys like you. You know, all that stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Part of him was angry. He'd gotten this before, but still managed to convert the 'good girls' who had originally said no. She didn't fit the normal good girl scheme of things.

"I asked around, too. Any girl I asked said the same thing. _Play_-_er_,"she broke the word up, "and I'm not into that sort of thing. So, no."

"You don't even know me," he said, having heard this before. She was turning out to be rather predictable. That was disappointing.

"I know who people think you are."

"That's what they think. They aren't -"

She held up a hand, "I know. I'm sure you don't mean to hurt a lot of girls, that you're really only interested in... Well, I don't know what you're interested in. I think you aren't sure. I'll bet you drop girls the moment you realize that they aren't it. I don't know what your deal is. I don't have to explain myself to you, either."

"So, you can't be bothered for a cup of coffee? I wasn't proposing marriage." He shrugged, trying to calm her down.

The girl sighed, "I know. I don't want to have coffee with you. Simple, yes? I'm finding you rather confrontational."

Confrontational? Him? She had been the one to bring him out into the gardens, expecting a fight. Unbelievable.

The door behind him opened, and he turned to see a very concerned Ava.

"She told you," Kat said from where she stood. Her voice was unsurprised, more statement than question.

"She told me," the Ava confirmed. Lee didn't know who 'she' was, specifically, but he assumed it was the blind girl they sat with.

"Well, everything's settled," she said, and walked past him.

Lee shamelessly watched her walk away. Her hips twitched, hair swishing back and forth with every step. The girl had a lot of hair, he saw. A lot. He wondered how long it would be if she didn't braid it back.

"Oh, good." The Ava stared at Lee with accusing eyes, his hand protectively on the girl's back. She sighed and patted the bald monk's head.

"Listen, little Nomad, I didn't tell you for a reason. Your very sensitive arrows need a rest."

Lee's eyebrows - well, eyebrow -raised a bit. The Ava's arrows?

But the door closed and she was lost to him. Then he chuckled to himself. Not into 'guys like him', then, eh? He had to find out what she was looking for, to take on that role. To be the wolf hidden within the sheep skin. He'd never had such a maddening challenge before.

He saw her looking at him through the glass and grinned, knowing she could see him. She rolled her eyes and said something to her brother. They walked on together, the Ava sparing one more glance his way.

She may have looked back with a disgusted look on her face, but the point was she looked back.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Labor Day weekend, for those of you who live in America. I don't know if it's an international holiday. Really, all it means for me is no school on Monday. Enjoy this chapter, look forward to hearing from all of you. Thanks for reading!


	7. Awkward Shuffling

Beta-read by the lovely Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Awkward Shuffling

Chapter Seven

_Coffee Room_

Kat

She was at lethargy's mercy. The steam filtered through her nose and did nothing to wake her. She needed the caffeine in her blood, not in her nostrils. So she sipped it, forgetting that hot coffee tended to scald the tongue. Kat didn't spit it back out.

"I thought you said you didn't want to have coffee with me," a voice said from the direction of the pots.

Her head moved slowly, subconsciously avoiding whiplash. "I did. That didn't mean I was going to break from my routine."

He smiled and took the seat opposite her, and she was too tired to object.

"Not a morning person, are you?" Lee asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

She deadpanned, "I am one acquainted with the night. I hate waking up."

He laughed at that. "I see."

"Please stop laughing. It hurts, a little," she sighed, and took another sip. She was pleased that Lee allowed her some semblance of peace to continue her start up. One time or another she caught him staring at her, but he looked away when she sighed.

By the time she had finished her cup, she was mostly awake. She was never at her best during the morning. She wanted to blame this on her past- ah, how she missed running at night- but Aang and Toph were fine. She then blamed it on the moon.

"Awake yet?" Lee asked her, and she half-smiled.

"I am. Thank you for holding your arguments until I was ready." Her answer was simple and polite. Kat had no desire to offend so quickly.

Lee raised one hand, his cup carefully between his fingers, "I didn't come here to argue. Just wanted to talk."

"Then don't look at me like that. It creeps me out," Kat sighed.

The man nodded. "Very well. I shall look at you like a puzzle."

Silently, Kat groaned. It was no better to be a puzzle than a prize.

_Four Nations Law Offices_

Suki

She had broken down and sorted the cases into which ones she could win, which ones she would need to work on, and which ones were downright lost causes. She had been so full this week. For the past few weeks, actually, but more so this week than any. Their offices were getting a reputation. They were good. They took the cases that they could. They never turned anyone away.

But she knew which cases were unwinnable - though of course there were always surprises. She usually took those on with Sokka. They did them together, having to remind each other that all was not lost. That progress was being made. That their daughter would not end up in someone's light brown file folder.

"How many?" Sokka asked from the doorway. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, he offered it to her as he stepped to her desk. She sipped from the rim and gave it back, grimacing at all the sugar in it.

"Too many. As usual. Four tomorrow. Three of the same judge," she sighed, "And one of the interim."

Sokka picked up a file, looked at the name and set it back down. There had been so many cases, things were starting to blur together.

"They're trying to appeal the bands again," Suki told him, looking at her muted television. The headlines read as she had stated.

"They're not going to get anywhere this time. Not until Aang is out of school. I don't think anything major will be done in favor of the Inheritors," Sokka said seriously, drinking from his cup.

Suki sighed, "I know. In response, though, there are whispers that they're going to push for a younger age qualification. They're wanting eight to be the requirement."

That would give Kyoshi two more years of being free. The armbands marked Inheritors apart from the nonnies. Bright red bands to be worn on the outside of an Inheritor's clothes. It was invitation to heckling and torment, suspicion and hostility. The bands caused more trouble for Inheritors than anything else, really.

They were courtesy of the Russian general, Iroh. The dragon of the west. A surprise attack, nearly forty years ago. Suki couldn't remember the details. She was no Inheritor. There had been so many lawsuits, but the bands had stuck.

"Well, that won't pass either," Sokka said, breaking the over-worked mother from her thoughts.

Suki sighed. Their door opened, the bell ringing in the visitor. Sokka went to greet them, leaving Suki to her organization and sorting.

After two minutes or so, Sokka came back with a young man. He introduced the man as a new client, and started reaching for a file folder.

"I haven't even told you what I need," the young man said. His voice was strained, and Suki recognized the tone. He was going in the lost causes pile.

"We don't turn people away." Sokka's voice was frank. She knew he was tired of people being surprised. Their reputation was not imaginary or undeserved.

"It's my little sister. They... They arrested her. Said she... said she..." A few tears threatened the man's eyes. He covered his face in shame, trying his hardest to gather his wits. Suki was used to this, too. She could only imagine what crime the girl had supposedly committed.

"It's alright. Take it easy," Sokka sat the man down.

Suki pushed the tissue box forward, knowing this man was up to Sokka. It had became his case when a sister came into view. It was no surprise.

"They're accusing her of setting a house on fire. She wasn't anywhere near there, I swear," the man said quickly.

"Alright. We'll work on it. Just start filling these out," Sokka gave the man a the necessary forms. Suki was distracted by a phone call.

She pressed the speaker button.

"Four Nations Law Offices," she said as way of greeting.

"Is this Kyoshi's mother? This is the principal of her school, this was the number listed." A woman asked. Immediately Suki and Sokka were staring straight at the phone.

"Yes, is something the matter?" It was only the middle of the day.

There was a small, awkward cough, "I... have some bad news, ma'am."

"Is she alright?" A panicked mother.

"Your daughter is here in my office," a woman delivering unpleasant news, "Kyoshi was... Ma'am, I don't know if you're aware, but your daughter is an Inheritor."

Suki almost laughed, "I am aware. I fail to see where this would land her in the principal's office."

"She attacked another student, ma'am." Curt, now, professional. Hateful.

"Oh? Was the other student injured?" Quick question.

"No ma'am." Nervous answer.

"Was my daughter hurt?" Another fast question.

"No ma'am." The pace of Suki's voice was making the woman jumpy.

"Did my daughter start the fight?"

"No, but-"

"Was she defending herself, or someone else?"

"Violence is _not_-"

"_Was_ she defending herself or someone else?"

"The boy she attacked was picking on her friend." A hesitant admission.

"And the boy is not an Inheritor, is this correct?" Suki looked to Sokka, who looked near enough to grabbing and screaming at the phone. His mouth was set in a tight line, ready to burst at the slightest change in this conversation.

The principal sighed, "No, he isn't."

"And did you bring this boy in for bullying?"

"No, I didn't."

And there was the heart of it. They stopped worrying that the boy had done something wrong. All the principal had seen was an Inheritor causing problems. Suki sighed. She had been silent for a few moments, and she could feel the principal tensing in the quiet.

"Regardless of what the boy did, your daughter assaulted him. His parents are wanting something done," the other woman said.

"I suppose I'll need to come up. I'll be there in a moment, and we'll solve this like adults," Suki said, hanging up.

"Your daughter's an Inheritor?" the man asked, having still been in the room.

Sokka nodded, "A Water Inheritor. Like her aunt. Trouble maker, just the same."

The parents looked to one another, Suki wishing she didn't have to go. There is no way to handle this correctly. Chance were, Suki would end up in court, handling her own assault charge. She started to breathe slowly, trying to think like Aang. She had never seen him angry- well, not unless he was glowing-and he had tried to help them all calm down.

Positive thoughts made positive actions.

And she was positive she was not going to let her daughter take the blame.

_Coffee Room_

Lee

"So tell me about you," he said conversationally.

She blinked. "No." God she was difficult.

"Will you answer questions?"

She sipped, then looked at her empty cup, "Maybe."

Lee nodded. "Alright. What's your problem with me?"

She lifted her cup as someone walked by. Lee saw the Ava adjust the porcelain in his hand, moving to fill it without being asked. He watched the bald man prepare her cup. Hot coffee and way too much sugar went in before the cup was placed on the table. The man then filled up a second cup with plain coffee.

"I don't have a problem with you." Kat held her hand out just as the Ava passed, her hands meeting ceramic, "Thanks."

The Ava grunted and took a careful sip of his own coffee. Lee remembered that he was trying to have a conversation.

"You're being rather..._confrontational_," he said to her.

Kat nodded, enjoying the first drink of her new coffee, "I don't have a problem with you _personally_. Just what people think of people like you. I don't know enough about you to dislike you, aside from the fact I had to ask someone else for your name."

"I didn't think you would be so odd," Lee said, trying to explain himself. But then he realized how offensive that might have sounded. He really seemed to have his foot in his mouth this week.

Kat laughed, "Odd? That's new, I must admit."

"I don't believe that," Lee grumbled.

"I have been called many things, Lee. Most of them to my face. Odd was never among them. I'm consistent, I think. Not odd."

Lee felt a small smirk sneaking on to his face. He was certain that those people who had called her names had promptly been attacked. She just seemed that kind of person.

"I don't see how you think being consistent is the same as being odd," he sighed.

Kat thought for a moment, "People always seem to be looking for an ulterior motive. Something secret. Some... inconsistency that everyone else seems to have. I've got my rules, and I follow them."

Another piece fell in place. So she was a _rules_ girl. Next step was to find them. So he asked, "Rules? Like what?"

Kat sighed, "I'm not telling."

And a scowl set in. This was getting him nowhere, and he was almost out of time. Classes would start soon. And he wasn't sure what the bus would be like. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He had never had to. Lee recognized the challenge she posed, and momentarily began his plotting.

The bell buzzed and they both rose quickly. The movement was not so unusual, but it was the synchrony ruined it. They bumped into one another, his face meeting her hair.

It smelled...pretty. Oh, God, _pretty_? _I'm insane_, he thought wildly.

Lee retreated quickly, embarrassed. He did not look back to see her reaction.

_Pretty_?

He had to back off and approach this another way. He had to stop seeking her so actively and think of other things. Otherwise, things were going to get sticky.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay. I misread something frommy Beta. I had a bit of an airhead moment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all again soon! Oh-

Question, anyone here from Russia? If so, I'd really like to ask you some questions.


	8. An Innocent Laugh

Beta-read by the ever-patient and ever-vigilant Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

An Innocent Laugh

Chapter Eight

_Outside of Bus Number Nine_

Kat

She kept her eyes forward, bag over her shoulder, trying very hard not to look to her side. He was standing there as he always was, but now there was an awkward pressure for her to talk to him. She had brought this on herself. She should've just kept her mouth shut last month on the bus. Perhaps then she would not be in this predicament. He would have never noticed.

Toph's hand was reaching for the bus, quickly followed by a paler hand. Kat shook her head at the rhythm of the two of them. They worked so perfectly together. Like two sides of a coin or scissors. Not the same, but one.

"How long have they been together?" a voice asked.

Kat answered without looking, "Nearly ten years. Not if you ask them, of course."

"Long time," the voice said. Kat realized it was Lee, and sighed. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

The girl pressed her lips together, not wanting to be rude. She wished she wasn't such an inherently nice person. She wanted to be more like Toph, who could shove the most persistent away with just the tone of her voice. Toph had had more practice.

"So, how does one become sisters with the Ava?" Lee asked.

Kat, not being able to stop herself, answered, "If you're interested in becoming his sister, there are a few surgeries I would suggest first."

He gave her a dry, sarcastic laugh, "I meant you."

They were a few sets of kids away from getting on the bus. Kat chanced a look at him. He seemed uncomfortable, which was different from the previous days. He had come to drink coffee with her every day this week, only having a few words to say. He hadn't grilled her so much since that first day.

"Well, you find him. Or he finds you. Whatever you want to believe-divine providence or chance. You spend fifteen years or so. About year two, you start feeling like family. And that's that."

"What, was he just wandering around?" Lee wondered.

Kat signed her name on the clip board, next to her initials. She handed Lee the pen, and climbed on. Lee could be last today. She hurried on to the bus.

Her haste rewarded her by resulting in a short trip to the floor. She was caught at the last moment by a firm hand. An embarrassed turn showed her the reason she had been running. Lee was smiling at her and she was sure he was thinking of something witty to say.

Instead he said, "Careful. Bet it would hurt."

"Probably." Kat accepted his help, noticing a few snickers from the front of the bus. She hid her face with a hand and went back to walking. Carefully. She didn't need to be indebted to him twice.

She slid into her seat, her bag slipping to the floor, and took to staring out the window. She couldn't even begin to speak. Couldn't look to see his smug face. The bus took off, screeching loudly.

"Gravity happens, you know," he said so that she was the only one to hear. He seemed at ease in his seat, leaning closer to her than she liked.

Kat blinked. "Yes, it does. Frequently, actually."

"It shouldn't surprise you, then."

"You didn't see it. The ground jumped up and tried to hit me," she said, trying to ease her anger. It was easy to blame gravity and the floor.

"Well, I guess you're lucky I was there to catch you before that happened." He sounded very pleased with that.

"I suppose." She shrugged.

Lee rolled his eyes. Kat knew she was grating his nerves. She was waiting for him to slip his music in so they could stop talking. Why was it taking so long? She hadn't said but a few words last time. And she had actually _wanted_ to talk to him then. And now that she didn't want to speak, he wouldn't stop.

"You never did tell me how you met him."

"No. It's not something I want to tell you," she said curtly.

Lee sighed, "So what do you _want_ to tell me?"

She looked down for a moment and laughed. She tried her best to contain the laughter, but it only took a few seconds for her whole frame to shake with her.

"What?" he asked, nearly laughing himself.

She snickered, "Your fly's down."

Kat felt that made up for her embarrassing fall.

"Why were you looking?"

And then he went and made a comeback like that.

They were quiet for the rest of the way.

_Waiting. Impatiently._

Kyoshi

Her dad pulled on her pigtail. Kyoshi swatted his hand away, trying to concentrate. This camera mommy had gotten her had a lot of buttons. It was fun to play with. Daddy was messing her up.

"She's almost here," Kyoshi said, suddenly remembering. She pulled on her father's wrist to check the time. The bus would be close now. She should be able to see the yellow thing any second now.

"I know, baby. Try and smile a little bit, okay? And, remember don't tell-"

Yoshi said in the exasperated tone of a child, "Uncle Aang about me getting in trouble at school."

Daddy brushed her hair. "Good girl."

"Look!" she shouted, pointing. Bus number nine was here!

When the bus stopped, Uncle Aang and Auntie Toph were the first ones off, as they usually were. Kyoshi ran and embraced them, leaving her father behind her. Aang lifted her, Toph stayed by his side. Yoshi was mesmerized for a moment. The eyes of her aunt were a mystery to her. They were clouded, and the young girl knew that her aunt could not see. Yet at the same time, she always knew her aunt was watching. It felt like she _could_ see. Kyoshi was too afraid to ask, too afraid that she would hurt her aunt's feelings.

"What are you staring at?" her uncle asked.

Kyoshi shook her head. "Nothing, just thinkin' is all."

"Ah, I see. Thinking is good." He set her back on the ground.

The young girl looked back to the bus, waiting for her Aunt Tara. Kyoshi counted in her head the number of windows on the bus, top and bottom. Eighteen on this side. Nineteen if you counted the driver's window, twenty if the back window counted.

"Ah, there she is," Uncle Aang said, pointing to the exit of the bus. Indeed, her aunt was coming out. There was usually a man in front of her, but Yoshi could not find him. She didn't care, anyways. She ran and waited outside the yellow line. She hated that yellow line- it was a rule the bus drivers set. You can't go past it, they said. Sometimes Yoshi put her toes over the line.

Aunt Tara smiled and knelt to pick the little girl up.

"Haha! Welcome home!" Kyoshi laughed. Her aunt tickled her and they laughed together.

"You know, I'm glad to be here. C'mon, let's go see your-"

A tap on her shoulder stopped the older woman. Kyoshi saw a scarred face behind her aunt's head.

"You, ah, forgot your bag," the man said. Kyoshi found herself on the ground, watching the adults.

Her aunt grabbed the bag gently and said, "Thank you, Lee."

The man nodded and turned to leave. Kyoshi watched her aunt very carefully before asking, "Why was that man wearing girl pants?"

Her aunt laughed, and Kyoshi realized it was probably something rude to ask. She could think of no way to apologize. The man threw a disgruntled glance to the little girl. Kyoshi dropped her face in shame. Her aunt, after walking the other direction, answered.

"They aren't girl pants. Well, I suppose they are. He likes showing his legs off, I think. Maybe his skin is too pale to wear shorts."

"Like uncle Aang?" the little girl asked, remembering a weekend water-trip. Uncle Aang was very, very pale. He didn't have dark skin like her aunt or daddy.

Her aunt laughed again, "Just like that."

The girls smiled at each other, and Kyoshi started telling her aunt all the plans that they had for this weekend. It was going to be so much fun! Daddy had lots of things to do.

The circus was in town, and Yoshi had finally convinced him to take them.


	9. Freak

Beta-read by Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Freak

Chapter Nine

_The Kitchen_

Kat

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered, looking at the stairs. The hallway was dark, but she was naturally suspicious. And her niece was too much like her to be trusting.

Sokka followed her eyes. "No. I'm not. She's too little to understand. But, I did my research. This circus is safe. Safe _enough_."

Kat looked down to the tickets on the table. _Cirque de __L__une_. A Water Inheritor circus. That was, as Sokka said, safe enough. Other circuses, more famous ones that brought in more nonnies than Inheritors, used the full range of bending.

Inheritors willingly put themselves on display. Frightened animals into submission with their abilities. And little Kyoshi would not understand the abuse from the crowd. She didn't know how hostile nonnies were to Inheritors.

Earth Inheritors created horribly deep crevasses for animals to jump over while Water or Fire Inheritors used element-whips to coax the animals over. It would break Kyoshi's heart.

"Listen, sis, about what happened..." Sokka started, trying to keep his voice down.

Kat blinked. "It was stupid. But they can't play games with me. With any of us."

"They _can_, Katara. They can and _will_. You should have seen the days following your little stunt. Kat, I've taken fifteen cases since then that were direct results of you."

Kat's face fell; she let her hair cover the shame.

"You aren't an idiot. You're the Ava's sister. Everything we've ever done is going to be scrutinized. They're going to nitpick. You can't be pulling stupid stunts like that." Sokka made sure she listened. He lifted her face until they were staring at each other.

"I had to get off screen. What if Dad saw?" she breathed.

Sokka nodded. "I know; I didn't say I didn't agree with what you did. You just can't keep doing things like this. We're working for peace. I don't want to see what happens if they try to gas you."

His words elicited a gulp from the Inheritor. It was something she had considered but decidedly given little thought to. It was frightening enough thinking about the gas. Thinking about what Sokka meant, what Aang would do, was something else. Every small progress made would undone. The world would push once more for war, and Aang wouldn't be able to stop it. She nodded in agreement with her brother. She had to think more.

"And, Kat?"

Her voice barely left her throat. "What?"

"I'm proud of you."

He pulled her into a hug, and Kat hated how weak she felt. She made a note to tell Aang how much she loved him. She would be a better sister. She would be a better ally. A better example for her niece and Inheritors like her. She was an adult, trying to play adult games with more than herself on the line.

She, like Aang, would be an example. Kat could only imagine what went through her brother's head as he prepared these final years to save the Inheritors.

"Yoshi's so excited," Sokka whispered.

Kat, feeling a little glum, answered, "I hope she's not disappointed."

_Cirque de Lune_

Toph

Really, she didn't know why she came to these things. There was no point, as places like this were tailored to the seeing. An excited tug on her hand reminded her.

"This way, Aunt Toph!" The way Kyoshi said her name made it sound like one word. An'Toph. The little girl weaved the way through what Toph could only assume was a large crowd.

"I'm going, Yosh. I can't see, remember?" the Earth Inheritor said, trying to feel her way. She could only pick up bits and pieces with these shoes. Thinnest pair she owned, but they were still a problem. Toph was tired of getting stepped on.

"I know, I know. But you walk so slow. Uncle Aang is right up here. There are stairs. Right...here." Toph's hand found a metal bar. She tapped her fingers and found eight people in front of her, all going upward. At least, eight people leaning on the metal.

"C'mon. It's going to start soon!" The little girl was jumping, holding carefully to the pole while doing so. Toph laughed at her excitement. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

"I've got snow cones," Aang said when they reached him. She reached for his arm. He met her halfway, as he always did, and she knew he would be smiling. He always did.

"Better have rainbow," Toph grumbled, trying to reach her normal gruffness.

Aang snorted, "They don't come in any other flavors."

She trusted herself to Aang's leadership. He led her to a row of seats, and she found herself off balance. It was hard enough, but Yoshi shoved past and jumped into one of the seats. Toph landed on a chair and nearly fell through. Aang caught her and they both laughed.

"Cheap seats," the Ava said into her ear.

For a moment, Toph thought she heard him whisper something else under his breath. She didn't catch what he said, though, and figured it wasn't important. If he wanted her to know something, he would be sure she heard.

"And now, if you will all take your seats, the show will begin!" an announcer called. Toph felt the air around her vibrate with the call.

"Yoshi, sit still," Suki said. Toph smiled.

The young child complained, "I just want to see what's going on!"

Toph jumped when Aang whispered, "The floor's dirt."

"Ah," her shoes slipped quickly off, "Excellent."

There was a central ring, one on either side. She couldn't be sure, but there was a raised platform that probably supported the ring master. She had been to circuses before.

"Where's Kat?" Toph asked, realizing the other woman was nowhere near here.

She could feel Aang's body twist, "I don't know. Around, I'm sure. Maybe trying her best to avoid this. She doesn't much like circuses."

Toph nodded. "Still not over the whole incident with those Fire Inheritors up north?"

"Can you blame her? Two people died, Toph," Aang said with a tired tone. Toph agreed with him, but it was a long time ago.

"We were fifteen." Toph sighed.

Aang didn't answer. His hand wrapped around hers, and she knew he was trying not to bring a dark mood to the group. He didn't have to worry, though, since the circus did that for him.

"I've been told we have a very special guest tonight," The ring master continued.

Aang and Toph both groaned.

"We are all very honored to have here with us, the one and only Ava!"

_Concessions_

Kat

She heard the announcement and nearly dropped her six dollar nachos. Déjà vu washed over her, and she was consumed by a sense of panic. It had started like this last time, too. The stupid ring leader had been one of the ones who didn't make it.

She left her snacks abandoned and raced to find her family. They were leaving. If Kyoshi hated her, so be it. Kat could not have a repeat of the last circus.

She found her family seated not too far from the stairway. The spotlight was on Aang and, by association, Toph. The bright red bands around their arms stood out in the bright light. Kat was already shaking.

"Let's give him a round of applause, everybody." The ringmaster clapped his gloved hands, and for a moment, Kat thought he was being sarcastic. Something about his voice was wrong. But the crowd didn't catch on, and they clapped with him.

"Let's _everybody_ cheer for the man who's supposed to save us all." His voice was sardonic. Kat had a few doubts about the praise. It was dangerous, baiting praise. They were fighting words with ribbons on.

She moved closer, inching her way to the Ava. Kat placed her hand on his shoulder, using the arm without her identifying band, and he turned to her. She pleaded with him to move, he had to get out. This couldn't go like before.

"Uncle Aang!" Kyoshi squealed. The child was happy that her uncle was getting recognized. Kat looked to the ringmaster, deciding the best course of action. The silence was growing and the crowd was getting anxious. Everyone expected tricks from him.

Aang held up a hand to wave and said nothing. The air grew still in anticipation, and Kat bit her lip. This wasn't their show. They were here because it was hard to say no to an adorable six year old.

"Well, let's make tonight extra special then," the ring leader called out.

Kat sank to her knees in relief the moment the light left their group. Aang was around the chair in a second. His hand rubbed her back.

"It's alright. I was overreacting. It's fine." She tried to push him away. How was it she could go from fierce to submissive so quickly? She needed to find whatever it was she drew her strength from.

"Kat, do you want to g-" Aang started, but Kat interrupted.

"I said I'm fine. We're going to enjoy the circus and we're going to leave and there's not going to be any problems."

She hoped.

_Circus Parking Garage_

Sokka

Kyoshi kept going over how wonderful the circus was. Her favorite part was when the Inheritors told a story using their bending. Her second favorite part was when the clowns kept tripping on ice. Sokka could scarcely listen. He could see Kat shaking ahead of him.

He told Kyoshi to hold Mommy's hand while he asked Aunt 'Tara something.

Kat heard him coming. "I just want to go home."

"No more circuses," Sokka said, trying to be supportive. Kyoshi would be crushed, of course, but with time she would come to understand.

Kat rubbed her arms as if she were cold. "It's fine. I don't know how they found him, though."

He shrugged, not knowing either. Part of him was glad tonight had gone so well. Another part of him, one bred from a decade of running and hiding, said the night was still young.

And, as if his negative thinking summoned it, trouble met them at the gates. A group of nonnie protestors, with their hate signs and violent voices, was waiting just outside the circus. Sokka suddenly wished they had parked inside.

"Let's take the long way," Sokka suggested. Kat stiffened, seeing what he saw. Sokka turned around and knew his wife and child had yet to see the signs. He ushered them the other way.

"What? What is it?" Suki asked, smart enough to know to ask.

Sokka looked back to his sister. Aang and Toph were standing in a line next to her, blocking his line of sight. He was grateful that Kyoshi could not see.

"Hey, we're going to go this way," Kat said, smiling at him. The nervous twitch of her mouth and arms let him know she wasn't planning on doing something stupid.

"Be safe. Meet us at the car?" Sokka asked, feeling like he'd swallowed something foul. His stomach churned and guilt washed through him. He was letting his baby sister go into a potentially dangerous situation because he was afraid for his daughter. And when he tried to rationalize it like that, it felt... wrong. They were both his flesh and blood.

"If you hurry, you might see them packing up the animals," Kat said, drawing him from his temporary panic. He remembered the difference between these two girls.

Kat could take care of herself.

_Outside the Parking Garage_

Kat

"Toph, take Kat's arm," her brother said. Kat accepted the burden of Toph and whipped her hands back and forth. There was little water to react with her commands, though, and she ended up with a miniscule whip.

"See anything funny?" Toph asked, realizing what must be happening.

Kat looked at the bright signs, reading each one carefully. There wasn't much besides: _You're an Inheritor, do us a favor and go die_. In their lifetimes, they had seen much more interesting signs. Kat wasn't impressed by their hate-mongering.

"Nope, just the regular nonsense," Kat whispered to her, making sure to keep Toph in between herself and Aang. They had this unspoken agreement to keep the blind woman out of the main line of fire. It made them both more comfortable.

"Too bad, I guess." Toph said nothing more.

The yelling didn't wait for them to get completely out of the doorway. The three of them did not shrink back or in on themselves. They stood proud and strong. Their strength was met with more hate.

"Go back to where you came from!" someone yelled.

Kat couldn't stop herself. "I came from _Alaska_!"

For a moment, they were all quiet. Kat wasn't sure why the statement had drawn the spectators up short. But she noticed their eyes were not on her.

"Aunt Tara?" a little voice asked. Kyoshi stared in horror at the signs. For a moment, Kat wished the little girl could not read.

Kat wished she could hide these. Her niece was too little! As she scrambled to do something, the crowd made up her mind for her.

Liquid landed on her head and it washed over her entire body. For a moment she couldn't breathe. When Kat looked down, red coated her blue clothes. The band that identified her as an Inheritor seemed dull in comparison. They had poured paint on her. Bright red paint. Kat looked to Kyoshi, whose little mouth was wide and whose eyes began crying. The little girl didn't understand.

And then the hostile crowd threw a word that broke Kyoshi's composure.

"_Freak_."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, as usual, sorry for the delay. Was far, far away from the internet. Y'all my state was on fire for a while. It was sad to watch. But we finally, finally got rain. Thanks for the love, I really hope to hear from you! (Anyone from Alaska? I'm really just trying not to misrepresent the areas I'm referring to. I live in the hot South. I have no idea what Alaska's like.)


	10. A Fresh Start

Beta-read by Scribbles I, who never ceases to amaze me with her patience.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

A Fresh Start

Chapter Ten

_Living Room_

Sokka

His daughter didn't understand a lot of things. Like how the world could be so cruel to Inheritors, or why Kat accepted what had happened. But the thing she would regret most in later years was the damage she doing to Katara. Kat was near tears at the door, trying her hardest to smile.

"C-c'mon. We should get going," she said, her voice tightening a little. She coughed and Sokka wanted to demand that his daughter come down and apologize. But it would be hollow and pointless.

"All packed?" he asked. She nodded when he asked, and said nothing else. Aang and Toph were already out in the car.

"Just _go_ already, no one wants you here!" a small voice yelled from above. Kat held her sides and tried not to look at Sokka.

"I'm going to go wait in the car." Kat made her escape with that, shutting the door behind her. The wood was not thick enough to hide her sob.

"Kyoshi, _get down here_," Sokka commanded. A door opened, slammed shut. Heavy steps down the stairs.

"You will _apologize_," the father growled. His daughter had never been so horrible.

Kyoshi looked up with fire in her eyes. "No. She wants go to back so much, fine. I don't want her here."

Suki looked up from the kitchen, reminding him that they were on a time limit. There was no time to argue with the girl. But, deciding he needed the last word, Sokka spat, "She doesn't _want_ to go. But she has to. And you hurt her, Kyoshi. She may not come back here."

This was true enough, he supposed. And it would be painful enough to get the girl thinking. It was harsh. She was only six. Sokka knew that, and he still didn't care. She needed to know what she had done. Sokka only saw the full extent when he got in the car and found Kat sitting in the front, eyes red and still crying, her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

"Kat, I'm-"

She cut him off, "Don't. Not now."

Her voice was even, and if he couldn't see her, he would have thought she was fine. He noticed that Aang wasn't worried. She was keeping secrets, and he was content to let her.

_Parking Lot_

Lee

He couldn't be sure, but something seemed different about her. She looked tired and downtrodden. Lee observed from his spot against the bus. She moved slowly, and her eyes never left the ground. She let her hair fall all about her face and shoulders.

Lee squinted at her when she put her arms around the man next to her. They looked similar. Same skin tone, same blue eyes and dark hair. The man ran a hand down Kat's hair, saying something into her ear. Lee tried not to feel curious. It wasn't his business. Yet, when she turned around and he saw her face, he wanted very much to know what was said. Kat was crying.

When she came up to the bus, Lee said nothing. He knew he would only be shooting himself in the foot by asking. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. At the very least, he would remain silent until they were on the bus.

He sat in his seat, and place a single bud in his ear. The music was turned low, he could barely hear it over all the open windows. The bud was more of a buffer for Kat, so she didn't think he was too eager to hear.

Nearly thirty minutes into the trip, she looked to him, and Lee removed his bud.

"Thank you, for not saying anything. I... appreciate it." Kat looked back out to the road for a moment.

Lee nodded. "Is everything alright?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Fine."

And Lee knew she was lying. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. They weren't friends. Not even close. No matter how much he wanted to know, the girl wouldn't tell him anything. Not until things were smoothed between them.

"Fair enough. Kat, this is a little lame, but, I'd like to start things over, if that's alright." Lee said, feeling stupid. But, in order to win the hunt, he had to play along. Had to change the rules of engagement.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, almost sounding happy. Lee was sure she was glad of the subject change.

"I'd like to start over. Reintroduce myself."

Kat looked at him with half a smile, "Alright. It _was_ getting a little tiresome, arguing all the time."

"Okay. I'm Lee," he offered his hand. She took it with a laugh. "I love the rain. Like my food salty. Hate tea. _Hate_ it."

The blue eyed girl smiled. "What country are you from? I've never been there, wherever it is. I can't figure out your accent."

Lee laughed, "I'm from Russia, originally. But I've lived in the States since I was thirteen."

Kat put a thoughtful hand under her chin. "Russia, huh? That's fun."

"And you, where are you from?" Lee asked carefully. He had given her her answers. Now it was her turn. That was fair, right? That fit her rules. Probably.

"My brother and I are from Alaska." She shrugged.

Lee had little knowledge of the state. He knew it was all ice, a desert. Cold. He'd never been there, as she had never been to his home.

"Small, tiny little place. Next stop was four hours out," Kat laughed.

Wanting to keep the conversation moving, Lee asked, "Why'd you leave?"

For a moment, Lee imagined her putting up a large fight when the government found out about her. He could see her defending herself and her home against all of the enemies. And yet, here she was.

"We left when I was thirteen. There was no reason to stay." Her voice was devoid of emotion.

And Lee knew better than to ask. That would take more than idle chit chat. If he remembered to ask later in the game, it would be bonus. By the time she was close enough to admit that, he would further things by asking.

It was now just a matter of getting there.

_Cafetorium_

Kat

The dinner after they got back was good. Not nearly so good as Suki's cooking, but good enough. Kat finished her meal quickly, having little energy to do anything else. Her siblings were tired, too, but they had gone to sleep hours before she had.

"You got all the paint out," Aang said cheerfully. He had already been outside before the scene this morning. Toph was glaring in Aang's direction, eyes a little off. Kat nearly laughed at her attempts at scowling.

"Yeah, took a while. Was this close to cutting it off," she measured an inch with her fingers. Aang smiled at this and they kept eating in silence. Kat put her head down to rest.

"He's still looking, you know. Still staring." Aang used his eyebrows and head to point. Kat looked. Lee was, indeed, staring. Kat sighed and wanted nothing to do with him.

"So, what are we doing about him?" Toph asked finding more food on her fork. Aang slipped his meat onto her plate. Toph had never known about this.

"Waiting, watching. Carefully observing," Kat said calmly. She looked over and Lee's entire table was now staring, minus Lee. Lee was staring at his own table, strange looks on his face.

"His group's not so friendly." Aang commented, noticing the decidedly hostile glare of table six. Kat kept looking, staring down the group. A few looked away. A few kept staring.

"I don't think they're friends. I think they follow him. He's older than all of them. He's our age. Maybe older." Kat answered.

Her observations were met with grunts from her family.

Kat smiled when Toph reached for Aang. Their fingers intertwined, fitting perfectly together. Toph's hands were different from hers. Toph had calloused hands, finely layered from years of convincing the earth to move for her. Kat had thin fingers, meant for sewing or something. Weak little fingers meant to do nothing so harsh as getting a stubborn element to obey.

"Kat, he's a Fire-bug, right?" Toph asked, smiling to herself.

Kat simply nodded, and then remembered, "Yeah, he's a Fire-bug."

"Ask him to teach Aang."

Aang tapped his fork, and they grew quiet again. When the bell rang, Kat said she'd think about it. Really, though, she didn't want Lee anywhere near Aang. This seed of doubt had been in her stomach since this morning. Something wasn't right about him.

_The Library_

Aang

He was sick of reading books on how to move fire. It was alive. You had to take care of it, feed it and make sure it didn't get too big. He had seen the results of that. Kat's hands were still really pink on the bottoms. It was easy enough in theory. He'd practiced before and knew it to be a different story entirely. Fire may be alive, but it was more than that. It had its own mind, and none of these books told him how to control it. Breathe in, breathe out. It took more than breathing.

He would not have access to better books until next year, and by then, he feared it would be too late. It had taken him three months to move a rock. Three months. And he was still learning.

"Hey, Aang." Kat sat across from him, putting a few of her own books on the table. She had a few fire books of her own. Aang noticed little tabs sticking out.

"You know they won't make any difference," he wondered if there was an order to the colors in the book.

With the tone of long suffering, "Not with that attitude. I secured a low level training spot."

Aang sighed, "And what, pray tell, did that require of you?"

"Don't worry. The instructor is a nice old man. I'm just going to be there, that's all." Her voice was kind, trying to belay his suspicion. Instead, he became even more unsure of her methods. She had done crazy things in the past.

"Am I going to be shooting at you?" He wondered.

Her face fell. "No, of course not."

"Liar."

"It's alright, Aang. You need to learn this," Kat gave him a half-hearted shrug. And Aang knew she was afraid. How could she not be? She caught him staring at her hands and quickly added, "Aang, I'm really fine. It's better than the alternative."

"Which is?" Aang asked.

Kat looked around, "Waiting for next year. Aang, I would hate to break this country. Could you imagine? Them trying to take you away. We'd stir up trouble, just like we always did."

Aang laughed at the thought. He wondered how easy it would be to incite rebellion. The country was unstable enough. This country, that had not existed when he fell into the ice, had been at war for nearly its entire existence. He could tell it was tired. What would happen if he sounded the call for battle? How many Inheritors would answer?

"Ah, aren't we a little old for that?" the bald man laughed. She shook her head vehemently, laughing. Her hair moved around her shoulders as if it had nothing better to do. Aang remembered how things had been so different so long ago. He loved her, still, but things were not the same.

"Well, just don't tempt me. I'll do it," Kat threatened while moving her books to where Aang could read them. There were no special points in these books. He'd read it all before.

"I know. I'm trying, alright? When is this training session supposed to begin?" he asked, closing the pages wearily. If he heard another word about _breathing_ he was going to scream. It wasn't that simple.

"During mysterious power outages some time next week," Kat wasn't looking at anything in particular. She seemed to be staring at something else entirely. Aang nodded his understanding. The hard part would be getting there in time. How long could the power stay out?

As if reading his mind Kat said, "The power box will go missing in a few days. They will suspect students. Won't be able to prove anything. No cameras. Surrounded by water."

"You enjoy planning these things, don't you?" More of a statement than question.

Kat's voice deadpanned, "It passes the time."

He wanted to laugh, but she was serious. He knew she was ready to leave this place. He wondered what lengths she would go to, what line she would cross to achieve her goals. She was ambitious. Loyal, kind-hearted. But ambitious. A dangerous combination, really. She would do unspeakable things, as she had before, if she believed the result worth it. Kat was a good person, and Aang would never think badly of her, but he knew who she was.

She was a wild card. If Aang asked it, she would sound the charge herself. She would lead the armies, the country. The world. All he had to do was ask, and she would die trying. And it was nearly too much to think about.

"I'll come get you once the power's out." Kat rose and left her books. Aang picked them to turn them in when he realized what they were. The higher forms of Air bending. He didn't know where she'd gotten them, or what he was supposed to do with them. They weren't library books. They seemed old, too. No stamps or names alluding to their origin.

He put them in his own bag, deciding to read them later, in his room. They clearly didn't belong in this place. Like so many things, he mused, this was just somewhere they ended up.

_Dorm Room 43A_

Toph

She hadn't been able to find Kat all day. She had decided to head back to their room, hoping to find her friend there. She opened the door with practiced ease, stepped inside and bit back curses. Something sharp was right at the edge of the carpet. She was sure her bare feet were bleeding. She bent down carefully, not sure how large the offending item was.

Her fingers found something smooth with sharp edges. She kept running her fingertips down it until she found the heaviest point. Soft tips that bent with the slightest pressure. Toph squished the soft part. A floral scent washed through the air.

The door opened behind her, and Toph could smell Kat.

"Oh, Aang gave you a rose?" the girl asked. The item in her hand made sense, now. A rose had thorns, right? They were certainly sharp enough to pierce the skin of her foot.

"I stepped on it. I couldn't tell what it was," Toph said. A few more moments might have made the information click together, but she had her answer. There was no reason to continue pondering.

"He left a note. Want me to read it?" Toph knew Kat would be extending her hand, but she had no sense of where. Besides, Toph hadn't felt a note. Perhaps the flower had been located elsewhere.

"Dear K-" Katara began. Toph's head turned sharply.

"What is it?" the blind girl wanted to know. She waited moments for an answer.

Kat was muttering something, "Did you foot get hurt? Want me to look at it?"

At the mention of it, a pulse set in. Her foot throbbed and she counted the steps to her bed. Without needing further instructions, Kat set to healing Toph's foot. Toph marveled at the feel of healing water moving through her body. It was strange, and sometimes it hurt. Sometimes it felt like bath water. Other times, when Kat was being very careful, it simply felt nice. There was no describing it, really. And Toph was good at describing things. She had to be.

"Better?" Kat asked, distracting Toph from her considerations. Toph nodded in reply.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"So, who sent it?" Toph wondered. If it had been from Aang, Kat would have read it. But she didn't. Toph had a few guesses who had actually sent the rose.

Kat answered her grudgingly, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to go fix it. I'm sorry your foot got hurt."

"It's alright. Go easy on the guy. He's trying to be sweet."

Kat snorted, "Yeah, sure. _Sweet_."

_Dorm Room 692B_

Lee

He jumped when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find a very pretty, very angry girl. He smiled at her, trying to discern her reason for coming. And then he remembered.

"You got my rose."

Kat's eyes bore into his, "No, I didn't."

Lee was confused. She seemed to know what he was taking about. He looked down at her hands and saw said rose clenched carefully in a fist.

She poked his chest, "My roommate did."

"Well, I assume she read the note." This wasn't so bad. Not a total loss.

Kat poked him again. It hurt this time, "No! She didn't. She's _blind_. She stepped on this-" she threw the rose at him. It bounced off his chest and into his room, "-and cut her foot."

"What was she doing without shoes?" Lee wondered. That was the only way she could have stepped on it and hurt herself.

"She's _blind_. She sees through her feet." Kat seemed tired of explaining this.

That didn't make much sense to him. So, he simply explained himself, "You looked like you needed a smile, is all."

"I don't believe it. You're full of crap. I know when people are lying. Next time, give it a little more thought." She growled. She turned to leave, and Lee was almost willing to let her.

But he couldn't be set back now. He had only gotten on new ground yesterday. He had to fix this. But, Lee swore, if he figured her out, he would give himself a nice pat on the back.

"Look, Kat, I didn't know about your roommate." He said complacently.

She looked at him, stared but he did not back down. It was true, he supposed. He could have guessed, but other things had been on his mind at the time. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and she suddenly looked old. But the look vanished as she held out a hand.

"I'm Kat. I, too, love the rain. I like my food spicy. Half of my tea is sugar. There's a special tea that reminds me of my mother."

And Lee knew this war had been won.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, sorry it took so long. Got busy. Still busy, but I found some downtime. Please forgive me!


	11. Perhaps an Understanding

Beta-Read by Scribbles I.

Without whom there would be many, many mistakes.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Perhaps An Understanding

Chapter Eleven

_Coffee Room_

Kat

The power was still out. She had to admit, the lesson wasn't really worth the lack of coffee. She wanted a nice, hot cup of coffee. Instead, she was reduced to staring at the dead pot. It just wasn't fair! C'est la vie, she supposed. Such is life.

As she turned to go, she bumped into Lee. He smelled nice, as he always did. Clean and masculine. His chest was muscled, and it wasn't an unpleasant thing to run into if she was honest. Which she was _not_. So she stepped back and apologized.

"No power, huh?" he asked without acknowledging her apology. She followed his gaze to the coffee pot. She glowered at it, angry enough to answer his question.

"No power means no coffee," Kat complained.

Lee grinned. "Oh? Do we not have two Inheritors here? I think we're quite capable of making it ourselves."

Kat lowered her eyebrows, not understanding. He walked past her and grabbed one coffee pot. She watched him place his hands on the side, quite sure of himself. He held it out to her.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled. "Water. And coffee. Put them in. Mix." Lee was shaking the coffee pot. Kat nodded in half-understanding. She whipped her hands out and placed the water in the pot. She opened the container of coffee grinds and placed a generous scoop into the glass container.

"Now what?" she wondered.

Lee breathed, focusing. She smiled. She watched the sides of the coffee pot turn red. Lee's hands were warming the sides. Soon enough, the water started to boil. Within a minute, the water had turned to coffee. A childish part of her mind wanted to kiss him for his lovely skills. She knew that if she even hinted at something like that, though, it would be taken the wrong way.

"Can you... move the water? Without undoing this?" He placed the pot back down and rubbed his hands on his pant leg. Kat could smell the scent of singed cotton. That was when she noticed he was wearing regular pants, not the normal skin tight ones he usually wore.

"I can. Also, I feel the need to apologize for my niece's, ah... behavior. Last Thursday. If she offended you," Kat said awkwardly. She used the excuse of moving the coffee so she didn't have to watch his face. She split it into cups and was grateful he had placed them nearby. It was hard to concentrate with his face in her peripheral.

He was, impossibly, blushing. Perhaps she was imagining things. People like him didn't blush. He used other people then tossed them aside. People like that didn't get embarrassed. Having established that within her mind, she decided she was making things up. She grabbed one cup and handed it to him and took one for herself.

"Thanks. And, good job," he said. She watched him pour cream into his cup. She grabbed the sugar and did the same. No cream for her.

She rolled her fingers in a lazy circle and a vortex appeared in her cup. She smiled at the small swirl. It was just amazing to watch. How did anyone survive without having such an ability? No wonder, she nearly laughed, they were all so grumpy.

"When did you find out?" Lee asked, "That you were an Inheritor?"

Kat thought and decided it was a safe enough answer, "Before we left home. I hid it from my dad, but my mom knew. There were no other Inheritors there."

"Why keep it a secret?" the scarred man asked.

Kat sipped her coffee. "My dad is in a special unit of the military, designed to fight Inheritors. Wasn't in my best interest."

Lee seemed surprised. "That... kind of sucks."

"Needless to say, he has no idea where I am. Sokka- my brother- just tells him I'm at school when they send videos. He never comes to the states, so I don't have to worry." Kat tried to stop the flow of information, but it was pointless. She could barely shut her mouth at that.

"Why does he fight?"

Kat looked down, but knew he was genuinely curious. She forced herself to answer, "He was retired when we were little. But, when my mom died, he went back to it. He went into it angry."

"What happened to your mom?" Lee's voice was sympathetic. Kat could almost hear what he was saying with the question. He had lost a mother, too. He knew that pain. And that was the only reason she answered.

"We were attacked. Fire Inheritors burned our house. She was... they made it to where she couldn't get out." Kat coughed to clear the emotion out of her throat.

Lee didn't ask more questions. Instead he said, "I'm sorry."

Kat took another large dreg from her cup. She never wanted to hear that '_so sorry_' voice. It made her want to cry. But the pain in his voice made it _worse_. He knew that pain, and she hurt for him. No matter that he used other people, he had known great pain. No one deserved that kind of pain.

"What about you?" She wanted to change the subject.

Lee seemed to want that, also. "With Fire Inheritors it's different. It's kind of dangerous, actually. They get fevers. The fire inside keeps trying to get out. Accidents happen, and if they don't get help, they'll die. So, I found out rather young, as do most Nations."

Kat had read as much in the books she often checked out for Aang. He had skirted the question, but she understood. He didn't know how much she actually knew. It would be strange that a Water Tribe should know so much about the ways of the Fire Nations.

"Kat, your niece looks just like you. What's her name?" Lee asked gently.

Katara pulled her hair to one side, setting it into a pony tail. "Her name's Kyoshi. They named her after Aang."

That confused him.

Before he could ask she explained, "Aang's the Ava. He is thousands of people, all wrapped into a bald package."

Lee's face crinkled. Most people had this expression when she tried to explain. It had been hard for her to grasp at first, too. Of course, she had discovered Aang at the ripe age of twelve. Her creativity had not yet been squashed, her mind not yet closed to the impossible.

"Anyways. Her name was a compromise." Kat was tired of talking. She knew no one else would be coming here. Who would come to the coffee room when there was no power? She didn't like the idea of being alone with Lee for extended amounts of time. She was already having problems convincing Aang and Toph that there was nothing going on. If anyone else started whispering...

"You're uncomfortable," Lee stated. He seemed to be staring at her hands. Kat forced herself to be still. She tried to be calm.

"I don't trust you, is all." Kat shifted. "And to be honest, I don't know why."

Lee nodded. "It's the piercings, isn't it? It's always the piercings."

Kat gave a small laugh. She looked to the door, checking for any one coming. There was, of course, no one. So, feeling brave, she lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal the swinging bauble attached to her belly button. Lee smiled when he saw it.

"You're only eight or so behind," he said.

She let her shirt fall and said nothing. She drank more coffee and wished the power would come back on. It was hot in the room, and she wasn't sure what was different. It had been fine only moments ago.

"I had more, once. Not that you need to know that." She tucked her hair behind her ear in embarrassment. Kat used her arms to hide herself.

"Oh? Where?" Lee wriggled his eyebrow. She nearly giggled at the question.

She cleared her throat. "Not telling."

The missing eyebrow lowered. "No fun."

"Don't care if you're having fun," she said. Having finished her cup, she rose. Kat knew it was around seven in the morning. Her internal clock said it was time to be somewhere else. Away from him. Not nearly far enough.

"Out of curiosity, can the Ava fire bend?" Lee asked as he went on.

This question set her on edge. Questions about her were fine, she could avoid those, but questions about the Ava-about her brother- were dangerous territory. He was important, and any one gathering information on him was immediately red flagged. Kat knew she was being paranoid.

"No, he can't."

She left it at that, horrified at his satisfied expression. What information had she just given him? She prayed that she would never find out.

_Dorm Room 43A_

Toph

If her skin didn't melt off of her bones today, she would consider it a victory. When she voiced her opinions to Kat, she heard the sound of exhaling breath. It got cold, suddenly, and Toph was relieved. Today was a victory, then. Not only were they getting to leave school so quickly after coming back, but they were even getting to go home. The repairs needed to fix what had been done (thanks to Toph and a few other Inheritors) would take two weeks at least. A month if they couldn't find all the water damage.

Toph was satisfied that she had finally gotten to take a swing at this place. It had been a lot of trouble for just one lesson, but it had been an important lesson. Toph had made a point not to speak of it here, where there were too many ears. Instead, she decided to wait until they were home.

Kat answered a knock at the door while Toph folded the clothes on her bed. Shirts were two folds down and one across, pants one fold in half and the ends pressed together. Shirts were square and pants were rectangular. Underwear and socks were simply thrown in the bag, in the corner to the right.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have things to pack?" Kat's voice was annoyed. Toph was sure that the person at the door was the Nation who had been bothering her these past few weeks. It had become something of a private joke between Aang and Toph, who were both waiting for Kat to 'get back out there.'

"I thought I'd ask you what your plans are for the next two weeks," a male voice answered, oh so smoothly. Toph had never heard the voice before. The voice belonged to someone calm and injured. Most people would hear the confidence he portrayed, but Toph had learned to listen.

"Why?" Kat, however much she tried to deny it, was interested in this person. Though, Toph considered, interested might not be the right word. It sounded like she was wary, wanting only to see the clarity behind the man.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you would want to come to an art museum with me one day." Again, he sounded sure of himself. Toph knew the awkwardness of a long sentence.

"Kat loves art," Toph said, trying to be helpful.

Said lover of art was not happy about it. "Shut up, Toph."

"Hey, it's something special. You should go and enjoy it. For those of us who can't." The guilt-trip kind of slipped off her tongue. The mood in the room shifted. It was warm again.

"Toph..." A sigh. "Which one?"

"It's a small little place, it's for Inheritors. They only take the art of people who-"

Kat spoke up, "I can't. I can't go there."

Toph knew why. "Just wear some sunglasses and a scarf. Or a hat. Grow a mustache."

"Why can't you go?" the man wanted to know. Toph went to folding again, glad of her blindness. She imagined Kat had her mouth open, unable to answer.

"Long story. They aren't angry with me, or anything, it's just, ah..." Kat cleared her throat, "It would be silly, for me to go."

"C'mon. It'll be fun," the man promised. Toph knew he meant it.

Kat sighed, "I'll think about it."

Toph pretended to be furniture. Here, but not listening. If she listened, she was going to run straight to Aang and tell him the good news. It wasn't a promise for a date, of course, but Toph could hear the guilt worming its way into Kat's words. Though she hadn't meant it, Toph had successfully set Katara thinking.

The two ended up exchanging numbers, with Lee- she discovered was his name- promising to text or call her whenever he was sure the exhibit was open. Little did he know that a decent percentage of the pieces in that place belonged to Kat. That was sure to be a surprise for him.

Toph would be sure to ask about it later.

A small snicker escaped Toph and reminded Kat of her presence.

"Not a word of this gets out. This isn't what it sounds like."

Toph had always admired the little things her family did to make her feel special. It was small things like changing 'looks' to 'sounds' that made her love them so. She would never tell them, though. They knew how she felt.

"If Aang finds out about this, he's going to learn about your little stint in the Earth colonies," Kat threatened.

"Fine, fine," Toph agreed. She wasn't afraid of Aang finding out. In fact, Aang already knew. Kat didn't know that, and only used the threat when she was serious. Toph understood what the use of the threat meant.

"Besides. This was your idea. I've not promised anyone anything," Kat said.

Toph snorted, "Oh? With that type of boy, your number's as good as anything."

The silence that followed showed Toph that Kat was in over her head. Not that she wasn't used to that. They were all in over their heads with Aang.

"Oh, hey, Toph?"

The blind girl grunted an answer.

"Thank you. For pushing. I realize what you were doing. And you're right. He was... being compared. Thank you for reminding me."

"That's not what I was doing at all, but you're welcome."

Kat was quiet.

"Jet was a long time ago, Kat."

A pitiful laugh. "And how much I've learned since then."

The girls went back to packing, happily remembering that they were going home.


	12. A Day Out

Bro-Tip #157

Hooking up is like a game, but if you find the one that refuses to play, be careful bro. You might fall in love with her.

Happy Thanksgiving from Scribbles I (my lovely beta) and myself! I don't know if you celebrate it, but I sure did. Twice. Thanks for keeping up with me. Hope to hear from you!

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

A Day Out

Chapter Twelve

_The Steps_

Kat

She didn't know if a week was enough time for revelation for a six year old. She knew children could hold onto things for quite a while. Kat was worried that her showing back up would just make things worse. Aang and Toph went first, and there was no joyful cheering or happy squeals. It was Saturday, and Kyoshi was home. The lack of reaction from within the house was not a good sign.

Kat turned to leave. Her studio hadn't been cleaned in a while, anyways. There was no sense in getting into another argument with a small child.

"Kat, where are you going?" Aang called out through the open door.

She didn't have an answer. She couldn't ask Sokka to drive her. She would still have to explain. Buying herself some time, she pretended to search the car for something. When she moved to the drivers seat, contemplating just taking the car, someone ran out of the house.

"Wait! Aunt Tara, please! Please don't!" a small girl cried. Her eyes were rimmed red, and Kat forgot about her fear of arguing. Something upset the child, and it was her job as an aunt to fix it.

Katara jumped out of the car and knelt to her niece's height. The girl didn't say anything until her arms were securely fastened around Kat's neck.

"I'm so sorry, please don't leave," the child sobbed. The girl's grip on her hair made tears well up in Kat's eyes almost as much as what Kyoshi was saying.

"I wasn't-" Kat started, but the girl wasn't finished.

"I never want you to leave and I was so angry and upset," Kyoshi kept crying and Kat was unsure what to do. She decided to let Kyoshi calm herself. The girl went on and on about why she was upset and how sorry she was. Kat ended up sitting on the street with the smaller girl on her knees in Kat's lap. Kyoshi hadn't let go of Kat.

"I know you didn't mean it," Kat said after her niece quieted down.

A sniffle. "Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Yoshi." the aunt said reassuringly. The arms around her neck loosened and the girl looked at Kat's face. There was a smile waiting for her.

"Promise?" Snot was pouring out of the girl's nose, and Kat knew she couldn't cringe. Kids were snotty, but this was a special child. This was her only niece.

"Promise. I have an idea. You want to go to an art museum with me?" And Kat liked this solution. It would fix oh so many problems. She tried not to grin, but it slipped out anyways.

"Can we get ice cream?" A smile. Yoshi wiped her face.

So she laughed, "We can get ice cream."

_The Bar Room Floor_

Lee

He didn't remember exactly when the fight started, and he wasn't sure who threw the first punch. All he knew was that he was staring at a shiny stool, and the rest of the floor was disgusting. He waited a moment before pulling himself up. He nearly laughed. The man above him had already lost focus. So, Lee took advantage of that.

The man swiftly joined him on the floor, eyes wild and drunk. For crying out loud, Lee thought, it was only four o' clock. How could someone be drunk already?

There was a few slurred words yelled over the loud ruckus, and Lee knew no one was paying the fight much mind. Either the cops were on their way, or they were here already. So, feeling the need to keep himself out of jail this weekend, Lee skipped out on the fight. He made his way out the back door. From the sounds inside, he had gotten out just in time. The sirens outside were also good indication of his choice.

He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text. Did she want to go next Saturday? he asked. He didn't expect her to respond right away. He replaced his phone to its spot and hopped on his motorcycle. He was due at his uncle's a few hours from now. It was a long drive.

When he arrived, he checked his messages. There was more than one, and it took a few moments to sort through them. Old conquests wanting to know what he was up to, wanting to see if he was busy. Girls he had tossed aside.

And one from the one he was currently trying to win over.

_Going to bring my niece_, she said. _What time_?

She had sent it half an hour ago. So, Lee decided, he would wait ten minutes before answering. Forty minutes seemed like enough time. And he could always say he was busy with his uncle. Couldn't be too eager or nonchalant with this one. Had to get the timing just right.

But the ten minutes seemed long. He sent a text on minute eight, and nearly hit himself for it. There was no reason to be anxious. Girls always waited. Something in the back of his mind told him this one was different. This one was special. She was going to be one of the greats.

When she answered, he laughed. _I would warn against girl pants._

And, berating himself for the early answer, Lee vowed put his phone away for an hour. The girl would just have to learn that he was not accessible all hours of the day.

He only made it thirty minutes.

_Ticket Booth_

Kyoshi

Aunt Kat was dressed nicely today. She was pretty every day, but today she looked a little different. There was something...shiny about her today. Sparkly. But Yoshi couldn't figure out what.

"Aunt Ta-Kat, why are we going here again?" for a very long time her aunt didn't answer.

But then she did, "We're meeting a... an acquaintance of mine. You might remember him."

Then they walked in and Kyoshi saw him. He was rather hard to miss. The scar on his left eye was the first thing she noticed. Her memory supplied the rest.

"The man with the lady pants!" she cried. The place seemed to grow quiet. People turned to stare. Kat dragged Kyoshi by the hand. People resumed their business.

"Behave now, Kyoshi," her aunt commanded. Kyoshi, who was still needlessly trying to earn her way back into her aunt's good graces, nodded and decided to keep her opinions and questions to herself as much as possible.

"I got you something," the man with the scar said, bending down to her level. He produced flowers from behind his back, and it was a short second until Kyoshi began sneezing.

"You've really got to stop with the flowers. You're two for two now," aunt Kat said, pulling the flower bouquet away from Kyoshi.

"Do I at least get credit for trying?" he asked. Kyoshi wanted to know his name. So she tugged on her aunt and whispered her question.

"His name is Lee," her aunt laughed, "And I don't think he would have been offended at the question."

Kyoshi noted how put off the man looked with his being ignored. A small idea planted itself in her head. This man loved her aunt. Maybe not loved, but liked. It was hard for her to tell the difference. Mommy liked daddy sometimes. Daddy always loved mommy. But they acted the same towards one another. In her mind, they appeared to be the same thing.

Kyoshi immediately said something to distract herself, "Where are your lady pants?"

And in her aunt's face Kyoshi saw the embarrassment. Feeling mischievous and forgoing the good graces of her aunt, Kyoshi vowed to find out exactly what was between the man- Lee- and her aunt. Today was going to be a very fun day.

_The Paint Exhibits_

Lee

Really, today was a test for the both of them. Lee was testing her expressed love of art. She was testing his dedication to, well, to whatever it was that they had now. And her niece was doing something to the both of them that Lee was unsure about.

Kat seemed to glide past a few of his favorite paintings, as if she wanted nothing to do with them. By the fourth one he wanted to show her, he was tired of her moving on. So, on his most favorite painting, he pulled her specifically over.

"This is my favorite," he told her.

Kat surprised him, "I hate it."

He stared at the painting to hide his expression. Hated it? Was she just saying it to contradict him? The painting was beautiful. A woman in a blue...wrap of some kind, held by a dark-skinned man who was crying. It was called Yue.

"Aunt Kat, is that...?" the little girl asked. Lee was interested in the question.

Katara, he saw, was trying to look everywhere but the painting, "Yes, Yoshi. That is."

"Please don't cry," Yoshi said. And Lee still didn't understand.

"What's wrong with it?" Lee wanted to know. Her hating this painting felt like a personal affront to his character. He took it as an insult.

Kat looked to him and her eyes were glistening, "I look at this painting, and I see my brother losing someone he promised to protect."

"It's supposed to make you think about your life. It's supposed to connect to you. That's what art is for," Lee said, trying to explain it to her. Clearly she was missing something.

"So it is. There was another one you wanted to show me, called Cold, right? The names are a little simple, don't you think? They were never painted to be in an art gallery."

This Lee knew, "I know. The owner of the gallery is friends with the artist. He really had to work at it to get her to give her paintings up."

"That isn't exactly what happened. I guess you've researched the artist, at least a little," she said it as if she were giving him points. Oh, you tried, but you're dead wrong.

Why was it making him angry?

"She's the best and most versatile here," he said angrily. There were paintings and sculptures and a whole lot of other things.

And she laughed, "Lee, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" He wanted an apology, really. She was being ridiculous and making him feel foolish. He had stared at this painting for hours, and he still never tired of it. And she _hated_ it.

"Can I tell him?" Kyoshi asked, smiling up at her aunt. The woman nodded and the child added with a gesture of her finger, "That man there, in that picture, is my daddy."

Lee knew he looked very confused. He didn't understand. What was she trying to tell him? Part of it sounded like this was personal to her. The other sounded like this painting was something she detested.

"My Aunt Tara paints." The girl laughed, like Lee should have already known.

Kat turned to him, looking ashamed, "I painted this. Kind of silly, isn't it? That I came here?"

"So... so this is really..." Lee didn't want to say it. How was that even possible? He hadn't thought the artist was so pretty, he had always imagined her homely and alone. She was not what he had in mind.

"I know. I won't hold it against you, though," she said. Which, Lee thought, was the first thing she _wasn't_ going to hold against him. It still wasn't a positive point in his favor, but at least it was not a negative one.

"Must be destiny, then," he said. The line was cheesy, but she laughed. And the laugh was well worth the embarrassment. She had a laugh like rain drops. Short and sweet and just as pleasant.

"I suppose I'm not exactly what you expected," she looked for a reaction.

Lee snorted, "No, you're way prettier."

Kat's mouth popped open, "You thought I was ugly?"

"No, not ugly. Just homely. And, clearly, you are not."

Kyoshi laughed and then stopped, "What does homely mean?"

"It means _ugly_," Kat said indignantly.

Kyoshi rubbed her chin, "Oh. He thought you were ugly."

Lee was losing ground. Fast. This woman, he realized, was not some innocent little thing. She was as much a player as he was. She had to have some kind of monstrous history, as he did. She had to have played the game once, to be so good at it.

"You're purposefully trying to trip me up," he accused. One corner of Kat's mouth tilted upward, ever the tease.

"Am I? I thought you were doing a rather good job of it yourself." Kat was laughing. She held her niece's head, trying to still the child.

"I come here every time we come home. I spend hours looking at your paintings. Who would have known I would find something prettier to look at?" He was trying for a positive spin. He didn't look to see if it worked. Instead, he walked on, wanting to move away from the embarrassing situation.

Kyoshi ran ahead, grabbing Lee's hand. He resisted the knee-jerk reaction of pulling away. He forced himself to be calm.

"She likes you, you know," the little girl said, looking up to him with big blue eyes. "That's why she teases."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't tease your aunt and uncle that way."

"Yes she does. And _they_ tease _her_." The little girl was stressing her point, trying to tell him something. And Lee was no idiot, he could take the hint. But he disagreed with her. He doubted that Kat would appreciate any manner of teasing from him.

He told the girl as much.

"Once she knows you better, she will. Do you like my aunt?"

This was a precarious, loaded question. Lee took the safe route, "I think so. She's very pretty. I don't know her much, but I would like to."

"That is.. what mommy says, a half answer." The girl was smarter than he gave her credit for. But, seeing who she was related to, it shouldn't have been a surprise. She naturally had to be smart. He thought the girl, if she was lucky, would grow up to look like her aunt. That wouldn't be so bad.

"Kyoshi, don't bug him now," Kat warned from behind. Lee was grateful she was trying.

The girl was not, "I'm not bugging him. I'm just talking."

"Can I tell you a secret? My aunt likes lilies. White ones. Those are her favorite." She was whispering now.

Lee, grateful for the information, replied in kind, "I like your aunt."

The girl seemed satisfied and let go of his hand. She happily went forward, nearly laughing to herself. Lee wondered what he had done. Perhaps it wasn't a bad thing. If the girl liked him, he was sure to get good press from her. Only good things could come from that. Lots of positive points.

Kat replaced her niece at Lee's side. "I hope she wasn't bothering you."

"Not at all. We were talking about my new favorite subject." Lee smiled at her.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. Enjoy the art museum. Please try to ignore my hero-worship." he shrugged, changing his mind about telling her. She rolled her eyes and went on, calling out to her niece.

What an interesting pair those two were.

_The Farm_

Aang

"Hey, Appa, how're you doing?" Aang asked his furry friend. The animal growled in response. Aang laughed and rubbed the arrow on the bison's head. Another growl of appreciation.

"Wanna go out tonight? I'll bring Toph and Kat and Kyoshi. We'll all go for a fly later," the bald man said. He reached for the brush and blew the loose grass out of it. The barn that Appa stayed in was large, but it was nothing compared to the open air. He knew his bison missed the clouds.

Appa licked him to answer.

"Alright. Tonight it is," Aang promised. He scrubbed his old friend in silence. He hummed a few songs, old and new. An hour later, Toph came to him.

"Aang, are you in here?" she called. He was currently atop a large bison, and Aang knew it was hard to tell the large mass apart.

"I'm up here. Hang on," he finished the last few strokes on Appa's back before jumping down. He landed in front of her, and she flinched back at his appearance. She shrugged it off and resumed her casual stance.

"Need something, love?" Aang asked quietly. She said she hated it, but her face always turned pink when he referred to her as such. And, besides, it was true to his heritage. That's what you called women you loved.

"Suki says lunch is ready, your baldness." She held her hand out. He took it gently, kissing it as he went. Half the time, he thought she simply humored him. At first it had made her uncomfortable. But now, now he wasn't sure. Aang wiped himself off, grabbed his bag at the door, and they walked toward the house.

"Toph, what are your plans for after school?" He kept his libido calm and even, remembering that breathing was necessary. Even if he felt like he might forget.

"I was under the impression we were going to save the world," she said, her voice teasing. And, indeed, that was what he planned to do.

But that wasn't the point, "Well, that too. I was wondering if you might pay me the highest honor by marrying me."

He said this nonchalantly, as if he were commenting on her nail polish. For a moment, she didn't say anything, he wondered if he had underplayed it too much. Perhaps it was _too_ calm. He noticed a slight pressure on his arm, where her grip tightened.

"I'm free on Wednesday. Or, really, any day," Toph said calmly, though he knew her well enough to know that small sound when she stopped speaking. She was...not surprised, but nervous, maybe.

"Suki's going to want to plan it," Aang said with a smile, though she couldn't see it.

Toph laughed, "As long as it's outside and I don't have to worry about it, she can do whatever she wants."

"Should we wait to tell them?" Aang asked as the doors came in sight. The grape vineyard stretched to their left. It was nearly time to pick the purple crop.

"We'll tell Kyoshi, let her blurt it out. Tell her it's a secret," Toph said laughing again.

Aang put his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "I love you."

Her hands found his face, her lips met his. "And I love you."

He knew the future was going to be crazy. Things were going to be hectic for the rest of his life. But he had his rock. This woman who could not actually _see_ the hostility in the world was offering to fight it with him.

He was jerked from his thoughts by fist pounding his arm. "Now don't go expecting me to say something mushy in front of every one."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he chuckled.

He grabbed her hand and went inside, renewed in his plight.

It seemed Appa wasn't the only one going a little stir-crazy. When he suggested a weekend trip, everyone accepted with just a little too much haste.

* * *

><p>AN: Also, to those who reviewed last chapter. I cannot answer you, at all. For some reason, when I try, I get a 404 error message. I don't know what's going on, but I can't fix it. I'll just have to wait and say a general thank you.

To those of you who asked about Jet.

Did you really think I would leave you hanging? (I will, but it'll come out, I swear.)


	13. First Date

Forgive me for updating so much.

Really, you should all be on your knees, thanking Scribbles I that there are fewer mistakes.

Scribbles is pretty amazing, and I'm grateful she takes the time to read all of this flak.

Don't get used to so many chapters in such as short period of time. I just want you guys as caught up as we can. (:

Also.

If anyone catches the Fairy Tail reference in here, I love you.

I still cannot answer reviews.

I will stop talking now.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

First Date

Chapter Thirteen

_Outside the Museum_

Lee

He couldn't believe it. Somehow he'd talked her into an actual date. Dinner and everything. With him. No niece, or brothers or sisters. Or legal clause that said he couldn't pick the restaurant. She agreed to a date! He was still reeling. How had that worked out?

Maybe her niece was right, maybe he had just misread Kat's expressions. Maybe she did like him, and was only playing hard to get? Or, worse, she was a follower of his and had been pretending the entire time. But that was ridiculous, right? They'd sat together on the bus for a year and a half, and it was only now that she'd said something or acknowledged his existence. Surely he would have noticed- but, no, he wouldn't. He had ignored her the entire time, too.

Maybe that was why she had been so cross. A year and a half of his cold shoulder. Oh, how that time had been wasted.

Kyoshi hugged his leg and ran to catch up with her aunt. Things seemed so different now. No, this was still a game. The extra player of the niece was a good thing, it changed the game. That had to be it. Lee was not disappointed. This is what he wanted after all.

After enough time, the girl would surrender, as they always did. What then? he wondered. She was, of course different. That had been established early on. But what real difference did it make? He knew himself. He was going to toss her aside, like all the others.

It was who he was, who he had become. That, though, was a thought for the future. First things first, he had a date to plan.

There was a restaurant not too far from the museum he usually went to. It was a nice, comfortable place. She would feel fine, not pressured to dress up or dress down. It was a good first date place. Come to think of it, he'd never taken anyone there. Even better.

He looked to see Kat strapping her niece in the back seat. He wondered how she had became such a mother. He'd seen her fight, she was downright scary. How could someone so gentle turn into a monster?

She looked back to him and he smiled, thankful that she returned it with a roll of her eyes. He had to dig deeper. That girl had secrets. He wanted to know what made her tick. That was his goal for now. For the moment, she was a puzzle and he was missing a lot of the pieces.

_The Backseat_

Kyoshi

"You have a _date_," she teased. Her hands were on her cheeks, feeling the burning beneath her skin. The young girl was blushing for her aunt, who kept staring ahead to the road. Kyoshi wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"That's a secret, Kyoshi. Don't tell Toph," her aunt said, sounding a little worried.

The girl giggled, "But... Aunt Tara... you llliiike him."

"Don't roll your tongue like that. And I do not." But her voice was wobbly.

Kyoshi blinked. "Then why did you say yes?"

"I... I don't know. I just...Shut up," Kat spluttered. So for all Kyoshi knew, her aunt was lying. The girl couldn't help it, she squealed. Her aunt laughed, "Kyoshi, please don't."

"But... he likes you." Kyoshi was so excited! This man was going to be her uncle. They were going to get married and then Kyoshi would get cousins. She wanted cousins. Someone to play with other than Appa and Momo. Not that she didn't love them. But she knew that other children- not the ones at school- would be more fun.

"You're a little too little for me to tell you the truth. Just keep it quiet, alright?" her aunt asked. The car turned, and Kyoshi fell to the right. She kept smiling to herself, so happy that her aunt was in love! She kept quiet until they got home.

Uncle Aang pulled her to the side. "Wanna know a secret?"

Her lips pursed. She already knew a secret. She knew a really _big_ secret. But she nodded anyways, thinking that maybe another secret would help her keep Aunt Kat's.

"Your aunt Toph and I are going to get married. But you can't tell." He put a finger to his lips -_shh_-and Kyoshi opened her eyes wide.

"You what?" she squeaked. She covered her mouth when Mommy stuck her head out of the kitchen. The young girl didn't know what to do. So many secrets. Aunt Kat walked through the hallway and passed them, one eyebrow raised. Kyoshi shook her head and denied knowing anything.

They had made it just in time for lunch. The table was silent. Aang kept staring at Kyoshi, as did Kat. The young girl could feel everyone staring. It was really warm in the room.

"So, Kyoshi, did you have fun at the museum?" Daddy asked. The girl couldn't look at him.

She chose her words carefully, "We did. Aunt Kat showed me a lot of pictures. I saw the one of you and Aunt Yue."

An awkward cough from someone.

"Anything interesting?" Toph asked. Aunt Tara glowered at the blind woman, but Kyoshi knew the blind woman couldn't see it. Well, duh. But what was she supposed to say now?

"Toph," Aunt Kat growled.

Aang laughed, "What's the matter Kat? Got a secret?"

She couldn't take it anymore!

"She has a _date_."

Toph burst out laughing, a rough laugh that sounded kind of... mean. Mommy and Daddy were staring straight at her, and Kyoshi felt awful. Aunt Kat had her face in her hand, and Kyoshi wasn't hungry anymore.

"I called it," Aunt Toph said. She laughed some more.

Kyoshi pouted, "Well, Aunt Toph and Uncle Aang are getting married."

They were all very quiet.

It was Aunt Tara who broke the silence.

"About time."

And lunch resumed as normal. Kyoshi sometimes didn't understand her family.

_Les Fritas_

Kat

She drove herself, at her insistence. He met her outside the restaurant with a kiss on her cheek. She thought about getting on to him for it, but he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit I haven't gotten rid of," he said, bowing his head.

Deciding to believe him, she sighed and said it wasn't much of a problem. He offered an arm, which she reluctantly took. He grinned and they walked in.

She knew why he picked the place immediately. It was a simple place. Comfortable, nowhere she needed to worry about. The staff was friendly and seated them immediately. They were placed at a small table, with just enough room for the both of them.

He sat across from her, staring at her in the slightly dim light. Their table already had chips and salsa. The dip smelled spicy, and she was excited to try it.

"So, Kat, why did you decide to bring your own vehicle? Don't trust my driving?" Lee popped a chip in his mouth with a wolfish grin.

Kat laughed, "No, but almost. If necessary, I'll escape through the bathroom window and ride away."

"I see. Well, I'll try my best to keep you entertained." He dipped another chip into the red salsa. Kat copied him and was pleased that sauce was indeed spicy.

She smiled to herself, happy.

"Why did you say yes?" he wondered. The waiter was here to take their drink orders. Lee ordered some soda, and she ordered tea.

Lee was content to stare at her for a few minutes. She watched him, too. She studied his facial features. There were so many piercings. So many. More than she had originally thought. There were still six on his right ear and two in his lips. There was one in his nose, and she could see the marks on his eyebrow where it had once been pierced. His tongue was pierced, too, and that was an interesting thing for her.

"I'm giving you a chance." She remembered he was waiting for her to speak.

Lee remembered, too. "I appreciate it."

Feeling the need to continue the conversation she questioned, "Why all of this interest? If this is some ploy to get to the Ava-"

"No, not at all. I'm solely interested in you, sunshine." He winked.

She snorted. She'd heard that one before.

Their drinks arrived, and Kat was grateful for the distraction. She sipped her tea slowly, letting it absorb all of her attention.

"You pay as much attention to your tea as your coffee. You have variable focus, you know," he said.

Kat looked up at him. "I just don't know what else to do. I, ah.. Well, it doesn't matter."

Lee lowered an eyebrow, a shark sensing blood in the water. "You don't date."

She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed. "Nope."

"And here is a root of the problem. Tell me why," he demanded. His hands came together and he rested his chin atop his knuckles, looking at her like... like she didn't even know what. That same look he always got when asking about her.

"Classified," she said.

And he sighed, "I thought we were past all of that."

She set her mouth into a solid line. "How did you get your scar?"

"My dad," he answered. Kat saw this as a challenge. He waited patiently.

Kat blinked. "Alright, fine. Fine. I don't date because I have better things to do. Keep my family safe."

"Full time occupation?"

"Not really. I just like to keep my eyes open. We're an odd group," Kat said, willing her mouth to stay shut. It felt awful to even begin spilling her secrets.

Lee smiled, "So, you only have one real sibling?"

"Unless you count my sister-in-law. We legally adopted Aang. Which was a little difficult."

It was time to order their meal. She had barely eyed the menu. The first thing seemed good enough. He let her go first, and she noticed the way the waitress- hadn't they had a male waiter?- was looking at Lee. Frankly, it disturbed her.

After the waitress left, Lee resumed, "Why was it difficult?"

"He's... four hundred plus years old. From England. No birth records to speak of. Try explaining that to the adoption agencies." She took another sip from her drink, feeling guilty. Family secrets, she reminded herself.

"What? Four hundred? Does the Ava get some sort of... longer life expectancy?" Lee nearly choked on his drink.

"Mm.. Lee, forgive me. I don't feel right sharing that. It isn't mine." She prayed he understood. She didn't want to mess things up. Not that she cared for a second date, but she would be next to him for at least another half year.

"No, I get it. I'm sorry. I'll try and not ask questions about the Ava. I'd much rather talk about you, but I don't know what to ask." Lee seemed genuine. But Kat wasn't entirely convinced. Still, she was glad.

"Well, think of it this way. Answer your own questions first. Then ask," she said diplomatically. This seemed like the best solution. She could judge his honesty and then reciprocate with her own answers.

"Alright. I am twenty six years old. It's impolite, of course, to ask a lady's age." He laughed at his own joke.

Kat answered anyway, "Twenty three. Almost four. I suppose it would be better to know than not know."

"I guess, but I knew you were at least legal."

She wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not. But the conversation was in her hands now, and she wasn't sure where to go. She prayed for guidance.

"I like sci-fi movies. You?" This was her genius question. She really needed a how- to book. How to not make an awkward situation more awkward. How to sound like you have more than eight brain cells. How to keep yourself calm and not ask stupid questions.

"Ah, I don't really go to movies. I hate chick-flicks." He made a gagging noise.

Kat laughed and agreed with him.

They spent the rest of the night asking unimportant questions and learning about the surface of one another. Kat laughed more than she thought she would, smiled even more. By the end, she felt like an idiot for grinning.

_The Night's Sky_

Toph

For her it was cool wind and and bad hair. Her lips were chapped and she was trying her best to stay balanced. It felt like the old days, when they were running. She laid back on the leather saddle and listened to her family. Suki cried out for Kyoshi to sit still and _stop running around because you're going to fall off._ Which, Kyoshi countered, would be a great adventure. Just like uncle Aang.

They brought a small picnic and some firewood with them, for whenever they landed. Aang was guiding them to some crops in Kansas, where Appa was going to make some interesting patterns. Crop circles, the natives called them. Toph had always thought they were ridiculous. When she met the group, she found her surprising answer.

"Alright, you can land now," Aang was saying. The wind carried his voice to her, and she let her head tilt in his direction. Soon enough, Toph could feel the descent. They were on the ground in no time, and Aang helped Toph and Kyoshi to the ground. Sokka and Suki climbed down the ladder.

When she could see on her own, Toph cleared of a spot of land and set up a place to sit. Her family moved about busily.

Aang sat next to her once he placed wood in the center of her little camp. Sokka struck a match and soon the air around her was warm. She could feel the earth beneath the fire, popping and jumping each time the wood cracked.

"I almost miss this," he said, nuzzling her neck with his nose. She laid her head on his, and they sat for a moment.

"I don't miss sleeping on the ground," Toph replied quietly. Kyoshi was jumping in front of Appa, trying to get the bison's attention for whatever reason. Aang was holding Toph's hand and she was grateful for the warmth.

"How do you think Kat's date is going?" her fiance asked. It was such a strange way to describe him. Fiance.

He laughed, "Maybe she's having a nice time. Who knows."

"She hasn't called from jail," Toph offered. This seemed like good enough cause.

Aang shivered, "At least she's a little warmer."

And, for now, that was good enough. Toph and Suki were going to grill the girl over. She would have to recount every detail, because that's what girls did. Kat would, just as naturally, tell them nothing important happened and try to play the night off as a bad decision or something.

Toph knew better. Just in case, Toph decided, they were going to be outside when she asked. Kat was a good liar to those who couldn't hear her honest heart. Toph was not one such person.

Oh, how she was going to endlessly tease her sister.


	14. Holding Me Back

Yep, here's another. Enjoy.

Haha, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Holding Me Back

Chapter Fourteen

_The Study_

Kat

Admittedly, she was avoiding human contact. She was sitting in the large, cushioned chair, sipping tea out of a white cup. The steam curled around the book she was reading. Her feet were tucked underneath her. Kat wasn't really interested in the book. She kept seeing the scarred face with a smile.

It wasn't a scary smile, or even a sarcastic one.

He was laughing. A real laugh, a real smile. It was heart-breakingly beautiful. And she meant it. It broke her heart to see him smile. His mouth turned upward, his eyes closed for the most part. His eyes were so sad.

But she wasn't going to delve in.

She couldn't afford to. Her family was her priority, and she couldn't get distracted. That's what this man was going to be, if she let him.

Her phone buzzed. She wasn't going to answer it. No, the only person with her number that was not somewhere around the house was the one person she had decided to forget. She ignored it and tried to throw herself back into the book. What was she reading again?

The door clicked open, and a bald head popped through. She kept her fingers over her mouth, hoping to hide her expression. But, like so many things, it didn't work for long.

Aang reached for her phone, and she made a point not to reach for it and snatch it back.

"He says he had a really nice time last night, and wanted to know if you were free the day after tomorrow," Aang said, sliding her phone back down to close it. Kat's gaze flicked from the numerous words on the page to Aang's inquisitive face. She pretended to be busy reading. She had read this paragraph three times and still did not know what was being said.

"We're going out for the weekend then, aren't we? So, it doesn't matter." Kat blinked and kept reading. Gah, she was tired. She shut the book. Her head rested on her hand, elbow on the arm of the chair.

Aang mirrored her position. "Seeing someone won't tear you away, you know. This is your vacation, too."

She considered it for a moment. And then guilt and shame forced her to break eye contact. It had been one date. She didn't trust this man, and here she was considering going again. Hadn't she already said no?

"Kat, I know you don't want Jet to happen again." Aang's voice was solemn. He had a way of sounding exactly his age, or perhaps even older. Wise and patient.

"He isn't like Jet." This she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. Once she had been innocent and stupid. Jet had fixed that, and she had perfected what she could in the time after.

"What's holding you back, then?" His eyes connected with her, and she still felt awful. She looked back to the book she had been reading. Well, trying to.

She took a sip of tea to buy a few moments. She started to lie, but Aang would have none of it. So she took a breath to steady herself. "I've been wrong before."

She hated how her voice wobbled. What the hell was her problem? She wanted to harden herself to whatever this was. She didn't want it. She didn't need it.

"Hey, look at me." He grabbed her face. "You don't have to be alone. And you don't have to be with anyone. Do you like this guy?"

Kat slapped his hands away. "It was one date."

"It could be another," Aang said with a smile. He dropped her phone in her lap as he walked off.

_Holiday Inn_

Lee

She never waited this long to answer. He had sent the message at one this afternoon, and it was now seven. He was stewing impatiently. Lee had checked the send box several times. The message had certainly gone through.

He was about to resend when he realized what she was doing. She was playing the same game he played with all the other girls. She was trying to tell him she wasn't available at all hours.

So he threw the phone down and refused to even look at it. So much for thinking it had been a good date. He had done everything right. Hadn't tried anything weird, hadn't made any inappropriate jokes. He had laughed almost as much as she.

But she was letting him stew!

His phone chose then to vibrate. And he wasn't going to answer. Nope, he was going to ignore her and get back at her. But he was having a hard time seeing her name on the screen and not reaching for the device.

He held himself back. That lasted for nearly thirty minutes.

She apologized for taking so long to answer. She was debating going again. She had a family event at seven o' clock that night, but she was free any time before that. As long as they could be finished before then, she would be there.

He then apologized, too, for taking a while to answer. He thanked her for answering, and for agreeing to another date. He told her where they were going, and she replied quickly. She seemed interested in the area, so he told her what was going on. He offered to pick her up, which she declined.

He asked her what the hold up was.

Always need a getaway car, she said.

And Lee understood the feeling. This date would be less talking and more activity. He had seen her fight a few times in the ring, but this was a different setting. Paintball was a little less about natural abilities and more about strategy.

And this time they would be a team.

_The Paintball Equipment Store_

Kat

It was all a little much, but Lee seemed to know what he was doing. He led her around the wheels of clothing and helped her pick out a vest that fit her. He was being gentle with his prodding, making sure to keep his hands in the appropriate places. He let her buckle the vest herself.

"How's that?" he asked, looking her over. She was wearing the fatigues he had picked out for her. Kat was surprised at his ability to discern her size so accurately.

She grinned at him. "Fits like a glove."

"Good. Now we just need a helmet."And he motioned with his hand. So she followed, a little apprehensive.

She blinked when she saw all the gaudy pink helmets. Lee glanced back and let out a sigh.

"What?" Kat sighed.

Lee's lips lifted up."I'm glad you don't like pink. It isn't your color."

Odd to mention. But, Kat thought, he was right. Pink was all wrong for her. So she smiled when he held out two choices, white with black lines, or blue with black and white patterns. She took the blue. This seemed to please Lee.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Uhm, Lee, what about you?" she asked, realizing he was wearing the same clothes he had been when they walked in.

"Mine are waiting in the locker room. Once you're settled, I'll go change." He started walking to the register. Kat lifted her wallet from her pocket and moved to pay for the clothes.

Lee grabbed her wrist before the wallet made it above the counter..

"What now?" she sighed.

Lee rolled his eyes. "This is on me. I didn't bring you out here for that."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment. She didn't like owing anyone favors. But Lee paid before she could object. She pretended not to notice the black credit card he swiped. He told her to wait here, that he would return as soon as he was finished.

He came out in the almost-military garb. It looked like a uniform to Kat. And it looked really, really nice on him. She coughed and looked away.

"My my, miss Kat, I think you're blushing," Lee teased.

So she laughed. "No, these clothes are hot is all."

"Alright, alright. Let's go. Next round's about to start." He paused for a moment, and reached into his pocket. He handed her the I-band she had taken off earlier. She hated that red band. The Iroh-band. The Identification-band. The Inheritor-band.

He slipped his own on and went ahead of her. She followed, slightly put off with the production of her band. She sighed, though, and decided not to let her day be ruined.

"Alright, here's the gun. It's all loaded." He let her hold the smaller of the guns. It looked like a sniper rifle to her.

"It's going to hurt," she said blankly. She knew how to read a gun. And, though these were not entirely dangerous guns, they were simple enough.

"Not if you don't get shot," Lee laughed. He pulled her helmet on and tapped on the plexi-glass. He fixed his own and opened the doors. The sound of shots made her jump.

_Behind the Hay Bale_

Lee

She seemed unnaturally comfortable holding a gun. He couldn't help but feel this wasn't her first time. Yet, as she asked him about the rules, he simply laughed. There are no rules. You shoot and get shot. You have an hour to do so.

She nodded. "Alright. So, how do you win?"

"You don't get shot. It's simple." He shrugged.

Her head jerked sharply and her back pressed against the hay. He was about to ask what, but she put a hand over his mouth. Her fingers were long and slim, cool to the touch. She held a finger over her own mouth. He nodded in understanding. Then she took him by the hand and led him around.

She raised the gun to point in the direction opposite the sun. Indeed, there was a head peeping up over the wall of hay.

"I'll go left," Lee whispered. She gave him a grin that chilled his blood. Oh, how crazy he would go if she kept smiling like that. Her visor seemed to make her eyes dark.

She took off to the right, and he went around the corner. He was pegged twice before he could locate the shooter. The man who had been shooting, just as Lee spotted him, fell backward from two shots to the head. Had the man not been wearing a helmet, there would have been a spot on his forehead and paint in his eye.

Lee traced the paint's trajectory- feeling a little silly- and found Kat. She looked at him again and waved, giving him the thumbs up.

He took a shot behind her, protecting her from getting hit on her back. The shot from the other man went awry and landed next to Kat's hand. Her arm jumped up and she moved backwards so quickly that Lee thought she had fallen. But she rolled onto her feet and pressed her back protectively against the wall. Amazing reflexes.

But something was a little wrong. The way she moved was tense, and Lee wasn't sure she was having a good time. He made his way to her, and they sat together. Lee was careful not to touch her.

"Are you alright?" he wondered. No one had bothered to stick their head back over the wall. They were surely gathering together trying to find a way around to get Kat.

She laughed nervously. "It just feels... ah... like one of my dad's routines. He had us practice like this."

Lee nudged her. "We can quit any time. Best to do it while you're ahead. Think you knocked one guy over."

"Did he get hurt?" she wondered, head turning to where the man had been.

Lee shrugged. "I think he'll be fine. It's a little embarrassing, to be hit like that by a girl. Good shot, by the way."

She looked at him. He could see her lips set into a straight line. "I missed the second shot. I wasn't prepared for his head to move."

"Easy there, killer. I'm sure he thinks they were both on purpose," he laughed. They shared a giggle, but decided to move.

It was fun following her around, watching her take people down with practiced ease. Between targets she told him of what kind of training she had undergone until her mother had died. Then, she said, things had changed when they left. When he asked what she meant, she said she didn't want to talk about it yet.

Cause for concern, perhaps. A darker past, perhaps? Excellent. Then she wouldn't hold his against him. She would be willing to overlook it, perhaps.

When their hour was up, Kat had only taken two shots to the bottom of her boot. (She had literally kicked the paint.) Lee was more paint than camouflage, having tried to protect her most of the day. Her hair looked crazy when she took the helmet off. And Lee tried not to laugh at her.

When everyone else came in through the door Kat was still trying to fix her wild locks. She decided on tying it up. A few men stopped in their tracks and stared. Lee was content to watch how she handled the situation.

One young man tapped on her shoulder, and she jolted around. She smiled, trying to be polite.

"Yes?" Kat blinked. Lee thought she looked so innocent and young. A very small part of him felt guilty for planning to change all of that.

The man, who had seemed so confident a moment ago, was now a little shy. He just smiled and cleared his throat. Kat waited patiently.

"That... was some sharp shooting. Out there." He pointed.

Kat curtsied. "Thanks."

"You pegged me in the face, twice." He held up his helmet. "And who knows how many more."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God, I'm sorry! You didn't... get hurt, right?"

"Just a little, but you could make it up to me." Lee had used this line before.

Kat surprised him. "I'm actually here with someone."

She bounded over to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him as quickly as she could. Lee didn't have to glance back to see the jealous and envious glares. He simply smiled and looked down at her, feeling free to put his arm around her.

This was going to be easier than he thought.

_The Living Room_

Sokka

His sister was hiding her smile beneath a hand. He could tell. It was hard for Kat to hide herself. So, for a while, Sokka didn't say anything. But when it was time to go and it was only them in the house, Sokka leaned over.

"Fun date?"

She forced her facial muscles to still. "Yeah, sure."

"You're still smiling," he noted.

Kat waited a few more seconds before trying to answer, "I think I'm allowed to smile."

"Is he a good guy?" Sokka asked, handing her the last bag. He wasn't even sure what was in it, to be honest. It was kind of heavy. It belonged to Aang.

His sister looked at him and grinned. "No. But I think he was, once. Might be again in the future, for the right reasons."

"Are you planning on being these reasons?" They were walking out the door. He turned to lock his home and knew his sister would be waiting.

Kat leaned on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "No, I don't think I'm what he's looking for. But maybe I'll be around to watch him find it."

The way she said it sounded like she was planning to witness a miracle. He had heard her talk like that before, when they met Aang. To hear it again made him wonder what the man was like to have inspired his sister so.

"When do the rest of us get to meet him? All Kyoshi will say is he's a very nice man. And he has a scar. Oh, and wears lady pants." The rest of their family was headed up the ladder. Appa was growling happily, once again getting to head out to the open sky.

"When I decide there's a point. To the sky." Kat held her arm to the sky and laughed.

Sokka nodded and climbed up after his sister.

Three hours in the sky and plenty of conversations to distract her later, she was still smiling.

Sokka hoped he got to meet this man soon. This wasn't like Kat at all.

This woman was looking forward.

This woman was keeping the past where it belonged.

This woman deserved to smile.


	15. Reality Check

Beta-read by Scribbles I, the tireless.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Reality Check

Chapter Fifteen

_Apacheduex_

Lee

He was a little torn. Okay, more than a little. A lot of things were eating at him. He was sitting here, at a restaurant with Kat. They were having a grand time. She was telling him about her weekend trip. He wanted to hear it. Really, he did. But it was hard to focus on what she was saying when he was thinking about what to say.

He had to go help his uncle. That would take the rest of his trip, and he hated that. No, that was wrong. He knew it was the right thing to do. He had to take care of his family. His uncle was all he had, and his uncle wouldn't ask him to come down for no reason.

And that meant leaving the game on pause. That meant leaving her. When had the game become so important? It was because it had been a difficult first few dates. Had to be. He had been on the chase too long. It would be good to get away. There would be distance and cooled heads. A little soon for a long distance trial, but it would have to do.

Coming to the conclusion during a pause in her story, he threw himself back into listening. Kat resumed, but then stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Lee wondered.

Kat shook her head. "I just remembered. Kyoshi says hello. She wanted me to give you this, but told me not to read it."

She reached in her bag and fished out an envelope made of note book paper. Lee saw his name written on it in child scribbles. She handed it to him, and he found more paper inside.

"Ah, she said don't read it in front of me," Kat sighed, "I don't know what's in there. Just... don't take her too seriously."

Lee laughed, "Alright, but no promises. I might tease you about it. I see hearts in there!"

She snatched it back from his hand and held it up to the light, "There better not be. I swear-"

"Hey, that's _mine_." He grabbed it back and hid it under the table cloth. She _tsk_ed and sighed.

He smiled and wondered what she wanted to talk about now.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kat sipped from her drink.

Lee blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Something's...bugging you." She nodded to affirm her statement.

He'd been caught. "I'm sorry. My uncle called me earlier today. He needs my help. And he lives three hours from here."

The smile on her face dissolved to concern. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." He was taken aback by her interest. This was the first time, he thought, he had mentioned having family.

"Then what's the problem?" Kat didn't understand. Lee gave a small chuckle and looked down.

It was easy enough to sum up, "I'll be there until we have to go back to the University."

"That's only a week and a half, Lee. The thought of being around your uncle can't be so bad." She sounded very unhappy. She looked a little disappointed, even.

"No, no that's not it at all. I just won't see you in that space of time." He blinked and waited for her to understand.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, however will we survive?"

The plural made him smile. Because she was, subconsciously, implying that she was going to be missing him. He wondered how much.

"One day you will have to tell me what makes you so sad, Lee. Seeing you smile hurts," she said. And that, too, seemed like an odd thing for her to say. One second she was going to miss him, the next she didn't like seeing him smile.

"What?" he wondered, thinking perhaps she was a little crazy.

She blinked. "You seem... so sad, Lee. Your smile is tinged with it. Please, ignore me. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I could no sooner ignore you than I could breathing," he laughed. But, he knew he was serious as well. She was too interesting. That was that.

"That's amusing. You don't actually _think_ about breathing." Kat was speaking to herself, smiling about some joke.

Lee disagreed, "Well, I'm a Fire-Inheritor. Breathing is really important."

Her eyes seemed a little too amused in the candle light. The fire danced in her pupils, making the blue deeper and more intense than normal. There was a gentleness there that shamed him.

"I'm a human being. Breathing's pretty important for me, too," she said, and laughed.

Lee laughed too. She made him remember someone he had thought all but forgotten. And yet, at the same time, she was not similar to that person at all. She smiled, she made jokes. He wasn't sure where the connection had been made. He shook it off and looked more closely.

"What do you do when you come home?" she wondered, seeming to realize something.

He answered simply, "Mostly just go to my uncle and work in his shop. He's not so young anymore, and needs all the help he can get. June handles things most of the time."

"Who's June?" Kat looked up at the waiter who refilled their drinks, asking if everything was alright. Lee noticed the way the man's eyes lingered a little too close to Kat's necklace.

"She's a family friend. Kind of an aunt." He shrugged. The waiter seemed to sense Lee's hostile glare and moved on.

She smiled and he thought something jumped a little inside.

"Lee, that face was cute," she said, "You looked so... jealous."

"I wasn't jealous," he said.

And he was grateful, suddenly, for the week's absence.

_LoTus_

_e_

_a_

June

Lee arrived an hour or so later than he said he would. From the smirk on his face, it was another girl. June rolled her eyes, years tired of his antics. She had no children of her own, and Lee was the closest thing she'd ever come. Not really the ideal son.

"Welcome back," she said, scrubbing at the counter. It was shiny enough, but she needed to look busy. Couldn't let Lee think there was nothing to be done.

He smiled at her. "Hey, June."

"You're in a good mood," she said, scowling. She was getting ready to scold him again, as she had countless times before.

But he laughed, "I am."

"Lee-" she started.

He held up a hand. "It's not like that. Really."

June didn't believe him one bit. No, she felt like she'd heard that one before. Even if his face and voice were a little different this time, it still had to be a lie.

"Alright, I get it. You don't believe me," he said and shrugged. He looked up the stairs that led to the apartments. June smiled.

"He really just wanted to see you for a little bit," she said.

"I figured. Well, I guess I'll go on," he said.

June, as long as she had known the two, had never seen Lee so eager. Perhaps eager was the wrong word. Willing, maybe? He was up the stairs before she could make up her mind.

The bell on the door dinged, and June moved to deal with her next customer.

_The Vineyard_

Kat

She was having Kyoshi pull the grapes down using the water inside. It was high level stuff, but it was always easy to teach children. Kyoshi grasped the knowledge willingly. More than a few grapes burst and some shriveled. But it was good practice.

"Aunt Tara, can I do this to all plants?" Kyoshi asked, picking up a grape from the basket with her hands. She ate it and smiled at its taste.

"The living ones. Watch," Kat swung her arms in a circle, lifting the water out of the grass. Immediately it died, and turned brown. The lone flower in the spot fell dead on the ground.

Kyoshi blinked. "That's... so sad."

"I'm glad you think so. Life is precious, Kyoshi. Everything is connected. But if it comes down to it, Kyoshi, it's just grass." Kat had learned the lesson well. She put the memory aside.

The little girl looked up. "What about people?"

Her niece was too smart. In all her time training and running around, she had never once stopped to think about the water around her. Not until she met Hama. Kat knew her niece was waiting for an answer.

"We can. Can't we?" She sounded upset.

Kat sighed, "Yes. You have to promise you won't even try. It's dangerous."

The girl nodded vigorously. "I promise. Can you do it?"

The woman moved back to the grapes, a little tired of talking. She didn't want to admit she was a monster. Not to the little girl she was trying to teach. Not to a niece who looked up to her.

"Yes," she said simply. She waited for a reply.

Kyoshi seemed to reach a decision. "Then I won't do it."

"Good. Now, let's see who can get more grapes this time." Kat pointed to one row for her niece, and one row for herself. Kyoshi ran ahead, trying to get a head start.

The girl was excited, but she was willing to be quiet and focus. Kat was grateful to her, knowing how difficult it was to be silent. She had a lot of things to think about in the meantime.

She didn't know what she was going to do about Lee, first and foremost. He was likeable, certainly. They got along most of the time. And he was interesting.

She couldn't figure it out. She didn't trust him yet. Something felt off about him, like he was hiding something. Yet he had never shied away from a question or, as far as she could tell, lied about anything. Kat didn't know what her problem was.

She wondered what the point was to all of this. These dates with Lee, these nights out where she couldn't stop smiling. Was it too much to ask for a road map?

Left turn at _interesting_, sudden stop at _blushing too much_. Hard right at, _why can't I stop grinning_? And arrive where, she wondered.

"Aunt Kat, I won the race!" Kyoshi cried from the end of the row.

Kat laughed, "It wasn't a race! It was to see who could get the most grapes."

The little girl kicked at the dirt and sighed, "But you always win that one."

"And that's why we always play that game," Kat said, pulling herself off of her knees. Most of the dirt fell off of her pants, and she didn't bother brushing it off. By the end of today, the knees of her pants would be coated in moist earth and nearly worn out.

"Aunt Tara, do you like Lee?" The question seemed completely random.

Kat blinked. "What?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering. Can we go eat now? I'm hungry, and I don't want any more grapes." The girl offered the basket with disdain. Kat noticed how there weren't so many left. Maybe three bunches.

"Alright. I'm sure Aang will have finished the rest. He usually moves pretty quickly."

She took her niece inside, and was very much surprised at the atmosphere in the house. She was intuitive enough to know something was wrong. The lights in the kitchen were off, the house silent. The only source of artificial light in the house came from the living room.

"Hey, wash these off while I go see where everyone is," Kat said, placing her own basket on the kitchen table. Kyoshi nodded and went to scrubbing.

In the living room, Kat found Sokka and Suki sitting, staring at papers. One of Sokka's hands rubbed his temple, the other gripped at Suki's hand. They were nearly mirrors of dread. Suki was the only one who noticed Kat.

Before Kat could even ask, Suki gathered up the papers. Sokka jumped back and tried to smile. But something was wrong.

"What is it?" Kat demanded.

Suki had closed the papers in a brown file folder, and Kat couldn't see a thing.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Sokka was getting up. "Finished with the grapes?"

Kat pushed him back, preventing him from leaving. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember... oh, sometime last year, they were working on drugs that could strip Inheritors of their abilities?" Sokka asked, easing Kat into a chair, as if the news might make her fall.

Kat tried to think back. "Yeah, something about isolating the I-gene."

The Inheritor gene, the mutagen that caused people to become Inheritors.

"They did it," Suki said, eyes cutting to her husband. Kat thought she looked rather peeved that Sokka had been dissuaded so easily.

"Oh." Was all she said. What else was there to say? Why try and hid this? Sooner or later they were going to find it. They had found so many other things. Cancer, Parkinsons.

Sokka opened the file folder. "Kat, they're using it as a weapon."

"_Oh_." This was why.

Her brother looked to her, waiting.

"Can the process be reversed?" she asked.

Sokka rifled through a few papers. "They don't know. So far, no. It's permanent."

"How expensive is it to produce?" Kat reached for the papers of information.

Aang's voice came from behind her, "They can arm every police officer in the country within eight weeks."

"Is it legal yet?" Her voice tightened, because the way Aang had answered made her think it had already been.

"Just passed yesterday morning," Suki answered.

They stood together in silence. Kat's hysteric sob echoed in the living room. She had been worrying about dating when something like this was sitting in her brother's living room. She was an idiot. So quick to lose focus.

"Aang, what are we doing about this?" Kat looked to him, a quivering hand on the table. Because the answer was nothing. There was nothing they could do. It was legal. It was happening. And it was too late.

"They're offering the shot to anyone who will take it. Inheritors who want last names. Kids who are scared to end up in prison. Children who are afraid of their families finding out." Aang's eyes were like steel.

"Oh God," Kat said, realizing what this meant. They had finally solved the Inheritor problem. Anyone who didn't take the shot would be further exiled. Anyone who was given the shot unwillingly was welcomed back, the leper healed.

"Aunt Tara, I'm done with the grapes!" Kyoshi ran in the room, and Kat tried to remember how to smile.

"That was fast. Alright, let's go make something to eat. No grapes allowed," Kat said and made her way out of the living room.

She wanted to run away and scream.

It felt like a way of life was about to end, and she was powerless to stop it. How long, she wondered, until other countries caught on? Where would be the last safe place for Inheritors, and how long would that last?

Her phone vibrated, signaling a text. It was Lee, asking how she was, what she was up to.

Kat wanted to cry. How was she? Peachy keen. She said she was fine and making lunch for her family.

He asked what was on the menu.

She said she wasn't sure.

He begged her to save him, his uncle seemed to only have tea in the house.

And despite her horrid mood, she laughed. She laughed until her eyes watered. Eventually, the rest of the house laughed with her. It wasn't funny at all, but they had to laugh. It was how they dealt with things.

Before she went to bed that night, she prayed.

She hadn't prayed so hard in a very long while, and wasn't sure God was listening anymore. She asked for the safety of her niece and family. Before she said amen, she added Lee to that list. His future was no brighter than hers, she figured. It wouldn't hurt, anyways.

He sent her a message right as she finished, telling her good night, sleep tight. Remember, they were still looking at the same moon tonight.

She told him he was being cheesy.

Kat appreciated it all the same.


	16. Close Enough

A big thank you to my Beta-reader, Scribbles I, who continues to amaze me.

A big thank you to you, my readers for being here with us.

Here's another chapter.

If I don't see you before, Merry Christmas. Happy holidays. Whatever. XD

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Close Enough

Chapter Sixteen

_Bus Number Nine_

Lee

She wasn't waiting for him. That much was obvious. She was saying good bye to her family, and the little girl was having a little trouble letting her go. Lee wasn't surprised. He waved at Kyoshi when she noticed him.

When the girl waved back, he took that as a sign to approach the group.

"Hey, Lee!" the child said. He knelt to catch the girl's embrace. He was surprised at the familiarity. Kat was, too, he saw.

"I guess we should go," Kat said, smiling at him. They shared a glance to the bus, and realized they were running late.

A hurried good-bye was whispered and Lee raced Kat to the bus. He let her win, and she was breathless when they arrived. The sun glinted off her hair and he thought something was off. When had she become beautiful?

Pretty, certainly. Beautiful? God, the game was taking up too much of his time.

For a few minutes, he simply stared. They took their seats, and he had yet to say a word. She didn't seem to notice. They were halfway there before he spoke.

"You look nice today," he said simply.

She looked to him, surprised. "Thanks."

He watched her tuck her hair behind her ear, and he couldn't help how his hand reacted. He reached over and pulled it out, replacing it to its original spot. She furrowed her brow and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I... I don't know why I did that," he apologized.

She caught herself trying to fix the offensive lock. Her hand fell back down in her lap.

"Did you have fun at your uncle's?" she asked. She stared ahead, only looking to him once in more of a blink than anything. It was hard to miss the flash of blue.

"Fun isn't the best word. If I see another glass of tea, I'm going to scream." He laughed. She giggled with him, sounding a little nervous.

"Hey, tea's not so bad," she said.

He watched her for a little while longer. "I think I missed you."

The words slip out of his lips, so without his consent that he could not close his mouth. They stared at one another until the bus creaked to a stop. He got up to let her out, to let her walk first because he couldn't bear to know she was staring at him.

He was regressing back into the self-conscious stages of his youth, and this girl was making him uncomfortable.

She moved in front of him silently, her head down and hair falling to cover her face. Kat walked with her bag over her shoulder, her jacket draped over her arms. Lee couldn't help but notice how slowly she was walking. Like she didn't want to step off the bus.

She reached for the door with her hand and turned around very suddenly.

"I may have missed you a little, too."

_The Library_

Aang

He and Toph were keeping tabs. Not spying. Just... Okay, they were spying. But they couldn't help it. They were worried, sure. They missed seeing her this happy. Of course, they were so much younger before. The fact that Kat was happy once more was something of a miracle.

He was sitting in the library, his face hidden in a book. He had been watching Kat for a while, but he had needed to keep her unawares. He had read the book to get rid of the suspicious look on her face. But now, as he searched for her, he understood he had been unfocused for too long.

He looked around and saw that only Lee was at the table.

He frowned slightly.

"I was just wondering what you were doing."

He jumped. "Nothing, Kat. Just reading."

"I see." She plopped on the arm of his chair.

Aang couldn't look at her. She rubbed his head, and he leaned into her touch. She was the only person in the world who bothered with his bald skull. He wondered, momentarily, why that was. He imagined most people would think twice about even glancing at the Ava.

But, the fans were always there, waiting in the wings. He looked up and spotted a few, chuckling to himself about the jealous looks Kat was receiving.

"Any problems lately?" she asked. She didn't mean with Ava business. She was looking at the few girls who were staring at him, and he felt safer knowing she saw them. They had hassled her in the past, too.

He closed his books and felt someone else staring. He found Lee looking in his direction, but felt the man was looking more at Kat than at him. That brought up other questions, but he was supposed to not notice Lee.

"No, no problems. Someone let loose I'm engaged." He thought it might have been Toph, but didn't feel it was important enough to ask. The fact of the matter was he was glad.

Kat picked up his hand and examined the arrow tattoo, as if she hadn't done it a million times in their past. She wrapped her fingers around his for a moment.

"Decided where you will go for a honeymoon?" Kat asked, idle curiosity painting her voice. She was looking at Lee, and Aang did not fail to notice the way her lips curled upward.

"Not yet. We've... got a few things to work out first." Aang sighed, remembering.

Kat seemed to already know. "She doesn't want her parents there."

"Frankly, neither do I. But it's the right thing to do." The tattooed man rubbed his nose and decided to move on. It was pointless to dwell on it.

"Well, you've got some time," she said, distracting him. She kissed his cheek. "But I really don't need you spying. I can handle it."

They stared at each other for a second before he said, "I know. We both do. We just...miss seeing you smile."

"Well, sort of," Kat shrugged, meaning Toph.

Aang laughed, "Sort of."

Kat waved her hands at the girls who had been waiting patiently, and the went on about their business, shooting ugly glances her way. Aang simply smiled, grateful she was so brave.

"Teenagers are scary," he sighed.

Kat laughed, kissed the arrow on his head and started walking back to Lee, a pointer finger in the air, "But I'm scarier."

Something about her voice said that _he_ was the one in danger, not the girls. And he understood. She wanted to do this at her own pace, without the interruption of her family. He laughed to himself and went back to his book. Believe it or not, he thought, reading wasn't so hard in a library.

_Book Rows D-DI_

Kat

She was thumbing through the spines, feeling each for what they were. Some of them had criss-cross spines of old material, some had newer ones in plastic hard covering. A few were paper, worn to the binding. These books had almost all been tired out.

"Do you do anything else?" someone whispered.

Kat jumped and nearly dropped the three books she had cradled in her arms. She hit Lee swiftly for scaring her, then checked to make sure her books were still safe in place.

"Sorry, I have that effect on people." Lee shrugged.

She snorted, "Yes, they see you on the street and cross sides."

He _tsk_ed and let it slide, having some other motive for being here. He was quiet for a moment, and she looked back to the books.

"You spend an awful lot of time here, too," she said. Kat looked out of the corner of her eye in time to see Lee awkwardly scratching his nose. She simply waited for him to justify himself. She was glad Aang had given up the spying business weeks ago.

He gave explaining his best shot, "I have to keep up with my studies."

They both thought it sounded weak. She could almost hear him berating himself for being set up like that. Kat could only grin, happy she was still able to keep her wits about her.

"And what are you studying now?" she wondered, trying to keep her lips in control. It was difficult not to smile around him.

This he had an answer to, "Ah, see, there's this girl. And I want very much to see what makes her tick."

"Sounds like a waste of your time." She shrugged. Kat wondered, though, if this was the true reason behind whatever their relationship was. Perhaps he truly was only curious.

"Did I mention she's beautiful? And smart? And I kind of like her. A little. Maybe." He smiled. She rolled her eyes and moved down the line. He moved with her, not deterred by her silence.

She sighed, "You should be honest with her. Tell her what's going on in _your_ mind. Maybe she'll let you into hers."

Lee nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "You're right. I'm going to go find her."

And then he left.

She was alone in between the bookshelves, flabbergasted. She nearly snorted at herself. What a surprise that had been. It hurt more than it should have. It shouldn't have hurt at all. She hadn't been expecting anything, really. Lastly that he would leave in search of someone else.

She pretended not to notice the way she had to bite her lip in order to keep it still, the way she moved quickly. She wanted out of the library. She didn't want to come back.

_Book Rows Di-Dr_

Lee

He followed her as she made her way through the book row parallel to the one he was in. She had her back to him the whole time, so he couldn't see her face. He couldn't tell if she was upset or not. Her posture was as straight and perfect as ever.

She reached the end of the row and read the books in her arms, checking the covers for something Lee didn't know.

He took then to approach her, running.

She jumped again when he announced himself.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," he said, grabbing her arms and pushing her back into the row. Her books clattered to the floor quietly.

"Lee, look what you did," she said. She tried to bend to get them, but he held her still. She looked at him incredulously. Who did he think he was?

"Listen, I was talking to a friend of mine and she gave me some really good advice." Lee made sure she was looking at him. Her expression could only be described as bored.

"I really don't have time for this." She tried to escape by dodging under his arms.

Lee wasn't about to have that. "Kat. I think you're beautiful. I think you're probably the smartest person I've ever known. I want you to know exactly why I'm doing this- I want you. I want to know who you are, who you were. Kat, I want to know everything there is to know about everything about you."

While he was saying this, he had been gradually moving his face closer to hers. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to do more than that. But for now, he just wanted to feel her lips on his.

She closed her eyes.

He took that as an acceptance and moved in for that last, crucial inch.

Her hand covered his mouth and she sighed, "No. Lee. I'm sorry. I c-... I _can't_."

Kat slipped out of his grasp, fluid as water, and ran away like a scared rabbit. He let his forehead rest on the books, defeated.

He had never been blown off like that before. Ever. Not even as a youth. It was an odd feeling. It felt like he had lost the game. It should have been just a set back. It _should_ have felt like that.

But it didn't, and he knew why.

He wasn't ready to admit that to anyone, least of all himself. So he sighed, and began the long trudge back to his room. Going to class was overrated, anyways.

He laid and looked at his ceiling for a very long time. He didn't know where to go from here. There were no rules, no guidelines. No helpful experience to draw back on. He was horrified that he had messed things up.

She had become too integral a part of his life to give up, but he didn't know what to do.

Hours later he decided the only option was an apology. He had done his best, and it hadn't been enough. It was probably too soon. Too quick.

_Bus Number Nine_

Kat

They hadn't spoken all week. Every time he tried, she ran away. She apologized every time, sorry but I can't do this right now, but still she ran. She had told no one about what had happened. She didn't want to have to explain herself to anyone. Her family included.

But now they were on the bus and there was nowhere to run.

She sat in her seat and met his eyes. She looked away, feeling guilty and dirty and cowardly. Kat couldn't tell him. Couldn't explain to him _why_.

He wouldn't look at her, either.

The bus ride was stifling. Not that it was hot, in fact it was quite cool outside. It was coming to be winter, and Kat could feel her power strengthening each day. Inside the bus, however, it felt like there was no air to breathe.

"Can I just say one thing?" he asked.

Kat nodded carefully.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. But I meant what I said. I still want to learn about you, Kat." The sincerity in his voice frightened her.

She was afraid because she was about to spill all of her secrets.

Kat closed her eyes, "If you want to know who I was, we should probably start at the beginning. It's kind of a long story."

Lee touched her arm, and let his hand slide down to her elbow. It was a comforting gesture. Comforting enough that Kat launched into the tale of her life, leaving out only the most personal details. She couldn't look at him as she was speaking.

She didn't want to know how he was taking the news.

They pulled into the parking lot before she finished.

"Thank you for sharing. Can we finish this when we get back?" he asked, helping her to her feet. Kat was grateful for his courteousness. Who knew there was a gentleman under all those piercings and tattoos?

"See you then." She nodded, feeling a little weak. Her story had taken much longer than she thought it would. She had gotten old when she wasn't paying attention.

Lee noticed how wobbly she was.

His hand steadied her as he guided her out. He said nothing more to her than a good-bye once they were outside. She was happy enough having gotten out. She watched him ride away on his motorcycle before laughing and heading to her family.

Kyoshi was waiting impatiently behind the yellow line, switching her weight from foot to foot. The little girl looked so much like her mother that Kat laughed to herself. It was hard to forget who the girl was at times.

She was the daughter of two of the most impatient people on earth.

The child's father was staring off after the motorcycle, with a scowl on his face. He wouldn't out and out say it until he met the man, but Kat doubted the approval was there to be earned. The smile on his face surprised her, and she figured it was the best she was going to get for now.


	17. Shot in the Arm or Foot or Something

Beta-read by Scribbles I, the fearless.

I may have said this before, but Merry Christmas.

Or whatever you celebrate.

And happy New Years.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Shot in the Arm or Foot or Something

Chapter Seventeen

_Study Hall_

Kat

The noise was loud enough to make her feel comfortable. At least, as comfortable as possible. The story she was continuing was something she absolutely wished to avoid but had already promised. Her eyes flicked back up to him to see if he was still paying attention. And he absolutely was.

"So... where did I stop?" she wondered. She had spent the weekend trying her hardest to forget. She had been successful thus far.

He smiled. "You met someone called Jet."

She hid her groan. Ah, yes, Jet.

"Right. Jet. He was a bit of a smooth talker. Girls practically threw themselves at him. Kind of like you, I guess." But that felt like an insult. Comparing him to that monster.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is he the reason you won't trust me?"

"Mostly. I made the mistake of trusting him. I did anything he asked. If it hadn't been for my brother... I would have killed a lot of people." Kat kept her eyes down. She couldn't look at him. She was afraid of what she would see. She charged on before he could ask any questions, "I thought I was just refilling a river for a dying settlement. He used me, and Aang. We thought he was fighting the right fight. But he was just trying to annihilate a village he thought was in his way."

Lee only made a small noise, allowing her to continue without interrupting.

"Sokka never trusted him. And he warned the people of the town. He saved nearly two thousand lives because I was too _stupid _to do it myself," Kat admitted this quietly.

Warm fingers wrapped around hers, and she took comfort in the contact. His fingers were pale against her skin. She was mesmerized for a moment at the contrast. How different their skin was. Mocha and ice, she mused.

"He attacked Aang and me. I froze him to a tree and we ran. I don't know what happened to him." Kat sighed. She was ready to move on.

"Hey, look at me," he kept his hold on her hand while pushing her chin up a bit. She gave him a weak, embarrassed smile.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Firstly, I am quite aware of the fact you could kick my ass. And secondly, you know I would never do that." Lee watched her. They watched one another until Kat nodded.

"I _do_ know. But that doesn't mean you won't do something else. If it's of any interest to you, I'm already past this point. Mostly. We're here, aren't we?" She was focusing very much on their hands. He hadn't let go yet. And she hadn't pulled away.

"Trust me yet?" he asked, laughing.

Her answer didn't seem to surprise him, "Not really. But I've decided that I can try."

"I can work with that."

_Auditorium_

Toph

The three of them sat together. The whole school was here. Every Inheritor in the place had been summoned to this room, and she wondered if they all fit. Before she could ask, though, the assembly began. The topic nearly began a riot.

"That didn't take long at all," Toph commented. She could feel Katara and Aang tensing. Toph could feel people staring in their direction. They were all waiting for the Ava to say something. Waiting for the Ava to stand up and _do_ something.

"And for those of us who aren't ashamed?" Aang yelled to the people below. Toph heard a few people sigh, but she couldn't be sure if it was in relief or not. Someone snickered, as if they expected such an answer out of the Ava.

"Will you force this drug on us?" Aang continued. He was standing now. Toph tried to let go of his hand, to let him stand strong on his own, but he kept a tight grip on her hand. She stopped pulling away when she realized.

The person giving the speech laughed, "Of course not. It is currently voluntary."

Toph wondered who all heard the word _currently._ They weren't officially using it as a weapon. Yet. That was subject to change, she supposed. Soon enough, they would be hunted down like livestock. They would all be tagged and numbered and whittled down into nothingness.

"For how long, I wonder?" Aang shouted and sat down, letting people draw their own conclusions from the stunned silence of the speaker. It was tense for a good few minutes.

"We have here three hundred doses of the medicine. If you take the shot, your school has offered to personally drive you home to your families," the woman continued.

Toph thought that was a below-the-belt comment. Who didn't want to go home? Who didn't miss their families? And, more importantly, who were the 'lucky' three hundred? There were nearly a thousand in the auditorium.

Voices clamored immediately, and the stands shook with people stampeding down to receive the treatment. Toph wondered how many would actually take the shot.

"Please, please, one at a time. Form a line over here, girls on this side boys on the other."

Toph felt sick to her stomach. So many people were about to give up the greatest part of their otherwise unimportant lives. Just to fit in. Just so they could blend in to the nonnie crowd and shout curses at those who held on to their gifts.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. It's probably close to two hundred," Aang told her.

Toph thought he was lying.

"Hey, whoa, what's going on in here?" a man said. It was Lee, come once again to spend time with Kat. They had been getting closer and closer, Toph saw, over the course of the month. They seemed to have bonded.

"How do you feel about needles?" Kat asked, her voice dripping with acid and hate.

Lee made some odd noise. "The medical kind? They freak me ?"

"For just one shot," Kat said with false gaiety, "You can lose all of your abilities and go home. No more Inheritor business."

A snort. "Pass."

"Sure? Think about all the fun times you could have, being a nonnie." Kat seemed happier, though, about the whole situation. Toph smiled to herself, ah how far they had come.

"Besides, the I-band makes me look badass," Lee said with bravado.

They all laughed. Toph felt the need to add, "Not the piercings or scar. Just the I-band."

"Those are just base parts of my badass-ness," Lee defended himself. Toph thought he might be smiling. Teasing already.

"Let's get out of here," Lee continued. Aang grabbed Toph's hand and helped her to her feet. The stairs were hard to maneuver, since so many people were moving and yelling. It was hard for her to get a feel on the metal.

Someone's hand touched her back. It wasn't Kat, or Aang. In fact, she thought, it had to be Lee. When had Lee become so comfortable with them that-?

"Sorry, Toph, I was falling," Lee quickly apologized.

Toph chuckled, "So you lean on the blind girl?"

Lee coughed awkwardly, "Not one of my best ideas, admittedly. But it was that or fall on Kat. I don't think she would have thought it an accident."

"You're not wrong," Kat interjected.

They all walked to the library, grateful that it was unlocked and empty.

Aang and Toph spent the next hour learning about Lee. He handled their questions gracefully, not shying away and only becoming awkward when Toph purposefully gave hard questions. Like, what are your intentions with my sister? And, how many girlfriends have you had in the past?

When it was time to move on with their days, Lee said a quiet good-bye to Kat. It was almost...sweet, actually. The way he whispered that he would see her later, and to have a good day.

Lee bade them good-bye and went away quickly.

"I like him," Toph said.

Aang agreed, "He definitely likes you."

"Oh shut up," Kat sighed.

"Kissed him yet?" Toph wriggled her face, happy to tease.

Kat scoffed, "_No_. Don't..."

"Okay, okay, Toph. That's enough. She's pretty red," Aang said. He sounded like he was making fun of her, all the while staying on Kat's good side.

"I'm leaving." Kat closed a book and ran off rather quickly.

Aang nudged her. "Ten bucks says he's waiting for her at the door."

"You're on."

Aang took her hand to shake and they followed her out. Toph didn't need her eyes to see what had happened.

She owed Aang ten dollars.

_Four Nations Law_

Sokka

The new laws that came with the new drugs were outrageous, but unsurprising. Most of their cases were falling through now, their losing streak on the rise. With the option of the medicine as punishment instead of jail time or death, most juries stopped caring.

"Daddy?"

He dropped the pages he was holding, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Daddy, are they going to shoot me, too?" she pointed to the window.

Sokka threw himself from behind the desk, opening the blinds with his fingers. Protestors were outside with signs and weapons. Sokka couldn't believe his eyes. They were outside of _his_ office?

"Kyoshi, go to your mother. Go, don't argue." He pointed to the opposite direction of the door. He intended to go outside and see what was going on. He was expecting clients soon, and the crowds were not welcome.

As soon as he opened the door, the abuse filled his ears.

So many people were screaming and yelling that Sokka could barely hear himself think. He spotted his client on the edges, looking horrified. The woman was about to bolt, but he raised a hand to help her. He met her half way and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't let them scare you. They're hate mongers. Just ignore them," he said, sighing. He made it back to the door, barely. The mob was pressing in on the two of them. He ripped his office door outward to allow the woman to go inside. He tried to shoot a disapproving look at the crowd.

"Go to hell, freak!" was shouted. A bang echoed and Sokka reacted the only way he knew how. He jumped in front of- well, behind- his client. Something pierced his back or shoulder. He went a little numb, so it didn't really hurt.

At least, he didn't think so.

_The Hallways_

Kat

She almost didn't want to say goodnight. She knew he noticed that she was fiddling with the ends of her hair. But she couldn't stop. God, how embarrassing.

"Your siblings are pretty protective," he said. She grinned at him.

"Toph and I are the only family Aang has." Kat shrugged.

Lee nodded. "He's very lucky. To have you care for him so much."

She looked up to him, not sure what he meant. They took a few moments to stare. They seemed to be doing that so much lately. Kat wondered what kept him staring for so long. She knew she stared because his eyes were.. gold, and beautiful. Sharp and clear.

"Kat, come with me this weekend, to my uncle's. I want you to meet him," Lee said. Kat was shocked to see he was _nervous_! He, Lee, player extraordinaire. Nervous. She almost missed what he asked.

"Wait, what?"

Lee smiled. "Come meet my uncle this weekend."

Kat gulped, unsure of what to do. It was strange. Meeting the family? That was ridiculous. That was... something serious. Something... that meant this might be more than what she had originally assumed.

"I... Can I think about it?" Time would definitely help.

He nodded. "That's fair. Well, good night Kat."

"Good night L-"

Aang came running down the hall, traveling faster than he should have. Kat turned just in time for the blast to throw her hair back.

"C'mon, we've got to go. Sokka's in the hospital," he said. Aang snatched her hand and began dragging her back down the way, explaining no further.

Kat looked back over her shoulder. Lee was running after her, following her with the strangest look on his face. It almost looked like _worry_.

It made her want to cry.


	18. Hospital Visit

Beta-read by Scribbles I.

Happy New Years you guys. Sorry about length of wait. Will do better next time!

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Hospital Visit

Chapter Eighteen

_Harris Methodist Hospital_

Suki

"No, Katara, he's going to be alright. It was only his arm and back. Really he's more grazed than pierced. He's really fine. Sokka's instructed me to tell you that you are to stay in school, and you can see him when you come this weekend." She had a finger in one ear, the phone on the other.

Kat's answer was shrill and unintelligible.

"Kat, calm down. I can't understand what you're saying." Suki took a breath to relax. It was worse off than she was letting on, but she couldn't have the three of them facing jail time for running away. Things just wouldn't allow for it right now.

Kat tried slowing her statement down, but was still muttering for all Suki could hear. The phone was passed to someone else.

"Kat wants to know what happened," Aang said. From the way his voice sounded, Suki could imagine him leaning away from Kat.

Suki sighed, "There were idiots outside. Idiots with illegal weapons. They tried to shoot one of our clients, but Sokka was in the way. He's going to be just fine."

"It's only two days, Kat, we can wait. You don't want to give them any more trouble, do you?" Aang said. Suki laughed to herself.

"Good. I'll pick you guys up, alright?"

Aang answered cheerfully, "Alright. We'll sneak Sokka some real food when we get there."

She could hear Kat in the background, but the conversation ended there. Suki walked back inside the hospital and went up to the fourth floor. Inside her husband's room, Kyoshi was sleeping next to her father, eyes still red from crying. Her hair was a mess, but Suki thought she looked better than before. It had been days, it seemed, since the girl had slept.

Suki gently pulled her daughter's hair back into a ponytail and tied it with the band on her wrist. The girl moved closer to her sleeping father.

Sokka tried to whisper, eyes still closed. It didn't make it past the the tubes in his throat. But she understood.

Suki nodded, "They'll be coming when they get here. Promised to bring you real food."

Sokka choked a laugh.

She could barely stand the sight of the plastic tubes weaving in and out of his body. One breathed for him while his lungs repaired while another made sure his blood was still circulating. It had been far worse than she had told their family.

She had almost lost Sokka.

When she was sure her husband and child were both completely asleep, she finally allowed herself to cry. She tried to keep herself quiet, but everything came out at once. Her frustration at what had happened, that nothing had been done, that the love of her life had been so close to dying. Part of her wished Kat would still try and get here soon.

It was hard to deal with it all on her own.

_Coffee Room_

Kat

Aang and Toph had gone to bed hours ago. She was still blankly staring ahead, unsure of what to make of this. She was going to fix Sokka. She had to. She couldn't just leave him in some hospital. Her mind kept coming back to the fact that she was stuck in this place while he was somewhere else.

"Kat, hey, they said your brother's going to be fine." Lee pulled her over onto another couch, next to him. She was grateful that he was warm.

"Suki was lying. I'm sure he _will_ be fine. But she was lying about him being alright," she said calmly. Saying it out loud was difficult.

Lee rubbed her hair, being more gentle than he had a right to be. "I'm sure she doesn't want you to worry."

Kat closed her eyes and carefully placed her head on his shoulder. She didn't know where they stood, or if it was inappropriate to be leaning on him, but neither did she care. The worst he could do was pull away. But he wouldn't.

She appreciated the effort he made to distract her.

"It's hard for me to picture you in any kind of organized crime."

_The Parking Lot_

Lee

The physical barrier between them was mostly gone now. He was allowed to hold her hands, to hug her occasionally. But he hadn't tried to kiss her again, especially in light of the situation with her brother. She would have let him, he knew, if he pushed. But it would have felt like cheating. He wanted to do things right.

"I'll see you soon, Kat," he said and handed her the bag she seemed to constantly leave on the floor. He didn't know what was in it, but it was always heavy. It only ever looked like clothes.

She took the straps in one hand and threw it over her shoulder. He could see how uncomfortable she felt with it, like she never carried it.

"Lee... Thanks. For everything." Kat looked out the window briefly. Lee couldn't spot her siblings in the exodus of people. He wondered what she was checking for.

"Anytime. Call me some time this weekend?" he said casually, stretching backwards and allowing her out of the seat.

She laughed. "If they don't arrest me, sure."

"Arrest you?" Lee raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

Kat moved ahead of him, walking slowly. She turned around and began to walk backwards, smiling. "Oh, lots of things. Doctors don't like believing in miracles."

"Miracles?" he asked. They were half way out of the bus, and the driver was looking at them, trying to hurry them along with a scowl. Lee was half-tempted to slow even further.

"People don't just get better. Of course, men with magic sisters might. Men whose magic sisters don't have their government issued I-licenses."

Then he understood. "You can...heal."

"I am very special." She grinned, but her smile disappeared instantly. She started falling backwards, and Lee fell after her, trying to catch her.

She landed on her back and he managed to fall on half of her. His arm was stuck, so he lightly pushed her off of him, and she rolled onto her stomach. They were both coughing and laughing so insanely the bus driver even cracked a smile.

"Ow," Kat said once the laughing died down. He watched her eyes grow darker as she remembered what was waiting for her outside the bus. He wanted her to smile again.

Lee tapped her nose. "You are indeed, special. But I think we should get off the bus because your siblings are giving me very evil stares."

"Right, of course." She let him help her to her feet.

He pulled her close and laughed at the way she nervously giggled. He put an arm around her and then turned her around. They stepped off of the bus together, and she said goodbye.

"Let me know how your brother is, okay?" He rubbed her hair and she nodded, running off to who he assumed was her sister. She embraced the woman tightly and he saw very frantic hand motions.

An awful thought entered the back of his brain, as he sat watching her with a smile on his face. He missed her a little. Something frightening seemed to plant itself into his mind just then.

But it was dismissed as ridiculous instantly.

_Harris Methodist Hospital_

Aang

"I don't want to go in," Toph said, "You know I don't like hospitals."

Aang nodded. "I know. We'll be sitting outside. Don't worry. No doctors for you."

"You'll tell Sokka I said hello?" his fiancee asked the air.

Kat smiled. "Yep. I'm sure he'll be out to see you soon."

The bald man looked around at the people near the hospital. Some had eyes red from crying, and others were smiling with good news. Two were out for a smoke break. Toph sniffed, as if she had just been thinking the same thing.

"Gross," she whispered, more to herself than Aang. He laughed at her.

His hand lifted just a tad and the winds responded energetically. The cigarettes flew and landed on the ground, leaving two very confused smokers. They looked in the direction the wind had came from, and Aang quickly turned his attention to his fiancee.

"Thanks," Toph said.

She laid on his chest and he put his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few moments. No one paid them much mind. Aang was grateful no one was staring. In his own time, his tattoos had marked him separate from the rest of the world. But now, after his people had been forgotten and tattoos made cultural practice, no one cared. He was just another person.

"What if she gets in trouble?" she whispered from beneath him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Then we run like hell."

"As usual," she sighed.

"What fun would life be otherwise?" he asked.

Toph shook her head and laughed.

"Toph, if you don't want your parents to come, then we won't invite them." Aang looked elsewhere while saying it. He wanted to add that it didn't matter to him if _anyone_ showed up, as long as she was there. But he didn't.

"Why did you want to invite them at all?" she wondered.

"Where I'm from, Toph, you ask the father first. Seeing as your family thinks I kidnapped you, I didn't get the chance to do that. I guess it was my way of compensating for that."

She snorted. "We're a little past eighteenth century England."

"Indeed we are, you rebel Americans." Aang rolled his eyes.

The American Revolution was an amusing thing he had missed. Of course, he would have been an old man at the time. Even if he had stayed behind in time, he might have missed it. But instead, he was here, alive and well, and able to read about it. That and so many other things. His favorite thing, though, about being over four hundred years old was the blind woman in his arms.

"Thank you," Toph said with a relieved sigh. He kissed her head again, grateful that the tension of their wedding was removed. He hadn't thought of it as much of an issue, but he didn't like arguing with her. At least, not seriously. They argued all the time, for fun.

"You and me, yes?" he asked, taking in the reality of that statement. It would be them, forever and ever.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

That was about when the yelling started.


	19. Thrill

Beta-read by Scribbles I

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Thrill

Chapter Nineteen

_Central Processing, CCPD_

Kat

Though she had joked with Lee about it, she hadn't _actually_ considered getting arrested. It was an odd feeling to be sure. Since it had happened, all she could think about was how she was going to explain it to Kyoshi. And then, after she somehow managed that, how she justified it to the world.

It was not only Aang they would be watching, when the time came. Everything any one of them did- get thrown in jail, for example- would reflect badly on the Ava.

She didn't need to call anyone. They had all been at the hospital. They knew what a fit she had thrown when the doctor refused to let her see her brother. There had been no excuse, it had simply been a discriminatory issue. Suki said she would be by soon, that there was no need to worry. Suki was going to push for an expunging, since this wasn't her fault.

"Follow the red line," the officer told her. She nodded and went on her way. She was to sit and show she could behave, at least for a little while. If she was good and played nice with the other kids, she would be placed in a cell with other offenders. Kat took her seat and waited, patient and unconcerned.

She looked over and noticed something- the red line was only for those with red I-bands around their arms. The nonnie criminals sat somewhere else. She was horribly, morbidly amused at the fact. Even criminals, hardened or otherwise, were afraid of Inheritors.

Kat glanced up at the television and squinted, not sure if she was seeing correctly. It was Aang, on the screen. He was standing...outside of some government building, accompanied by Suki and Toph.

The words running beneath them read _Ava speaks out against arrest_. Kat groaned outwardly, regretting her temper. Had she always been so careless? Even after Sokka warned her, she continued to be a nuisance.

"Crazy, isn't it?" asked a woman beside Kat. The woman's voice sounded craggy, like she had been smoking six packs a day for the past fifteen years.

"What?" the Water Inheritor asked blankly, having no use for conversation.

The woman waved a hand at the television. "The Ava, speaking up now. Gone for four hundred years, and just now..."

"He was lost," Kat hissed, "But he's doing what he can, for now."

The old woman laughed, sounding more like coughing than actual laughs. Kat hoped she choked on one of her shriveled black lungs.

"Katara Ulva, Southern Water Tribe," was called, and Kat nearly jumped. How long had she had a last name?

She stood and walked over to the man who beckoned her. He had dark hair and eyes, his face was set into a decidedly unhappy frown. He was staring at her like she had personally murdered his dog.

"That's me," she decided to announce. He sighed and told her to follow him. The man lead her to a room labeled _Interrogation C_.

She sat in the chair calmly.

"You know why you're here?" an inspector, or detective asked. Kat wasn't sure if there was a difference or not. Was one higher than the other?

She gave a weak shrug. "I yelled and became irate in a hospital. I refused to leave. I was escorted here by police officers."

The man rolled his eyes, as if he had expected such a smart ass answer. Except, she wasn't being sarcastic. That had been an honest answer.

"The doctor is accusing you of attempted murder and kidnapping," he replied without inflection. Kat

blinked and waited for him to continue.

When he didn't she said, "That's slightly ridiculous."

"I agree. But the fact is, you were seen yelling and becoming very upset. That in addition with the red band on your arm, it might just hold up." He watched her for a reaction.

She gave none, instead leaning back in her chair, relaxing. She at least gave the appearance of apathy. She was worried, naturally, of going to court. With so many cases nowadays ending in the I-suppressant, there was a real chance of losing everything.

"Who was I trying to kidnap?" she asked simply.

The detective snorted, "Your brother, apparently. The doctor says he had reason to believe you had come to remove your brother without him being fully ready."

Kat sighed, "Did anyone tell him how crazy that sounded? My brother was _shot_, and I came to visit. They didn't let me past the front doors."

The man scribbled something on his notepad, and Kat could only wonder what was going to happen now. It was one thing to fight discrimination, another to fight attempted murder.

"Wait, who was I supposedly trying to kill?" she wondered.

The detective didn't look up, "The doctor said you threatened him, that you came armed and planned to take his life."

It was quiet for a few moments while the police officer read over his files. Kat wondered what all was in there. How much of her childhood had ended up on those papers? How many bad decisions would it take for the detective to write her off as trouble?

"Katara, do you have an attorney?" he asked.

She nodded. "My sister-in-law, my brother's wife, who was with me at the time."

"From Four Nations? Those are good people. Good at what they do," he said absently.

Kat had to know. "Do you know them, sir?"

He glanced up at her before answering, "They saved my son's life."

Kat wondered which case it had been that had secured the police officers good faith. She appreciated that the man was human enough to see that not all arrests were warranted. His personal experience may have colored his vision, but it was enough for her. She relaxed just a little, knowing she and her family were not on their own on this one.

The door swung open and a very nervous rookie shot his head through the crack. "Chief, you gotta see this."

The chief of police excused himself and walked out, leaving a very scared Inheritor behind. Kat wanted something to do, but doubted her bending would be welcome at such a time. She tapped her fingers and waited, but the minutes dragged on.

The Ava was the next one to walk through the door, followed by a camera crew.

_Hot Spot_

Lee

It was weird to be in a bar and not try to pick up women. It was odd to not want to. He _wasn't_ waiting for her to call. He wasn't so pathetically gone yet, but he had nothing better to do. He was nursing some cold alcohol, not even sure of what he had ordered, when he noticed the news.

"Hey, turn it up," Lee said. The bartender nodded and did as requested.

"_My sister was arrested earlier today when she tried to visit our brother in the hospital. Our brother was shot this week at his place of business by a protestor and was badly injured. The hospital denied her entry to our brother's room, and called the police citing that she had come to kidnap our brother and kill the doctor who had saved his life._" It was Aang, Katara's brother. The Ava.

As he saw the blind woman in the screen, he could only assume that Kat had been arrested. He was sincerely amazed. He grabbed his phone to call and realized he only had her number. Calling her would be pointless. At least for the moment.

Instead, he paid for his drink and ran to his motorcycle. He knew the police station well, and knew the fastest way to get there. Lee raced to the station, unsure of what he was planning on doing. He was certain the Ava had things under control.

Nearly two blocks away, he had to pull over. The police had created a blockade, Inheritors had flocked to the scene and were causing traffic troubles. Lee sighed and parked in an alleyway. He snuck past the police- practiced habit- and tried to worm his way through the crowd.

People were packed in like sardines, all screaming and yelling. He could barely hear himself think. Occasionally a chant would break out, some Avanglists crying out for their messiah. He made a note to ask the Ava what it felt like to be a walking deity.

He was sweaty and tired of people by the time he reached the station. The Ava was up on the stairs, turning to leave. It was only chance that they happened to see one another. The bald man held out a hand and several girls screamed. Lee climbed up atop the mass of people and tried not to turn around.

"Suppose you saw the news?" the Ava asked, laughing.

Lee nodded. "She told me this might happen, but I didn't actually think..."

"None of us did. Glad you came. Definitely make her feel better." The Ava led the way, taking his blind fiance by the hand.

The police chief met them inside, wary and suspicious. The camera crew behind them made everyone uncomfortable.

"We're here to post bail for-" the Ava started, but the police chief raised a hand.

He seemed tired. "I know. I was just talking with her. Edmund can take you to her."

The Ava spared Lee a glance and walked on, following a young looking police officer. Lee wasn't sure, but the police chief seemed to remember him. That, he thought, was never a good thing. He was sure he'd never been arrested or sent directly to the chief.

"Aang? What's going on?" Lee heard from inside the interrogation room. Her voice, calm and steady, made him smile. It was better than music.

"We posted bail. Time to go home," the Ava replied. The camera crew had wormed its way between the people inside and the people outside. As much as Lee wanted to see her, he was going to wait. He didn't have to stand for very long.

She was shoving her way out of the room, gently getting out of the way all the lights.

"Hey," he said. She hadn't even looked up.

Kat jerked her head up, "Huh?"

Their eyes met and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Happy to see me?" he asked with a smile.

She stared for just a few more moments before nodding once. She stepped forward and put her head on his chest. He was only a little surprised.

"How did you-?" She looked up.

He grinned, "Oh, you know us scholarly types. Always watching the news."

She snorted and nudged him out of the way. People were snapping pictures like crazy. Lee wanted sunglasses to block the light.

"I told you," Kat said when they left the narrow hallway.

Lee offered her a hand. "You did."

"Why did you come?" She was staring forward, watching the press surround them like animals. Lee felt like he was on display. Kat grabbed his hand and let their arms fall between them.

Lee pulled their hands back up and kissed her knuckles. She tensed for the slightest moment. He appeased her with a joke, "I left you alone for _one_ day, and you end up in jail. Clearly you can't handle being without me."

"Oh, clearly." She didn't sound annoyed.

One of the people with camera shouted, "I know you! You were the concession girl."

Kat's face crinkled, but she didn't acknowledge the comment. She walked a little more quickly.

"So, is this why you wouldn't fight? Is this the real reason you gave up?" they shouted.

Lee looked around, trying to find who was speaking. It was impossible to pinpoint one person in the crowd. Kat kept staring forward, pretending as if no one was speaking.

"Just ignore them and keep walking," Kat whispered.

They found the exit and Lee saw Toph waiting with another woman. Kat ran forward and dragged him along, throwing her arm around the other woman without letting his hand go. He gulped, hoping whoever she was hugging wouldn't be offended.

"Suki, this is Lee. Lee, this is my brother's wife, Suki," Kat introduced.

Suki seemed like a severe woman. She immediately gave Lee a once over that made him fight to repress a shudder. She seemed to see more than all the cameras around them.

"This is him?" Suki asked.

Lee looked to Kat. The girl nodded.

"Hmph. Well things are settled. Let's get out of here," Suki said, being curt and to the point, not choosing to dwell on Lee.

"We'll, I suppose I should go. I'll see you on Saturday, Kat." Lee tilted his head as a goodbye.

Kat frowned, "You just got here. Can't you stay?"

"Ahm..." Lee pretended to think for a moment.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Kyoshi would really like to see you again."

Lee smiled then. "Couldn't disappoint her, now could I?"

"I'll see you guys at the house," Kat said. She bit her lip and waited for Lee to lead.

The two of them managed to squeeze out of the police station and down the stairs. The outside waited with thunderous applause for their freed captive. Or, as some of the signs claimed, the Kat-tive. Lee had never seen so many people massed so peacefully. Though the mob seemed close to slipping into madness, the presence of the Ava seemed to pacify them.

They walked on, and Lee nearly laughed at the Ava.

"Thank you all for your support. But, everything's over now. I would greatly appreciate it if we could all go home now." The words were carried on the wind, to everyone's ear.

"How far away did you have to park?" Kat wondered, once they were completely free of the crowd. The cameras and photographers had been lost in the knot of people, for which Lee was not ungrateful. He liked being alone with her much more.

Lee smiled. "Well, they put up road blocks. So many people came to see you in jail."

"Ah... yes. They do that a lot." She cleared her throat. "Really. We can barely go anywhere."

"Sounds annoying. They were...everywhere." Lee could barely remember.

Her eyes landed on his bike. "You get...used to it... Is that...yours?"

"Yes it is. Ready for a ride?"

He looked at her set her shoulders straight. Kat muttered something about bison, of all things, before she looked at him. Her eyes seemed very unsure.

"Scared?" he wondered, issuing a challenge.

One corner of her mouth lifted. "Never."

The way she screamed, though, made Lee wonder.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I can't make any excuses for this icky chapter. I hope ya at least enjoy. See you next time! I hope. (:


	20. Tidal Wave

Beta-read by Scribbles I, who keeps you all sane.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Tidal Wave

Chapter Twenty

_Location Undisclosed_

The President of the United States of America

The Ava was causing considerable problems. Things were strained enough, and the man was content to stir things up. The President had watched the Ava use the influence afforded his position to get his way for too long. If things continued as they were, war was coming.

He had no more desire to fight the Inheritors, but if it came to war, he was ready. The Ava had never entered battle against the United States. The President hoped with all his might that it stayed that way. He wasn't confident in the new medicine holding up against an Ava. There was too much at stake to gamble like that.

The Ava was not all powerful, though.

The man's weakness lay in his allies, his family. The President had personally done research on those surrounding the Ava, just in case.

The blind girl was difficult, since her parents had hidden her birth from the world, but the information was there. It had been a home birth with complications that may or may not have contributed to the blindness of the child. Her parents had never reported her kidnapped, though the President was sure that had been the case. Even if it wasn't, there would be enough speculation to muddy the Ava's name.

There were two others from Alaska, who had legally adopted the Ava. Of course, it had been their grandmother, but they were family enough. The girl, Katara, had a secret. The President was certain he could unravel the girl by revealing to her father- who was in the President's employ- that she was indeed an Inheritor.

Without his advisers, who would the Ava be? Best case, not a threat. Worst case, dangerous and wild. It was a lot to think about, but not something so difficult to plan. He had to be ready for when the Ava struck. And the Ava _would_ strike, he was sure. It was more or less a matter of time.

The President would not be the one to initiate violence this time around. Too many people were watching the United States, waiting for the Ava to make his move. Let the Ava take the heat for the next war.

_The Bus_

Lee

He was watching her carefully. She was chewing her lip, nervous, and watching the rain outside. Kat was holding his hand loosely, her fingers tapping over his. She lifted away from him for just a moment to open the window.

Rain hit his face as well as hers, and he leaned into it.

"It's really cold," he said quietly.

She giggled, "Feels good. Hot in the bus."

Indeed it was, though Lee hadn't really noticed. He'd been more occupied in studying her. She closed the window suddenly and startled him. She shrugged when he shot her a questioning look, but said nothing more.

The heat became more apparent.

"How much more time do you have here?" she asked quietly.

Lee looked at her. "We graduate together."

"I had always wondered." After a few moments of silence she asked, "Where's your music?"

"My music?"

She mimed ear buds, "You always listened to music. Really loud music."

He laughed. "I like your voice much better."

She flushed and looked back to the window.

"Have I ever told you how sorry I was for being such an ass?" he wondered, thinking back to his original treatment of her. Things had changed between them, he thought. They were...

"No, not really." She smiled. He could see her reflection in the glass.

The bus squeaked in the rain, bounced on the road and began to sigh as it slowed to a stop. In the rain, the University looked far more dismal than normal. Sadder, somehow. It looked every bit the prison it was.

Students began unloading, two at a time, and Lee wished very much to be outside. The rain was beginning to let up and disappear into a drizzle. It hadn't been raining when they got in the bus. He wanted to dance in the rain.

"Let's hurry. I may be able to control water, but I can't make it rain." Kat pulled his hand and they ran together. Goosebumps rose on his skin, but it was definitely worth it.

As if the sky was waiting for them to step out, another wave of downpour started. Her hair was instantly soaked, and Lee vaguely wondered how heavy it had gotten. She danced in a circle and he spun her around.

He pulled her onto his feet and they teetered together in a circular fashion. It wasn't dancing, per se, but it was close and warm.

She placed her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him. He put his forehead down to her hair. For a simple space of time, it was them and the rain. But Lee remembered who he was pretending to be.

He stepped back as politely possible.

She did her best not to look hurt.

Lee grabbed her hand and they walked inside together. He had to memorize the shy smile she wore without looking at her. He knew that if he had turned his head to look at her, the expression would have faded into her usual smile.

And that would have been doing the world a disservice.

_The Stands_

Kat

She shouldn't have been nervous. He was good, really good. And she probably shouldn't have cared as much as she did. But really, the thing was she knew the man Lee was fighting. The man was crazy, in every sense of the word.

Kat had fought him before. The madness was visible in his eyes. There was no distinction of right and wrong, no line not to cross when injuries became too much.

He had been the other fighter when she'd accidentally killed a young woman. The fight was still fresh on her mind. She could remember trying to pin the girl to the floor, to keep her safe, and the horrified scream as the man crushed her. Kat herself had been injured greatly, but she had hardly noticed.

And now the man was down in the pit with Lee.

The screen read _Lee Fire Nation vs. Ferris Earth Kingdom_. Their pictures were below, and Kat shuddered as she eyed Ferris'.

And then the screen switched to film. But Kat looked down to the field instead. It was definitely scarred from the two previous battles, but it was still usable. Lee had a tough fight ahead of him.

The change was instant. When the pings ended, the two men took off. It was nearly difficult to keep track of what was going on.

A thick cloud of dust rose, a jet of red erupted through the smog. Rocks formed to needle points and went straight for Lee. They were incinerated in a shield of fire, but a few managed to make it through. Kat could, if she looked closely on the overhead screen, make out the cuts through the battle uniform. She chewed on her nails.

"Kat, cut it out," Aang said, snapping his hand down on hers. Her nail jerked roughly out of her mouth. She looked at him, very annoyed. He didn't bother apologizing. "That's gross."

Kat rolled her eyes. "It's better than pacing."

"He's going to be fine." Aang continued. He was staring at her, but she barely noticed. She was watching the battle progress. Lee was winning, for the moment. But Kat knew Ferris. It had seemed like she was winning, too.

"How can they let him fight?" she said, not meaning Lee.

Her heart was beating fast, hands shaking at the memory. The girl had been fifteen. She had had a little sister and blue eyes. The girl had done her best to hide during the first half of the fight. But Ferris didn't leave her for very long. The girl, Marie, hadn't listened to Kat's advice to _stay_ out of the fight. When she'd injured herself trying to hold her own, Kat iced the girl to the floor, hoping to make herself a bigger target.

But Ferris hadn't been satisfied with fighting someone who was better than him.

Kat could remember the bed of rock that enclosed the girl. Marie had looked to Kat for help. But she didn't make it in time, and the girl cried out as Ferris crushed her into the ground. It was nearly half an hour before she died. They- the school- would not come to aid until the fight was completely over.

The guilt had nearly driven Kat to the edge. She hadn't finished the fight quickly enough.

"This is a place of monsters," Aang whispered. He grabbed her hand to keep her from chewing.

And they had nothing more to do but watch.

_The Pit_

Lee

He didn't know what it was, but something felt off. He wasn't worried, but he couldn't place what it was. The fight was going well, in his favor, but his opponent seemed so... wrong. Lee realized he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak.

And drop it did.

His legs fell into the ground. It felt like he had been sucked into the earth, stuck in place. Panic seized him as he slowly went further and further in. He tried to use his arms to push himself up, but his hand slipped through the dirt like water.

Then he began to lose air. He was being crushed, slowly. He coughed, and tried to think of a way out. He couldn't breathe, couldn't bend. He was stuck. He had lost the match- the pings confirmed it- but he was still falling slowly into the ground.

It was up to his chin when the snap actually came.

He screamed, the pain and fear from hearing his own bones crack beneath him driving him to cry out. Lee closed his eyes and yelled more, hoping the pain would stop. Surely someone would intervene. The match was over.

"Get him _out_! I swear to _God_-" Lee couldn't hear the rest.

He blacked out, and as shameful as it was, he was grateful.

_Hospital Wing_

Kat

It had been four hours, and she was still shaking. But she'd had her revenge. She had rid the world of a monster. She should have felt bad, for killing someone, but she couldn't. Not when it was someone like Ferris.

She ran another healing lick of water down his body. The bones would have to mend on their own- for some reason or another, the water would never heal them- but the muscles and organs she could repair. She was the only Inheritor in this place that could heal. All the nonnie doctors could do was sedate Lee.

"Now, be still and stop fighting the doctors," she sighed. She brushed his hair out of his face. He turned his face to her hand. She let one corner of her mouth tilt upward in half of a smile, oddly pleased at his peaceful expression.

"Kat, you smell like flowers and white chocolate cookies..." he muttered. She didn't think he should be awake yet, but she wondered if her healing had tampered with the medicine.

"Ah, thanks. Go back to sleep," she whispered.

His eyes opened to meet hers. "Not tired. Don't hurt."

"Bad liar," she answered simply. She kept having to move his hair. It was so long, she realized, from all the sweat from his pain. It made her lips quiver.

Lee asked, "What's the matter?"

"Stay still, will you?" Kat blinked. "Stop it, stop moving."

He was trying to reach for her, presumably to pat her chin. But his arm was _broken_ and in a sling. He seemed to have not noticed that. She pushed his hand back down before he gave up.

"Kat, you look upset," he said.

"I killed a man today," she answered blankly. He processed the information gracefully.

He closed his eyes. "What happened?"

She placed a hand over his wrist. "He almost killed you. So I killed him."

"How did you get me out?"

Kat laughed, "Little brother."

"Ava," he groaned, remembering. He shifted, and gasped in pain.

She bit her lip.

"Thanks for the rescue. Get in trouble?" He sounded like he was slipping away.

"Nope," she answered. She kept talking until she was sure he was asleep again. Even after that, she kept talking. She let everything spill out. About how it wasn't fair that she hadn't been able to see her brother. About how she missed him, how she had a last name now! And how exciting and cool that had been.

"Well, good night, Lee." She got up to leave.

He gripped her hand, though, and his eyes flipped open.

"Stay," he said. She sat back down.

Kat was confused, "Were you awake that whole time?"

He blinked slowly and went back to keeping his eyes closed, "I told you I liked the sound of your voice."

Without knowing why, she bent and kissed his forehead. He was running a fever, but that was to be expected. As she was considering this, she forgot that lingering often sent the wrong message. She didn't quite care.

"You should really sleep, Lee," she told him.

He muttered something, but said nothing Kat could understand. She took another breath before reaching for the water in the bowl. She ran her hands over his body once more, making sure there was nothing but bone left to heal.

"That feels really weird. Kat, can I have a pickle?" Lee whispered. He sounded delirious, and she pulled the water back up to his head, hoping to alleviate the fever. She was worried his temperature was climbing too high, that perhaps _his _bending was causing problems as well.

But she laughed all the same. "When you get better, I'll bring you a pickle."

"I can't have pickles. Bad for piercings. Stings my tongue. But I _love_ pickles."

This was some other side of him. She snorted quietly. She hated that he had some secret side like this. It was cute, and endearing. But, she supposed, they were...dating? Maybe. She might as well see all of him, right? She had decided months back that she was going to try it, abandon all caution to the wind. Sort of.

"We'll figure it out," she said, and got up to leave. It almost pained her to do so. She didn't want to leave him here, exposed like he was. And, besides, if he was this sick, should he really have been left alone all night? She didn't want Ferris to claim another victim.

"I fought him, you know. Ferris. That was before we...met. I killed someone then, too." This she had not shared with him. She hadn't spoken to anyone about it, really. She had pushed the emotions aside, waiting for the guilt to subside. It hadn't.

"Even after Ferris died, I couldn't help but think... I killed that little girl, and nothing I do will ever fix that. There is nothing I can do to make the image of her reaching out for me go away. Lee, I killed her." She told him everything. The moment she twisted her ankle, the one that still hadn't healed all the way, she knew the girl was dead. She did her best to heal it herself, she explained dryly, but doctors can never operate on themselves.

She told him about the nightmares, and the guilt. And how she had tried to contact the girl's family, only to be _forgiven_. Of all things, forgiveness had never been something she wanted from them. She'd wanted to be hated and blamed.

She didn't try to hide the tears. There were only a few, as she had had nearly ten months to deal with it, but they were more than she was expecting. She was glad he was asleep, and not watching. She shook off her sadness and went back to talking to him. In her silence, he had grown restless.

"Sorry. Okay. Let me tell you about the time Aang got arrested and Sokka and I had to prove he was not a murderer." And she launched into her tale.

_Cafeteria_

Lee

He wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or flattered. She'd taken it upon herself to be his personal nurse. She was underneath his arm and carrying him, step for step. He hadn't known how strong she was. Able to carry him from his bed in the wards to here, on her own? Insanity.

"Alright, where do you normally sit?" They were paused in the door way, people having the decent courtesy to walk around them. He was just in jeans, his torso wrapped in ace bandages and stints to keep his ribs in place. He shouldn't have been up, he knew, but he was tired of sitting in the medical wing.

"Just take me with you," he said, grunting slightly when she went on.

She put him next to her, snatching a chair from a nearby table. He hadn't realized their table had no benches. Kat was gentle when she let him sit.

"What? How are we supposed to talk about you two, now?" the blind girl, Toph, asked.

Lee looked to Kat, unsure of how to respond. Truth be told, he hadn't minded spending all day with her. She had left her classes to take care of him for the past week.

"It was never an issue before." Kat shrugged. She smiled at Lee, easing him a little.

"Alright, fine. Just don't get your feelings hurt." Toph shrugged.

Lee thanked whoever had brought his lunch without looking away. He was trying his best to keep up with the conversation. He laughed with them the entire lunch, and though it hurt, he was glad to be out. But as soon as he was finished, Kat stood.

"Aw, don't make me go back," he complained. But the look on her face melted his resolve. He nodded and tried to stand. He made it about half way before she helped.

"I'll see you guys later." Kat said as way of good-bye.

They walked together, and Lee could feel people staring. It was pretty funny, actually, looking at the table where he usually sat. There were a lot of people, young men and women. Mirrors of himself. Pierced and tattooed.

"Kat?" They passed through the door.

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Do I seriously look like that?" He motioned to the people behind them. She glanced back to check, and then to him to decide.

"Yep. Except, you're older," she answered happily.

He sighed, "They look ridiculous."

"They modeled themselves after _you_." She was gazing up at him, waiting for a reaction.

Lee stopped to think. Indeed they had, but he hadn't realized... he was a grown ass man, not some pubescent teenager. He hadn't noticed, really. But there it was, plain to see. It was past time to grow up.

"Are you hurting?" She sounded worried.

"No," he answered distantly. He ran his studded tongue over his lip piercings, hating that his uncle was right. It was going to leave holes, and he would look stupid. The price to pay for being an idiot.

Kat was quiet until they reached the medical wing. She opened the door with one hand and let him sit on his bed. Her chair was a few inches away, but she didn't move to it.

"Thank you," Lee said to her.

She waved it off. "No problem."

Except he was serious. "Kat, you really didn't have to do any of this. You could have just let the nonnies patch me up."

She looked offended.

"Lee. What are we?" She raised an eyebrow. Before he could even form a coherent answer she shrugged. "At the very least, I like you. I figured it was the least I could do."

He nodded, reached out for her with his better arm, and pulled her down to him. She fell, and he nearly cursed, but it was his own fault.

He only planned to kiss her once, to leave her hanging, but his plans never seemed to pan out. Especially not when he could barely think, when he could only feel.

As quickly as she could disentangle herself from him, Kat pulled away. She jumped back and nearly fell backwards on her chair. She looked to him, breathless.

"Lee." Her voice sounded kind of...misty? If that was the right word. It was like she was afraid of speaking. Afraid of breaking the silence, maybe.

"Please don't run," he said, recognizing the look on her face.

She shook her head and pushed her forehead to his, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Does that answer your question?" he wondered, forgoing the pain of moving his arm to touch her face. Her skin was warm. Was she blushing?

She jerked her head in a nod. "A little."

"Kat, I'm going to kiss you again."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Your piercings feel funny."

"Sorry," he muttered, though other things were on his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Speak and be heard! I'd like to know how this chapter was. Thank you all so much! See you again soon...ish.


	21. Shave and a Haircut

A/N: I am so sorry. My laptop got eaten by trojans.

Everything is gone, this story... all wiped off the face of cyberspace.

So, I'll be rewriting these next chapters.. Forgive me.

Thank you Scribbles I, for your patience and saving my hide.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Shave and a Haircut

Chapter Twenty One

_Dorm Room_

Toph

She was going to punch Kat in the face. Or anywhere, really, assuming Toph could reach her. All she needed to do was knock the pencil out of her sister's hand. Kat was tapping it without mercy, and it was annoying Toph to no end.

"Kat, if you hit the table one more time..." Toph began. The threat only worked for a few seconds.

Her sister sighed, "I'm sorry, Toph. Just distracted."

"I get it. But shut the _hell_ up." The blind girl sighed. She went back to reading, her fingers flying over the page to reach where she had been. The next tap made her jump out of the chair.

"I swear, Katara, I will snap you in half. What is the matter?"

Toph heard her sigh. "Did I tell you he asked me to go to his uncle's house for the weekend?"

"No," Toph answered.

"Well he did," Kat said. She sounded conflicted.

Toph really didn't want to talk. She wanted to finish this stupid book, but she asked anyways. "Are you going?"

There were a few more taps of the pencil before Kat answered, "I think so."

"Then what's the problem?" Toph shut her book, giving up. Forget it, she thought, perhaps there was a opportunity to tease Kat.

Kat moved beside her, sitting on the bed, "I don't know. I know Sokka... I know he's fine. But I should put it off, right? For another month, at least. Just so I can-"

"Have time to talk yourself completely out of it?" Toph looked in her general direction. She could feel Kat looking at her, so she tried to soften her face.

"Nn... well, maybe. But, Sokka's..." Kat sighed. Then she added, "Toph, is it wrong of me to want to go?"

Toph rubbed her eyebrows and put her head down a little bit, "You like him more than you admit. Stop fighting it."

It was quiet again. Toph could still feel herself being stared at. So she waited.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" she teased.

Kat laughed a little. "Shut up. I'm going to go now."

Toph listened to her move to the door, and as Kat began to leave Toph shouted, "Secret rendezvous with the boyfriend?"

_Hospital Wing_

Aang

He was flipping through a magazine, watching Lee very carefully over the pages. He knew the man was trying his best to stay still and look busy, doing whatever it took not to make eye contact with the Ava. But Aang was a little more interested in conversing than not.

"So, she says you're from Russia," Aang said.

The scarred man looked up to him. "She says you aren't from here either."

Here being America. Aang smiled, wondering what Kat had tried to hide. It was no secret, really, how old Aang was. But she was always protective of him, even if he didn't need it. Even if it made things awkward and uncomfortable for herself.

"No, not really. I was born in the year 1602, in England," he answered, letting the magazine fall in his lap. Lee seemed rather interested.

"So... how are you even alive?" he asked, sitting up.

Aang shrugged. "I ran away from home. I was scared. I ended up over a very stormy ocean, falling and drowning. I fell into the water and froze myself. The next thing I know, I'm waking up to a different world. Kat found me encased in the ice."

Lee crinkled his eyebrow. "How did you manage to get to the middle of the ocean, and survive for so long?"

"In times of panic, the Avatar state takes over. It is all of the Avatars." Aang paused when he saw the look on Lee's face. "Avas. They went by a different name in my time."

"Oh," was all Lee said.

"It's when the souls of the Avas before me join with mine. It's a power like nothing you've ever seen before. It protected me until Kat found me." Aang watched his reaction. He expected disbelief, but he saw none.

"So, you've been with her ever since?" Lee seemed to be very focused on something. Kat, Aang thought. It was a good thing to see.

The Ava nodded, "She and Sokka are the only family I've ever had."

The men sat in silence. Aang could see several things running through Lee's mind, though he couldn't be sure of what. Some moments, Lee was scowling, others smiling.

"Lot on your minds?" Kat asked, making them both jump.

Aang was reassured by the smile on Lee's face. No matter how he appeared, or how he wanted to act, Lee wasn't aware of how much the Ava could tell. He smiled at Toph like that.

"Hey," Lee said.

Aang rose to his feet. "Well, your turn. See you later, Kat."

His sister barely noticed. She waved a hand blankly as he walked past her. Aang had to hide his smile, lest she see and change her attitude. The Ava had never seen her like this before, not even with Jet. Not when they had both been taken in by the psychotic youth. This was different. This was more than child-love.

"I owe Kyoshi ten dollars," he muttered to himself.

Aang now understood the monks' opposition to gambling. He was pretty deep in debt, he realized. He owed Kyoshi twenty three dollars, Sokka forty, and Toph somewhere close to two hundred. He had to quit all this betting. It was bad for his soul.

_School Gardens, South Wing_

Kat

They were sitting on the soil. It was damp, but she didn't mind. Really, she was trying her best not to think at all. She was leaning against his side, though she probably shouldn't have been, trying to stay very still.

"So, you're coming?" he asked lightly. He seemed to want to keep the silence as well. It was night out, and they were, technically, sneaking around. The curfew had passed hours ago, anyways.

She gave a quick nod. "Yes. You can hardly walk on your own. There's no way you'd make it down there on your own."

"I think I could manage," he said, sighing. He looked down to the bandages on his torso, disappointed in his slow healing.

"I doubt it. Besides. It could be fun."

Kat hoped so. She prayed this was the right thing to do, and that it wouldn't come back to bite her. What she expected to go wrong, she couldn't be sure. But if her life before was any indication, something would.

"You're nervous," he noticed.

"Where is this going?" she asked suddenly. The question had been on her mind since he'd been injured. She had no answer of her own. She could see she confused him. So she lifted their hands. "_This_."

"I thought it was a game," he answered.

She tensed. A game. He thought it was a game. And she had never felt so stupid. Here she was, letting herself feel all of this, and he was playing some ridiculous game with her as the prize. She was ready to go visit his family- a serious relationship move- and he was probably still thinking of it in levels and scores. God she was an idiot. She felt like crying.

"At least, at first. And then... I don't know. It stopped being a game. It started being... important. To me," he said. He gripped her hand tightly, as if he could read her mind.

Perhaps she had been more transparent than she had intended. The relief made her sigh shakily. It was that feeling of freedom, of Oh! I am not going to cry! It was a wonderful feeling, nearly like flying. He forced her face up.

"I know you asked about me, before... To learn what kind of a person I was. You called it right, I was not someone to be proud of. Not someone you deserved."

"It didn't really bother me," she said. And it was true. If it _had_ bothered her, she would have never agreed to let things get this far. She wasn't here to fix him.

"It started to bother _me_. I wanted to be..._want_ to be more for you. And I don't know what that means, or how to behave," he said. She kept trying to break eye contact. But she couldn't.

A breeze ran through her hair, and sent a shiver down her spine. Kat looked up to the moon, remembering her old friends. Everyone who had passed away, all of her friends who were now watching. She could imagine a few of them yelling at her- get a move on!

"Say something, please." His voice was tight. He coughed to clear his throat, to make it seem like he was his usual self.

So she looked back to him. "I never asked you to change."

"You shouldn't have to."

For the first time since they met, Kat thought she was seeing the real him. Not the one he fronted, or even the one she sometimes glimpsed when he was laughing. The one he hid away, deeper than his secrets.

"You deserve more than I was."

Kat disagreed. She didn't have the heart to tell him. How could she, when she had told him most everything yet he did not see? How many people were willing to overlook her sins? She couldn't breathe.

"My uncle's going to love you."

And the weight on her chest seem to let up, momentarily.

"I apologize in advance... He's a little... odd."

_LoTus_

_e_

_a_

Lee

It was honestly worse than he thought. After somehow surviving the meeting with her brother- her injured, barely standing brother- that had somehow made him grateful she only had the one sibling, the drive had been rather uneventful. But that wasn't the bad part.

The bad part was his uncle, yelling in Russian and pushing Kat to the side. Then, in English, telling her she could bring the bags in and he would take it from there. After that, Kat bowed and did as requested, not bothering to explain that she was his girlfriend.

And then, his uncle tried to shove money into Kat's hand.

"No thank you, that's not necessary," Kat said, curtseying.

Lee rubbed his face. "Uncle, this is Kat. Kat, this is my uncle, Mushi."

"Cat?" his uncle asked in Russian.

"No, my name is Katara. I go by Kat for short." Kat offered a hand to shake. His uncle took it without understanding.

But Lee wondered, "You...speak Russian?"

She laughed, and he kept staring at her. "I only know three or four words."

"Cat being one of them," he stated.

"I can say cat in... eight languages. English, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Italian... German, French and Sign." She counted them off on her fingers. Then she looked back up, "Well. When you travel the world introducing yourself as Kat, you learn."

"Lee, who is this?" his uncle asked, realizing that she was more than a taxi driver. Lee sighed, and explained to his aging uncle about why Kat was here. It was quicker in his native tongue, and more private.

Meanwhile, Kat took to investigating the place. Lee was grateful Jun was nowhere to be seen. The barkeep would have made things unnecessarily awkward. And he wasn't ready for that. Saying things in English felt like it would be final. He couldn't bring himself to think about it.

"So many teas," Kat murmured, looking at the chalk-board menu resting on the counter. Her fingers traced the green surface carefully. Lee watched her face slowly turn into a smile as she read. He noticed the little way his heart skipped.

"Tell me nephew, is this the girl you-"

"Uncle!" Lee interrupted, trying his best not to sound defensive. Try as he might, he knew the look on Mushi's face. A smug, knowing smile. But the old man lifted a finger to his lips and laughed.

"Would you like something to drink? Go ahead and pick something off the menu," his uncle said to Kat. Lee had never noticed the heavy accent his uncle spoke with.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked, looking more excited than Lee cared to understand. To Lee, it was all leaf juice. Some tasted worse than others, but they were all equally disgusting.

"It's the least I could do. You saved my nephew's life."

Kat looked to Lee. "That was actually my brother."

"That is not what my nephew said. But, in any case, I would feel like a better host if you would pick something." Lee's uncle motioned to the menu, and Kat nodded.

She studied it for a moment longer.

"Here, this one." Lee couldn't see where she pointed, but his uncle seemed...impressed.

"Good choice. One of my favorites," Mushi said off-handedly.

Kat shrugged. "My mother made this when we were little. I think of it when I remember her."

The sadness in her voice made the air seem thick. Lee moved to a chair, content to doze while his uncle made tea. It felt like moments later Kat was telling him to move up to his room.

The walk was foggy, and he was certain he'd almost pulled them both down the stairs, but he was nearly awake by the time she set him on his bed. Her eyes were impossibly blue in the dark, lit only by the city lights from his window.

"Sleep well, Lee. I'll see you in the morning."

He reached for her. "Stay here."

Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. Kat shook her head rapidly, when Lee realized what he had said. At least, what it had seemed.

"No, Kat, that's not-" he raised his hands, trying to explain himself.

But she understood, "No, I know. It's just...no."

"I..." But he couldn't bring himself to say why he wanted her to stay.

"Goodnight, Lee. I'm in the next room. I'll leave the door unlocked," she shrugged. She ran out quickly and let the door click behind her.

The darkness set in, and he tried his best to keep his breathing normal. Lee closed his eyes, refusing to feel the same hopelessness that he had been fighting since he'd been injured. When she was around, he could breathe. When she was next to him, he wasn't once again stuck in the earth, moments away from being crushed.

He managed a light, restless sleep on his own. But he only held out for a few hours.

Lee pulled himself out of bed, grunting. Her door was cracked open so he let himself in. Her back was to the door. He hair had fallen all over her back, and he could see her breathing evenly. She seemed calm, and just seeing her peace helped him relax. He watched her for a few more minutes before deciding just to go back to his room and not bother her.

"If you're going to watch me pretend to sleep, at least come and talk to me," she said, and he nearly jumped.

He moved back into her room and sat on her bed. She moved to accommodate him, and rolled to look at him. Her eyes seemed fully alert, as if she had been awake the entire night. Lee wondered if being in a new place had caused her unrest.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, laying down very carefully. His arms went above his head, and he was sure not to touch her. Until, of course, she moved against him. She was very warm, though the hands she wrapped around his torso were so cold he hissed.

"Guess I got used to your snoring and mumbling. Too quiet," she said.

He snorted indignantly, "I do not snore."

"And you? No one to answer your odd, half-nonsensical questions?" Kat wondered. Lee let his hand slide down her arm, very slowly so as not to offend. He stopped when their hands met.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked, not having much else to say. He was surprised at how closely she was getting. He swallowed as he thought about it.

"The other night, you asked me for a pickle. Then, when I told you I'd get you one, you said you couldn't have it because of your piercings." She was muttering in his ear and God he couldn't concentrate.

"I love pickles," he commented absently.

She gave a single laugh. "So you said."

They sat and talked for a very long time, until he fell asleep with his face on her hair. When he woke up, she was not with him. And he had never felt so horribly, inescapably _alone_.

It was then he realized that he could no longer deny everything.

There were too many things adding up to let it avoid his notice. He wanted to fight it- he had fought for so long- but he really didn't see the point anymore. So he might, ya know, like her. It was more than that, but the word made him uncomfortable. It was an idea he had avoided his entire life. This girl was supposed to have been the ultimate challenge, and Lee was the one who fell first.

It wasn't right, or to the plan, but it had happened.

He was staring up at the ceiling, contemplating his options. He could quit while he was ahead- but that was not actually an option. And where, he wondered, did that leave him?

In love with a very beautiful girl, whose laughter wafted up from the tea shop downstairs.

Now he just had to figure out the right way to say so.

_The Living Room_

Sokka

Kyoshi hadn't left him alone since he'd made it home. She had even suggested her services as a footstool. Sokka mostly wanted to be rest, to slink off up to his and Suki's room and try and forget things.

But he was too wired.

Kat was out there, with a boy. For the weekend.

He knew it was wrong to worry, but it was his little sister for crying out loud. She was twenty-four. She was grown. But he could still hear her crying, still feel her holding him close.

Sokka could look at her, and know she was strong on her own, but he remembered watching her break. Each fracture in his sister made her more independent, but one could only take so much.

But her eyes- when she said good bye this time- were so...sparkly.

Suki was looking at him from the kitchen.

Aang and Toph were out somewhere, trying to pick... cake or something else for their wedding. Sokka was being a bad brother when it came to that, but he was too busy brooding on his real sister to care.

"Your face is going to get stuck. Smile, or I'll send your daughter back in." Suki sighed, bringing him a drink. The doctor had forbade alcohol, but the two of them weren't too fond of the doctor anyways. He took it gratefully.

"Why do you think she really went?" he asked before swallowing. He consumed as much as he could fit in his mouth.

Suki sat next to him and patted his knee. "Because she's a big girl. You focus on getting better."

"I'm serious here." He had no answers of his own. She was still fourteen and innocent when he tried.

Suki blinked. "They're dating, Sokka. She isn't the kind to do things halfway."

This, he knew. She was fifteen and Jet was pinned, upside down, to a tree branch. She was eighteen, and she suggests staying put so that Kyoshi can have a home. She was twenty-three and a girl died, she went to ask for forgiveness.

"Is it going to be something...serious?" he wondered. The reality of Aang and Toph's marriage suddenly hit him. They were his family. They were getting married. Married! Those same kids he dragged through the woods, running from the government.

"Just smile and nod." She sighed.

They were together in silence for a few minutes.

Sokka groaned and laid across Suki's lap, and she stroked his hair gently. They stared at each other until Sokka nodded off.

His sister could take care of herself. If not, he would just have to be there for her.

_LoTus_

_e_

_a_

Kat

"Is there any way I can help?" she asked, already tying her hair back in a thick braid. Lee's uncle turned to her, looking put off to ask for help, but grateful all the same.

"Know anything about waiting tables?" he asked, putting down the tray in his hand. He went around the counter and grabbed an apron. She was wearing a dress, and she tied it around very carefully.

"Not a thing," she laughed. She took up the tray and began passing out tea. She flowed around the tables as gracefully as she was able. The people piled in, and the rush seemed to go on and on.

She tried to socialize with the customers, so she laughed as much as she could. She looked up at the stairs just in time to see Lee falling down the last step.

He looked to her, and a grin broke out on his face.

"Afternoon, sleepy head," she said, making her way over to him. He was still not wearing a shirt. Kat noticed a few people- namely young women- staring his way. She fought the jealousy that welled in her throat.

"Morning, beautiful." He leaned down to her height and kissed her lips. He pulled back, before she could do anything about it.

Kat looked down at his shoeless feet and began to tease,"No shoes, no shirt-"

"And I _still_ get service." He took a cup of coffee off of her hands, and sipped it.

"Go back to bed. You're supposed to be resting," she ordered, waggling a finger. He grabbed her finger and kissed it, laughing.

"I have things to do today. Think you can survive for an hour without me?" He glanced up at his uncle, who had made himself busy with a tea pot, pretending he was not listening. The grin on his uncle's face, however, suggested otherwise.

"It may take all my strength." Kat smiled and shrugged, giving him a quick, careful hug. But she went back to work. She looked back to him, now fully clothed and leaving, and waved with her fingers. He winked and went out the door.

Kat rolled her eyes and joined the tandem of work again. It felt nice to be moving around, instead of stagnant like she normally was. Lee's uncle kept her busy, and he seemed grateful for her help.

Finally, around four, the crowd waned. Things grew quiet, and Kat took a moment to rest. A cup clicked on the counter beside her.

"Thank you for your help today," Lee's uncle said.

Kat took the drink. "Not a problem. It was fun. Is it always busy like that?"

The old man laughed, "Only when Lee's here."

That brought her up short. There had been a _lot_ of young women today. She had thought, maybe, that she had been imagining it. After Lee had came down, a few of the women had even been hostile... but she thought that had just been her fault as a bad waitress.

"You seem surprised," he said, breaking her from her stupor.

Kat shrugged, "I guess I'm not surprised. It's like that at school, too."

The two of them stared for just a moment. Kat could see the love for his nephew in the old man's eyes. It was heartwarming.

"You seem at peace with that," he said.

Kat shrugged. "What else can I do?"

The door opened then, and Lee walked through. Kat barely held her gasp back, hiding behind two hands. His hair had been cut, and the piercings on his face had all been removed, leaving holes behind in their wake. He looked up at her once, and then back down.

His skin seemed to redden ever so slightly. He closed the door and took a few steps toward her.

Lee presented her the flowers in his hand- lilies- and kissed her cheek. He was trying to act calm, but Kat could see he was uncomfortable. She thought he used his hair as a shield, and that now his scar was exposed for all the world to see.

Kat took the flowers in both hands and held them close to her face, enjoying the gentle smell they gave off.

"Uncle, Kat's going to take a break now," Lee said.

He dragged her up the stairs, onto the roof of the building. She smiled at him when he shut the door. She kept her flowers tucked in her arm as she leaned to kiss him.

"What's all this about?" She gripped his hair, and ran a finger over the holes in his skin.

Lee blinked. "Time for a change."

"Oh. Do you want me to heal these?" Kat offered. His brow came down in confusion, but she waved a hand to call the water out of the air. "That way there won't be any scars. If, you know, you want this to be permanent."

He nodded, and she set the water to his skin. The holes mended quickly, muscle knitting back together willingly. He watched her eyes as she worked.

"Thank you," he said when she was finished.

They moved over to different spot and sat down. He leaned against the cement rising and patted the seat next to him. Kat bent down and smiled.

She examined his face carefully, learning everything that had been hidden by the hair and metal before. His eyes were beautiful. His skin was very fair, but she doubted he burned easily. The scar was old, she could see, but it was still sharp and intense. Her scrutiny seemed to bother him.

"You're eyes... are wonderful," she said, bringing one had to the right side of his face.

Lee laughed, "It was just a haircut."

"You look good like this, Lee. I like being able to see you." She wanted more than words. Kat wondered when the last time his hair had been so short. When his face was last open like this.

"Thanks." He turned the scarred half of his face away from her, looking to the sun.

Without thinking, she reached for his left eye, wanting to investigate the scar further. Before her hand could get close enough, Lee snapped her wrist downward with a harsh "_Don't._" She jumped, startled by the speed and ferocity of the action. But she understood.

Kat pulled back with a very quiet, "I'm sorry."

"It's not... I just don't let..." he tried to apologize, but she shook her head.

"I shouldn't have. It was stupid of me." She moved away from him.

Lee looked angry, and she pulled her knees into her chest, making herself as small as possible. She was an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Just because he got a haircut didn't mean he was ready to explain the scar. Idiot.

"Kat, I'm sorry. It's just it's not something I'm... comfortable with." Lee didn't look at her.

"I know. I wasn't thinking." The sun was burning in the distance. It was something else to concentrate on while she waited for the awkwardness to die down. Lee seized her hand without saying anything else.

"Do you like the flowers?" he asked, trying his best to restore the sporadic mood they had ruined.

Kat put her head on his shoulder. "My favorite, you know."

"You don't say," he laughed. They shared a kiss or two, each apologizing in their own way. Neither of them was eager to move, or even to talk. Had anyone come up, they would have not believed there had been any problems between the couple.

It was dark when they went in, not having spoken another word to each other but having said enough.


	22. That Which has Been Seen

A/N: Well, ah... It might be a while before you and I meet again. Mass Effect 3 comes out tomorrow night, at midnight. I sold my soul a long time ago, and it's time to pay the price. I know this is totally lame, and I'm a dork, but I can't wait for this game. I have been waiting since the end of ME2. Anyone else here play? I'm sooo excited.

This has been beta-read by Scribbles I. She is my hero.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

That Which has Been Seen

Chapter Twenty-two

_LoTus_

_e_

_a_

Lee

He was trying his best to wake her, but only succeeded in rousing a few groans from her. She grumbled a few incoherent sentences, insisting that she was awake. He poked her, tried tickling her, and had even dripped water on her face. He was running out of options.

He pressed his lips to hers, and smiled when her mouth curled upward.

She still didn't wake, however.

"Kat, c'mon. We're going to be late. Wake up."

She pushed his face away, "N-no-o. Four in...morning..."

"I'm going to carry you to the car, okay? Put your arms around my neck," he instructed her. She moved slowly.

He managed to walk her down to the car, dump her into the passengers seat, and say good-bye to his uncle. When he came to the car, she was curled up, still sleeping. He could only smile.

It had been a while since he had driven a car, so he was grateful for the silence. It was easier to concentrate without her distracting voice in his ear. Lee stopped for gas about half way through, and bought them both some coffee.

The smell roused her from her dead-weight state.

"_Coffee,_" she whispered.

He laughed and put the cup under her hand. "Yes. Coffee. All you have to do is wake up, and it's yours."

Her eyes flipped open at that, trying her best to keep them open. Lee was amused at how misty her eyes were, like no matter whether she wanted to be awake or not, her eyes were not ready.

"You're amazing." She took the coffee from him and took a grateful breath.

He took off again, while she restarted over her coffee. Within the hour, she was alert and conscious.

"Awake yet?" he teased.

She didn't seem to notice the taunt. "Yes. Sorry, about being such trouble. You shouldn't have had to carry me."

"It wasn't trouble." He shrugged.

Kat sighed, "I'm still sorry."

"Did you have fun this weekend?" Lee asked, watching the road. The morning traffic was starting to act up. Usually, on his motorcycle, traffic didn't make much difference. But in her car, he wasn't exactly sure how long it would take.

"I did. Did you?" Kat coughed and fixed her throat.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "More than I thought. I was...nervous, about my uncle."

"Do you think he liked me?"

"More than he likes me," Lee answered, almost seriously. His uncle had been rather taken with the girl. Of course, it had been his hope all along. Everything had gone along splendidly.

Kat laughed and withdrew her hand, reaching back for her cup. Lee missed the feel of her skin and hated himself for it. _Too-far-gone. Too far, too far._

_Bus Number Nine_

Kat

She stared at the window, watching Kyoshi wave without shame. Her niece was wearing a red band on her arm, proudly and of her own choice. The kids at school had shunned her, but she said she would rather tell the truth and have no friends than lie and be popular.

She was proud, scared, and afraid.

"She's taking a stand, for her dad," Lee said, breaking her concentration. It sounded more like a question than a statement, as if he wasn't sure.

Kat laid her head on his shoulder. "She's trying to help, to fight the war Aang and her father are fighting."

"Something else?" he wondered. When had he gotten so good at reading her?

With a sigh she answered, "I just remembered the date, is all. My mom died today."

Lee didn't say anything. He just put his arms around her shoulders and held her a little closer. It wasn't pity, but comfort.

"I was hiding in the closet. I'll never forget what they kept asking her. I never found out what it was, though," she said absently.

The phrase was one she had repeated millions of times to herself. She muttered it quietly, not really thinking. It felt like Lee tensed for just a moment, but then he eased back up.

"She kept saying it was her, but they didn't believe her, whatever _it_ was. I cracked the closet door open. A gun on her chest, bang. They left then, after setting my house on fire. I ran to her after they were gone. She was still alive. Told me to run, to get my dad. I wasn't fast enough." Kat wished she could have stopped talking. It was always so hard around him.

"Where was your dad?" Lee asked carefully.

"There were other people who were attacking our village." She shrugged. "Took me a while to find him."

"What was she like?" he wanted to know.

Kat told him everything she could manage. Her mother was one of the best people Kat had ever met. Kind, brave. Everything she had aspired to be. Everything she would never be.

It seemed a short ride, and they were walking again too soon.

Kat kissed him as they parted, and ran to her family. It was most difficult to keep her face from collapsing when he just listened like that. It was the easiest thing to be open around him, harder to be calm.

"Kat, did you break him?" Aang asked when she caught up with him.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

"You went away this weekend with a bad-ass. Came back with a softie," he said, pointing and gesturing at Lee. Sans hair and piercings and tight, dark clothing.

Kat coughed. "He did that on his own."

"Uh-huh," Aang said, "Curious."

Kat rolled her eyes, knowing it was pointless to protest. Aang was stubborn and would think what he wanted, no matter what she said. So, she walked with him and filled him in on the weekends events.

Minus the part where they had slept in the same bed. It was just a little too awkward to mention.

_Art Room B_

Toph

She hated art. The fact that they made her take it seemed like a cruel joke. But, here she was. Stupid class, for a blind girl.

"Two paints down in front, two to your right. Blue, red, yellow green," Kat said, whispering to her.

"What are the chances of me sneaking out again?" Toph asked, pretending to search for the paint brush. She could feel the metal of the handle, and therefore "see" it. Most of the room was metal, except of course, the art.

"The instructor is watching us now." The way Kat said it, Toph was sure no one would notice them talking. They were very good at that, since they didn't have to look at one another.

"Damn. Options?" Toph asked, grabbing one of the paints. Blue, she was certain.

Kat snorted, "You know, you could make a lot of money painting. I bet there's a market for blind Inheritor paintings."

"For every painting you sell, I will sell one," Toph said sarcastically.

The girls laughed, knowing Kat never wanted to sell another painting.

"Deal," Kat said suddenly.

"Why the change of heart?" Toph asked, painting what she thought was a flower. What it came out to be was anyone's guess.

Toph heard Kat switching the canvases. "I didn't say I was selling anything."

"What did I paint?" Toph asked absently.

"A...blue. Was it supposed to be a snake?" Kat asked, sounding confused. Before Toph could answer Kat continued, "I'll try my best to make something out of it."  
>"Good luck," said the blind girl.<br>"It won't be a problem. Now, smile and nod. The teacher is coming to appraise your canvas. It's a sunset," Kat said. Toph could hear the shrug.

Toph listened to the people around them. One questioned Toph's ability to paint so well while another hissed hate-filled words about Katara.

"Oh. I'm taking Lee to my studio, next month," Kat said, non-nonchalantly.

"Scandalous." Toph laughed.

Kat laughed, too. "Oh, so scandalous."

"That can be arranged," said Lee. Toph didn't know when he arrived, but apparently neither did Kat for she gasped and, Toph imagined, covered her mouth with her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

Toph wished, in that moment, to see. Or, at least, to have a nice dirt floor to watch from. Neither of them had moved, she was sure, and they were probably just staring at one another.

"I haven't seen you all day," Lee answered. Toph thought his voice sounded... full of wonder. She imagined his face. He was probably looking at her, eyes wide and lips parted. Waiting for the right moment to kiss her.

"It's nine in the morning," Kat said, but sounded like she didn't mind.

"So many wasted hours," Lee muttered slowly.

And then, the teacher was objecting, citing some rule about public displays of affection. Toph assumed they didn't listen, as the yelling got louder and angrier.

"Alright, alright," Lee sighed.

Toph rolled her eyes, the sugary sweetness of his voice - like pulling apart from her was the worst part of his week - was making her sick.

She groaned. "Look, I'm finished. Can I leave? Sick of listening to this."

"Toph, forgive me. I'll return your sister to you now," Lee said. Footsteps passed her and she shook her head.

"Is he gone, yet?" Toph wondered.

"Yes." And she sounded so put off.

Toph made a noise she hadn't heard since the third grade. Less of a word, she cooed with all the others, "_Ooooooooh._"

_The Library_

Kat

She could still feel the heat in her face, on her ears and on her neck. She was hiding here, sitting amongst the books, until it went away. She had never been so openly teased before in her life.

"Are you alright?"

So much for hiding.

"I'm fine, Lee. Just, ah, reading." She lifted books as evidence. Of course, she had merely picked them up. She couldn't be sure of what books they were.

"_Boring_." He pushed the books down and bent down to kiss her.

Her hands twisted up into his hair, fingers finding purchase in the short locks. He brought the rest of his body down, pressing against her. The back of her head rested on the bookshelf. Lee was holding her face in one hand, supporting his teetering weight.

Kat pulled away, ever so slightly, to breathe. They were both trying to breathe calmly, but neither wanted to stop.

The weeks since being back had caused...separation anxiety between the two of them. He was no longer hurt, so they weren't spending the days and nights next to one another. They had fallen out of the pattern of being apart.

"Come here to disrupt my studies?" she wondered. Smiling to herself about the look on his face. He hadn't come here to talk, after all.

He grinned. "I came to spend time with you. So yes."

"Oh, good. I was tired of books." She kissed him again, bored of pretending.

The hardest part was controlling her hands. She didn't know what to do. Her hands naturally went to his face, exactly where she didn't want them to. Instead, she put her hands on his chest and neck. Lee wanted more contact, but there was more than one reason to handle themselves calmly.

A small squeak broke them apart, faster than lightning. Lee nearly jumped to the other side of the aisle. Kat looked and found a young girl with glasses, looking down at the two of them with an open mouth. She had books resting in an arm, and notes in the other hand.

"I'm sorry!" she said and ran the other direction, her pale cheeks all aflame.

Kat held her laughter in until she was sure they were alone. At exactly the same moment, Lee laughed. He laid on his back and covered his eyes with his arm.

"You've caused me nothing but trouble all day," she said, rubbing her face. Yep, warm, blushing flesh was still there. No improvement.

"Worth it." He simply shrugged.

She snorted. "Toph threatened to spray us with water."

"Still worth it."

Kat watched him breathe, fascinated suddenly with the movement. He turned his head to her, and they just stared.

"We do that. A lot," she noted.

And he just smiled. "Staring at you is one of my favorite pastimes."

"Creep."

Lee scoffed and rolled his eyes, incredulous.

"Is it the weekend yet?" Lee wondered.

Kat moved over to him, placing an arm on either side of him. She bent and kissed him. "Does it need to be?"

_The Playground_

Kyoshi

The good news was, she had the monkey bars to herself. She was sitting on top of the bars you were supposed to hang from, looking down at the people who used to be her friends. Daddy had told her not to wear the band.

It was her decision, he had said, but it was a risky game.

She said she could handle it. If he could fight every day, get shot and still work for the good of the Inheritors, she could wear this band to school. This band that was so uncomfortable for her to wear and for other people to see.

Today, she had announced her intentions to start a program called, _Band Together._ It was something she had put together with the help of her parents. The program was meant to help kids like her, ones who were not ashamed of being like they were.

But it had not been well received.

She was alone on the playground, wasn't she? Even her imaginary friends had left.

The sign she had made lay discarded on the bars next to her, forgotten and ripped. They had called her parents again. She didn't know if she was in trouble or not. She had been in trouble for so long now, it was hard to tell.

She saw a familiar car drive by. Daddy's car. Daddy didn't come unless it was serious. Usually, it was Mommy. The car pulled to the side and parked, almost recklessly.

There were more cars after that, but she didn't care to notice. Instead, she focused on her father stepping out of the car. He looked straight at her, and she felt her heart still. She was in trouble. Then, he smiled.

And lifted a big, huge sign that read _BAND of BROTHERS._

It looked like hers. She picked her sign up; it was missing a corner, and the stick was crooked now, but it felt wonderful. Daddy was here, across the fence that separated the school yard from the road, holding up a sign to tell her that she was not so alone.

People were taking pictures, so Kyoshi tried to smile. The band on her arm felt a little more comfortable, now. She felt like she could take on the world, as long as her daddy was there.

"Are we going home?" she asked when she approached the gate.

Her daddy laughed. "Yes we are. But first, I think there's someone else who wants to say hello."

He pointed behind her and she turned.

Waiting for her was Uncle Aang?

"I thought you were in school," she said, confused.

Aang put a finger to his lips. "Shh, I am in school."

"You're in _my_ school." Kyoshi ran to him, abandoning her sign. The Ava lifted her and kissed her face.

Her uncle laughed. "Yosh, you know you're the bravest kid I've ever met?"

"I don't have to save the world." She poked his nose, the way he normally did to her.

"But you have to live in it."

He kissed her head, put her down and waved to her father.

"Do you have to leave now?" Kyoshi asked, sad. It was another few weeks before they came home again.

Aang nodded. "Yep. But, can I tell you a secret?"

"Do I have to keep it?" Kyoshi questioned, knowing her own affinity for _not _keeping secrets.

He shook his head. Then poked her chest, over her heart. "We are always right here. No matter what happens."

"Promise?" She held out her pinky. He took it and smiled.

"Promise. Always. No matter what."

With that, he launched himself into the air. He flew higher and higher until she couldn't see him any more. Then she was alone on the field, again.

But her dad was only a few feet away, always in the wings.

_The Coffee Room_

Lee

He knew that they were all born brave, that family. He could see it when Kat refused to fight, when Aang stood up against injections, when Toph ran through the halls, unassisted. But he finally noticed it when Kyoshi lifted a poster to her father, a smile spreading on her face.

"Is that...?" Lee asked, spotting what looked to be Aang behind the child.

Kat laughed. "Yes. Sokka called this morning."

"How did he get there?" Lee wondered. He had seen Aang two hours ago, hadn't he?

She laughed again. "Aang is Superman. He can fly. Except he's not allergic to green rocks."

"Fly," Lee repeated, almost not believing her.

"My tattoos look better than I remembered," Aang said from behind them. Lee jumped.

"You made pretty good time," Kat said, as if it weren't so surprising to see the bald man here.

Aang shrugged, grabbed a cup of coffee, and gave a half hearted wave as he left.

"He flies," Lee looked to Kat for confirmation.

She put her hands on his face, making sure he was listening. "Air. He flies through the _air_."

"Kiss me," he breathed, not caring any more. She raised one eyebrow and bit her lip, but pulled away. Lee sighed.

"No." Kat sat back. There was a glint in her eyes he did not recognize, but he wanted to know what it was.

"Tease," he accused.

She laughed. "You deserve it. Now, c'mon, I want to show you something."

He followed her lead, letting her drag him along. They were headed to the art room, where he had kissed her a few days ago. The room was dark and empty, and Lee was surprised at how peaceful it was.

"You know, we could just go back to my dorm, if you wanted me alone in a dark room," he said, taking a risk with this teasing. It could backfire so horribly.

"Ah, but where's the adventure?" she asked, shooting him a look that made him shiver.

She took him to the back of the room, where a canvas was covered with a thick off-white cloth. He waited patiently, still a little stunned at her behavior.

"I think this is the first painting I actually like," she said, reaching for the covering. Without another word, she ripped it off.

It took him a moment to see the entire thing. He instantly recognized his uncle's tea shop, and even a few of the people in the picture. There was a tray in the foreground, as if Kat had been looking over it to the main focal point of the painting, the man standing in the doorway. He thought, at first, it was him. He wasn't sure, though.

A closer look showed Lee what he must've looked like to her. Head down, no hair to cover his eyes, flowers clutched tightly in his hand. The sun almost created a halo around his body. Part of him wondered why he had been so nervous.

"It's...me." He wasn't sure what else to say. Wasn't it conceited if he called the painting beautiful? It was hard to forget why he'd fallen in love with her paintings. They were...perfect.

"Is it awful?" Her voice seemed to be saying, _I knew it._

Lee pulled her against him. "Mm, I think I would like it more if you were actually in it."

He kissed her neck, chuckling at the way she tensed, and wrapped his arms around her midriff. It was hardly enough, but he could manage.

"I don't paint me." Kat sounded as if it was completely obvious.

Lee moved his lips up to her ear. "You should, for me?"

"Maybe for your birthday." She gave something he thought she meant to be a laugh. Kat squirmed from his grasp and moved a few inches away. "Well, anyways. That's yours, to do with what you wish."

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" Lee asked. She hadn't stopped fidgeting yet.

Kat blinked. "No. It's just, ah, there's this mark on my back that's sore."

"Did you get hurt?" She hadn't fought this month. He couldn't think of anything that would have caused an injury.

She licked her lips. "An old mark. Souvenir from my time as a captive."

"They hurt you." The words set his blood boiling. Someone hurt her.

Kat took a deep breath. "Turn around."

He didn't ask questions, just turned. He glanced back once, to see her shirt sliding off her shoulders, but made sure he wasn't caught.

"Okay. Do you see...these?" She used both hands to point at the marks on her back, though it wasn't necessary.

There were two hand-prints, burned and seared into her lower back. He was horrified. It wasn't a mark, an accident from escaping... it was torture.

"Someone did this to you." His finger ghosted over one of the prints and she hissed.

"Like I said. An old wound." She dropped her hair and the ends covered the marks perfectly. She pulled her shirt back on and buttoned it hurriedly.

"Lee, are you alright?" She looked up to him, having to hold his arms to his side.

"Someone..." he couldn't even voice it. Someone put their hands on _his_ Kat, leaving scars behind. Someone needed to _pay_. Who the hell-?

"Just scars, Lee. Skin. It just hurts sometimes."

And he kissed her, because he didn't know enough words to explain. Because he wanted her, wanted to make everything better for her. Wanted to _be _everything for her.

And he could not but hold her close.


	23. Separation Anxiety

A/N: So sorry for the wait. I was waiting for my Beta to reply. As of yet, she hasn't. And I'm impatient. So, you all get the...not so fixed version. If you see any mistakes, you can point them out if you want. I'll fix what I can. Anyways, hope you're all still here!

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Separation Anxiety

Chapter 23

_LoTus_

_e_

_a_

Mushi

His nephew was sitting at the bar, head down on the counter. The young man's eyes were glazed and unfocused, staring forward in a most dejected manner. It was quiet... refreshing, to be honest. Usually, his nephew was causing trouble with the lady-guests.

Though, in the past few months at least, he seemed to have something else on his mind.

"Lee, if you drool on the counter..." Jun started, but stopped when she realized the boy was not listening. Then she poked him with a wooden spoon. Twice, in the head, until he blinked awake.

"What?" Lee asked, looking stunned to be spoken to.

Jun poked him again, "I said stop drooling on the counter."

Lee wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Sorry."

"Are you sick?" Jun was giving Lee a once-over, checking for injuries.

"_Heart_sick," Mushi muttered loudly, earning him a dark glare from his nephew. The young man was blushing horribly, like Mushi hadn't seen in years. Certainly not in this country.

"I was bored, was all." Lee was trying to defend what little dignity was left. Of course, the way his voice came out only served to force laughter out of both Mushi and Jun.

"It's that girl, isn't it?" Mushi wanted to know.

Lee opened his mouth to speak, but no sound would come out of his mouth. Instead, the young man bolted out the door, calmly and as quick as a walk would allow. Embarrassment had always been too much for Lee to handle.

"I've never seen him like that." Jun went back to scrubbing. She poured another drink for herself after she was done, opting to lean back and watch Mushi.

"You weren't here to meet her." The old man answered, meaning it.

The girl had been...special. She'd been shaping Lee to a new form for the past few months without trying, without directly telling him. The girl had been a good enough infulence that Lee had decided to be a better person. To try and be human again. And for that, Mushi would be forever grateful.

His nephew, who had been dying slowly for the past ten years, was alive again. Alive and well.

_The Streets_

Lee

His uncle was right. As he always was. It was infuriating. It was three days. He could handle it. Really, it wasn't a big deal. He'd had relationships shorter than this.

But perhaps there was the problem.

They'd been together for months now...

It was serious.

He knew it. She knew it.

He was scared.

He _loved_ her- there, he admitted it- and he wanted... to tell her the truth. More than anything, he wanted to tell her the truth. God, he wanted her to know. But what difference it would make, he didn't know.

Summoned by his thoughts, she called him then.

The phone took too long to reach his ear.

"Hey." He said simply. It was much less than he had been planning on saying, but it summed up the entire phrase he had had in mind.

Kat answered in kind. Her voice calmed him down, made him smile, and brought his walk to a halt. And she didn't even know.

"Did you need something?" He asked, realizing it had been quiet for a while.

She laughed- ah, the sound of angels- and replied, "I kind of missed you. It's kind of enough to be on the phone with you. Didn't think of anything to talk about."

"Missed me, huh?" He teased. By the silence, he could tell he had stepped too far. To rectify this he added, "Me too. Missed you, that is."

"Not bothering you, am I?" She sounded serious. He wished she would stop worrying about it. She was never a bother. Why couldn't she see it?

"Kat, if it was a bother would I have answered the phone?"

She scoffed, "Fine. Fine."

They each waited for the other to speak. Kat broke the silence first.

"Hey, when's your birthday?"

He answered, but had barely noticed what he had said. They spoke for nearly two hours. It made him feel better, lighter in a way, but the hanging up was hard. She wasted no breath in the "no you hang up" game. Simply said good-bye, that she would see him soon, and clicked off.

When he went back to the shop, he had yet to close his phone.

"I was starting to get worried," his uncle said as he entered.

Lee blinked, "I was on the phone."

"Lee..." his uncle started, then stopped. He then smiled and said, "She's a wonderful girl."

The young man was glad, "She is."

"It's good you're happy." Mushi sounded like a father.

It brought Lee up short. His uncle was the closest thing he had ever had, really. Even when he was a son and not a nephew, he had always gone to his uncle first. There were no problems asked of his father. His father had been a busy man. Too busy for a failure of a son, anyways.

Then, in Russian, Mushi asked, "To what end?"

"I'm...going to tell her." Lee answered as he went up the stairs to pack. His mind was made and his soul was at peace.

_The Library_

Aang

"Are you busy?"

Aang didn't look up, "She's not here."

"I know. She's in class. I came here to talk to you." Lee said.

Aang motioned for the other man to sit. He shut his book and put his pen down, leaving the sentence unfinished. Once he had shifted in his seat, he gave Lee his full attention.

"You need to learn to bend fire before next year." Lee stated. Aang watched and waited. Lee sighed, "I want to help. I can teach you."

For a moment they stared at each other. Aang wasn't sure how he felt about Lee. He should, as a brother, distrust him on principle alone. He should, as a gentleman, be disgusted by his treatment of women. Instead, he felt connected to the man.

"When do we start?" Aang smiled and held out a hand. The Russian took it, pumping Aang's arm twice.

"Just like that?" Lee wanted to know, "I thought I would have to at least explain."

"Just like that. No explanations necessary. As long as Kat doesn't know." Aang rubbed his face.

The bald man wanted nothing more than to get ahead in his training. It would do no one any good to have an Ava who could not command all the elements. Especially if he was to wage war or maintain peace, whichever came to be.

"Deal." Lee agreed.

Aang watched Lee carefully. Without the piercings and hair in his face, the man was easier to read. His golden eyes were sharp, dangerous, but focused and kind. His face had been empty before, but there was more animation there now. A smile, sometimes, when the man wandered in his thoughts.

"Do you care about my sister?" Aang blinked.

Golden eyes met gray.

"Yes. I do." Lee said, voice serious and grave. Something about the man seemed different.

The Ava rose to his feet and said,"Then you need to be honest with her. Except, of course, for this little pact." Aang knew nothing of the man's secrets. Didn't know if there were any. He was fishing, of course. Searching for them.

The look on Lee's face told him enough. Indeed, there were lies and secrets.

"I'm trying." Lee was staring at the table, most determinedly.

The older-younger man nodded, "Then, alright."

_Table SEVEN_

Kat

She put her head down, exhausted and spent. She could hardly stand the sight of food. She could hardly stand the sight of _anything. _Her eyes closed, but that only made the world around her louder. She decided to endure the noise.

"She okay?" Lee asked.

A hand passed over Kat's face. She realized how warm her skin felt, compared to his icy hands. She bent into his touch, then pulled back.

"I'm fine." Kat couldn't feel her tongue. She bit it, twice, to check. It was definitely numb. Or maybe she did feel it... she couldn't remember.

"You're burning up. Why aren't you in the infirmary?" Lee demanded.

"It's cold, dammit." Kat tried to say. To her, it sounded more like _thold, thamit. _She didn't quite care.

Aang spoke up from across the table, sounding rather annoyed, "She's stubborn, that's why. She won't cancel her tutoring for today."

Toph said something, but it didn't make any sense to her. Her head was fuzzy. It felt like her ears were all stuffed with wet cotton. She couldn't remember what she was doing before now.

"Kat, look at me." His voice cut through the fog, headlights and a foghorn all in one.

Her eyes snapped open. It was dark around him. Hadn't they been in the cafeteria? It was twelve in the afternoon. Why was it so dark in here? Better yet, where was here?

"Is it better without light?" Lee asked, touching her forehead. The contact made her want to jump, but her body didn't respond. She was disconnected.

"Time's'it?" She found her voice to be rather harsh and gargled.

Even in the dark and as out of it as she was, she could tell he smiled. Lee sat next to her, "About four. I took you to the nurse once you started yelling at Toph for stealing your socks. Then I brought you here... Toph said she didn't want you in your room."

"Sh'iz...so mean... I'm fine." She tried again to move. Kat couldn't be sure, but she thought her hands moved a little.

"Just sleep, okay? The doctors said you'll be better tomorrow." He pushed her back down, though she didn't remember sitting up. The bed she was laying on was really comfortable. But it wasn't hers.

"Where?" There was nothing more she could say. She was already falling back to sleep.

Lee answered very quickly, "You are on the other bed in my room. My turn to take care of you."

"M..fine.." Kat told him.

She was a dirty liar. She was not fine, and she knew it. But really, what else was she supposed to say? She didn't want him taking care of her. Didn't want anyone taking care of her. Least of all him.

Kat didn't want to seem...weak.

Not to him.

_Location Undisclosed_

Prime Minister of Russia

The diagnosis was..bleak, to say the least. Discouraging, definitely. There were a lot of things to do before things got worse. Loose ends to tie, an empire to secure. It was a lot of work, and he didn't have much time.

Still, there was a certain image he had to uphold. People still expected him to act the same, though this diagnosis had him deeply reflecting on his own mortality. He was not so infallible as he had thought.

Of course, even though he knew he was going to wither away, he was not looking forward to bringing his son home. Despite his daughter's ruthlessness, she was no leader. Therefore, his son would have to come home.

He beckoned to his secretary, and told her to find his son. The credit card wouldn't be too hard to track, the phone number easy. He scheduled time, but decided to call later.

There wasn't much of a later, but still.

He scribbled a note to himself, _Bring Zuko home._

It wasn't going to be easy.

_Sokka's House_

Lee

Kat was holding his hand, sitting next to him at the table. Her brother was trying to be polite, though Lee could feel the dislike radiating from across the room. Kyoshi, however, was gushing and making him feel most welcome.

"And then- after Uncle Aang left- a few kids came over to play! I had to tell them bye- 'cuz daddy was coming to get me but-"

"Yosh, calm down." Kat laughed, taking a sip of her tea.

Lee was grateful for the intervention.

"Well. Fine." Kyoshi said, pouting. She didn't sound too upset, though.

Kat winked at him, and laughed again. She was in high spirits. He thought she was just glad to be among her family, but it could have been her recovery from whatever sickness she had caught.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, making both he and Kat jump. He ignored the call, not wanting to speak with anyone else. Part of him wanted to switch the device off, but it didn't seem appropriate to be messing with his phone at the moment. He could feel he was being judged.

"Could be important." Kat said, taking a bite of food with a smile.

Lee shrugged, "If it is, they'll leave a message."

His phone buzzed again, and he sighed. How bad would it be if he set it on fire? Couldn't they see he was with his girlfriend? He didn't want to be disturbed.

"Go, answer it." Kat waved him off, and moved to talking with Kyoshi. The little girl was grateful for the attention.

Lee rose and moved into the other room and answered his phone.

Upon hearing the voice on the other end, he nearly hung up. He wanted nothing to do with them, had left the life behind. He said nothing, agreed to nothing, denied nothing. Eventually, the man on the other end quit talking and hung up the phone.

Lee went back into the dining room and sat down, praying his face didn't give too much away. His seat was cold. How long had he been gone?

"Everything alright?" Kat wanted to know. She seemed concerned.

Lee gave her the best smile he could manage, "Yeah. Took me a while to understand what they were saying. Wrong number, I guess."

Kat stared at him for a moment longer. He thought she was going to call him out, but she didn't. Instead, she carried on the dinner conversation with ease. Lee thought he was rather fortunate to be dating someone who knew when to press and when to leave things alone.

"Well. We should get going." Kat said once the meal was finished.

She hugged her brother's neck, kissed her niece's head, and motioned for Lee to follow her out. Lee was all too happy to leave, more ready to sleep than he realized.

Kat chatted with him happily, though he knew she was just trying to set him at ease. She was trying not to make him uncomfortable by pressing too much into his business. She was wonderful.

He was rubbing his mouth, looking out the window when he said, "It was my father."

Kat said nothing, leaving him free to answer or stop talking.

"He...asked me to come home." He waited for her to say something. He could feel her tense for a second, though he didn't know why, but she relaxed moments later.

"Did he say why?" She focused on the road, taking a turn carefully. They were in the city now, somewhere Lee didn't recognize. He supposed they were near her studio.

"Not exactly. Said he wanted me back."

She pulled into a parking garage, and took a spot by the door. The car cut off quickly and she climbed out without saying another word. He followed her quietly, grabbing their bags out of her trunk. She unlocked the door with an old key and went inside.

"Are you alright?" She asked once he was next to her in the first room. The light she turned on hurt his eyes.

"Kind of...stunned." He answered honestly. She told him to sit at the table while she made coffee. He wondered if it was going to be a long night.

Kat stared at the coffee pot, "You seemed upset, was all."

He rubbed his hands together, "He wasn't exactly the best father. He didn't like me too much, either. I don't know why he would want me to come back to Russia."

The pot started making noise, though he wasn't sure when she'd put water in it, much less coffee grinds. Still, the smell was undeniable.

"Maybe he had a change of heart." She suggested. Her hands sought mugs in her cabinets, which she grasped without really looking for them. Once those were on the table, she went to the refrigerator to retrieve cream for him.

"Not likely. Someone likely noticed I was missing. Wouldn't want his good name soiled." Lee rolled his eyes.

"You've been gone a long time, Lee." She said. Kat was still watching the coffee. Something about her posture made Lee wonder what was going on in her mind.

"Listen. My father... is the Prime Minister. Of Russia." He didn't look up from the table.

Kat, being ever the unsurprised, simply said, "Oh."

"I was... a disgrace. I opened my mouth too much."

"Is that why he hurt you?" Her hands were gripped on the edge of the counter, like she was angry or something. For a long moment, Lee thought about what she had said.

"Yes." He nodded, though she wasn't looking.

Kat poured the coffee and left his cup on the table.

"I left, after that. With my uncle. We changed our names and moved here." Lee watched her.

She blew on her coffee, ice crystals forming near her mouth, and smiled. She said nothing, but laughed a little.

"I didn't think _Lee_ and _Mushi_ were very Russian names." Her eyes lit up, and Lee released the breath he had been holding.

"You never said anything." He tried to smile, but he was nervous.

She shrugged, "It was none of my business. If you wanted me to know, you would have told me. I guess, now you have."

"I'm sorry for lying." It was the most sincere apology he had ever given. He bit his lip, wanting so much to keep talking. But what more was there to say?

"Everyone lies." This she said with such certainty and disinterest that he had to wonder who else had lied to her. She sounded so used to being lied to.

"But you're the one person I'm not supposed to lie to."

She shook her head and bent over to kiss him.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" She sounded sorry for asking.

"Think I'd rather just kiss you more."

They laughed for a moment before she said, "I think I can manage that."

He had never been so sure that he loved her.


	24. The Truth About Affection

A/N: Well, I still haven't heard back from Scribbles. So, once again, we will post without her guidance. So, I apologize once more for the mistakes.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

The Truth About Affection

Chapter 24

_Her Studio_

Kat

The last time she had seen him without a shirt, she had been more focused on the rib sticking out of his skin and the blood spilling on to the pit. But now, as he's sitting down on her couch, pulling his shirt off at her behest, she couldn't help but stare.

It was more than desire that brought her eyes to his chest. There were lot of tattoos to study on his skin. It was an artists eye that made her stare. Honest.

"So... is this the part where you dress to match?" He had his eyebrow up and a smirk on his face. Kat tried not to smile back. It would do her no good to be caught in another of his little traps.

"I just wanted to see, is all. I didn't get a good look at-"

"At me?" Lee interrupted.

Kat was unamused, "Your tattoos. Do they mean anything?"

She crossed her legs and sat, Indian style, next to him.

He took her hand and led her fingers across him, "Well, this one here was for my mom."

It was the portrait of a woman with long dark hair, her face mostly covered by the locks. Kat could just make out a grin on her face.

"And these," he lead her hand to his shoulder, "were because dragons are cool."

A red dragon and blue dragon twisting down the muscle of his arm. One's mouth was open, breathing fire and the other had its mouth closed.

"This here on my back," he twisted to show her, "Was the first time I was wrongly incarcerated."

She studied the drawing, trying to figure out what exactly it was. Her nail traced the lines.

"What did they arrest you for?" She wondered.

Lee had been wincing from her nails, "Well, they thought I had been planning to burn down a church."

"And why would they think that?"

He righted himself in the seat, "I was trying out religion. The band on my arm gave them the creeps."

She nodded, though the idea of him in a church was odd.

"You don't exactly strike me as the religious type." Kat said.

"I _tried_ it. It didn't exactly agree with me." He answered, smiling.

Kat laughed, "You make it sound as if it were some kind of food that upset your stomach."

"I forget you pray." He said off-handedly.

It kind of surprised her, that he had noticed. As far as she could remember, she had only prayed once in front of him, and they hadn't been close. They were, in fact, enemies at the time.

"You remember?" It was interesting to think about.

Lee blinked, "It surprised me, was all. You seemed sincere about it."

"I was asking for courage. And..." she stopped talking.

"And what?"

Kat pulled her hands away, "Nothing."

"And _what_, Katara?" Lee grabbed her hands back.

She looked down, "I was afraid to fight you."

Lee blinked and watched her. She handed him his shirt, a little sad to say good-bye to the view. He tugged the shirt on without speaking.

"You were afraid of me?"

"Afraid of _hurting_ you." Kat said seriously.

"Hey. We only have a few more hours, right?" He asked, tired of talking about it.

She nodded, "Yep. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Then we should really make it count. Here, we are alone and I feel no shame for kissing you like I want to."

Before she could ask, he launched at her, laughing. She fell backwards, though Lee was careful about her head, and he moved on top of her. His hands moved around her and she didn't know how to handle it. It was crazy how her body reacted to the attention, but she did her best to be _good_.

_Dorm Room_

Toph

"So, how was it?" She asked.

Kat was unpacking from the weekend, and had yet to say a word. But the air around the room seemed...happy. Toph could only assume.

"It was nice. Swapped stories and stuff." Kat's voice was even and misty.

Toph laughed, "Not that."

"Then what?" Kat asked. Toph heard a dresser open.

The blind girl waited for a moment, "You know. _It_."

Kat fumbled with the drawer, slamming it closed.

"It...We didn't, Toph." Her sister sounded...embarrassed. Mission accomplished.

The girls went on in silence. It was enough for Toph that she had made things awkward. It was sisterly teasing, and Kat understood. It was how they worked.

Suddenly, Kat's lips were at her ear.

"But we _should_ have."

Her sister skipped out of the room. Toph heard the door open and shut.

The blind girl kept unloading her things, tossing her clothes near the hamper. Kat would pick them up later, if she missed. It wasn't a big deal.

"Probably." Toph snorted, very belatedly.

_The Pit_

Aang

"I don't get it." There was nothing more to it. Fire wasn't going to work with him. For whatever reason, the connection wasn't happening.

"I can see that." Lee said, rubbing his hands together. Aang watched him pulled his palms apart, flames following so naturally. He hated the man.

"I can't find it, anywhere. You, the books.. keep talking about this...thing inside, where the fire is. It's just not there for me!" He shouted, frustrated with himself. And Lee, who made flames dance.

"Alright. Look, there's a secret to it. I'm going to teach it to you, but there's a cost." Lee pointed to his heart.

"What kind of cost?" Aang wanted to know.

"You have to promise that, once you find your fire, you will access it in another way. The way I'm going to teach you is easy. But dangerous. And, if you use it too much, someone you love is going to pay the price." Lee was very serious, grave even.

Aang nodded, intrigued.

"Alright. Tell me something," Aang nodded when Lee paused. The scarred man continued on, "What makes you angry?"

Aang didn't understand. He watched Lee for a moment, trying to think of an answer. Lee turned around, looking up at the ceiling.

"Kat's scars, the ones on her back? Those make me angry. The idea that someone hurt her..." Lee was saying quietly. Aang could hear the rage in the other man's voice.

"She showed you her scars?" That was a surprise. Kat hadn't even told _him_. He had discovered them on accident, nearly a year after her receiving of them.

"Focus. I want you to tell me what makes you angry." Lee snapped.

"I don't know. Ah... back taxes? Airplanes. The color taupe and people who like it..." He listed, trying his best to think. It was an odd question that he didn't know the answer to.

"No. Not that crap. Stuff that makes you want to hurt someone." Lee told him.

"There _isn't_ anyone I want to hurt." Aang said, meaning it. His people were non-violent by nature. Or, at least, they made themselves that way. Anger was a bad emotion, to be released and forgotten.

"Aren't you prepping for war?"

Aang shook his head, "Sort of. Preparing for war, praying for peace. Even if war does break out, I won't be fighting to hurt anyone. Only to defend my people."

Lee looked at him incredulously.

"Look, I was a monk, four hundred years ago. I learned not to be angry."

"Bull_shit_," Lee objected, "Everyone has something."

Aang closed his eyes.

"I really... don't know, Lee. I'm sorry."

The sound of roaring fire startled the monk. His body reacted instantly, before his mind could think about it, and threw a gust of air to defend himself. Lee was throwing another ball of heat before Aang could yell.

"Quit using air!" Lee ordered, moving again on the offensive.

Aang shook his head, "I can't bend fire, or weren't you paying attention?"

Lee kept at it for a good few minutes, until the other man stopped.

"Can't teach those who don't want to learn." Lee said, sighing.

Aang tried to object- of course he wanted to learn!- but Lee was done. Lee climbed out of the pit without looking back. The bald man fell on the ground, exhausted and defeated. He was never going to learn.

_Dorm Room_

Toph

Kat had been gone all day, though she didn't know where. She assumed Kat was with Lee, though when she answered the door and he introduced himself, she began to have her doubts.

"She's not here." Toph said, after he said hello.

Lee laughed, "I know, she's with Aang."

"Then what are you doing here?" She sagged against the door frame. It was two in the afternoon, and she had just gotten back from her history class. She was _tired_.

"I need your help."

That was new. They weren't friends, or anything. They had barely spoken.

"I've been trying to teach Aang how to fire-bend. But it isn't working."

"He starts out as a bad student. But he'll learn, eventually." Toph said, hoping this was the kind of thing Lee was after. She had no other help to offer.

"I'm sure. But, he needs to learn now so he can practice."

With a sigh and a rub of her face, "How can I help?"

When he told her how, she knew that she was going to regret it. But, Lee was right. They really needed Aang to learn this. It didn't matter what they had to do. She was on board for that.

"Alright, sign me up." She put out her hand, accidentally punching him in the chest. Lee grunted, but took the offered hand.

"Great. Four o' clock, right? Do you need me to come get you?" He asked politely.

She shook her head, "No. I'll be there."

"Thanks again, Toph."

Toph was left alone after that to think on this plan. It was stupid, really. Lee didn't know just how stupid, but hopefully he wouldn't have to find out. With any luck, this plan would work with little to no injury to any party.

But, when had they ever been lucky?

_Hallway D_

Kat

Things between Aang and Lee had been tense for days. She was afraid to ask why, so she didn't. She hoped it wasn't something so petty as brotherly protection. It seemed to be more than that, by the way they wouldn't even speak at lunch, but she had no guesses.

As she was walking, the hall shook. She hit her forehead on the wall and her bag fell to the ground. Something glass inside- maybe her mirror- shattered on the contact.

It wasn't an explosion, that much she was sure. There was no smoke or heat. And the only thing around her was the pit.

Kat took off, hoping no one was injured. If so, she was probably the only one who was going to help. The heat then made its presence known.

The door to the pit was off its hinges and falling inward. The sight she saw was not one she expected.

"The hell is your problem?" Toph was shouting at Lee.

Lee's hands were on fire, as was most of the pit. Kat tried to explain it to herself, but justifying the burn on Toph's arm wasn't something she was exactly prepared to do. There was little sleeve left of Toph's shirt.

Aang was in between his fiance and Lee, holding his hands out passively.

"Enough, Lee." Aang shouted. Kat was pleased there was no double-edge to the monk's voice. For now, it was just Aang. It wasn't a thousand angry souls.

"Not even close." Lee said, and moved again on Toph.

Kat watched, horrified. Lee wasn't holding back. Toph wasn't even fighting. Neither was Aang, come to think of it. Aang was keeping the heat off of Toph, but nothing more. He kept shouting, telling Lee to cut it out.

None of this made any sense.

"Lee, enough! If you don't stop I'll-"

"You'll what? Throw a gust my way? Gonna have to do better than that." Lee interrupted. He added, "Or Toph is going end up hurt."

The threat was enough for Kat. She dropped down into the pit, avoiding all the flames she could. She had to roll her pants up to keep them from catching.

"Quit!" She heard Aang yell.

Katara moved around the edges, trying to find the right position. She couldn't very well go gallivanting through the flames. Lee would see her before then.

The air in the place suddenly rushed to one place. For a few seconds, Kat couldn't breathe. A few flames died.

"C'mon, Aang, that isn't going to work!" Lee shouted.

From where she was, she couldn't see what was happening. But she could hear the sound of battle, an old and familiar sound. They were fighting now, and she didn't know what she was going to do. Toph knew she was here, but her sister hadn't said anything.

Then another wave of heat burst out, and Kat had to duck.

"Hah! You did it!" Lee sounded elated.

Aang shouted something obscene (that rhymed with the words _luck_ and _few_), and Kat made her move.

She popped out of cover and tackled Lee to the ground. She pulled water out from behind her and wrapped it around his limbs before he could fight back.

"Kat!" Lee breathed. She tightened the ice on his chest and straddled him.

"The hell, Lee?" Kat slammed his head into the ground, none too gently.

"Teaching." Lee was struggling beneath her. The more air he let out, the tighter she made the sheet of ice.

"Sugar Queen, get off of him." Toph said.

Katara turned around, eyes livid and hands shaking. Her family was her first priority. Lee had violated that unspoken rule.

"Toph, your arm." Aang said, sounding more tired than angry.

Toph threw off the Ava's probing, tentative hand, and shook her head. Aang tried once more to examine the injury, but his fiance just shrugged him off. Toph then pulled on the wound.

It separated from her skin, and Kat saw it was nothing more than a piece of rubber. Like movie make-up.

"You're not hurt." Aang smiled, relieved.

Kat looked back to Lee, who had yet to say a word in his defense. Could have been that he couldn't breathe, but Kat wasn't so sure. She didn't ease up on him.

"No. He asked me to help you find your fire. And, you did. So, can you two please calm down?" Toph was looking in Kat's general direction, and Kat did her best to look ashamed.

"This was some ploy to get me to-"Aang tried to rationalize, but Toph had other things to say.

"Kat, you're suffocating him." The blind woman said, motioning to Lee.

She saw his lips were blue. Kat took the ice away and watched the air fill Lee's lungs. The man didn't move. Instead, he stared her in the eyes until she looked away.

"I didn't know." She said simply, getting off of Lee.

Lee coughed and took another deep breath, "I was getting a little nervous there."

"Shut the hell up." Kat snapped. Lee flinched a little.

"Kat, it's fine." Toph started, but Kat was finished with this place.

She stormed off and jumped out of the pit. Ridiculous, it was. First that Lee would even... and then that Toph would go along for it...and then... this was so stupid.

She didn't know whether or not she was ashamed of her behavior. Lee had crossed the line first. Then, there was the fact that she had so quickly believed him a traitor. So quick to attack and forget all the smiles and kisses and whispers.

She had thought herself repaired. She had thought the mistrust would fade.

But it didn't, and it was there and there was nothing to do about it.

Nothing to do but hide it away, like she always had. She didn't cry about it until she was alone in the room. Lee had been such a wonderful guy. Even in the beginning, when he wasn't looking for anything special, he had still been so kind.

And she, as always, was the broken one.

It didn't matter how much she liked him. Or how much she almost loved him. It wasn't enough to break past the walls she'd spent ten years erecting. And it never would be.

And it broke her heart.


	25. More Than Sorry

Once again, sorry. I miss my beta. I'm sure you all miss her too. I haven't heard anything back, so we'll just resume. I'm about to graduate, so I'm ready to wrap this story up. I'm hoping to finish within another two months. We'll just have to see. Alright, on we go. Forgive me for oversights.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

More Than Sorry

Chapter Twenty-Five

_The Cafetorium_

Lee

He hadn't tried to force a confrontation with her. That would have been stupid, mostly because if she attacked him, he wouldn't defend himself. He wasn't going to fight her. Not with their bending, anyways. He failed to see how that would solve anything. So words were going to have to do.

Except he could hardly get close to her.

When she noticed him around, she left. It was frustrating. He knew she was angry- hell, she'd nearly killed him- but her treatment of him was different than he had expected. He thought she would want the fight out of the way.

Her siblings were no help, either. Neither of them were angry with him and they didn't ostracize him. The fire bending lessons were maintained. There were no hard feelings between the Ava and Lee. Once all had been explained, the tension between the men vanished.

No matter how many times he asked about her, though, he couldn't get a straight answer. After a few times of being stonewalled, he gave up on asking. Kat would come around eventually. And, if she didn't, they still had to sit next to each other on the bus. She couldn't escape then.

He made his way to table SEVEN, unsurprised to find only two other people there. Kat probably had a secret escape tunnel beneath her seat. She had been there moments ago.

The two remaining table-dwellers greeted him warmly. There was little conversation between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Still, he missed the sound of her voice.

He didn't really pay attention to the food. It didn't matter anymore. It hadn't in a while, come to think of it. Lee had been so focused on her... the rest of his life seemed unimportant. Now that they were fighting... now that they weren't spending so much time together, he didn't know what to do with himself.

What had his life been like before her?

His heart ached. It was ridiculous. It was just a little fight. A small one they could resolve, if only she would give him the time of day. It was like having to start completely over, except he was already in love with her.

He was going to have to do something spectacular to talk to her. It was going to take planning. Lots of planning. And, probably, a little assistance from the Ava. The last plan hadn't turned out so great. But, this time, things were going to be different.

They had to be. He couldn't accept the way things were. Not without her.

_Dorm Room_

Toph

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" She wondered. Kat was laying on her bed, probably reading or something. It was too quiet for anything else.

Kat answered quietly, "I don't know what to say. There's nothing _to_ say."

Toph sighed. Kat had some real issues. She needed help, but Toph didn't think she was qualified. And, as part of the guilty party, she doubted anything she said would matter. In truth, Toph thought Kat was being over dramatic. Well, even more than normal.

"He wants to apologize. He doesn't want you to be mad at him anymore," Toph said as carefully as she could. Things were going to take a lot of work.

"I'm not mad at him."

"Could've fooled us all," Toph snorted.

She heard Kat move, probably to stand, "I'm _not_ mad. Not at him."

Progress, Toph thought. Movement, anyways, in the large block that was Kat's self control. All she had to do to break Kat was get her angry enough to yell the truth. Then, after, they could sort through the emotions.

"Then who, me? _Aang_? What happened had nothing to do with you. You had _no_ business being there," Toph went for a tough-girl approach. It had always annoyed Kat the most.

"Screw you, Toph. You're going to have to try harder than that." Her sister objected. Toph imagined she had crossed her arms.

Toph laughed harshly, "It doesn't concern me. I'm not the one acting like a whiny bitch who can't own up to her problems."

"That isn't fair," Kat complained.

"Fair? Almost killing your boyfriend then ignoring him completely is pretty unfair. Only guy willing to break through your walls and you shove him-"

"Shut up!" Kat yelled, "Shut up, shut up shutup_shutup_!"

Toph could feel Kat pacing in the room, the metal echoing her steps. Toph figured Kat was waving her arms, the way she did when she got excited.

"Bastard's miserable. But what do you care, right?" Toph continued, over the sound of her sister muttering angrily.

"Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_, Toph." Kat's voice was shaky now.

Toph was still on the offensive, "I guess you were just toying with him. Poor fool. Never even saw you coming. Guess he's lucky to be alive."

"_Stop_." Kat cried. It was more a request than a demand. The pacing had stopped. Toph didn't know what was going on.

Still, she kept going, "What's your beef? I explained what was going on. You just jealous he's teaching Aang something you can't? Or were you mad that it was a secret?"

Toph let the silence stretch.

"I can't talk to him, Toph. I can't even look at him. I tried to... kill him, Toph. I was suffocating him. I didn't even give him a chance to explain. I was killing him. I love him, and I was killing him. Didn't even flinch." Kat whispered. The sound was quiet. Toph almost missed it.

Then she plopped down on the bed, "So that's it? You're mad...at you?"

She was joined on the bed. Kat leaned on her, finally laying her head down in Toph's lap. The blind girl could feel her sister trembling. Trying not to cry, she thought.

"I was taking his life away." the woman said.

Toph stroked her sister's hair, "You were protecting your family. Like you always have."

"His lips were blue."

She knew what it meant, though of course she had no idea what it looked like. In her mind, blue was cold and calm and smooth like berries. It wasn't a bad thing.

"He didn't even fight me." Kat shuddered.

"Because he didn't want to hurt you," Toph explained.

The girls were quiet again.

"I have to talk to him, don't I?" Kat sounded impossibly young. Quiet and scared. Afraid of messing things up.

Toph nodded, "It would save the rest of us a lot of trouble."

Kat choked a laugh, "I'm sorry. And...thanks."

"Any time, Sugar Queen."

The blind girl was content with her work. It didn't promise much of anything, but at least Kat had gotten over it. It would take more time. The issues were more serious than Toph, or Aang, had realized. It hadn't even occurred to them that she would be...angry at herself.

"And Kat?"

Her sister moved her head and asked, "Yeah?"

"You just said you loved him."

The way Kat jumped from the bed was...comical. Toph wished she could have seen it. She desperately wanted to see the look on her sister's face. As she was blind, she didn't see the pillow until it hit her in the face. She fell backwards.

Ah, she loved her family.

_The Library_

Aang

It was...fun to play with. Dangerous, too, but fun. The fire lived in his heart. It was protection, in the most basic form. It was protection from the cold and from predators. Lee had done a good job, even if the methods were a little... odd.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Lee asked, walking up to Aang.

The monk thought the Fire-Inheritor looked exhausted. There were bags under his golden eyes and his hair seemed...deflated and dull. His skin seemed tired, as well.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aang questioned. If his teacher was tired, there was really no sense in practicing.

Lee shook his head, "Fine. Just haven't been sleeping all that well. I'll be fine."

"We don't have to practice today."

The other man shook his head, "No. It would... be nice to get lost for a moment. A bit tired of thinking."

"Alright, alright. Let me put these back." Aang lifted the books he'd been studying. All of the fire-books suddenly made sense. Of course he could _breathe_ the fire, feel it. It _was_ alive. Kat had been right, oh so long ago, that it would be easier once he learned.

"So many books. Do you really read them all?" Lee wondered. He sounded appalled by the thought. Like books were some plague.

"Most. Usually just skim. Kat's better at it than me."

Aang was shocked at the way Lee flinched when her name was spoken. As if it wounded him. Or scared him. Either way, Aang made himself a note not to mention her.

"Anyways. This is the first time I've been able to understand them. I was getting angry and fed up with them. It didn't quite make sense. It does, now." Aang continued.

Lee cleared his throat, "I guess I understand. Fire's... pretty temperamental."

They started to walk out together. They were in the back, having to weave in and out of students. It was slow going, and Aang thought the silence was stretching into an awkward zone.

"Lee... I don't know if I said it, but...thank you. I know...that with this thing with Kat may have you regretting it...but... thank you." Aang rubbed the back of his neck.

The scarred man did the same, "I don't. Regret it, that is. It's tough. But... this is important."

The library doors closed behind them, and Aang tried to think of something else to talk about. It was pretty depressing thinking about his sister the whole time. Kat had been down these past few days, as Lee had. If only they knew.

When they rounded the corner, Aang froze. Lee, who was half a step behind him, crashed into his back. The three people in the hall stared at each other. Aang was torn between the other two people's eyes.

"Can I...have a minute?" She asked, looking directly at Aang.

The bald man took a look to Lee, then nodded. He bowed out rather quickly, trying his best not to run in the other direction.

"Kat I-"

"Just, hold on a minute." His sister said.

As soon as he was out of ear shot the mumuring started. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was enough that they were talking. He went straight to Toph's room. He didn't knock.

"You're good." He said.

Toph snorted, "You owe me ten bucks."

"Damn. I think...Ah, _damn_. Put it on my tab?"

They were silent for two seconds.

His fiance then laughed, "Four-hundred and forty, monk."

Aang was going to owe her the moon before they were done gambling. God almighty, he had to stop gambling.


	26. Forced March

A/N: Alright, well. Scribbles hasn't responded. But, we had someone volunteer to take a bullet for all you guys. LadyFateContemplatingDisaster stepped up and offered to fix me. So, you can all thank her now. Anyways, on we go!

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Forced March

Chapter 26

_Hallway D_

Kat

He didn't even let her talk. She tried, four times. Every time she started to form words, he kissed her in something of a frenzy. It would be a few minutes before he stepped back, almost calmed back down. Then, she would try and speak, and the craze was back in him.

It took them thirty minutes, standing alone in the hall, to start talking.

"_I'm so sorry_." He whispered. He rubbed her face. It sounded like he was begging.

Kat shook her head, "No, Lee. Please. Please let me speak."

He had her back against a wall, so much so that she couldn't move. Their foreheads were pressed together, and she realized the past week or so had been unbearable. How had she managed without being so close to him? It felt like she could finally breathe.

"I'm... sorry. I... I am...so..._so_..._sorry_. I have treated you..horribly. You didn't deserve it. Please. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to accept my apology." She was mumbling, and he kept brushing her lips with his, making it most difficult to be sincere.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," he said. His tongue flicked out over her lower lip.

Kat sighed, "I almost killed you, Lee. Don't you understand?"

He may have laughed, but she could hardly focus. Though she was breathing for the first time in over a week, she was getting dizzy. Too much of him against her at once.

"There's something I need to tell you." Lee was smiling against her.

Kat tried to shake her head, but was firmly held in place. When she opened her mouth, he attacked her again. It was another few minutes before he stopped. God, she'd missed him.

"Are you listening? It's really important." Once he was assured she was listening, he continued. "I love you."

She felt like he was going to say more. Like there was a but coming. I love you, _but_…

Except there wasn't.

"I love you. Do you hear me?_ I love you_." He looked her in the eyes and waited.

"Your lips were _blue_. I was suffocating you."

One chaste kiss. "Then make them warm again?"

She managed to choke back a laugh. It wasn't funny. The thought that she had pushed him so close to death, and he was here apologizing... She didn't deserve him. And he didn't deserve to be stuck with someone like her. Not when she could do that to him.

He whispered something she didn't understand.

"What did you say?" She wondered.

One corner of his mouth lifted, "Just repeating my earlier statement. I love you, Kat. And I don't want you to be angry with me any more. I just..."

"You don't look well. Are you...alright?" She couldn't focus on what he was saying. It didn't feel right. It couldn't be true. He deserved more.

"At the moment, I'm doing great."

She watched him. Warmth blossomed on her face when he pressed his lips to her cheek. It was just the way he did it, the way it felt like he barely held back. He'd never pushed her too far, never asked for too much. She could feel the effort behind this kiss.

"Kat, can we please be alright again?"

She had to say it. She couldn't let him go on like this. "You deserve more."

"Then yell at me. Hit me. I don't care. I can't...keep going like this." His voice was strained.

It took a moment for to process it.

"No. Not... God, Lee. Quit making it sound like _you're_ at fault. _You're_ supposed to be angry with _me_. You deserve someone more than me. Someone who won't-"

He cut her off, for the millionth time. What were they talking about again? His hands were..roaming. She had to distance herself. Had to get away. Try again tomorrow, with a cooler head. God. Oh God. What was he doing, kissing her neck like that?

"Been waiting my whole life to meet you, Kat. You're going to have to try harder to get rid of me," he muttered. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"So what now?" she wanted to know. If he was willing to work with her on this, she was willing to try.

He gave her a smirk that stopped her heart. He grabbed her hand, kissed it, then dragged her backwards. They headed back into the library, into the darker recesses of the room. And there, he showed her what this week had done to him.

_Location Undisclosed_

Soldier 384-46H-AIS (Anti-Inheritor Squad)

The new guns were beautiful, though to the newer recruits they were just new rifles. No one but him noticed, of course. But, still. Gorgeous and dangerous. The upcoming battles were going to be easy. The Inheritors weren't going to know what hit them.

They would lose their fighting ability like _that_, as soon as the shot was clear. And then their lives. The rebel scum would finally learn their place. The threat was, in his eyes, over. But his general, Hakoda, seemed to disagree.

"What is it, sir?" he asked. The structure of this unit was a little off, but it was acceptable. He was here to kill Inheritors, and he had done just that. He didn't care who was in charge.

Hakoda was staring down at the chemical rounds meant to be fired through the sniper rifles. "It's just... do they even know what they've got here? What happens after these hit?"

"Does it matter, sir?"

The general looked down at the weapons. "Of course it does. We aren't mindless murderers."

They weren't? Since when? They had never tried to negotiate. Taken no prisoners. The ground ran red with the blood of Inheritors that they had killed. They had simply killed any pockets of resistance they deemed fit, anywhere in the globe.

"We're soldiers. We're...supposed to be protecting people. Aren't we?"

He sighed. "Sir, we are protecting people."

The general's eyes snapped to him. "There were kids, yesterday. Young kids. The age of my grand daughter."

"Child soldiers, sir. Designed to infiltrate aid stations. Spies," he said. He didn't know that, of course. No one did. It had been more of a village, actually. Still he did not care.

The general sighed, saying, "I think I'm getting too old for this."

He didn't agree. In fact, the general was one of the best. A highly trained killer. Creative, too, when it came down to it. Hakoda was the leader for a reason. It was easy to see.

"I need a vacation," the general continued.

"You'd get bored, sir." The soldier saluted and went on his way.

That was his honest opinion, anyway. The general had been in this life too long for vacation. Except, the soldier paused in his thoughts, when he heard the general muttering about a family. It was strange that someone so gifted in death could have ever created life was... it was...interesting.

_Kat's Studio_

Kat

He was tracing patterns on her hip, up her midsection. Things were...almost back to normal. He looked much better. He'd admitted, after much prodding by her, that he hadn't been sleeping. She'd been something of a dream catcher, he told her.

It had been the same for her.

The room was dark. They had said hello to her family, but then came straight here. They had lost time to make up for.

It was Friday, already. They were both drifting off into another sleep, probably going to wake up in a few hours. She was...drifting, it felt like. Flying, nearly, perhaps falling.

She screamed a little at the harsh knock on her door.

Kat yanked the offending object open, ready to growl at whoever was there. It was, surprisingly, her brother. He didn't wait to be invited in.

"Pack your things." Sokka said. He looked up at Lee, who was coming out her room. "His too."

"What's going on?" Kat asked, but she moved to gather her things. Sokka wasn't a man for folly. He was serious about something.

Her brother sighed, "Dad's here. Wanted to see you. He followed me here, but I lost him for the moment. Kyoshi accidentally told him you were here."

She moved faster. Lee didn't ask questions, though she could see he wanted to.

"I tried to keep it calm, but you weren't answering your damn phone. Appa's touching down out back." Sokka sounded tired.

"Lee, I'll explain later. Please, grab your things. We have to hurry. I hope you're okay with flying." Kat was practically sprinting. Her father was here, of all times. No calling ahead, no warning. No chance to hide what she was. There was no good ending to this story.

"Why are we running from your father?" he asked, grabbing her bags. Sokka helped, but offered no answer.

Kat sighed, "My father... doesn't like Inheritors. I don't know if you remember me telling you. But he doesn't know. About me. And, if he finds out... Well, I don't know."

He nodded, accepting the short explanation.

"Aang's okay with Lee-?" Kat started to ask, hearing noises in the back of her house.

"He's the one who sent Appa. Welcome to the clan, Lee," Sokka said as he ran to the back of the studio. There was, surprisingly, a yard big enough for a three-ton bison to land comfortably. Kat liked to keep the grass there, so Appa had a little something to chew on.

Lee paused. "What _is_ that?"

"I'm sorry. No time to explain. Climb up," Kat said, shoving him onto the ladder. He grabbed the rung numbly and tried his best to move quickly. Kat saw him wince when Appa sneezed.

"I'll call you when we touch down," she said. A quick hug between siblings. Worried glances, one comforting smile.

"I don't know what he's doing here," Sokka said, as she climbed up.

She didn't answer him. They rose into the sky. Appa didn't need any direction, he just went on his way. Lee grabbed her, carefully.

"Kat. This thing. It's flying. It's furry. We're in the air," he said. He kept muttering to himself in Russian.

The young woman looked at the night's sky, as if it would help. "His name's Appa. He's a bison. Six foot, four hundred year old, air bending bison. He is Aang's oldest friend."

He looked at her incredulously. She didn't blame him. Except right now there were more important things. Appa was old news.

"I want off," Lee said suddenly. He was pressing his face down into the saddle, grabbing the side for support.

She gave a smile. "Air sick, Lee?"

"Heights." He sounded...ashamed. He peeked over at her, to see her face. She kept it neutral.

She moved closer and laid parallel to him. He quickly moved one hand to her, as if she was going to help keep him safe. Kat touched her forehead to his.

"You trust me?" She whispered.

He shut his eyes nodded. "Gravity's pretty faithful, too."

"Just close your eyes. Listen to me talking, alright? I'm going to tell you a story."

And she did. It wasn't exactly the same as her story, but it was close enough that she had plenty to talk about. They were only in the air for thirty minutes- probably some two states north- but it was enough that Lee had relaxed.

The moment they landed, she called her brother.

"We're down," she said first.

Sokka was whispering, "He's still here. Calmed some. I told him you went off with your boyfriend."

She tried to contain her laugh, saying, "Guess it's true. What's he doing here?"

"Said he wanted to come home. Kyoshi's afraid of him. It's like she knows."

Kat could only imagine. Her father frightened _her_. How was a little girl supposed to deal with it? Much less the fact that Kyoshi had never met Hakoda. He was a perfect stranger, someone she occasionally sent videos to.

"So, we won't be coming tomorrow," her brother said.

"If you...need me to make an appearance... I can manage it," Kat sighed.

She could almost hear her brother shaking his head as he said, "Not gonna risk it. Stay safe."

"Love you, Sokka," she said. They hung up after that. Which left Kat alone with Lee. He had a lot of questions. She probably had as many answers, but wasn't really excited about it.

"So. We're out here, _alone_," he was saying. He had been mumbling since they landed. He occasionally leaned on a nearby tree for support. But, right now, he was pacing next to her.

Kat held him still. "Yes. Now. You're safe on the ground. Promise. Be calm."

He nodded. After she was sure he listened, she went to setting up the tent. Aang had been very considerate and thrown the family go-bag into the saddle. A small bundle of kindle, a tent and a sleeping bag, plus a few other miscellaneous things. She tried not to laugh when she found a small, square packet hidden in the sleeping bag with a note in Toph's braille: "for luck."

She rolled her eyes and hid it away. Toph was far too brazen for a young lady.

"There's little twigs and flint right there. Can you get on that while I fix this?" she asked, sighing. The tent was stubborn. And she had never been very good at setting them up. Usually Aang took care of it.

She heard Lee moving about.

"I don't exactly need the flint," he said. His voice was muted, kind of hazy. She wondered if he'd fallen into some sort of traumatic shock.

She laughed. "Guess not. Damn tent."

The poles just...weren't connecting. The light that appeared at her back helped, a little, but it just...wouldn't work. She fought with them for a few more minutes before deciding it wasn't worth the trouble. Kat looked back to check on Lee.

Appa huffed, making the scarred man jump off the spot where he had been sitting.

"I've never seen you move so quickly," she laughed at him, but moved between him and the bison. Appa made a few noises and swatted his tail. The resulting breeze made Kat's hair stand straight up.

"That thing could eat you in one bite," Lee answered indignantly.

Kat rubbed the bison's nose. "Appa's a _vegetarian_."

Appa licked her face then blew.

"Alright, go. We'll be here. Just be back before the morning, alright?" she asked. Appa lifted off the ground and took off into the sky.

She sat next to Lee, trying not to look guilty. She'd kept many secrets from him. Time to be honest, as well.

"I suppose you have a few questions," she muttered, looking into the fire. Lee had pulled some of the branches and used them. At least he had been camping before.

Lee watched her carefully. "A few."

"Well, the good news is, you've been given a pass. I am now free to tell you everything. Ask away." She tried to sound chipper.

A moment later he laughed. "What the _hell_ is a sky bison?"


	27. War on the Horizon

A/N: Once again, thanks to LadyFateContemplatingDisaster for playing the role of Beta. Hope you all can forgive me for the delay. I had to graduate high school.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

War on the Horizon

Chapter 27

_Four Nation's Law_

Kyoshi

Her grandfather-though she wasn't sure she really wanted to call him that any more-hadn't left her side since his arrival. Even here, at Mommy and Daddy's work, he was watching her...not carefully, but...longingly? As if staring at her longer would make her like him better.

"So, Kyoshi, what's going on at school?" the old man asked.

The young girl didn't answer him for a moment. Daddy had, the first night, told her not to talk about being an Inheritor. Not to talk about _Band Together_. He didn't tell her why, but the instruction was not up for discussion.

"You're what, second grade now?"

Kyoshi blinked, "First. I'll be in second grade next year."

Though the girl didn't know it, she'd picked up her parents' affinity for answering without saying anything of substance. She just barely noticed her mother's quietly proud gaze.

"Wow. All grown up. What do you want to be when you're older?" Grandfather asked trying to keep the conversation going.

She thought about it, then gave an answer far above her age, "_Free_."

It was the elder male's turn to blink. She could see it in his face: what child gave an answer like that? Didn't most seven year olds want to be princesses and doctors?

"I'm tired. Mommy, can I go home now?"

Her mother looked at her, sighing.

"I'll take her, Suki. Don't worry about it," Hakoda offered immediately. The fear that gripped the little girl didn't make sense to her.

Just as quickly her father objected, "No, you can't go home. Kat isn't there to watch you."

Kyoshi gulped, unsure of what to do. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem. The house was...isolated, and she could take care of herself. But she got the distinct impression her father was afraid to leave her alone with her grandfather.

"You can go lay down in the spare office. There are pillows and things in the closet. You know where?" her father continued, looking directly at her, avoiding her grandfather at all costs.

She nodded and ran to get what she needed to hide in the other room. As soon as she was free of the adults, she realized she could breathe easier. She hadn't noticed it had been difficult, actually.

Once she was sure they were talking, she snuck back to listen.

"Is something wrong?" her grandfather was asking. She could tell he was angry.

Her father seemed just as mad. "You don't get to ignore her her entire life and just...show up, Dad."

It was quiet again.

"There's something else. Don't lie to me, boy."

No one had called her father '_boy'_ before. He was old, wasn't he? No one called old people '_boy'_. Much less her dad. That was ridiculous. Still, she pressed her ear against the wood.

"Does it have something to do with this nonsense law firm you run?" her grandfather was saying.

Now _she_ was mad. Daddy's work was important. Who was this man to come in and say otherwise?

"It isn't a nonsense firm. If you've come to insult our work, there's the door," her father said.

The silence that followed was tense.

"Inheritors aren't all bad. They're normal people, Dad. They deserve the same defense-"

"Normal? Normal people don't bend the earth and air around their bodies."

The argument was escalating. They were starting to yell. And, until the word _killer_ slipped from her father's lips, she managed not to burst into the room.

The door flew open, and she stood, mouth open and body still.

"Kyoshi. How long?" her father asked. He was simply staring at her, and all the anger seemed to have vanished. It was replaced by weariness, she saw. He just looked so tired.

"Long enough," she said. She didn't exactly think it was the right answer, but she'd seen it in a movie once. Or twice.

"Kyoshi. Don't do this," her father said, sounding like he was asking rather than telling.

The young girl wasn't afraid, though. She looked up to her supposed grandfather, stating, "You said Inheritors are all bad."

The old man was still mad. His mouth was set into a harsh line, but he answered her anyway. "They are. And I don't expect you to understand, child."

She took a deep breath. Raised a hand. Another breath. And, as she had been practicing, _pulled_ the water from a glass on a nearby desk. Another breath. Circular motions, her whole arm. The water moved closer, hovering in the air. She was too busy focusing on the water to watch her parents.

"No. No grandchild of mine-" the old man started.

Kyoshi's father spoke up then. "You should leave, Dad."

The men stared at each other. Kyoshi returned the water to its container before looking back to them. Before she could speak, however, the front door opened. In walked Aunt Kat and Lee, red bands proudly displayed on their arms.

"Not you, too. _Not_ my _own_ child," the eldest man said, as if denying the truth would make it so.

And Aunt Kat, who had been smiling, let her face fall into the scariest expression Kyoshi had ever seen.

_Four Nations Law_

Kat

The fight she had been expecting. She hadn't, however, planned on her niece being there. It changed things drastically. She'd come prepared to yell and be yelled at. Lee had kept her laughing the entire way here, putting on an unbelievable accent to imitate her father. Somehow, Lee imagined her father being something of a Texas Ranger.

The door opened, and her father was standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face. As immediately as she had stepped through the threshold, she took stock of the situation. Her niece and that look of defiance. Her father, and his rage filling his face. Her brother, horror struck and proud, all at once.

"Not you, too. _Not_ my _own_ child," her father said.

And like that, the moment for reflection was over. Action time. Snap to and make sail.

"Suki. Can you take Kyoshi?" Sokka asked.

Her sister-in-law nodded and grabbed the child, forcing the young girl out the door before another word was spoken. Everyone in the room was tense, waiting.

"And you? Who are _you_?" her father directed at Lee.

Said Inheritor stepped up to bat with practiced ease, answering, "I'm Lee. I'm dating your daughter, sir."

Kat almost smiled. If they were normal people, with no unusual abilities...this might have been a frightening admission. As it was, they were not normal people.

Her father's eyes fixated on Lee's arm.

"We just stopped by to say good-bye. Toph and Aang will meet us at the bus stop," Lee continued, as if the stare didn't bother him at all.

"I'm sure Kyoshi will appreciate it," Sokka said.

Her father hadn't so much as blinked. Lee grabbed her hand subtly, and shot her a smile. He was here, he was signaling, no matter what.

"It was good to see you, Dad," Kat muttered.

The old man reached for her as she started to walk: "Wait."

"Going to yell at me? Tell me to take the I-suppressant? I don't have time for that, Dad." Kat stared at him, trying to make her eyes as passive as she could.

Hakoda blinked, let his hand fall. Opened his mouth, closed it. Opened it again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked.

"Because you're still looking at me like I'm your nightmares come to life," she muttered. And, it was true. His eyes were still wide, and he was subconsciously pulling away from her.

Her father shook his head. "You should have told me."

Sokka spoke up. "And what would you have said? The same thing you told your Inheritor granddaughter? That all Inheritors are bad people?"

Kat felt her mouth drop open. It was one thing to say that to adults, another entirely to say it to children. And her father should have known better.

"You haven't been here to tell. You were out killing people like me," Kat hissed.

Lee corrected, "Like us."

That made it worse. Even more so when she added Aang, Toph and Kyoshi to the list. Those people could have been her family. Her father was a threat to them. And that she would not stand for.

"Just wait. Please. I just need a minute to-"

Kat shook her head, "You can have a month. Enjoy."

With that, she nodded to her brother and went on her way. Lee followed behind, pressing close against her back. The physical touch was enough to keep her steady. Kyoshi and Suki were across the street, in the ice cream parlor. She could see them through the window.

"Hey. You good?" Lee wanted to know.

Kat decided to jaywalk, in order to reach her niece. Lee held her hand and went with her.

"I don't know. Guess we're two peas in a pod, right? Father issues, all around. Take one down, pass it around," she muttered unhappily.

Once they reached the other side, Lee kissed her. A blank, chaste kiss. But it warmed her heart.

"Fortunately, _mine_ can't show up unannounced, forcing me to leave my home in the middle of the night," he said, pulling the door open. The sweet scent in the air threw her off balance, as it always did.

"I _am_ sorry. I believe I apologized. Thoroughly."

Lee laughed, "I wasn't complaining. Time for ice cream?"

They were, actually, pressing the limits of their time. They had planned on a fierce verbal fight and hasty retreat. They had, so far, succeeded.

"You don't like ice cream." They were at the table now. Kyoshi was wiping her eyes.

Lee sat down. "You do."

"Kyoshi, you okay? What you did was very brave." Kat grabbed the girl's hand and kissed it.

The child looked up, smiled, and said, "I'm sorry I made him mad."

"You know that it isn't your fault. He's just... set in his ways," Kat said, looking to her sister. The woman seemed grateful for the assistance.

Kyoshi didn't say anything.

Lee laughed. "You know why you're my favorite kid?"

Kat's niece looked at him, grinning. "Because I'm like Aunt Kat?"

Kat snorted. Then, when Lee didn't say anything to refute the claim, she stared at him. He was making a point to stare at Kyoshi.

"That, too. But, also, because you're probably the smartest person I know. You see the world for what it could be. A lot of people need that. You can't let people like him make you doubt yourself. Promise?" Lee offered her a hand. It was the most, Kat thought, he'd ever said at once. At least, to other people. To her, he was all whispers and conversation.

The little girl sniffed. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Well, guess what? I believe in you. And so does Kat, and your parents. And the Ava. So, you have to believe in you, too."

And, with that, Kyoshi shook his hand. Kat couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Of course, Suki then shot her a look that made her cheeks turn red. It was approval, she knew.

"Well. Kat, we really need to get going." Lee touched her hand carefully. He was always careful in front of Kyoshi. Cautious, to a fault.

Katara stood and stretched. "Alright. Fun while it lasted. Return soon, I hope. Be good, Kyoshi."

The girl gave her a hug, as did Suki. And, to Katara's surprise, the hugs extended to Lee. Her boyfriend's induction into the family seemed...cemented.

As they were walking away Kat overheard her niece saying, "Can I call him uncle, now?"

_Table SEVEN_

Aang

Time seemed to stretch, drag and jump all at once. He watched things change around him. The months passed quickly, the days slow. The world did not freeze around him. In fact, it sped by while he was stuck in school.

He allowed himself to be interviewed frequently. He was trying to appease his people while not threatening the nonnies. It was difficult, some days. Some days, the reporters had agendas. Some days, he was merely a plaything or figurehead. It was a rare occasion where someone wanted his honest opinion.

His family had, mostly, stayed out of the limelight. They were peripheral support, but did not paint targets on themselves. Occasionally, though, stories would pop up. One article had openly attacked Kat for her treatment of her father, though no one had taken credit for the story. Hakoda had left that day, and had not spoken to Sokka since. It had been six months. Aang held little hope that Katara's father would restore himself in his sister's life.

They were well into their third year of University. Kat was teaching classes, as were Lee and Toph. Aang had no one to teach, his lore long forgotten. But, he _was_ the Ava and there was always plenty to do.

The date was set. For his wedding, to the most wonderful girl. This December, after their graduation. The tenth of December. It seemed so far away. So close, too, when he considered the length of the journey. It was four hundred and twenty-two years in the making, actually. What were a few more months?

"So... Kat. What are you going to do after graduation?" Lee was asking. The lunchroom was quiet now. Less students. Every month, less. It didn't help that the nurse of the University offered the I-suppressant as often as band-aids.

Kat stared down at her drink. "That depends."

"On?"

Aang answered for her, saying, "On what the world is like. War, peace. Battle."

Kat shot him a grateful smile. The two of them had spoken about it at length. She was worried. About everything. He had been amazed at how much she'd been thinking about it.

She wanted him to arrange a meeting with the President. She wanted him to start coming up with plans. With programs. With speeches. She had a few of her own, of course, but she would never tell him anything. Any decisions or ideas for the future had to come from him. She would help him-until the day she died, she said-no matter what.

As always, she was prepared to offer her sword arm and an olive branch. A warrior and a priest. A fighter and a healer. Two sets of personalities, waiting on the world to decide.

"Well, I was thinking. What if we got an apartment somewhere between here and Frisco?" Lee said calmly, as if commenting on the weather.

The entire table froze. Aang counted six heartbeats.

"I'm not selling my studio," Kat said, taking a sip of her drink.

Lee copied the movement, "I'm not selling my motorcycle."

"Can I paint the walls?"

"Want you to," Lee answered.

"Fine," Kat said simply.

"Good." Lee mirrored her tone.

They weren't even looking at each other.

Aang could only smile. A little, secret smile. This bet, he had won. Finally! A rare occurrence indeed. It called for celebration. And so, with a glad heart, he called for said celebration.

And his call was well met.

_The Oval Office_

Secretary of Defense

The reports were...not as he expected. Many were flocking to the clinics, taking as much of the I-suppressant as the government could supply. But those who remained...they were on edge. They saw the drug as a threat. Which it could be, he supposed.

"Mr. President, I don't know what to tell you."

The president seemed...bored. And irritated.

"Are we unable to quell the rebellions? Can we not contain our own people?" The president rubbed his face. It was something the Secretary of Defense tried not to notice. The man was supposed to be bullet proof.

"The Ava is trying. He preaches peace, yet his people respond by becoming more riled up."

"Our people. They aren't his. They're _ours_. They're Americans. Not _nonnies_ and _Inheritors_," the president snapped. The secretary flinched.

The Commander in Chief was not a man for yelling or snapping. He was a calm man, but currently under a country load of stress. If not a world load.

"The more people that take the medicine, the more agitated the rest of them become. We're...stuck, sir," he said honestly. There was nothing to do. They were doing what they could. Crowd control measures. But to what end did they push their own people?

"I need the Ava here. He and I need to have an honest to God sit-down. Coordinate."

The Secretary blinked, saying, "He can't. Not for another four months. Assuming he passes his tests. He can't legally leave the school until then."

There was a pause where the President stared very intently at the papers on his desk. The Secretary waited patiently.

"Get the Multi-Test Bill signed. Get it passed. Cash in what favors you need. I want this done yesterday," the President ordered.

The Multi-Test bill would allow Inheritors to start taking the exit exams in their second year. It also gave an allowance of three exams. So those who failed their first and second exams would not be shipped to prison. Those currently incarcerated for failing the test would be given the same chances. But there would be no option of suing for wrongful imprisonment. The Inheritors would either take the chance, or not.

With a nod, the man left. It wouldn't take many favors, the Secretary thought. Many had already been murmuring about backing the bill. All they were waiting on was the all clear from the President. And now they had it.


	28. Taking Stock

Thanks again to LadyFateContemplatingDisaster! (What a name, right? So long. But sooo cool!) Sorry for the wait. Haven't really had a moment to sit down. Orientation is in two days. Back to Commerce we go!)

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Taking Stock

Chapter 28

_Sparring Room C_

Kat

Her students were beginning to trickle out the door. The 'class' she taught had only started with twenty. It had grown, since then. Once the rumors began to spread-like wildfire, they did-dozens flocked to the place. Not all of them water-Inheritors. A couple fire-Inheritors and more than a few earth.

Once her class reached a certain size, she called to Toph and Lee for help. They took on the extra students without complaint. They didn't split the classes up by type. They simply allowed the students to choose their teachers. So far, it had worked.

The lesson for today was winding down. Eventually, it was only her and one boy. The boy was, maybe, fourteen. A year younger than required to attend.

"Everything okay, Jason? You seemed...distracted today," Kat said, as kindly as she was able. For one reason or another, she'd paid this child special attention. Something about him seemed different, but only if she looked out of the corner of her eye.

His head jerked to her. "What? Yeah. Everything's fine. Sorry."

The answer was one she'd given many times. She knew, more than most, what it really meant.

"Wanna help me tidy up?" Kat motioned to the training equipment on the floor. Buckets of water, plastic tubs of dirt. Towels and mops off to the side, kept especially for the younger Inheritors.

The young boy seemed eager to be doing something. In the silence, Kat practiced her breathing. In, out. Letting the energy flow. It was something Lee was teaching her.

It helped her clear her mind and focus. It was something she was passing on to the students.

The cleaning was much quicker than she had thought it would be. Jason had taken most of the water off the wall with his bending. She was pleased at his dedication.

She smiled at him. "Thanks for your help. Would have taken me ages by myself."

"You could have just...bent the water." Jason sounded glum. He turned his back to her as he finished placing the mops in perfect order.

Kat shrugged, answering, "I could have, sure. Sometimes I just like a quiet time to think. Cleaning is the perfect time for that. Small stuff to think about."

She was prodding. She was nosy, she couldn't help it. Especially when it came to kids. She knew everyone was having a tough time of it. Parents were pressuring for the shot. Children under eighteen had no say in whether or not they received it.

"Can I ask you something?" Jason was still staring at the wall.

"Go ahead. Shoot," Kat replied quickly.

The boy leaned on the wall and took a shaky breath.

"Anything, I swear. I'm not a counselor, but you can... talk to me. If you want," Kat reassured the boy.

That was all he needed. He looked at her and started crying, but still didn't say anything. When she moved closer, arms tentatively opened, he launched himself at her. His arms were around her before she could make heads or tails of his intentions. For two seconds, her brain screamed _danger_.

Then, she returned the hug.

Not everything was a threat. In, out.

"How do you...keep going? When everyone hates you?" he asked, voice breaking with his sobs.

The question brought tears to her eyes. When she was younger, she wondered the exact same thing. This child, she decided, was much a younger version of herself.

"I asked my Gran-Gran the same question, before she died. She knew about me." She stroked his hair with her fingers. "She told me that no matter what, I wasn't allowed to give up. That I was too special. Even if I didn't believe it."

They moved to the bench. The two separated, briefly, but the boy leaned onto Kat's shoulder. She was surprised at him. They weren't close, she thought, but perhaps closer than anyone else he knew.

"Must be nice. To have someone tell you that," Jason said, rubbing his face.

Kat let her head rest on his. "Your parents don't?"

It was quiet again.

"Foster parents told me I was a freak when they found out. Just happened to get me tested one day. I was there for a school shot. I already knew. I just...kept it secret," he explained at length.

Anger coursed through her. Still a child. Already trying to keep a secret from the world. From the people who should have been supporting him and shielding him.

"That day, they gave me the shot," Jason continued.

Kat blinked. "But... you..."

Jason looked up at her, "It didn't work. It wasn't even a bad shot. I've had two since then. Been...moved into three different families."

More anger. Real pain. No real family. It was a wonder that the boy was immune to the shot. The back of her mind said his blood could be used to synthesize medicine, but she threw the thought out. Jason was a child. Not a cure.

"Between families right now. State sent me here to wait," he finished.

The boy waited for her to say something. But she bit her lip. She was ready to yell and scream. It wasn't right, what was happening to him. Kat knew, though, if she opened her mouth now, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"What do you do when everyone goes home?" She wondered finally. Settled on a safer topic.

He shrugged, "Stay here. Practice. Try to pretend everything's alright."

"This weekend, Lee and I are going to look at apartments and houses. Do you want to come with us? It's something to do, at least," Kat offered reflexively.

The boy perked up. "Really?"

"Absolutely. It'll be fun." She smiled.

The door opened and Lee walked in. Jason looked back to Kat and grinned. "Thanks."

The kid skipped out after that, already in a much better mood than before. She took a shaky breath as Lee sat down, leaning into her.

"What was that about?" he wondered.

She looked at him. "That kid is coming with us. I hope that's alright."

"Ah, sure." He blinked down at her. "Why?"

Kat sighed, saying, "Couldn't leave him here by himself."

Lee would want a further explanation, but he was satisfied for the moment. Kat was glad for his company. It had been a while since she'd been so angry. With him around, it was very easy to distract herself.

_Sunny Days Apartment Complex_

Lee

This was the eighth place they were looking at. From where they were standing, it seemed nice enough. Originally, it had seemed like a great idea. It was exciting, of course, but it was exhausting. Each place he tried to renew his excitement, but he was wearing down.

Kat, too, seemed to be growing tired. The kid that was with them-Jason-seemed happy enough. After hearing why she'd brought the kid along, he was glad for the company. The kid was older than Kyoshi, and could talk on a more adult level. But, still, just a kid.

"Looks nice. Yeah?" Kat looked back at him, and he couldn't help the smile that broke out.

Jason nodded. "It's...better than the last two."

This sentiment Lee agreed with. With any luck, it would be as nice on the inside as out. As they went through the door, he was shocked at how comfortable the place seemed.

They were ushered up to a room on the fourth floor. Once again, the inside was...homey. Lee looked around the room and could imagine the two of them living here. It was the first place he'd managed to do so. Two bedrooms, one bath.

Kat was standing in the living room, staring at the walls.

"Would we be allowed to paint the walls?" she asked. He could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing he was. The idea was already taking shape in his head. A life beginning here. The two of them here...together.

"Sure. But it's your responsibility for upkeep," the landlord said.

Jason turned to Lee, asking, "So, do you like it?"

"Absolutely." This he said looking at Kat. Her face lit up, like he had just given her the best gift ever.

Kat grinned, saying, "So. This is it, huh?"

"I'm in." He put his hand out, and she placed hers over it. Jason, feeling left out, put his hand over theirs.

They told the landlord of their situation, and he simply listened the entire time. When they explained that they would have to wait until they passed their exams to move in, he accepted it. The landlord, after all was said and done, simply looked at them.

"You two... I look forward to having you as tenants," he said, shaking their hands.

Jason blinked at the three adults, asking hesitantly, "You're not...angry that they're Inheritors?"

The man looked at him very sternly, stating, "Son, they seem decent people. I don't give a da- I don't care about it."

Lee looked at Kat and raised an eyebrow. They had seen some hostility today, certainly, but not outright indifference. It was refreshing. Surprising, too.

The landlord smiled at the kid and handed him a dollar. "Hey, why don't you go and get yourself a drink out of the machine?"

Jason grinned, accepted the dollar, and ran off. The adults waited until the door was closed to speak again. Then, the landlord surprised him again.

"I know the two of you are pretty young, but it's pretty admirable that you raised such a fine boy," the landlord said, staring after said child.

What he said didn't register to Lee until Kat objected, "He's not ours. He just goes to our school. He didn't have anywhere to go, so we brought him along."

Lee blinked, replaying the last few sentences spoken.

"To the Inheritor school?" the landlord, Aaron, asked.

Kat nodded, "He's only fourteen. Doesn't even have to go. He's been out of three foster homes since the state found out about him. I couldn't just leave him."

Aaron's brow furrowed.

"Anyways. I'm looking forward to renting from you. Thanks for everything, Aaron," Kat said, grabbing Lee's hand.

Jason walked back in that moment. He had a vanilla coke in his hand, and he seemed rather pleased with himself. The boy stopped walking when he noticed the three of them staring.

"Well, we should get going. Uncle is sure to need help," Kat said, moving them along.

Lee looked back one last time. This place was going to be their home. Warmth washed through him. A place where he and Katara could coexist.

Now all he had to do was find time to get the ring out of his pocket and onto her finger.

_LoTus_

_e_

_a_

Kat

She loved helping Mushi with the store. It was nice to work. Nice not to be defined by her abilities, but rather appreciated for the time she put into her work. Plus, she enjoyed dressing up for playing the part.

Lee had told her she looked like a maid, but she didn't care. It was fun. (Besides, Lee wasn't exactly _complaining_ about the outfit.)

Even Jason was helping out today. The kid was good at clearing dishes, and he seemed rather uplifted by Mushi's presence.

After closing, while they were all clearing tables and scrubbing the floors, Mushi called Lee over. Kat watched carefully, as something seemed a little off, but tried not to listen. Uncle was muttering something, and Lee was shaking his head.

She sent Jason off to bed-it _was_ ten at night, after all-and finished the work on her own. When Lee was done listening to his uncle, he joined her.

"Everything alright?" she asked, though she knew otherwise. Lee's face had frozen into a scowl. She had seen the look, months ago, but didn't exactly remember where.

Her boyfriend didn't look at her, saying, "My dad has taken to calling my uncle. He doesn't...get that I don't want to talk to him."

Kat nodded, wishing she knew what to say. She hadn't spoken to her own father in six months. Nor did she want to. She had no counsel to give. So, she kept her silence and listened.

"I don't understand. He ignores me for...my entire life, really. Then, out of the blue, he wants me to go back to Russia," Lee continued, wiping down the last table.

Kat took the dishes back and set them all in the dishwasher. The few that couldn't be washed she put in the sink to soak while she searched for the sponge. Lee followed her, opting to wash the dishes for her.

"He wants something. I know it." He placed a clean cup on the towel she had set up. Kat took another towel and dried the cup off.

"Hey. If it's really that important, he'll come here. Right?" she wondered, just to keep him talking.

A brief, hostile smile, "No. Always have to go to him. He's not going to budge."

She still had nothing to say. What was there to say?

"Screw it. It's not important," he said finally, finishing the last cup.

She took it from him as she said, "If it wasn't important, it wouldn't bother you."

Lee began emptying the sink. He watched the water swirl in the drain while Kat studied his face. He was more upset than he was letting on. She should have asked, but couldn't bring herself to.

"I guess... he's still my father," Lee told her.

Katara nodded, "Do you look like him?"

His brow furrowed, but he answered, "More than I like. My sister, too."

She blinked and thought about the statement. He'd never, once, mentioned a sister. She saw he regretted his choice of words. Kat didn't comment on it. She supposed if his sister was important, this wouldn't be the first time she was hearing about it.

"You should get some rest, Lee. You look tired." Kat kissed his cheek.

Lee grabbed her face and pressed his forehead to hers. She kissed him, lightly, but pulled away. As much as she wanted to help him, some things he had to deal with on her own. She couldn't muscle her way into those sorts of business. He would either tell her, or he wouldn't.

It was her job to be there no matter what.

"Katara. I...I just..." Lee looked at her helplessly.

She shook her head, "Goodnight, Lee. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Another kiss before she made her way up stairs. Her room was dark, and frosty, but it felt like coming home. She collapsed onto the bed and reveled in the coolness of the sheets and underside of the pillows.

As wonderful as the temperature was, she didn't complain when Lee slipped in next to her.

Sometimes, she thought, it was more about not knowing and caring anyways. Sometimes, it was about being there for someone because it was the right thing to do.

"I love you, Katara," he whispered.

In the darkness she grinned. "I love you, whoever you are."

He snorted.

His arms were around her, and she realized it really didn't matter to her anymore. Her father, his father. A sister, too, apparently. It wasn't important.

He was here now. He could have been anywhere else in the world.

Yet, here he was.


	29. Dreams and Reality

Thank you to LadyFateContemplatingDisaster!

Also, happy July 4th. For those of you who don't live in America, the date probably isn't important. If you, in fact, don't live in America, then I hope you have a rocking Wednesday anyways.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Dreams and Reality

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Unknown_

If he can keep running, everything will be alright. If he can make it in time, the world will keep spinning. If he can catch up to her, nothing will change. If, if, if.

Except he knows, deep down, that he isn't going to make it. He knows already that she is lost, and nothing is right. Everything is at an end, and it is his fault.

His and the Ava's, of course. If the Ava had done his job, none of this would be happening.

Oh, God.

Smoke was pouring out of the room. He could hear her screaming and beating on the door. As he reached for the doorknob, the living room stretched. She was _right there_ and all he had to do was open the door.

Every step he took, the room lurched even more. The goal of saving her was getting further and further away.

She screamed his name, and it pierced through his heart.

He jumped for the door, finally managing to touch the metal. It was hot, but he didn't care. She was on the other side and nothing else was going to get in his way. That thought in mind, he ripped the door open.

The scene before him was not one he had prepared for.

Two women. Not one. He knew them both, but he'd only heard the one. They both turned to him, mouths frozen in horrified expressions. Part of his mind realized he had to choose one. But he couldn't.

The ground fell away then, and fire consumed them both.

They both screamed his name at the same time.

_Zuko! Lee!_

_Dorm Room_

Lee

He pulled himself awake, hating his nightmares. They'd only gotten worse. He couldn't do anything about them. He knew everything was fine, that she was safe, but he was going to check anyways. He pulled on a shirt and some shoes before walking to her room.

She opened the door before he knocked.

"This is the fourth one this week," she said, not asking. She closed her door and leaned against him.

Once her forehead was against his chest, he relaxed. There she was, alive and well. So, so close. Scent of flowers and spice and water drifting up his nose.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up," he said, not really meaning it. He knew she didn't mind. Or, if she did, she never complained. Ever.

"Mhm. C'mon. Let's go, Lee. You really need sleep." She grabbed his hand and led him back to his empty room.

She climbed into his bed and dragged him down. She buried him in his covers and her arms. He didn't sleep for a long time, but rather breathed her in. It was easier to rest with her so near.

"Toph says, if you wake her up again, I'm to freeze you and dispose of the remains," Kat murmured. Her voice sent his heart racing.

Lee kissed her, "I'm sorry. I really am. It's just..."

"_I_ wasn't complaining. I like coming in here. Toph snores and talks in her sleep." Kat's whisper barely went beyond his ear. She was teasing him with her voice.

Shivers, now, on his spine. "You're really... not good...at this whole...sleep thing."

"You're the one with the nightmares. Just trying to do my civic duty and keep them at bay." She was teasing him now, both with her words and with her hands. She was tracing his tattoos, and it was driving him insane. He had to keep his wits about him.

"Is this how most people deal with nightmares?" He scooted away from her for a moment. Just enough to where he could face her properly.

Her teeth flashed in the darkness. "Maybe. Some people talk. But you don't seem very interested in that. If you want, I can quit."

And Lee shook his head, saying, "God, no. Talking might make it worse."

"You don't have to worry about me. They haven't built a prison that can hold me. I don't know what's wrong. But whatever it is, I'll be fine," she said, taking one of his hands in hers.

For half a second, he opened his mouth to talk. Then, he shut it back. It wasn't any concern of hers. He wasn't sure he wanted her to know how afraid he was. But, she already knew. She always did, even when he didn't say anything.

"Oh, fine. Stare at me like that." She flicked his nose, then kissed him.

Lee was a weak man, when it came to her. She could have anything she wanted from him. An arm, a leg. His soul. All she had to do was ask. But she never did. Always left him the option.

"Hey. Can you do something for me?" he whispered. He felt her nod, though couldn't see much of it.

Kat then responded with words. "Anything, you know."

"Hm." Lee decided it still wasn't right. Now wasn't it. He shook his head. "Never mind. Good night, Katara."

He heard her sigh. He kissed her again, losing himself in the feeling. And what a feeling it was.

_Auditorium_

Toph

Compared to the last meeting like this, there was significantly less people. It was almost quiet in the auditorium, whereas last time she hadn't been able to hear herself think. Now, as Aang led her up a few stairs, she could hear and see everything.

The metal in the seats was wonderful.

"So, what's the agenda today, Aang?" she wondered aloud, sitting carefully. Kat and Lee were already waiting for them.

It was Lee who answered, "Slide says _Multi-Test and you_."

Toph recognized the name, but not much else. It felt familiar.

"Well, don't leave us hanging," Toph told him impatiently.

"You might not remember. Sokka backed this bill a while ago. It was one of his first ideas. He passed it to someone else to take to Congress. Before we even started here. Took them long enough," Kat told them. As she was speaking, Toph recalled a few fuzzy details. Something about testing out early.

The announcement began with cheesy, inspirational music. There was a click, and Aang whispered that the slide had changed. He read them to her quietly, and she was genuinely surprised at how...mild the slides were.

"So...they're going to let us test out. Early. We don't have to stay in this hell hole anymore," she reasoned out.

Aang answered, "Right. Sounds a little...too good. And way past the scope of Congress."

Kat seemed to have her own ideas. "You know the President's got his fingers in this. Don't know why, or what he gains, but I just know it."

"You sound like you don't like him," Lee said, sounding a little confused.

"She doesn't. She's rather disappointed in his inaction," Aang answered. Toph knew he was smiling.

Kat scoffed, "All he has to do is say _yes_ and things would start moving. Instead he says _maybe_ and _we'll figure it out later_. Psh."

Toph rolled her eyes rather pointlessly. Then, a new voice joined the chorus of her family.

"Hey, Miss Kat," a young boy said. Toph didn't know him.

"Jason," Kat answered. Toph could see the young boy shifting on his feet.

He cleared his throat. "Does...this mean you're leaving?"

It was Kat's turn to shift as she answered, "I don't know, Jason."

"Oh. Well. Good night." Toph could tell the boy was disappointed. He left a little heavier than he had approached.

Toph sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm _tired_. Get Lee a night light. I swear, if he wakes me up again, they'll never find his body."

Toph could feel Aang's head swiveling between the three other people who were now laughing. The Ava was a little left out, but it was alright. She would catch him up later.

Toph let Aang lead her to her room, enjoying the quiet. Not that Lee and Kat were loud, it's just Toph could hear so much more than what they were saying.

"This was meant for you, you know," Toph said as she opened the door. Aang stepped inside with her, sliding the door closed behind him.

She began unbuttoning her shirt. Aang was rifling through her drawers looking for her nightwear. Once she was undressed, she pulled on the clothes he had selected. Shorts and a tank top. One of her favorites.

"I know," he said, sitting on her bed. "Kat was right, though. I don't see what the purpose is."

They sat for just a minute. There wasn't much more to say on the matter. Toph knew without speaking that they would be on the earliest test schedule available.

"So, my love, we will finally be free of this place," Aang said. Toph laid her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back. The muscles all eased at his touch.

Toph sighed. "Yeah. And then, on to face the real problems."

"Do you think Kat and Lee will test out?" Aang asked her lightly.

After a moment of thought Toph replied, "Lee probably will. Kat probably won't. Twenty bucks?"

A laugh, then, "You're on. I bet they both test out."

"I've never had a problem taking your money." Toph grinned.

_Apartment 421 B_

Jason

Miss Kat had, for the third time, invited him to go with her and her...boyfriend(?) to their apartment. They were slowly moving their things in, at the end of every month. Jason didn't mind.

It was nice of them to include him. And, besides, the landlord was a pretty cool guy. He was the first adult Jason had ever met that was completely...chill about being an Inheritor.

"Hey, kid. Want to help me paint this room down below? Twenty bucks in it for you," Aaron said, offering a paintbrush.

Jason grabbed at it and waved to Miss Kat. She gave him a smile and waved back. She was busy painting her own apartment. The first wall was turning into something beautiful, though Jason couldn't figure out what it was.

He and Aaron painted in silence, very rarely breaking it to speak.

"So, any news on your family situation?" Aaron asked, pouring a new gallon of paint into the container. Jason watched the action with a dispassionate gaze.

"None. Not really a market for Inheritor kids." Jason started painting again, almost finished with the third wall. They were painting the entirety of the apartment; nearly twelve walls.

Aaron blinked. "What happened to your real parents?"

No one, not even Miss Kat, had asked about that.

Jason took in a breath. "Never had a dad. Mom's in jail, I think. Maybe rehab. Dunno. Haven't seen her since my baby sister died. I was...eight. Cassey was only four."

This surprised Aaron, he saw.

"I tried to take care of her. But...well, there's only so much you can do when you're eight years old." Jason had always blamed himself, but it was a burden he shared with his mother. They were both at fault, he believed. Jason should have gone for help sooner. His mother- if she could be called that- should have been there and not spent all their money on drugs.

"It isn't your fault," Aaron said sternly, literally throwing his paintbrush on the ground.

Jason backed up a bit at the anger in the man's voice.

"Dammit, kid. I've heard enough. Come with me." Aaron stormed out of the room, heading back upstairs, presumably to Miss Kat.

Jason didn't know what he'd done wrong. Because of his complaining and self-pity, he'd made his only friend angry and upset. He could have kicked himself.

"I'm taking this kid up to the damn agency," Aaron was saying.

When Jason peered in, Miss Kat was turned to him, mouth open in surprise. She was still wearing the smock from before. It was slightly open, and there were multiple colors of paint on it. The brush in her hand was still pressed to Lee's face.

"Have you asked him?" Lee asked, paint smearing as he talked.

Jason decided to enter the room then. He kept his head down and hands in his pockets. His hair fell in front of his eyes.

"Hey, kid." Aaron's confidence faded momentarily. "Uh. How would you like to come live with me?"

Jason hurt his neck snapping to look at the man. "What? Really?"

"If you want." Aaron waited nervously.

Then a smile broke out on Jason's face. "That would be _awesome_."

Miss Kat clapped ceremoniously, jumping in place.

"That's wonderful news," she said, smiling broadly. Jason's cheeks burned a little when the thought of how _pretty_ she was crossed his mind. It wasn't the first time he'd thought it, but it was still kind of embarrassing.

"Shall we celebrate? Our treat," Lee said, shrugging.

Aaron sighed. "As fun as that would be, I actually do have to finish that room."

Miss Kat put down her palet, wiping her hands on her smock. "Then we'll just have to help finish, won't we?"

Jason grinned.

"Paint you're using. Is it water based?" she continued to ask, looking at Lee's face.

The scarred man had blue smeared across his nose and down his cheek. Jason wondered what he had done to make Miss Kat waste paint like that.

"Ah, I think." Aaron sounded confused.

"Hey, Jason. Race you," Miss Kat said, running out of her apartment.

Jason ran after her, though she clearly didn't know where she was going. She made it to the right floor, but paused when she realized there were six rooms to every floor.

"It's D!" Jason shouted, catching up to her.

She made it into the room seconds before he did.

"Now, here's a neat trick. Just grab the water, and the rest will follow." She was already swinging her arms. White liquid rose quickly, dancing out of the containers.

She made a motion like throwing something, and the paint splashed on the wall. It was...mesmerizing to watch her. She had such a focus while maintaining her smile and happy nature. Miss Kat was easily ten times better than the instructors at the University.

"Then you just pull it to make it even," she was saying, doing the motions with her arms. The white seeped in a straight line, not similar to gravity. Jason was amazed.

"What was all that about?" Aaron said, coming into the room.

Miss Kat was working on another wall already.

"That's a neat trick," the landlord said.

"C'mon, Jason. Give it a go," Miss Kat said, dancing in the kitchen. Lee had joined her, though he was standing still.

So, Jason tried. It was probably the most difficult bending he'd ever tried. The water was just surrounded by other things. He could hardly feel it. Yet, as soon as his muscles called for it, the water responded. It was nice that his element was faithful.

"There you go. Now. Throw it on the walls," Miss Kat instructed.

Only about half of the paint went where he wanted, but from doing it, he figured out the general idea. He then repeated the process to the remaining walls.

The paint job that would have taken him and Aaron another two hours or so was finished in three minutes. It was fantastic.

"Now," Lee said, "Who's up for Italian?"


	30. Cost of Ignorance

Healed and Hunted

Cost of Ignorance

Chapter Thirty

_Her Birthday Party_

Kyoshi

No one showed up. Not _one_ of her friends. Even her aunts and uncle weren't able to make it. It was just mommy, daddy and herself. The party was really quiet.

They were sitting in the living room with the lights off, staring at the candles burn and melt onto the cake. Kyoshi watched the flames flicker, and knew her parents were waiting. She didn't know what to wish for. She didn't know exactly how strong birthday wishes were, and didn't want to waste the wish.

"Kyoshi, are you alright?" Her dad asked. He had been quiet today, too.

The young girl looked up, "I'm okay. I just...don't know."

Her parents both looked down. She hated when they did that. It was like they blamed themselves for...for something. Kyoshi couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

So, deciding it was safest to be honest with birthday wishes, she blew carefully and thought _I just want my family._ Without the candles lit, the room was dark and dreary.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Mommy said. Presents were moved from the back of the room to the table in front of the small girl.

There was one in a manilla package that Kyoshi was most curious about.

"This one's from your Aunt Tara," Mommy explained. She handed it over with a smile.

The package was resistant and heavy. Kyoshi tugged and tugged, but the paper didn't give. She saw no way to open it, but tried anyways. After a few seconds of struggling, daddy offered to open it. He flicked a knife out from his pocket and slit the opening carefully.

Kyoshi poured the contents out. It was a canvas, about the size of a picture frame. On it was a picture of the entire family, including Lee. They were all sitting in a park, eating and laughing. Everyone but her parents were wearing their red bands. The people in the picture seemed so happy.

Kyoshi's eyes watered. She missed her aunts and uncle. And Lee. She worried all the time that they weren't ever coming back. She had to wipe at her eyes before the tears spilled out.

"There's something written on the back." Daddy told her.

The girl flipped the canvas over. Written in her aunt's pretty handwriting was this:

_For men may come and go/ but I go on forever_- _Alfred Tennyson._

_Kyoshi, no matter what, we're all there with you. You can always count on us, alright? No matter how far we are or how long it takes, remember we're also in your heart. I love you, dear one. Always and forever._

The words made Kyoshi's heart hurt for some reason. It sounded like a good-bye, to the little girl. She started to cry, then, but not sobbing. Just a few tears that she wiped before they made it too far, before her parents could see.

"This one is from...Aang and Toph." Daddy said. He handed her a wrapped package.

She ripped the paper to reveal a book. The book was blank, except for the first page. A photo was taped on all corners, with names and a date scrawled beneath it. And beneath those was written, _Just something to keep your thoughts in. Love, you. Happy birthday, from all of us!_

Kyoshi put the book down and handed her mother the torn wrapping paper. Her mom put the paper in a trash bag, and handed back another present.

The paper declared it to be _From: Lee To: Coolest Kid on the Planet_.

She opened it, and smiled. It wasn't anything too sentimental. It was, actually, something she'd truly wanted. An art kit, similar to the ones Aunt Tara used. There were over a hundred pieces inside.

"Well, what is it?" Daddy asked.

Kyoshi smiled up at him, "Paint and stuff."

"Alright, a couple more left. Then we've got one big surprise." Her daddy said, grinning.

_The Closet_

Kat

"_Ow_! That's my foot, Lee!"

"Sorry, Kat. It's dark and I can't see."

"How horrible. Would you just hold still? I can't _hear_."

"Guys, be quiet. I think she's almost finished."

From outside the closet, "Okay, keep your eyes closed."

"Daddy, your hands are hot. If I promise to keep them closed, can I just follow?" Kyoshi was saying.

Sokka laughed, "Alright. We're here, anyways."

An awkward pause.

"My closet?" The little girl asked.

Kat chose then to push the door open. The four of them were further back into the closet, where they wouldn't be immediately visible. Then, Kyoshi stuck her head in.

"Is it a puppy?" She wondered.

Kat nudged Lee, who very carefully set his hand on fire. The light illuminated the dark closet, revealing its four occupants.

"Not exactly." Kat said, right as the young girl launched herself forward.

Kyoshi knocked her backwards, and the five all fell to the ground. Kat reached up to catch herself, only to pull down almost all of the clothes hanging up. It was a mess of limbs and cloth.

"Ow, Kat, you're on my face!" Toph cried out.

"You're here! You're all here!" Kyoshi was saying, rubbing her cheeks all over Kat's face. Kat was trying not to giggle.

Until, that was, that she realized Kyoshi was crying.

"Is something the matter?" Kat wondered.

The little girl sighed, "No. Nothing. Everything's wonderful."

Kat wasn't so sure, but decided it could wait. Today was about her niece, and nothing more.

_Test Sign-Up_

Lee

Kat was staring at him from across the room. They'd argued back and forth about this decision. She understood why he was leaving, but it had taken him much longer to understand why she was _staying_. It wasn't until he found her, sitting in the freshman hallway, holding three crying youths that he finally got it.

If she had the ability to help the children of this place, she was going to do so. Even if it meant staying here alone. At that point, he'd sat down with her and offered to stay. She refused, repeatedly.

He signed his name right under Toph and Aang. A few other people- kids about seventeen- signed after him. He recognized one or two of them from the extra classes he had helped teach.

"Well. There it is." Lee said, walking over to his beloved.

She leaned her head on him. "There it is."

They walked out together, nearly being consumed by a large group of freshmen. They were all staring anxiously, pressing against the two of them. Lee vaguely recognized a few of them. Kat, however, knew them.

"What are you all doing here?" She wondered, ushering them out of the doorway. The group moved on her signal.

The group of children parted, then, revealing Jason at the center. He was smiling, though it seemed rather pained and forced. Lee watched Kat's head tilt to the side, beautiful confusion on her face.

"You didn't sign up." Jason said matter-of-factly.

Kat shrugged, "Nah. Not ready to leave this place just yet."

Lee noticed a few children sniffling and wiping at their eyes. He didn't understand, yet, the reason for the mob of kids. They were allowing Jason to speak for them, and not a word beforehand.

"That's because of us." This sounded more of a question than statement.

His dark-skinned loved shook her head, "Absolutely unrelated."

"Liar." The young boy said, challenging her with his eyes. Lee was amused by his efforts. The child gave up quickly, unused to the intense stare Lee knew Katara capable of.

Kat sighed, "So, is that all you came to do? Dishonor me and cause traffic?"

Lee knew what she was doing and knew it wasn't going to work. She did this often, when she was trying to hide her feelings. She acted like her sister, Toph. Rough and tumble, exoskeleton and all. Except, that wasn't who Kat was at all.

"...No...We came to..." Jason seemed to be struggling with words. Instead, he reached in his pocket and produced a pen.

Lee saw Kat's eyebrows shoot up.

"You don't need to stay for us." Jason continued, pressing the office supply into Kat's hand.

His beloved blinked, took the pen, and stared.

"Go on. We'll be alright." Jason said, waving his hand backwards. The children parted, creating a pathway back to the sign-up room. A few more of them were openly crying.

Their love for Kat didn't surprise him. It made him feel...warm, he supposed. He knew why they were upset. Leaving her side wasn't easy. Even though he knew it was the right thing to do, it didn't make the idea any more bearable.

"How about we agree to stop lying, huh?" Kat had let her hair fall in front of her face. Lee figured she was close to crying. His beloved continued, "I _am_ staying because of you. I would miss you all terribly. At least here, I can help a little. But would you really be alright without me?"

Everyone looked to Jason, who was at a loss for words. He was unsure whether or not to press Kat to leave. Lee could see the thoughts passing behind his eyes. Was it selfish to let her stay, or worse to make her leave?

The silence stretched. Kat did not move, save to hold out the pen in an open palm.

"So, tell me. Would my staying here be completely pointless?"

Jason's mouth opened and closed. What, Lee wondered, would the boy decide? Regardless of what the boy said, Kat was staying. They had already decided.

One child, a girl of twelve, broke rank and knocked the pen out Kat's hand. The girl gripped Kat's waist and wept.

"Please don't go!" The girl cried.

Kat's hands immediately went to soothe the child, "Shh. I'm not going anywhere."

The rest of the children followed suit, then. They reached for his beloved, and he was shoved away from her. She glanced back up, tears in her eyes, and smiled at him.

That was the first time he'd really wondered about having their own children.

_Their Last True Weekend_

Kat

They threw all of their belongings in their apartment and rushed back out the door. Aaron had been nice enough to let them- well, Lee- move in early. Right now, though, they were running late for their movie. They had been delayed because of traffic, and were hoping to make up for lost time by racing through the apartment. Kat locked the door and ran after Lee, vowing not to lose the race.

The movie was enjoyable, but unimportant. They were window shopping for furniture now. They had a bed-taken from Kat's loft- and a couch-a gift from Mushi- and a lounge chair- purchased out of necessity- but not much else. They needed basic appliances. And food. But, that could wait.

The city was huge, and fun to explore on foot. They found a few restaurants they intended to visit at one point or another. A few local dives that weren't too crowded or scary-looking.

They also found a bookstore, to both of their delights. Kat was surprised at how...hospitable the city was. Lee seemed to have an affinity for finding Inheritor-friendly places. He had absently put it down to many years of discovering the opposite and reacting...wrongly.

They sat in a park for nearly an hour without speaking. The water structure there was relaxing. Near the end of their stay, Kat may or may not have caused one of the water-spitting dolphins to malfunction and douse Lee. It had been quite a sight. One would have believed he had been attacked by invisible bees.

They drove home slowly, and stopped for didn't make it home until nearly twelve.

She was carrying the bag of take-out and walking decidedly carefully. Her shoes were wet from who knew what, and she didn't want to slip on the floor. Not only would it hurt, but she was starving and wasting the take-out seemed tragic.

"Kat...did you close the door when we left?" Lee asked, stopping so suddenly she ran into him.

She tried to think back, "Yeah. Definitely. I was in a hurry, but, yeah."

Katara peered around him and saw their door standing wide open, darkened inside but still exposed. Someone had been into their home.

_Sitting on the Couch_

Unknown

"Stay out here." His voice was different, yet not so unfamiliar that she couldn't identify him. She had no idea who he was talking to, but it wasn't important.

There was a pause, then he spoke again, "Oh, fine. But stay behind me."

The woman spoke, but it was unclear what she said.

She saw him step into the door way and flip the lights on. The kitchen illuminated, and she could hardly contain her gasp. In all his splendor, there he was. So close, after all this time. The scar was old, but she had never seen it before. The last time she had seen him, it had been dark and his face had been covered.

Before he could see her, she moved. She only said, "Zuko!"

Her lips were on his before he registered her movement. When he tried to pull away, she gripped his hair. It had been far too long, and she _missed_ him. This wasn't a social call, per se, but she had been sent for a reason. The kiss was too short, but she had expected that.

What she wasn't expecting was something cold wrapping around her neck and wrists then dragging her to the floor.

Once her head collided with the wood floor, her world span and she blinked out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay. Didn't forget, I swear. Think I just kept thinking, "I'll do it tomorrow. I'll post later." XD


	31. Second Impressions

Still sans-Beta, because I'm lazy. Forgive the mistakes. XD

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Second Impressions

Chapter Thirty One

_Observing the Intruder_

Kat

"I didn't hit her that hard." She mumbled, looking at Lee. He was definitely stunned. He hadn't _blinked_ since she'd accidentally knocked their...visitor unconscious.

The woman had dark hair and very fair skin, not unlike Lee. Kat decided this woman was Russian. Probably an old friend. Or, judging by what the woman had done, more than a friend. Lee was not very forthcoming with information.

So, she decided to prod, "Friend of yours?"

His eyes finally moved from the unconscious woman to her, as if he'd just remembered she was there. His voice was strained when he said, "Something like that. When I lived in Russia...she was my... We were supposed to be married."

It was Kat's turn to quit blinking.

"You were just a kid when you lived in Russia." She protested weakly, wondering at this stranger on their floor.

He shook his head once, "Yeah. But... well, it didn't seem odd at the time."

"So...what is she doing here?" Kat wanted to know.

Lee shrugged and said nothing.

"Well. As she broke into our home, I doubt she'll be pressing charges for the bump on the head." Kat offered. Lee didn't seem to hear her.

Kat moved to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. It was simple enough to heal the small bruise on the woman's head. Kat searched the woman's head thoroughly, looking for any injuries or damages. Fortunately, it was just the bruise. She began to stir almost immediately after Kat had finished her examinations.

Kat stood back and stared, making sure the woman wasn't planning anything...dastardly. The other woman began chirping at Lee in Russian, completely ignoring Kat's presence. Lee responded in kind, though much slower.

The two of them moved to the living room, while Kat stared with a slightly open mouth. Kat did her best to look busy, not that either of them would have noticed. She poured the water back into the sink, then retrieved the abandoned take-out.

She grabbed forks and joined the others in the living room. They were occupying the couch, facing each other. Lee was sitting closest to the lounge chair, which Kat decided to claim. His back was to her, as he was leaning toward the stranger. She ate in silence, watching them talk.

Kat wasn't used to being ignored. She didn't like it. Kat tried to focus on the food. Her appetite seemed to have vanished, only to be replaced with unladylike jealously. She was doing her best to quash those feelings down. It wasn't fair to Lee.

Her fortune cookie did not help things. _An old love approaches_. She tossed the fortune aside, trying to unwind herself. It was ridiculous getting all tied up over this.

They talked for nearly an hour before Kat decided it would be easier not to hate the woman while asleep. If she could manage leaving him alone with this beautiful stranger who was once his _fiance_. She rose, threw her empty container away, then passed back through the living room.

"Good night," she said as she walked by them.

Lee looked up at her and said something in Russian. It sounded like a question, but she had no real idea.

Kat walked on, tired and frustrated. She was nearly to their room when someone gripped her wrist. She jerked away before she realized who it was.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked, recalling his extended hand.

Kat blinked, "No. Why?"

Lee jerked his head to the living room, "Well, I just asked you where you were going. You ignored me. I wasn't sure...why."

So, _she_ was ignoring _him, _was she?

"I didn't know you were talking to me. I don't speak Russian." She managed to stop herself from continuing.

His brow furrowed, "Was I speaking Russian? Sorry. I didn't even notice."

Shocker.

Kat was hard pressed to keep her words in check."Well. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Oh." Was all he said. He kissed her forehead and went back to the living room.

The darker part of her heart wished she'd injured the stranger just a little more.

_3:00 AM, Still Awake_

Lee

Mai had left over an hour ago, having delivered her news. It wasn't entirely what he was expecting. He had assumed, correctly, that his father was responsible. Mai had assured him that Azula was still in Russia and in no way inclined to come to the States.

His father was dying.

It was...surprising. It had seemed to him that Ozai was the sort not to bow to anyone or anything, least of all sickness. He felt...little about it.

What _was_ bothering him was Kat.

He knew he'd upset her, though she tried her best to hide it. It had been a lot to spring on her at once. At first, he hadn't even noticed how surprised she was. She was good at keeping things from him, though he was getting better at picking her apart.

It wasn't until she'd gotten up to leave that he realized what he'd done. He'd completely ignored her for over an hour, only to get upset with her for not answering. That was his fault, too. It was hard, sometimes, to remember what language to speak.

He knew that, when she woke up, she'd be alright. Except he didn't want to leave things unexplained. But, really, there was a lot to tell. Though he'd told her Lee wasn't his real name, he hadn't told her his actual name. Back then, the feelings were still new. Back then, he hadn't been planning on forever.

Watching her sleep was calming, but he knew he wouldn't be able to join her. He was too restless for sleep. Too many things on his mind. Still, he wasn't moving from his spot next to her.

He fixed her hair behind her ear and wished she were coming back with him in a week. Their separation had been on the forefront of his mind recently. He knew she hated the school, and understood why she chose to stay. He still felt like he was abandoning her.

He waited in silence as the hours ticked by.

At six, she woke before the alarm. She turned it off and rubbed her eyes, sitting up slowly. She turned to his empty spot, then found him at the foot of the bed. Kat gave him a sleepy smile.

"Mornin' Lee." She said, sounding confused.

Lee mussed her hair, "Morning."

"Did you sleep at all?" Kat wondered.

He shook his head without saying anything.

"Did you make coffee?"

Lee laughed, "No, no I did not."

She slumped in the bed, then sank slowly out from beneath the covers onto the floor, "Then what good are you?"

"Not much," he confessed, "But I thought you would have figured that out by now."

She gave him another smile, then skipped off to the kitchen. He could hear her starting the coffee machine. If anything, she was in better spirits than he expected.

Lee moved silently into the kitchen and kissed her from behind. She laughed, genuinely surprised. He remembered times before where he'd tried to sneak up on her. Kat had done her best not to attack him then. She had come a long way, he thought, in letting her guard down and not shooting it back up whenever someone touched her.

He sat back and watched her work. The way she was standing, he could see she had questions. Knew she wasn't going to ask them.

So, he told her.

"Mai came here to tell me why my dad's been harassing me." Lee watched her carefully. She looked over at him once, and all of his ability to read her disappeared. She had somehow closed herself completely off. She did this when she was listening, but not wanting to pry or disrupt.

The words were harder to say than he imagined, "He's...sick. Some sort of rare cancer. He doesn't...have long left."

She was searching him now, he saw. She was taking in his posture and facial expression, both of which he was now aware. It was uncanny, sometimes, how much she could actually tell. It wouldn't have surprised him if she turned out to by psychic.

"She says he wants to make things right," he told her.

She leaned back on the kitchen counter, "You don't sound so sure."

Lee stared down at the floor. Memories drifted in. His tenth birthday, a book about business. A formal event, a mild scolding. Later that night, a slap so hard his nose bled for two whole minutes. A minor infraction, a major punishment. So many instances of this until, finally, he had had _enough_. He fought back. And bares the scar to prove it.

"He isn't the sort to apologize."

She snorted, "I'd say not. That whole incident with the German consular would be proof enough."

Lee didn't know what she was talking about.

Kat explained, "When you told me who your father was, I looked him up. I needed to see if remaining in contact with you was a threat to my family."

He didn't want to, but he had to ask, "Was it?"

Her eyes diverted, "Yes, it is. I didn't... I mean... I didn't read anything on your family, or you. Just your dad."

"I could have told you, if you wanted." Lee said, almost surprised. She wasn't the type to sneak around about information. If she wanted to know something, she would first ask. If she wasn't satisfied, then she would go searching.

Her answer surprised him, "Could have, sure. But would you?"

The truth was, he didn't know. At least, not then. Now, now he knew without a doubt.

"We've got a few hours, if you really want to know everything." Even if 'everything' was painful to talk about.

Even if 'everything' made her think less of him.

Kat turned her head when the coffee machine started making noise again. Her joy at the dark liquid was evident. She reached for the mugs and poured him a glass, then herself. Always thinking of others first.

When she turned around, she was smiling, "Maybe next time. I promised a certain little girl we'd hang out today."

He gave her a nod, and kissed her again, letting his hands roam free. She giggled when he passed over the sensitive area right under her ribs, and squirmed away. He was disappointed with the lack of contact, but it was worth seeing the red tint on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday." She said suddenly. Before he could object she added, "No. I should have...behaved. But I was... jealous. And I...Well, I'm sorry."

He couldn't help the laugh, "Katara. What do you, my most beloved, have to be jealous of?"

She took a drink of her coffee then muttered, "Not some sort of Russian supermodel."

Maybe a guess, but a good one at that. He rolled his eyes, "I've dated models before, my love. Definitely overrated."

She gave him the finger and stuck her tongue out.

"None of that matters anymore, anyways. It's you and me, now."

Kat rolled her eyes and went back to her coffee.

He glanced back to their room, thinking of the small parcel hidden his wallet. He sat, trying to decide whether or not to retrieve it. He could hear her phone going off from inside the room. It interrupted his thoughts.

"Want to take a shower?" He asked her.

She heard him, but wasn't particularly listening. "Was planning on it, of course but- Oh."

He knew he was going to hell for enjoying the embarrassed look on her face. Teasing someone like her had to be the darkest of sins. Still, it was amusing. She wasn't used to those kind of questions. He had plans to _change_ that.

"You're a bad man. You're doing it on purpose." She said, finishing her coffee. She looked at him from over the rim of the mug.

He gave her a wolfish grin. "So, is that a yes on the shower?"

"Bad influence." She raised a finger. But she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the short hallway.

Lee didn't think what he was suggesting was such a bad thing, now was it?


	32. Core Structures

A/N: Yes, it's been a while hasn't it? I moved! And started college! Isn't that exciting? Anyways. Here's a really, really long chapter. Like…10ish pages.

_**SUPER IMPORTANT: There is a segment here that is…very racy. Not descriptive, but quite…suggestive. (More than usual.) If I need to up the rating, TELL ME! (It's really not a problem. I don't want some little eyes finding it and just ending up… 0.0) And, besides. If I need to up the rating, I'm going to earn it later. :D**_

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**Seriously.**_

Core Structures

Chapter Thirty Two

_Lunch with the Family_

Sokka

Things were insane with all of the new laws. Someone was pushing for the Inheritors. Hard. Kat insisted it was the President, but he wasn't sure. There was some...undercurrent to it all. His sister wasn't watching all the pieces.

Granted, neither was he. Not every card had been played yet. Something big was waiting in the wings, ready to swoop. Except he wasn't sure what the prey was yet. What the overall game was. The back of his mind felt it was Aang. Everyone seemed to be after the Ava these days.

He watched his family move about the picnic grounds. Kyoshi and Lee were chasing Kat. That quickly devolved into the girls tickling Lee into the ground. Which resulted in Lee pinning them both down with an arm. The laughter filled his ears.

Toph and Aang were sitting off to the side, enjoying the breeze and sunshine. Sokka saw how long Toph's hair was getting. Nearly down to her shoulder, though she normally kept about her ears. It looked good. Made her look like a grown-up.

Not some dirty little kid who ran away from home.

That left his beautiful wife, who had been acting strange for days. She was doing the same as he was, he saw. She was observing the others around her, smiling happily at their daughter. But something was off.

"So, gonna tell me what it is?" He asked absently, letting his voice lull. He didn't want to shatter the happy mist that was surrounding them today. The video camera sat near them, taking in the scene. Forever recorded for later dates.

Suki looked up at him, then back at Kyoshi. The little girl was braiding Kat's hair, while Lee rested his head in Kat's lap. Lee seemed so at peace.

"We talked about getting Kyoshi a dog." She said, leaning on him. She was calmly leading him to something, he knew. But he just wasn't sure what.

She was waiting for him to say something. With a quiet sigh, "You said we should probably wait until the goldfish lasted more than two weeks."

Minutes passed without words. Kat was blowing on Kyoshi's belly, making the girl shriek and giggle. It was good to see. It had been so long, he realized, since his daughter had truly laughed.

"Think she would settle for a brother or sister instead?"

Almost instantly Toph jumped to her feet.

"Ha! Kat, Aang owes you sixty bucks."

Kat jerked her head, first to Toph then to Sokka. She smiled at him, the same way she had before Kyoshi arrived. Sokka felt like he was flying.

"You told them?" He wondered.

Suki shook her head. The two stared at one another. Sokka took a moment to kiss her, then looked back to his approaching family.

"How did you-?"

Toph answered first, "For me, the heartbeat. It's had a heartbeat since we were last here. I thought I was the only one who knew, at first."

Kat was next, "Suki, you asked me to look at a bruise you found on your stomach. I kind of...felt it."

Sokka looked to Aang. The monk was staring down at the ground, obviously regretting yet another gamble. It was a good thing Aang only ever bet with the rest of his family.

"For my part," the bald man said at length, "I knew they were keeping secrets. And Kat's not very good at that."

Sokka heard his sister blanch. Kyoshi wasn't saying anything, just staring at all of their faces. Then he realized no one had told the girl what was going on.

"Yosh, mommy's having a baby."

The little girl screamed, threw her arms around her mother's neck, and then jumped excitedly. She ran for a few moments, screaming, "I'm going to be a sister!" at the top of her lungs. The reaction was wonderful, and Sokka was suddenly glad Suki had the camera on.

"I love you." He said to his wife.

She sighed, "Yeah, well, I'm rather attached to you as well."

Kyoshi ran back over, and grabbed Lee's shirt in both of her hands, shaking him back and forth, "Did you hear?! I'm going to be a sister. Isn't that great?!"

Lee lifted her into the air, "I heard. Looks likes you get to teach your...hm, I vote sister, how to be cool, just like you."

Kyoshi gasped, "Do you really think it will be a girl?"

Sokka laughed, "No! Too many girls in this family! Boo-ooh!"

That earned him several harsh glares.

Lee shrugged, "The girls in this family are all very beautiful. I don't know what you're complaining about."

Sokka watched Lee kiss the forehead of the four girls, smiling all the while. Toph pushed the scarred man's face away while Suki just ducked. Kat rolled her eyes, and Kyoshi just smiled.

But, feeling some trouble with Kat was due, Sokka decided to retort, "So, when are the two of _you_ going to make an announcement?"

Kat blinked, and Lee's expression turned guilty.

"Is that your way of calling me fat?" Kat asked, scoffing.

Sokka gave a shrug, "You have been looking rather...glowy, lately."

His sister's mouth dropped open, insults already forming in her mind. Yet, she said nothing. That wasn't right. Maybe she needed more prodding.

"I thought, maybe he's just been buying you lots of sweets but-"

And there it was, her beautiful explosion. She drew water, though Sokka had no idea where from, and it washed over him. For two seconds, he couldn't breathe. Then, he was up in the air, suspended by a column of water.

"Shut your stupid, dumb face." Kat shouted from below.

Sokka rolled over to look down, "Touched a nerve, have I?"

He could barely hear Kat say, "Can you believe your dad? He's insulting me!"

There was a quiet giggle that was hard to hear from ten feet in the air. Then, "Cousins would be fun, too."

The water suddenly gave way, and Sokka found himself on his back.

"You're all horrible. And Lee's lost his tongue." Kat was pouting now.

Lee, however, seemed to be thinking very hard about something. It was quite something, really. He'd never seen Lee so distracted. As long as he'd been around the other man, Lee had kept his thoughts hidden and a smile on his face. But now, well, something was different.

"So, that's a no?" Sokka asked, poking his sister with his foot.

She shot him a look that used to paralyze him, "No. Now be silent before I do something about it."

Sokka stuck his tongue out, but stayed quiet.

"Do you have a name picked out, mommy?" Kyoshi asked, moving away from the topic.

It was then that Sokka remembered.

They were having a baby!

_Toph's Test Day_

Kat

"I'm surprised you let it get this long." She says as she runs a brush through her sister's hair. Sokka had commented on it earlier in the week, and now it was all Kat could think about.

Toph sighed, "I've been meaning to get it cut. But who has the time?"

"It looks good." Kat said, smiling though Toph wouldn't be able to see it. She ran the brush through a few more times for good measure, preparing the braid. It was the first time Toph's hair was able to be put through the process. Kat was excited.

The blind girl snorted, "I'll take your word on it."

The sisters sat in silence. The braid was short, but the idea was to get the hair out of the way. Though she would never ask, Kat was sure Aang loved having Toph's hair this length. She wondered if that was the reason it had gotten so long.

"Are you nervous?" Katara asked.

"Of course not," Toph said, "It's the instructors who should be nervous."

But for half a second, Kat thought she heard a small waver in the statement. Toph wasn't invincible, nor invulnerable to feelings. No matter what she liked to pretend.

Deciding not calling it out would be the best course of action, Kat decided to play along, "Well, yeah. Bet they made diapers part of the uniform."

They shared a laugh, which they let grow into an all out gut-busting howl. It died the moment their door was knocked on. It was time to go. Their boys were outside, prepared to escort them to Toph's test. It was, though given a glorified and overstated title, a pit-match. A fight, but this time not against a scared little kid.

A real, trained master.

"Ready to go?" Lee asked. Aang was just staring at his feet.

Kat nudged Toph forward. The blind girl reached out with a hesitant hand that was quickly seized by the bald monk. Katara and Lee shared a glance, both hoping to give the other a reassuring smile. Neither worked.

"Well, lets quit standing around. We'll be late." Toph said, always managing to find words in difficult times. It was one of the many thing Kat admired about her sister.

Kat followed her siblings, leaning on Lee. No one spoke, no one made any noise. It would have been easier, Kat thought, if they would be allowed to at least _see_ the battlefield before trusting Toph to the instructors. But they weren't. They were, all joking aside, completely blind.

They reached the waiting room all too soon. Waiting for them was a blank-faced instructor with a battle-uniform in hand. These were recently placed as necessary any time you were in the Pit. They were supposed to protect from most burns, and brace against earth attacks, but Kat doubted their usefulness.

Aang helped Toph pull the black uniform on while Kat went to fill the final forms. The last ones were disclaimers, stating that any injury or death was not the responsibly of the University, state, or government. Kat sighed, as it clearly _was_ their responsibility. If they weren't required to attend to this system, Toph wouldn't be in danger.

Kat kept reminding herself that, in a one on one fight, Toph was more than capable of managing. Still, worrying was part of the job.

"Alright, quit fussing over me. Go on." Toph was trying to wave off her fiance.

Lee and Kat laughed quietly when Aang refused to be dissuaded. Idly, Kat wondered what it would be like two days from now, when it was Lee's turn to pull on the dark uniform. When it was Kat fussing, and Lee about to go off to battle. For a moment, ice flashed through her body. Nerves, fear. The, _oh God, somone's going to be shooting at him_. She forced the images away.

"We'll...wait outside." Kat told the two of them. She grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him away. She hoped Toph would accept the moment of peace and reassure Aang. The monk did not look well. Kat could only imagine what would happen if Toph was actually hurt.

The door shut with a timid click, as if it, too, were afraid of the consequences.

"She's going to be fine." Lee said.

Kat heard, and responded, though her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about white lights and her brother's eyes. About the rage of a thousand souls beating to get out, twisting and ruining his fair face. The images had stuck with her, from their early days. It hadn't happened in such a long while. She wondered if Aang had mastered the Avatar State, or had simply learned to control his emotions.

Half a minute later, her brother was walking out of the room. He looked...tired. His gray eyes were unfocused and dull.

"Hey, c'mon. They set up some benches out here." Kat grabbed the younger/older man by the hand and dragged him Lee followed, but kept his distance. She was glad he understood Aang's need.

Aang sighed, not wanting to be comforted. But, Kat was having none of it.

"Do you remember that song I used to sing? When we were little?" She asked. Kat somehow managed to coax Aang into resting his head in her lap. She rubbed his bald head- for luck she always used to joke- and he closed his eyes.

The words came easily, even if they were hard to sing.

"_Half a step more, and a leap. Close your eyes, and try not to snore. As the world fades away, find your peace. Know that I watch over while you sleep._"

The song was always hard to sing. Her mother had sang the old melody to Katara as a child. Whenever there was a lightning storm, or she had a bad dream. The verses were silly, and Kat was sure her mother had made it up herself. But still, the words were as much comfort as she had to offer.

She kept repeating the song until Aang's breathing slowed. It was a restless sleep, but sleep nonetheless. Kat was sure he'd been up since yesterday morning, praying and interceding with the spirit world on Toph's behalf.

When the room beyond began to shake, she sang a little louder. Even in his sleep, Aang seemed to worry. Each time another _thud_ would rock the building, Kat would try and soothe the sleeping monk. It worked for nearly forty minutes.

After that, he jerked himself awake and out of her reach.

He almost looked ready to accuse her of something, but there weren't any words coming out of his mouth. Kat, however did have something to say.

"You have a fight of your own, today. You can't stay up all night. If you fail and Toph succeeds, you think she'll let you live it down?" She tried to sound gentle, but get her meaning across.

The young man sighed, "It isn't...about that. It's..."

"I know, Aang. But everything is going go be fine. You have your own issues. Toph can handle herself."

Just then, because the universe has a divine sense of humor, the door opened. The woman who emerged looked...nervous. After explaining that everything was indeed _not_ fine, Katara understood why. It probably wasn't easy to tell the all-powerful Ava that his affianced had been severely injured.

_Medical Wing_

Toph

Aang was going to kill her. And if not her, someone else. Her mind was racing, she barely even registered the pain. How was she supposed to calm Aang down when, well and truly, she was angry as well? The instructor had- in kid terms- cheated.

She couldn't even think about her hands.

It felt like she had only been alone for a few seconds when her family burst through the door.

She couldn't see anything, but she could hear them all breathing. Lee was not panting, but perhaps breathing quickly. Katara's was calm and even, almost like the doctor that had already been to visit.

Aang, however, was another story. Where his breaths were normally light yet full, his breathing now took on a decidedly slower, more malicious and angrier pace. Toph was glad she couldn't see his face.

"How are you feeling?" Kat was the first to speak.

Toph felt a gentle hand land on her knee, one of the only undamaged areas. It was Kat's way of acknowledging Toph's temporary blindness and providing comfort.

Toph tried to roll her eyes, "Leg's a little sore. Back's a little stiff."

It was Lee's turn to speak, "I can imagine."

They were all avoiding the actual issue. Toph could feel healing water drifting through her, pausing now and again to heal a bruise, or massage a muscle. Kat skillfully avoided her hands. It was quiet for a very long time.

Toph imagined they were all staring at what had to be an ugly mess of flesh, bone and muscle.

"What happened?" Katara asked finally.

She didn't want to have to explain her injury. It was insulting enough that she'd received it. Trying to find the words to describe the event, however, were difficult. Mostly because she feared Aang's response.

"I was too much for the instructor. He had to cut me down any way he could. But, I won. I passed." She didn't want to tell them everything. They didn't need to know. Except, as Kat's healing water passed over her hands, she gasped.

Toph knew the jig was up.

"He's...blocked you." Kat's voice was breathless.

A soft thud next to her, then someone taking her hand and pressing it to their face. His hands and face were not unfamiliar, now in this new level of blind.

"What's going on?" Lee wondered.

"She has lost her bending. He's damaged the chi pathways. She can't...see." It was the first time Aang had spoken since their arrival.

The weight of his words hit, and she began to cry. She hated herself for the weakness. Crying in front of her family was unacceptable. Yet she could not stop. She could not be the strength she had always been for them.

"Can you fix it?" Lee was asking.

Katara was the one with the answer, "_I_ can't. The doctors will have to...reset the bones. If everything heals...properly she should...be fine."

The crying grew worse. It wasn't just sight she had lost. It was her connection to the outside world, her independence...her very essence had been stripped away. The core of her being- her rock solid center- was gone because of a few fragile pieces of bone.

Aang was wiping under her eyes.

"Kat... can we...?" Aang was saying.

Toph heard movements, though who or where was anyone's guess. Everything felt so wrong without her bending. Without being able to at least _see_ the small amounts of metal in the room. It was horrible.

A door open, then shut moments later.

"You don't have to say it. I understand." Toph said, trying to brace herself. Surely, with so much of who she _was_ gone, he would no longer wish to stay with her. If she wasn't the same, why bother? He had given her this privacy out of respect.

"You're going to be fine, Toph. Don't worry." He said. She couldn't tell if he sounded confused, or sad.

Her heart hurt. It felt like it had swallowed glass and was now pumping it through her chest. It hurt to breathe. It hurt not to breathe. She couldn't even clutch at said organ to ease the pain away. She wished, partly, that she had lost the battle. That she had died. It would have hurt so much less.

"You should go. You have a test, too." Even through the tears, she somehow managed to project the old strength. If things were going to be over, she was going to have to pretend it didn't hurt. If she showed him, he would stay. And she would not force that upon him. Having to forever attend to an invalid like herself, only to spare her feelings. He deserved better.

A kiss was placed on her brow.

"I'm not going anywhere. Until your bending returns, I will keep watch." He said, sounding very resolute.

Toph would have none of it. He still had a life to live. A world to lead. He couldn't do that tethered to her, like a cast iron weight attached to his ankle.

"Leave. I don't want you here. Go take your test." She tried very hard to mean it. If she didn't mean it, he wouldn't believe it.

Actually, it wasn't as hard as it should have been. It should have been impossible to send him away. It should have hurt like hell. Except, she was already in that pain. She was already trying to separate them. He was too important to keep.

The sooner he was gone, the sooner she was able to mourn.

"Toph, I know you're upset, but if you think that just because-"

She wouldn't- _couldn't_- listen, "I _said_ I don't want you here. We're done."

A painful, stunned silence followed. More glass and poison pumping from her heart. No one had enough mercy in their heart to kill her. It wasn't too much to ask, was it?

The door opened and closed, and for a few blissful moments, Toph believed herself alone. She let herself cry a bit more, grateful for the quiet. She had been _this_ close to...well, everything. All she had to do was make it out of the school. She could have helped Aang save the world.

And now all she could do was hold him back. The decision itself was easy to make. The following through bit was the part that was killing her.

"Stop acting like a child." Katara said suddenly, breaking the silent air.

Toph froze, like she had been caught red-handed.

"You're an idiot." Her sister kept on. Toph had never really heard Katara like this. _Actually_ angry with her. Sure, they'd argued when they were younger. But this...was different. Or was it the same, but now she couldn't tell the difference?

More motion, and Toph was sure Kat was sitting in the chair by the bed. Or maybe standing nearby. It was so hard to tell.

"Aang would never abandon you. Ever. You're scared you won't ever heal. So you treat Aang like shit, hoping he'll leave and not have to take care of you."

Toph started to object, though it was all true.

Kat, however, was not finished, "Well, Toph. Who _are_ you expecting to take care of you? You're injured. You haven't spoken to your parents in over ten years. You don't want us to...what be held back? So you don't want any of us to help. Fine. But who the hell _are_ you planning on assisting you?"

Toph had nothing to say.

"You aren't. You're planning on taking care of yourself. Which, hey. I'm all for. Except, Toph, we're family, damn you. Just because you're out of commission for a bit doesn't mean you won't get better. You always have to be the strong one. We've needed that strength. But now, I'm telling you to _grow the hell up_. You can't be strong all the time. And you don't have to."

She half expected Kat's voice to be shaking by now. But it wasn't. It was almost dead, actually. Angry and hurt and scornful. If anyone else was in the room, Toph wondered if they were as surprised as she was.

"So, sit here for all I care. Until you can stop being such a baby and let us take care of you, we won't bother you. We both know Aang deserves better than what you're doing to him."

Before she could say anything, Katara was gone.

This time, while alone, Toph didn't cry.

_Outside Toph's Hospital Room_

Lee

It was hard to believe the words were actually coming out of her mouth. She'd closed the door, but Lee had opened it as quietly as he could. He didn't think either of them noticed. She was just standing there, belittling Toph like a child. This was the same woman who had told him it was okay to be afraid of heights. The same one who held children while they cried for home.

But now she was livid. It was written all over her back. Her hands were twisting the bottom edges of her long shirt, angry fists finding something else to take out their aggression on. If it wasn't the shirt, it was the very small shorts she wore beneath. Every now and again, Katara would unclench her fists, only to wave her hands wildly.

She finished her lecture and turned to find him staring through the crack in the door. She was crying, just as Toph had been. Except her tears simply flowed, no sound or tell-tale intake of air to let the blind woman know just how badly Katara was taking this.

He backed up to allow her out, then enveloped her in a hug once she shut the door. Her palms found their way to his chest, where she took a handful of the fabric there. He didn't know what to say to make it right.

"Two years ago, this was my idea. I said it would look good if the Ava showed he wasn't a danger to the world, but rather a ray of hope." Katara said. Her voice had lost the anger. Now, Lee thought, it was just guilt coloring her words, "If I would have just kept my mouth shut. If I wasn't so busy trying to fix other people's problems. They wouldn't be in this mess."

All the while, Aang was slumped against the wall, knees drawn up to rest his head, staring blankly at the other side of the hall. Lee wasn't sure who needed help most. Or how to help them, either. But hearing Katara blame herself for this was bothering him.

"You said Toph would probably get better." Lee told her. It sounded more like a question when it shouldn't have.

Kat looked up at him, hopelessness bringing forth a new wave of tears.

It was Aang who decided to speak, "She was lying."

The words seemed to come from nowhere, ghosting in and out of Lee's ears, echoing down the hall way. A horrible taunt of _lying, lying, lying_.

For a moment Lee was surprised. Katara would, naturally, try and be optimistic. But yet, at the same time, she never sugar coated anything. And then Lee partially understood what Toph must have been feeling.

To have something that not only identified you, but allowed you to function like a normal person...he couldn't imagine. He wondered, half-heartedly, what he had that was so important. What, if anything, that if he lost it, he would never be the same.

Kat broke away from him and sank to her knees beside Aang. Her hands were clasped together, resting near the point where her joints met the linoleum. Lee had never seen something as heartbreaking as the scene before him. Words couldn't even being to describe the looks on their faces.

The siblings seemed to tune out of the scene around them.

Lee sighed. He was no good at this.

"Hey. You two." He said, breaking the silence.

Both of their eyes snapped to him.

"This isn't helping anything. Get up. Both of you. Aang has a test. And he's going to pass it so he can get out of here and make sure this doesn't have to happen again." Lee continued, gesturing at Toph's door.

The siblings nodded, though neither seemed really to hear, and Aang rose off the floor. He touched Lee's shoulder as he passed, and went the direction of the testing facility. Kat didn't move, but rather stared up at him like she was waiting to be told what to do.

"Come here." Lee commanded gently.

She rose slowly, and stepped back towards him. They walked to the dorm rooms. Lee fully intended to make her sleep, but he had something to say first.

Kat opened the door and walked in, leaving it open for him to follow. He did just that, closing her door louder than necessary. She was staring at the things on the floor. Little things. Stuff that didn't make any sense. Pencils, small plastic toys. Kid stuff.

Kat picked it up, slowly and meticulously, and put them all back where they belonged.

When she was finished, she looked back at him.

"If you hadn't said anything back then, Katara, I wouldn't be here. I would have ended up in jail, or worse. And the only one who would have noticed would have been my uncle. You saved me. Without even trying." He'd been working the sentence in his head for a while. Since before she started cleaning.

Kat looked down, and he knew it still wasn't enough. She, just like Toph, couldn't think straight today. Something must've been in the water.

He caught her by surprise and kissed her. Just once, carefully.

Lee took half a step back, ready to leave, before she responded.

She touched his arm, and stood on her tip-toes to press her lips to his. He didn't want to push her anymore than she was ready. Normally, he was the more dominant one. But today, she needed some way to get rid of all the emotions.

One of her hands touched the right side of his face- for half a second, he flashed back to when he snapped her hand away from his scar- and the other was slowly moving down from his shoulder to his hip.

He took a few tentative steps toward the bed, just to be sure he wasn't completely crazy.

Kat gave a small nod, lips still moving on his, and lightly pushed him the rest of the way. The backs of his knees hit the edge, and he found himself sitting rather quickly.

Katara followed him down, placing her knees on either side of him. She did away with his shirt and then her own, placing warm, not-so-gentle kisses along the newly exposed skin. Her hands dropped down to the waistband of his pants, where she undid the fastening and jerked the zipper down. Lee didn't know how much more he could stand of this.

Torture was always her game.

Suddenly, the motions stopped, and she removed herself completely. He was about to complain until he saw what she was doing. Locking her door, so no one could barge in. Lee almost kicked himself for not remembering. Granted, two minutes ago, he'd been intending for her to sleep.

On her way back, she let her hair out of its restraints. It was something she rarely did now, and almost always for him. She removed his socks and shoes, dropping them behind her, and tugged on the hem of his pants.

Lee nodded, understanding.

As soon as the article was removed, she was over him again. He hadn't noticed- but did now- that she had removed her own shorts.

He was still sitting up, but Kat had other plans. She pushed him down with a firm hand on his chest, and he complied most willingly. Her lips and teeth were everywhere. She was pressing her hips to his, and Lee stifled a small groan.

If she needed to completely drive him out of his mind, he was going to let her. Right now wasn't about him- but God when did she start wearing lace? He closed his eyes and let his head drop back a bit. It wasn't easy to remain calm, and not take charge of this.

Her kisses slowed, near his chest. He knew he was panting. He chanced a look at her, and she was looking at him as well.

"I don't want to use you." She told him. Her hand was still tracing the muscles of his lower abdomen, feinting ever closer to the elastic band. But she was still serious.

Lee's voice was hoarse when he said, "Please."

If it was all he could do to make her feel...perhaps not better, then less bad. Even if he had to make it sound like it was something _he_ needed. With that, Kat let out a contented sigh. She placed her forehead on his, and kissed his lips.

The next two hours or so were lost in sensation and vibrant sounds. Kat was finally asleep, resting comfortably tucked into him. His arm was pinned beneath her head, which was not unpleasant. It meant he could place his head on hers and breathe her in without being creepy.

He was almost on his side, peering at her. Her hair was down to her hips, and it was splayed everywhere. He smoothed it, so that it ran straight along her spine.

With his free hand, he cradled the back of her head, drawing a kiss from her sleeping form. She didn't respond, which Lee took as a good sign. He moved her off of him- grudgingly, wishing he could stay-and threw her blanket around her. She hardly moved.

He quietly got dressed, trying his best not to wake or disturb Kat. He left and headed straight for the hospital room. There was something he felt he had to do, really.

Aang was sitting on the floor, when Lee arrived. He was wearing the same black uniform that Toph had been earlier, though Lee could see the difference. There was the name tag, for one. And Aang's uniform was quite taller than his fiancé's. On Aang's uniform, there were a few singed holes where he had been burned.

The bald man looked up, exhaustion evident.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Lee wondered. He thought about sitting next to Aang, but decided against it. Still had something to do.

Aang sighed, "She still won't let me in. She threw a glass."

He lifted a small drinking glass, perfectly intact. When Lee raised an eyebrow, the bald man explained.

"She missed."

"I wasn't really talking about Toph. I meant your exam."

The man on the floor shrugged and said nothing.

Once it was clear there was nothing more to the conversation, Lee decided to enter the hospital room. Toph appeared to be sleeping, but that was alright. She could probably hear anyways.

He took the seat next to her bed.

"Hey. Toph. I know you probably don't want me here. Or anyone. But I had to tell you. Everyone's emotions are running high. Kat is upset. Aang's…I don't even know. And you, well. It's kind of funny, actually. You're trying so hard to be strong. Trying to deal with things on your own."

Lee sighed, "I was the same, once. I thought I didn't need anyone. I was strong enough to make it on my own. For a while, it worked, I guess. Then I met Kat. Things changed. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life…alone. I wanted to be someone she could be proud of."

He couldn't tell if Toph was even listening. She hadn't moved, but something in him felt she had heard. So, he continued.

"I don't know what it's like being blind. Or losing my bending. It must be horrible. It's probably still not as bad as feeling guilty that you somehow let Aang and Kat down. Like, suddenly, you aren't the same person anymore and they won't like the new you." Lee could picture it all. How she would be so afraid of being a burden.

But he knew better than that, "Except that neither of them really cares. They don't love you because you can move the Earth around you. They love you because you're Toph. You're a badass. If you let something like this win, then what was the point?"

He just stared at her for a moment, thinking.

"Anyways. Just thought I'd let you know. I get it. But, this doesn't have to be the end. See you later, Toph." Lee rose when he realized the time. He'd been here longer than he'd intended to be. Though, really, had anything gone like he planned today?

As he grabbed the handle he heard Toph say, "Hey, Lee. You're a badass, too."

Lee did nothing to acknowledge he'd heard. Instead, he nodded to Aang once out the door. The monk didn't understand for a moment. Then, with another jerk of his head, he finally got it.

Toph was ready, now. Ready to try something new.

And, Lee thought, so was he.

It was definitely time to see what Kat's plans were for the rest of her life.


	33. How I Met Your Mother

A/N: Okay, so this is ridiculously long. (13 pages) I think I'm trying to squeeze more into chapters as we move along. Hope it isn't bothering or straining anyone. It is also probably riddled with errors. By the time I am finished writing these, I want them posted. Please forgive me. xD

Love you all! Hope to hear from you!

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

How I Met Your Mother

Chapter Thirty Three

_Running Late_

Sokka

"C'mon, Yoshi. Kat and Lee are waiting for us." He yelled through the house. It echoed through, as did his daughter's reply. _Coming!_

The young girl came plodding down the stairs, over encumbered with bags. Sokka didn't have time to ask what all of it was. He just motioned for her to continue on into the car.

Someone knocked on their front door. Of all the time in the world, they had to choose now.

"Alright, go. Your mom's out back. Go on." Sokka told his daughter. She followed his instruction while he moved to the front of the house. He pulled the door open impatiently.

Standing there, with a piece of paper rolled up in his hands, was Hakoda Ulva. It had been some time since he'd seen his father. The man looked older, and tired. For half a second, Sokka thought about letting him speak. But the anger was still there. The rage and hurt about having his daughter and sister ostracized.

Sokka shut the door.

It wasn't the mature thing to do, but he didn't have time for that. Right now, Toph was in surgery. Kat and Lee were waiting to guide the three of them to the correct hospital. There wasn't time to get into an argument with his father.

Sokka locked the front door, then exited and locked the back. Suki was sitting in the passenger seat, checking her phone. Probably an update text from Aang.

When he climbed into the driver's seat, his wife looked expectantly.

"Kyoshi said someone was at the door." She said.

Sokka drove around the house, past his father, and said nothing.

"Oh," was all she said. It was, he thought, rather self-explanatory. What more was there to say on the matter, that hadn't been already?

Kyoshi looked back, "Isn't that Grandpa?"

Neither parent said anything.

_On the Front Porch_

Hakoda

Getting the address hadn't been difficult. Neither had finding this place. Though it was off the beaten track, probably to avoid issues with the Ava's personal life, it was a rather straightforward route. His directions had come from a very reliable source.

He'd knocked calmly, hoping to allow himself a moment to breathe. He'd faced down hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people who had wanted him dead. But this…this was much more difficult. This was personal business, and he had very little practice in such matters.

The reception wasn't quite what he expected.

His son had simply stared, and then shut the door in his face.

Hakoda knew he deserved much worse. Still, it was a little extreme of his son to drive away. He watched their bland suburban coast out of the dirt road.

With a sigh, Hakoda walked back to his own car. It was a rental, as he had no real need of a car in the States. He drove off after them, determined not to give up.

He caught with them easily. He'd been tracking for years. Even in this slightly odd urban setting, it was easy. He followed a few cars behind them, leaving them unaware.

They pulled over briefly, and allowed another car to pull in front of them. He followed them for another hour before they finally reached their destination. A hospital?

Who had been injured?

He parked away from them, but close enough to maintain a visual. Out of the second car came his daughter and- as his source had told him- Lee, her boyfriend. His children embraced while his grandchild leaned toward the other man to be picked up.

He started to move closer, trying not to alert them.

When he was close enough to hear, he was surprised.

"They won't let us watch. Aang is the only one allowed in right now." Katara was saying. Her voice was strained, tired sounding.

His son answered, "I figured. Are they going to be able to repair the damage?"

All of the eyes drifted to Kyoshi.

The scarred man was the first to speak, "Of course. It just might take some time, is all."

With that, his daughter-in-law and granddaughter went inside.

"So, what's the real situation?" Sokka asked.

"The damage is repairable. But… well, it's going to take a _lot_ of luck and skill on the doctor's part to make sure." Katara answered immediately.

The three stood still for a moment.

"What else is it?" His daughter wondered.

Sokka sighed, "Well. Right before we left Dad knocked on our door."

Then, because she was paranoid, she looked up. And saw him, standing a few feet away.

"So, you brought him here?" She asked.

The men turned and saw him, Sokka looking surprised and upset. Lee merely moved a fraction of a step in front of Katara, as if to shield her. It was hard to see.

"No. He must…have followed us." Sokka supplied.

Hakoda took a breath, "I needed… to say-"

Katara turned around and began to walk inside, "I neither have the time nor the will to listen. My sister is in surgery."

And now, both of his children had turned their backs.

Lee remained for a second longer.

"Toph was injured in her exit exam. Kat's been on edge ever since." He explained, then went after Hakoda's children.

He stared at the door before going inside. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't supposed to be easy. It was _supposed_ to take work.

_The Waiting Room_

Kyoshi

Her family was the only one here, at the moment. Her mom and dad were sitting on her left, while Aunt Tara and Lee (she still hadn't genuinely asked to call him _uncle_ yet) were sitting on the other side of the room. Aunt Tara was resting her head on Lee's shoulder.

They were there for nearly thirty minutes before the door opened again.

Grandpa Hakoda was standing there.

"Hey, Grandpa." Kyoshi said, getting out of her seat. Her father reached for her, but she was already past the length of his arm.

She went to her grandfather and gave him a hug.

"Did you come to see Aunt Toph? She's still in with the doctors." The little girl told him. He was looking around at all the adults.

"Kyoshi." Aunt Tara was looking at her, confused.

The young girl sighed, "After…last time he was here… I kept emailing him."

Her father looked at her. Kyoshi didn't feel guilty, though. She couldn't. It had been, after all, the right thing to do.

"I wanted… to… I missed talking to him." She said simply.

The little girl understood that everyone was upset with her grandfather. He had called them monsters. Said they were bad people. Except she had never believed him.

The room was silent, and Kyoshi pulled her grandfather to a nearby chair. They sat together, and waited. It was going to be a long day, she knew.

_The Cafeteria_

Kat

She didn't know what to feel. Her dad was just…there. It looked like he wanted to say something. But no one was listening.

And little Kyoshi. It wasn't surprising that she kept in contact with the man. Her heart was far too soft. Katara knew that, initially, Kyoshi had felt bad. But, clearly, she had reached back out to the man. It was a brave thing for a child to do.

"Are you alright?" Lee was asking. He was handing her a clear container of pineapples. At least the cafeteria food had improved.

She glanced at him, "I don't know. Part of me wants to yell at him. Another…well, it's still my dad. I'm just trying to focus on worrying about Toph."

He smiled at her. Something about it helped her breathe.

"Speaking of dads, have you figured out what you're going to do about yours?" She asked. It would be easier for her to think about someone else's problems.

Lee shook his head, "Not really. I have no desire to go back to Russia."

It was funny, actually. She wanted him to reconcile with his father. His was running out of time. Yet, when faced with her own father, she would barely give the man a second glance. The situations were entirely different. Still, the similarities were there. Enough so that she felt like a hypocrite.

"I have this nagging feeling that, if I did go back, somehow getting back to the States would be problematic. So, I think I'll be staying." He was saying.

Katara nodded, only half hearing.

She checked out with the cashier and gave Lee a kiss, "I'm going to take this to Aang. See if I can't get him to eat."

The man kissed her again, "Why don't you eat some, too?"

She shot him a smile as she walked away. He was concerned about her, and it was refreshing, actually. He wasn't doing it in a hovering, heavy manner. Just letting her know that he cared.

She apologized for bumping into someone, and went on her way. Aang was probably waiting just outside the operating room. Round one was almost complete by this point.

_The Cafeteria_

Lee

He saw her bump into her father, but was unsure if she realized who it was. She was probably preoccupied with preparing her argument for Aang eating. The man had recently been too keyed up to eat.

The older man…looked tired.

There was no other way to describe it. It was more than tired, though. It was like his soul was unwell. Which, Lee considered, was a possibility.

He took a chance, and invited the man to eat with him. He hoped, desperately, that her father was here to repair things. That he wasn't here to cause more trouble.

For a while, neither man spoke.

It was her father who first said, "I owe you an apology."

Lee was quick with an answer, "Not me. I don't know you, and you don't know me."

He watched the other man struggle with that. To be fair, Lee was the only adult actually speaking with Katara's father. It was funny, actually. Lee wondered if Katara noticed their similarities. As he thought it, he knew she must have. It was the kind of thing she thought about.

"I figured you would be angry on Katara's account." Her father said finally.

With a shrug Lee said, "Not really. She can be angry on her own account. She told me early on that, if you found out it would be like…well, like it was."

The old man blinked.

"I mean, when was the last time you actually spoke to her? Sure, you've exchanged messages, but in person? When she was ten years old, I think. And then for you to just…find out? I guess I understand. Most parents react like you did." Lee stabbed his plastic cafeteria-issued spork into the pink fruit in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was watermelon or something else. It was hard to focus on.

"That isn't-"

"Look. She's not even really upset about it. She's angry about how you treated Kyoshi. That's all. And now, seeing that Kyoshi can forgive you, it must be hard." He finished. The fruit was _not_ watermelon. He subtly spit it back on to the plate.

Katara's father stared at him, "I've spent my entire life fighting Inheritors. And now, to find out…that my own family…"

"Just because I understand why you're upset doesn't mean I agree with it. You're a grown man. And those are your kid and grandkid. If I had family like them, I wouldn't be tossing them aside." Now he couldn't get the taste of whatever the _hell_ that fruit was out of his mouth.

Hakoda nodded, "I know. I just don't know how to apologize."

The men stared at one another, waiting. Measuring, Lee thought.

"So. You're dating my daughter." Hakoda said suddenly.

The question caught Lee off guard, "Ah, yeah? For almost…oh, a year and a half now."

Damn that pink fruit. Damn it to a hell where there was no other pink fruit like it, where it would be mercilessly teased and isolated.

"Serious?" He asked. It didn't exactly sound like a father asking about his daughter's love life. More like an elder asking about what the kids were up to nowadays.

Lee nodded, still glaring at the horrible fruit, "Yes."

And that was all there was to his answer.

"It's grapefruit." Hakoda told him.

Lee glanced up at the other man, "And a pox on anyone who thought handing it out was a good idea."

The two men shared a laugh.

_Outside the Surgery Room_

Aang

He and Katara were sitting on the floor, waiting for the doctors to wheel his fiancé out. She had brought him pineapple, watermelon and a spork. She hadn't had to say much. He was starving.

"So. Your dad's here." He said between bites. The pineapple was really yummy.

Kat nodded, "Yeah. Not sure what he wants."

His sister didn't look well. But, he supposed, no one did. Except, perhaps Lee. The man had somehow managed to keep them all functioning.

"Have you talked to him?" Aang wondered. It was nice to be…normal, for a moment. Things had taken a terrible halt when Toph had been hurt.

Kat shrugged, "No. I don't really…want to. I'm tired of thinking about it. How are things with Toph?"

With a bright smile Aang answered, "Really well. They found a really good surgeon. With your help, she should be able to move her hands again soon."

It was the best news all week. When Lee had finally calmed her down, Toph told him everything. How afraid she was. How sad she was. How much it hurt that she couldn't see him anymore. It was hard to see her so exposed.

Kat rubbed his head, "You've been forgetting to cut your hair."

So he had.

"Have the two of you…hashed things out?" His sister asked. She left the question open, so that he didn't have to answer. She was always good about things like that.

Aang looked at the door, "Mostly. She doesn't want to go through with the wedding in December. Not until she's sure she can see again."

"You alright with that?" Kat asked him.

He laughed, "As long as there _is_ a wedding, I'm not too picky. But, you know. We _have_ already reserved the venue."

Kat sighed, "Well, hopefully you will be able to get most of your deposit back. Or maybe you could move the date…"

And, because he was trying to seem alright, he said, "Or, you know. We could let someone else use it."

"Like substitution? I bet you could. Though, where you'd start with that I have no idea." She said, staring ahead.

She clearly wasn't getting it.

"Well, when were you and Lee planning on it?"

Kat didn't seem to register what he'd said, "I bet you could put an ad out in the newspaper. Maybe—What?!"

He waited, a sly grin on his face. He struggled to open the canister of watermelon. It gave him something to stare at while she glared.

"We aren't engaged yet, Aang. Geez." She turned her face away from him.

Aang could see her cheeks lighting up. _Yet_, she had said. Ah, she'd thought about it.

"You always wanted a December wedding." Aang told her.

She shook her head, "Shut up."

The monk shrugged, dropping the issue. Clearly, he needed to bring it up with Lee. It could wait a few days, perhaps. Already his mind could see it happening. He'd always dreamed of being at Kat's wedding. Though, originally, it had been him she was walking to meet. Now, however, he would be happy just seeing her smile.

The door opened, and two doctors stepped out. The two of them rose quickly, looking at the other people expectantly.

"Is everything…okay?" Kat asked.

The first doctor bobbed his head, "The first part of the surgery is done. We'll have to wait eight weeks for this to heal, and then go in and reset the finer bones."

Aang grasped their hands in turn, thanking them. The relief was great, and for the first time since he'd found out, Aang was able to catch his breath.

After the doctors walked away, the two of them went inside. Toph was still asleep, naturally, but she seemed more at ease. Aang brushed her hair back, traced the side of her face with one finger.

When he looked back up, Katara was gone.

_Back in the Waiting Room_

Kat

She was here to share the news. She couldn't look at her father, who seemed much more comfortable than before. She couldn't look at Lee, because she kept thinking _You always wanted a December wedding_. And that wasn't something she'd given much thought to.

Still, everyone seemed pleased with her news.

"She's still asleep. Aang's with her. So. We're all good. Lee and I have to go back tonight, though." She said. They were lucky to have received this little vacation. Not that there was anything the University could have done to stop them.

"I'll go get our things. We should get back as soon as possible." Lee said.

He rose, and touched her shoulder.

"Wait. Katara. Could…could we have lunch, first?" Her father was on her feet.

Kat looked at Lee, who was waiting for her signal. Depending on what she wanted, he would either object, or offer more time. She gave a slight nod and the corners of his mouth lifted.

"Well, Kat. An hour won't kill us," he said. He winked at her, and she let out a shaky breath.

Katara looked back to her father, "There's a nice little place nearby. I'll drive."

Her heart was beating erratically, but she was instantly glad she had accepted. At least this way, no one would be able to say she hadn't tried to make things right.

She looked at Sokka, and gave him a nod which he returned. She knew they were both thinking the same thing. No matter what he said or did, Hakoda was still their father. Still Kyoshi's grandfather.

"I'll see you guys soon," Kat told them.

Kyoshi ran up to her, "When is your test? Lee said his is tomorrow."

Katara blinked, "Sweetheart, I'm not testing out."

The little girl looked around, unsure.

"There are some really scared little kids up there who depend on me. Think you can forgive me?" Suddenly, staying seemed impossibly hard.

The little girl nodded, "Okay. I understand. But…you'll still visit, right?"

"You bet." Katara promised.

With that, she bid her family farewell, and led her father out to her car. What a strange day today was turning out to be. Perhaps a better one than the morning had made it out to be.

_Hot Rocks_

Hakoda

It was a simple restaurant, but just the sight of it made him uncomfortable. The alarm bells in the back of his mind were going off, screaming _danger_. On the outside, it seemed like a normal restaurant. What was it that was bugging him?

"Ah, well. We're here. But… listen. This is an Inheritor-friendly place. Somewhere _I_ am free to go, without fear of being discriminated against." Katara was saying.

He understood, too, what she _wasn't_ saying. She was giving him a chance to prove he could move past the Inheritor issue. This was it, he realized. His last shot at getting his family back. Suddenly, he wished they'd gone somewhere else.

Katara walked ahead of him, "Come on, Dad. Keep up. I actually don't have so much time as to waste."

He stopped dawdling and rushed after her. He managed to reach the door before her, making sure to open it carefully. She stepped through, ducking away from his arm.

His daughter had grown so much to not only look, but act like Kaya that it physically hurt to look at her. Hakoda's eyes were prickling, and he tried to force the emotion away. But it wasn't going anywhere. She turned back to look at him, and he nearly lost it.

The man managed to hold himself together until they were seated. When Katara looked away, he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. It was made to look natural, but his daughter knew better. Still, she didn't exactly call him out on it.

"I miss her, too. Sometimes, I can still hear her calling my name." Katara told him, reaching for him but keeping her distance.

It hurt more that she was afraid to touch him than her reference to Kaya.

He blinked at his daughter, unsure of how to speak. How did you admit something you had been denying for years? How was he supposed to refer to Kya in the past tense? It was unnatural.

"We taught Kyoshi that silly little song she used to sing. Now, every time she gets an injury she wants to hear it. Sometimes, when I walk past a mirror I have to stop. I think, _oh there she is_. But… its always just me." Katara was babbling, now, he saw. So did she, as she made herself stop talking.

She was nervous. Afraid. Of him.

They both ordered something nondescript off the menu. When their drinks came, they sipped in awkward, painful silence. But, it was his time to speak. Not to sit and hope things would work.

"Katara, I'm sorry." He told her. He hoped, prayed, that she understood. It was hard to elaborate, when he was just generally sorry. Sorry for how he acted, for what he believed, what he'd spent the past…lifetime doing. The words themselves, he saw, would never be enough. Ever. He would have to apologize by making amends.

His daughter sighed, "Not really. Given the chance, you wouldn't change anything."

"Of course I wouldn't. If I started my life accepting Inheritors…well, I would never have met Kya." He told her. And he could see the shock on her face.

She stared at him, obviously waiting for a story.

So, he told her.

_Nineteen Seventy-Two_

Hakoda

He was nineteen, and it was a very different world. He was new in the army, and his unit had been called in to _contain protestors_. Which was ridiculous. They had been slated for Vietnam. They were meant to be fighting Inheritors there. But here they were, still on the homeland. Keeping the peace from Inheritor-loving, "eco-friendly," trouble-makers.

The signs read, _The Earth was theirs to Inherit! Make Peace, not War! _And, _The Ava will Rise!_

Honestly, what were they thinking? Those as dangerous as the Inheritor could bring no peace. Their powers-unnatural curse that they were- were meant only to destroy. They would only cause harm.

He stares forward with a blank stare, the dead-eye they taught you in basic. His hands are behind his back, and though he looks calm, he is ready to spring into action should a protestor step too closely.

The event today was Senator George McGovern was speaking, endorsing the war. The election was coming up, and he was speaking here, in New Mexico. Things were quite rowdy. At the moment, the senator had only just arrived. It will be a few days before he actually spoke to the masses.

The first day passes without incident.

He heads out that night, wanting both to experience the local food and find out how people were reacting to the senator's presence. The best way to do that was to head to the darkest places of town, or the most occupied. Bars were a good combination, a bit safe, but not all the way.

His hair is short, cut, but it's not specifically a military cut. He makes an effort to let his walk loosen. He has been trained in infiltration, and knows what to do. But it's the thinking about it that ruined the act.

Just then, he bumped into a small form. He looked down, and apologized quickly.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. Blue eyes, more so than he had ever seen. God, he could drown in those eyes. And then, her smile.

He didn't know why she was smiling. The fact that she was, though, brought a smile to his own face. She was stunning, even in the poor light of whatever street this was.

"Uhm, hi." She had a pretty voice. Beautiful accent, perhaps Native American?

He realized he was staring.

Hakoda gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh. Sorry. I was just…"

The woman knocked on his forehead with a knuckle, "Blanking out on a dangerous street? I noticed. I could have been a mugger."

They both gave a small laugh.

"In fact," she dug in her pocket, "I believe this belongs to you."

She produced his wallet. He searched his pockets, incredulous that someone had removed it. That _she_ had removed it.

He scowled at her, and took his wallet back. He shoved it in his pocket and sighed.

"Hey, relax. Just trying to make a point. You lost or something?" For her accent, her words were strange. It sounded like she'd grown up in the city. In Texas or something. Geez, was she odd.

Hakoda said nothing.

She smiled, "Well, are we just gonna stand here all night? Where were ya headed, mister?"

"Uh, that way." He pointed behind her.

Her head followed his finger, "Well, there's nothing good that way. Just trouble. I'm going to the movies. Want to come with? Wouldn't want you to end up dead in an alley way."

Hakoda laughed, "I think I could handle myself."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Right. Because you're so observant."

In her fingers rolled his wallet.

"For a lady so pretty, you sure have sticky fingers." Hakoda noted calmly. He took his wallet back, this time opting to put it in his back pocket.

She grinned, "Yes. Now. Accompany me to a movie, and keep me from doing wrong."

He didn't know what to say. Manners dictated he accept. Yet, that would tear him away from his job. He was here as a protector. Could he abandon that for a pretty face?

"You've really got to quit that. Good thing I'm here." She was saying. She grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

He went willingly, albeit confused. Certainly forceful for a young woman.

"Oh, here." She said, handing him back his wallet.

Hakoda couldn't even be angry, "Since we're going to see a movie together, think you could share your name?"

The woman glanced up, "Oh, right. My name. You…can call me Kya."

"Hakoda Ulva, miss." He told her. They had reached the movie theatre. Hakoda had somehow missed it on his way in. There were dozens of people here, and crowds made him nervous. Though, really, as he thought about it, the most dangerous person he'd met was the woman still hanging on his arm.

"So… What movie were you going to see?"

She grinned, "A new cinema came out three days ago. _Deliverance_. I want to see it."

He'd heard about the movie. It wasn't, if talk was to believed, not a movie a young woman would go and see on her own. Still, if that's what she wanted to see.

"Well, go on. Go get our tickets."Kya said. She nudged him forward, "This is a date, after all. And you did insist."

That wasn't exactly how he remembered it. He was almost certain it was the other way around.

Still, he did as he was told.

They went in together, and sat next to one another. The dark room was warm, and Hakoda was fidgeting the whole time. Too many people.

After the movie was over, Kya dragged him outside. It was beyond dark now, but the lights of the theatre kept the area lit. Hakoda was just staring down at her, amazed and full of wonder.

"That wasn't exactly a movie for women to watch by themselves." He said, trying to sound half-way intelligent. He had barely managed a coherent sentence all night.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't by myself, now was I?"

She was infuriating! With that smug little…grin of hers. That stupid little glint in her eyes that beckoned. Why was someone so smart so….so annoying?

"So. Hakoda Ulva. What brings you to my little neck of the woods?" She asks. She's leaning on him, and they are walking slowly. He doesn't know where. She's leading, of course.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well. I've been stationed here for the time being. I'm part of the army."

Suddenly, she let him go. She stopped moving forward, and turned her entire body to face him. He could see the disappointment in her eyes. It stung like he couldn't believe.

"You…don't like soldiers?" He wondered, taking a guess.

Kya rolled her eyes, "No. Not really. They leave and never come back. And it isn't fair. To anyone."

He stared down at her, "Your dad was a soldier?"

"My dad was a medicine man. I just know what happens to young men, just like you. You want to be brave and protect your country from the big-bad Inheritors. So you sign your soul over to the government. And then you die. Not caring about the people waiting at home who may never know." She was angry. That much was clear. But she was wrong.

Hakoda objected, "Of course we care. That's why we go."

"I don't care. I won't do it." She said, walking ahead. She was fast, but his legs were much longer. He kept pace with her easily.

"Do what, exactly?" He asked her, trying not to further ruin things.

Her finger was on his chest in an instant, "Don't think you can be all charming and expect me to sit at home waiting. I won't."

He blinked. Had he even hinted that he wanted her to? It was one movie. They'd known one another for a grand total of two hours. And, yet, as he thought about it more, he really did like her. Even if she was infuriating. Even if she kept stealing his wallet.

"I go to the movies every Wednesday at six." She told him, switching off from anger to something else. Kya sounded distant now, "Be safe. And come home, Hakoda."

With that, she cut across him sharply and entered a house he hadn't even noticed. She was gone before he could respond. He stood outside of her house for a long while, thinking. She was right, though. Almost no one made it home. Still, it wasn't going to stop him.

_Hot Rocks_

Kat

"Well, what did you do?" She asked. He'd stopped talking all of a sudden. Then, she remembered, this was painful for him. She'd been prodding for information the whole time because it was the first he'd ever said on the matter. It was the only story she had ever heard about their meeting.

Her father smiled at his empty plate, "I went to Vietnam a few months later. The war ended three years after I arrived. I waited a good six months before heading back there. It had been four years since we'd seen each other. I doubted she remembered me."

Katara leaned forward. This had to be the pivotal moment. This had to be the time where her parents realized they were in love.

"I went to the movies that Wednesday. Found her." He was calmer, now. "She was holding hands with some guy. I don't even remember his name. It was pretty serious between them."

Kat felt her shoulders drop. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted an epic tale. But this was real life, and fairy tales didn't exist. It was stupid to think otherwise.

"I walked right up to her and said hello." He looked at Katara now, "You know what she said? She told me, 'I said I wouldn't wait.' No more explanation, she simply walked away with that guy."

Kat blinked, "But… I mean… The two of you didn't…?"

She didn't know how to ask what she wanted to know. She had thought, as a child, that her parents had been married forever. But, as she sat doing the math, she realized something. Her father was _old_. Sixty years this year. And she was only twenty-five. That meant he was thirty-five when she was born. That was a ten year gap between where he was in the story and her birth. Eight for Sokka's.

"Kya turned around really quickly, and hugged me. She also returned my wallet. Again. I lived in New Mexico for about…six months. Every Wednesday at six o'clock, I would go see a movie. She was there, every time, with that guy. He asked me to stop, about a month in." Her father continued.

He gave her a dark smile, "But, well, it's a free country. Kya told him as much. After a while, I could tell things were getting tense between them."

"So, you broke them up and married mom?" She asked. This, at least made sense.

But her father shook his head, "Nope. I asked Kya if she wanted me to stop coming, if it would make things easier. She was alone that day. She shrugged and told me she'd ended things with him, because he was far too jealous."

She ordered dessert, and sighed.

"We saw Monty Python, that day. It was our second date. By the end of it, I knew I wanted to marry her. She was…well, I don't even know. Since I'd met her, I had always felt like I was missing something. And, being with her…it really…helped." He said, looking sad.

Kat touched his hand, and he gripped her lightly.

"I was recalled to duty at the end of those six months. And I couldn't convince her to come with me. She was twenty, and in college. She had her own life to attend to." Hakoda laughed, "She was an art major, believe it or not. Anyways. I promised to write, but she waved it off. Said I could tell her all about it when I got back."

Kat nodded, "How long was it that time?"

Without looking at her or changing the inflection he answered, "Three years. Three long years."

"And _then_ you came back and got married?" She wanted to know.

Hakoda shook his head once more, "No. The only reason I came back to her was because…well, I don't think we ever told you the story. Her parents- your grandparents- were killed in a car accident. I never actually met them."

That was sad, actually. But, sweet of her father to go all the way to New Mexico to console her mother. Katara knew what it was like losing a parent. It wasn't something she'd ever pictured her mother experiencing.

"I stayed with her for...a long time. And, then, finally, we were married. I got out of the military. She convinced me, for a short time, that not all Inheritors were evil. Sokka was born two years later. And then you, two years after that." He was smiling now, in earnest. Not smiling because of a memory.

Katara looked down, "And then she died."

"That morning… was the first time I'd managed to catch her stealing my wallet. For years afterward, I blamed myself for what happened. It was like I'd ruined the game. It was stupid, I know. But still. The thought was there." He was poking his plate with a knife.

Kat wasn't sure if her voice could make the right sounds, but she tried, "It…wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was there. I could have… saved her. If I'd been smarter. She told me to run and get you, instead. I keep thinking, if I'd just stopped… she was bound to a chair, and I could have helped her."

Hakoda said nothing, so she kept talking.

"I knew how to use scissors. By that time, I could freeze things. Maybe broken those stupid plastic ties." Her eyes were leaking now, but she didn't care. She'd never told anyone that before. That she blamed herself. How close she'd been to saving her mother's life.

"_Katara_." Her father snapped, "Your mother was _murdered_. You were very small. Kya knew what she was doing when she was sending you to me. She was protecting you as best she could. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. Hell, it isn't even the fault of Inheritors. I see that, now. Kyoshi…pointed something out. She told me how much she loved Lee, and how much he loved you."

Katara couldn't speak.

"When I found out he was a Fire-Inheritor, I thought of it as betrayal. I thought, how could you do that, after what happened to your mother? But I was wrong. About him. About Kyoshi. About you. And I'm sorry." He finished.

She tried to breathe evenly, but ended up just sucking in air like she was a fish out of water, "I understand. I'm sorry for lying to you for so long."

Her father laughed, "I don't blame you at all for that. I just wish Kya were here to see it. I bet she would have loved to see this."

Katara rubbed her eyes, "Mom knew. She was the one that told me to keep it from you. Looking back, I think she was afraid you'd reject me."

The table was silent after that. They finished their meal quickly, after that. Without talking, the food could be consumed much more quickly.

As they were leaving, her father hugged her. He was crying now, too, and shaking. It was something to see. He'd always been Superman.

"I wish we had more time." He said.

Kat grinned at him, "We'll always have next time."

And now, that was true. Things weren't entirely mended, but certainly along the right paths. Her father had a long way to come, and she wasn't sure how far he would actually make it. But, with Kyoshi as his guide, how lost could he truly become?


	34. Proposals

A/N: Yeah... Sorry. Time passes funny in college. Roll around in the feels. Sorry again.

Oh, also. The funny word Lee uses- "dyadya?"- it's supposed to be Uncle in Russian. I don't know how accurate that is.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Proposals

Chapter 34

_Outside Lee's Door_

Kat

She's been standing here for half an hour, just staring at the door. She was hesitating and stalling. Every step forward was met with a step and a half backwards. She didn't know why, really. It was supposed to be simple. She was supposed to go in there, see if he needed anything…maybe stay.

But here she was, rocking back and forth like she was caught in a trap.

It was their last time…in this place together. Their last few hours of dwelling in the same place for a bit longer. It was…strange, and it kind of hurt to think about. Maybe that was why she was still outside.

She didn't want to say good-bye, for however short a time. She hated good-byes. They seemed so permanent.

She knows she can't just leave, but she can't bring herself to knock. She can't force herself to take two steps forward and say _Good luck_. She isn't strong enough.

A laugh almost escapes.

Strong enough. Always relative, wasn't it? Toph lost her bending- her sight- and managed enough strength to push everyone away. Even if only for a short time. Toph was willing to face a new world by herself, just so she wouldn't slow everyone down.

And Katara can't even tell him good-bye.

People pass by and pay her no mind. They are talking about the Ava's interview earlier today. She listens for a moment before deciding they had nothing worthwhile to say.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Her eyes flash upward, suddenly moistened and threatening tears.

Lee was staring at her from his doorway. He's just wearing pajama bottoms, and she finds it easy to distract herself. So many tattoos and muscles. It was easier not to look him in the eye.

"Not long. A few minutes maybe," she says, shrugging. How can she explain she's been here for almost forty minutes now, and couldn't move?

Lee nods, "I've…just been standing on my side of the door, trying to figure out what to say. I don't think I moved for half an hour."

He laughs like he's the pathetic one.

"Lee, I don't know what we're supposed to say." Kat tells him.

She steps forward, finding courage somewhere in her feet. Kat puts her arms around his neck, letting her forehead rest on his collarbone. His breathing isn't even or regular. He's nervous, or scared. She can't tell which it is.

"Say yes." He says into her hair.

Kat has to pause and wonder if she'd missed something important. Had he asked her something? Instead of standing around thinking about it, "Yes to what?"

Lee took in a breath, "Marry me, Katara."

_The White House_

Aang

The security in this place was making him nervous. Every few steps there was another agent or secret service or mall cop. Toph was trying to lean on him and be as little of a burden as possible. Her hands weren't better, but she wanted to come with him.

So, here they were. In the lion's den, so to speak.

They were waiting in one of the offices, trying not to become impatient. The President had requested this meeting, but was apparently running late.

There were two agents at the door, another at the window, and one more just lounging in the back of the room. Aang wondered how many were waiting outside the door, perhaps above the ceiling, and even outside the building.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Toph whispered.

Aang shrugged, "It isn't hard to guess. I assume he wants to know where I stand."

When his fiancé didn't say anything, Aang took it as a cue to relax as well. Everything was going to be okay. He was going to breathe in, breathe out, and no one was going to attack.

When the door opened, the monk managed not to jump.

"Hello, mister President." Aang said as respectfully as he could.

The other man smiled and offered a hand, "Hello, Ava Aang. We have a lot to discuss, and I'd like to get started."

_A Little to the Left of the Middle of Nowhere_

Mushi

The building _was_ bigger, no denying that. And, it _was_ a pretty building. But it was old and very much out of the way. There was plenty of space for parking and such. But…still.

He didn't know if this was the right place to relocate. There was three stories in total. He could redo the top floor to make it a living area, as his current building was. But…two floors of restaurant? It was a major adjustment. Plus, he didn't know what his nephew was planning on doing.

This restaurant was considerably closer to Lee and Kat. And that was a plus. He enjoyed seeing them, but knew that they wanted to see her family, as well. So, he'd come to this place, looking to relocate his tea shop.

"Well, what do you think?" The realtor asked.

Mushi sighed, "I like the building. It's…a little stranded, though. And I'd have to completely renovate the amenities and such. And build a parking lot, and perhaps even pave the road. It's going to be a lot of work. If I can get this for an appropriate price, we'll talk."

The realtor nodded, "I'm sure I can wrangle it down quite a bit. I'll get the owners on the phone."

And Mushi smiled, happy with the impending cold weather. Things were shifting again, and he couldn't wait. His nephew had just recently mentioned weddings, and wouldn't that be such a wonderful thing?

Lee deserved some happiness, after everything.

Ah, perhaps he was just being a nosy old man.

Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket. When he saw the name on the screen, he smiled.

"Were you're ears burning?" He asked as way of greeting.

The feminine laugh warmed his heart, "Not exactly, Uncle."

"Ah. Then what does this old man have to thank for your call?"

She laughed again, "I was just calling to tell you Lee is taking his test now. He should be finished in…maybe an hour or so. I don't know. But, I figured he could use the extra prayers."

Mushi smiled, "Of course. I wish you were coming home, too."

"You know? So do I." Her voice was sad, "But… Well. Oh! Hey, I had a favor I needed to ask of you."

"Huh?" He asked. Katara had never asked him for anything.

He could almost hear the grin, "I'm sending Lee home with a painting. It's sealed. If it's opened at all, you're supposed to tell me, okay? If it isn't, take it to the art museum Lee always visits. They will know what to do with it there."

This was an odd request, but he nodded. When she didn't say anything he remembered they were on the phone, "Ah, alright. Do I get to ask what it is?"

"Oh, just the latest form of torture. Nothing too terribly important. But, make sure you go with him. I don't trust him not to try and peek." She sounded absolutely thrilled. Mushi's heart went out to his nephew. The girl did have a habit of making his nephew's life very…interesting.

"Okay. Will you call me when he gets out?" Mushi asked.

Her tone changed immediately, "He'll call you. Promise."

And that hurt. It wasn't that Lee never called. And it wasn't that he was calling that was the problem. But it was the worry and conviction in her statement. She was worried, too, and this was her way of saying she was watching out for the boy.

"Okay. Thank you, dear." He told her. He hoped the sudden wave of emotion was not transparent in his voice.

A small noise from her side of the phone. "And…Uncle? Thank you. For…everything."

Taking a painting to a museum didn't seem like that big of a deal. But he had no idea what she was talking about. She was strange like that, some times.

"I love you, Uncle," she said softly.

The line went dead.

_The Parking Lot_

Zuko

It feels like he's been in limbo for two days. Like he hasn't existed since he'd asked her to marry him. As nervous as he'd been, it never occurred to him that she would actually say _no_. Of course, she hadn't said no yet.

But, really, how long until he was supposed to take the hint?

He'd tried to act normal. Tried to pretend it was alright. Except that was really difficult when he couldn't even feel his face.

She'd given him some damn painting and asked him to take it to the museum. Honestly, he didn't care. Most of his time around her was spent trying not to talk. Not to demand an answer or force a confrontation.

She's standing a few feet away from him, head down. Her hair was up. She hadn't said much all day. Or, in fact, for the past two days. He wants to be angry at her for it, but he can't.

"Be safe going home, okay?" She asked. Her voice was weird.

Maybe he wasn't the only one who didn't know how to act.

Lee shrugged, "Yeah."

He kissed her head, and pulled away. Couldn't linger too long. He crawled into her car, adjusted the seat, and drove away. His hands were shaking.

He made it to his Uncle's in good time. He somehow managed to miss all the traffic. Plus, he probably was driving a bit faster than necessary. He didn't really remember the drive here.

His uncle was sitting at a table, sipping tea. There was a second, steaming cup on the tabletop just waiting for him. It was tea. He hated tea. Didn't his uncle know that?

"Congratulations." Uncle said in Russian, smiling.

Lee didn't feel so lucky, "Yeah. Thanks. Here's that painting."

He handed it off, relieved to be away from it. All he wanted was to go to sleep. For a really long time.

"Okay. Well, you can drive." Mushi said.

"Dyadya? What are you talking about?"

Mushi laughed, "We're supposed to take this to that museum of yours."

The young man stared at the elder. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know. But, Lee still had to breathe and count backwards from ten. It wasn't easy.

"Come on, go. Don't back talk me." Mushi was saying.

Suddenly, they were on their way to the museum. Where he could freely stare at all of her wonderful art and wonder: What in the hell was wrong?! Wouldn't it have been merciful to let him know one way or another?

When they exited, a small body tackled him.

"Lee!" A small voice cried.

Despite his foul mood, he grew excited, "Kyoshi! What are you doing here, cool kid?"

"I came to see you!" She told him. She hugged him again.

God he loved this kid.

"Wait, how did you know I'd be here?" He wondered, sensing conspiracy. He saw Katara's family approaching from the museum.

The little girl grabbed his hand, his uncle's hand, and dragged them forward.

"Aunt Tara told me. Anyways. I'm so excited! I love her art, don't you, Lee?" The girl was so…bouncy.

Lee said nothing.

When they entered the museum, the curator clapped his hands.

"Ah, there you are. I've been waiting. We're about to have a riot on our hands. Hurry, this way please."

As if Lee wasn't suspicious before. Something was going down, and he didn't like it.

He was led to a wing of the museum that was covered in white tarps. They paintings were hidden from view. People were crowded around, excited to see the new pieces.

"Alright. The last piece has finally arrived! We can now begin the unveiling process." The curator said.

After a round of applause, the curator gripped the first tarp.

"This piece, is called 'The Past.' The artist has asked me to read a small script for each of these, so bear with me." The curator paused, "We were both standing on our own."

The first painting revealed. Himself and Katara. Their images were very different. He was wearing shades, ear buds, and was almost enveloped in sunlight. Then, her image was almost completely dark. There was one small stream of light where she was sitting, on her knees with her back turned.

"This next is called, 'Defense.' Neither of us was used to getting close."

The second piece- the both of them, turned away from one another. Still the dark/light contrast between them. He hated that. It was what she was thinking about herself. So dark and…useless.

"I present 'Destroy.' And then the walls began to shift." The curator said.

The third piece. A literal stone wall between them. But, on both of their sides, removed stones. They were both reaching through the wall, touching the heart of the other. He realized what she was doing now. Telling their story. This was when they both began to concede.

"This fourth piece, which I thought was the last until two days ago, is called 'Sleep.' And isn't it lovely, how that happened?"

He was resting his head in her lap, and she was smiling down at him. The blue of her was the wrong color, but he didn't really notice. The love was evident in both of their faces. He remembered this moment, though at the time he had only been thinking what a wonderful day it had been.

"And now, the last piece if you please." The curator held out his hand.

Mushi surrendered the covered canvas. The curator wasted no time in opening it, turned away from the audience. A slip of paper fell to the ground, and he reached for it.

"The last piece. She calls it, 'See You There." The message is: I didn't know how else to say…thank you."

And then, it was revealed.

He doesn't know how to react. So, he just does what feels natural.

Lee jumped, making a whole heck of a fuss, and kissed his uncle on the cheek. Next was Kyoshi. He went down the line of her family members until he ran out. He still felt like dancing and exploding in a million directions.

On the canvas, was an abstract- yet so perfectly clear- painting. The two there didn't have any eyes. Yet, that was unnecessary. There were, in total, only five colors on this painting. His skin, her skin, their hair (also the same as the clothes he was wearing), his scar, and the color white.

They were kissing.

And she, strange and dramatic as she was, was wearing a white wedding dress.


	35. Family Time

A/N: I _am_ sorry. Truly. But no excuses. We're finishing this up pretty soon. I had bigger plans for it, but se la vi. Thanks for keeping up with me.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Family Time

Chapter Thirty Five

_Uncle's New Building_

Lee

He wasn't sure what was going through his uncle's head. The building was a piece of crap. He was surprised it hadn't fallen down already. He couldn't stop himself from expressing his opinions.

"You never see the potential of things, nephew." His uncle replied, in their mother-tongue.

Lee responded in kind, "What potential? It's falling to pieces."

"So were you, once." His uncle told him.

After that, there were no objections. It was true.

His thoughts drifted back to Katara. She was never far from his mind. Especially lately. They hadn't spoken since he'd left the school. That was four days ago. It was awful. But he couldn't help it. He didn't know what to say.

He had to see her in person.

And she wouldn't be able to come home until next month. That was crazy. How was he supposed to deal with that length of time? He could _go_ to the school, but they'd made it very clear he was unwelcome. No refunds or returns.

He pulled out his phone, deciding text was better than nothing.

_Hey._

A few moments before she replied, _Hey._

He took a breath, trying to think. What to say? Katara sent him another message before he could decide. It wasn't like her, but he supposed someone had to say something.

_Sorry for the theatricality. Uncle scolded me for it._ He could hear her saying it. She was probably laughing, smiling. Genuinely apologizing.

_It's okay. I'm just…glad you said yes._

_Were you worried?_

Though it was painful to admit, he did. _I didn't know what to do if you said no. I didn't know how to move forward._

_Well,_ she messaged, _there's no more need for that. Did Aang talk you into it?_

Lee had no idea what she was talking about. He thought about it, but could think of nothing relative. The last thing he and Aang had spoken about had been his pending trip to Washington. As he was typing his reply, his phone buzzed again.

_Speaking of, near a TV? Aang's on with the President. Things look tense._

He told her where he was, but she had to leave after that. When he looked back up, he realized his uncle has left him far behind. The old man was already beginning to draw up designs for the renovations. Lee hoped things were going to be as smooth as his uncle seemed to think. Fingers crossed.

_Press Conference with the Ava_

The President of the United States

They'd been in heavy debate for five days now. The President had done nothing but devote his time to the Ava. Things were as ready as they were ever going to be. For the first part, anyways. He and the Ava were in agreement on very little, and yet everything that mattered.

The system wasn't working.

What that meant to the two men was something very different. The President, while labeled by his people an "Inheritor-sympathetic" wanted some form of regulation. A system that the Inheritors had to follow.

The Ava, however, had his own ideas. Fine, mark the Inheritors. On a driver's license. Not a public display that invited torture.

Fine, let them go to school for Inheritors. Don't threaten prison, unless you were going to do the same to high school drop outs.

Persecute those who sought their own justice on Inheritors. And those were many in number.

The Ava would not back down against this. There was something deeply rooted in the man that the President just couldn't understand. Something about those missing years in the Ava's files had to explain it. But he couldn't out and out ask, now could he?

Finally, the I-Suppresant. It was to be made _voluntary_. Parents weren't allowed to decide for their children. In fact, the shot was already (as of the beginning of this week) only available to people of eighteen and older. Children had been experiencing some nasty side-effects that adults were not.

The press was devouring this information. He could see it on their faces. He knew which ones where here, which slant each of them would play, and how many of them would be denied by their editors. Granted, the government had no laws prohibiting what could be printed. That didn't mean they couldn't apply pressure when and where necessary.

The Ava was just doing his best to stay above the pointed questions and unveiled barbs. The President had to give him credit. For a young man- though wasn't he supposedly 400 or something?- he was doing well. The Ava had a gentle smile and kind mannerisms that, normally, would have meant press fodder. Except there was this one way the bald man hardened his eyes that made some press members cringe. It was almost exciting to see.

"So, Ava Aang, what exactly does this all mean?" A female reporter asked from the back. The President didn't know the voice, but could have recognized her visually.

The bald man squinted to find her, "Well, hopefully, it means that hostilities are at an end. Hopefully it means that there will be no second-class citizen based on things a person is born with. Hopefully, it will mean that there is a _choice_, not a solution."

Flash of cameras, but no one speaks. The video cameras wait patiently, silently. Everyone is waiting.

"I'm looking forward to seeing this program. If everyone just takes a moment to breathe and forget their prejudices, we'd realize how similar we all really are." The Ava was saying.

The President smiled, "We have time for one more question."

But there were no time for questions. A disruption at the back of the room brought everyone to a standstill. Just a crazed bystander. And, yet, so much more.

His protection detail jumped for the man, while one grabbed the President from behind. The Ava was on his feet, ready to spring into action if necessary.

The President was being dragged out of the room by his security, but he was trying to see what was happening in the press room. It wasn't often that his job made him feel like a child being led around, but right now he would have given anything to see. Instead, he looked up at the television screen.

The man had not been alone. There were, in total, five others. The secret service was hard pressed to catch them all. It looked like children running around on a playground. Reporters were screaming and running to the side of the room, trying desperately to get out of the way. No one knew if there were weapons involved.

"Sir, we need you to keep moving." His security detail told him.

The President nodded and grudgingly tore himself away from the screen. As he did so, he felt the building shake. He had to stop and see. He was only human, after all.

A glance back at the screen revealed a red river, frozen in mid-air. Red paint, was all. Except the Ava seemed dangerous. The woman who'd thrown the paint was tackled to the ground.

"Sir." His security was persistent.

But still, he was more interested in the video on the screen.

The Ava spoke, calm and precise, "You think that throwing paint at me is going to make me ashamed? You think that causing a scene will make me think twice? No. It is people like the six of you that need to rethink things. This attack will not stand. I speak with the authority of every Ava before me. Your terror ends now."

The President could only smile. At least the Ava was no push over.

_The Training Room_

Kat

Jason was there, now. He was one of the oldest children still here. There were others, on their way, but certainly nothing like before. With so many parents forcing the I-suppressant on their children… Well, it was clear that the Inheritor way of life was being threatened.

Thousands of years of martial arts, philosophy and bending were dying before her eyes, and she could but watch. She knew that it was probably going to get worse before it got better. She just wished there was something she could do.

"Is everything…alright?" Jason asked. The young boy seemed to have grown up these past few months while she wasn't looking.

She smiled, "Of course."

The boy stared at her.

"Really, I'm fine." Kat insisted.

Jason sighed, "I thought we agreed to stop lying?"

The Water-Inheritor laughed. They had, hadn't they? But that was ages ago. Lifetimes. For both of them, she realized. His adoption process was taking far longer than necessary. She'd even called Sokka in on it, but his case load was full, and he hadn't gotten around to it. Maybe, Kat mused, that was why Jason seemed so much older suddenly.

"So we did." She agreed, trying her best to smile.

"So," Jason prodded, "What's bothering you?"

"A lot of things." She told him. And that was the truth, if only in a roundabout way. He wanted specific details, but she wasn't keen on sharing.

But he wasn't finished yet, "Yeah? What kind of things?"

Kat tweaked his nose with her fingers, "Right now, a kid that asks too many questions."

"Are you missing your family?"

They stared at one another for a very long moment. With a loud exhale, Kat consented to the conversation. It wasn't as if she had anyone else to talk to.

"Yes. A bit. It's been a while since it's just been me." She told him. There was something liberating in saying it out loud. It was okay to miss her family.

Jason nodded, "You guys were really tight."

There was nothing to add to that.

"Is Toph going to be okay?" He asked.

"Well, probably. She has another surgery next month. After that, I should be able to help her. " Kat shrugged. She wasn't worried about Toph anymore. Everything would work out, one way or another.

Jason blinked, "What do you mean you can help her?"

Without thinking about it, she drew water from the air. She let it circle her hands until it began to glow, "Have any bruises or cuts?"

He nodded and pulled up his shorts to show his skinned knee. He flinched when she placed her hand there, but didn't look away.

"It's a special form of water bending. I learned it by accident." She told him. She lifted her hand away and smiled. It was always a nice feeling, using this form of bending.

He looked at his healed skin, wonder in his eyes.

"Can you teach me?"

Kat agreed to do so. Kyoshi was a bit far off in her studies, and Kat had never taught this form to anyone. It would be good practice. The lessons were to begin the next day, with vigor and diligence. She had no time to waste.

_Definitely Not Pacing_

Lee

God, this month was forever. It had been October for as long as he could remember! But there she was. He could pick her out on the bus. She was still sitting in her spot, though there was plenty of room in the front now.

She's not looking out the window.

He glances back at her car, smiling briefly. When the bus finally stops, he tries not to run to her. It's corny and lame and he's not going to do it. But damn, why did he park so far?

She's the last one out of the bus. Has she always looked so wonderful? She has this smile that lights up the whole planet, and he can't stop staring. Her eyes meet his, and they crinkle even further.

"Hello there, my good sir." She says, obviously trying not to laugh.

He bows and places an English accent instead of his own, "My lady."

A pause before she jumps and wraps her arms around his neck. Ah, there was what it was like to feel warm again. A heartbeat and all. Wasn't it lovely?

"What's the plan for this weekend?" She wondered, placing very suggestive kisses on his neck. Lee had to breathe to try and remember. Kat wasn't being very helpful when it came to that, actually.

He cleared his throat, "Well, we're going to my uncle's new shop."

They were backing up, now, and he found himself pressed against the car. He was far too distracted to notice. Kat was definitely still apologizing for her theatrical acceptance.

But then the car door opened, and Kat pulled away. Her dark cheeks were very, very red.

"Aunt Tara!" Kyoshi said.

Kat shot him a look, "Why didn't you tell me she was in the car?"

Lee shrugged, "I was a little preoccupied. It must have slipped my mind."

And her eyes narrowed. Hah, her anger was glorious. Then replaced with beautiful confusion. God he missed her.

"What are you doing here? You just...pop up everywhere." She asked the small girl. Kat bent down to her knees, looking at the child.

Kyoshi pinched her aunt's cheeks, "Uncle Lee is house-sitting. Includes me and Appa. Mom's busy with Uncle Aang and Dad's on a business trip."

For a moment, it sounded funny. Hearing Kyoshi say it, it sounded like he was just another part of the family. Just another person who belonged there. It'd never been that way before. Not with his real family, not even with his uncle. He'd been an annoyance, a failure. A tagalong. To suddenly be a part of something so…perfect. It was strange.

"Ah. I see." Kat was saying. She was staring at him, now.

Lee shrugged, "Well, we should go. Lots to do."

That included cleaning, painting, restocking, mowing, building, paving and all other manner of things. Uncle was a heartless taskmaster. All he wanted was a few decades alone with Katara. But no one cared what he wanted.

They arrived that night, and Lee couldn't help but smile at the glee in Kat's eyes when she saw her new canvas. Uncle wanted every wall done. Every white surface- which Lee had lovingly painted this week- was to be covered in anything she wanted.

Kyoshi was a big help, for such a small girl. She took care of the smaller spaces, sweeping, picking things up. She was excited to be out of the house, Lee thought. Poor girl was always cooped up nowadays. It wasn't safe for her anymore.

The floors had already been done, and all that was left for the main lobby was for Katara to paint. When she demanded everyone leave her alone- except Kyoshi, who was free to come and go- Lee found himself just waiting outside the door. Sure, he could have been doing something, but he wanted to be close to her.

At the end of the first work day, Kat covered the wall in canvas, so no one could see. She seemed rather pleased with herself, which was something a little new. While her art was amazing, Lee remembered her having a level of loathing of anything she created.

"So, do we get a hint?" Uncle asked over dinner. Kat had cooked them all something...well, something. Lee couldn't tell what it was, but it tasted alright.

Kat looked up from her niece, "I wouldn't know how to describe it. It's not something I've ever seen, only heard about. It's been on my mind recently, and it fits in with the rest of this place."

Kyoshi smiled, "It's pretty."

The girls were laughing behind their hands. Lee didn't mind. As he thought about it some more, something occurred to him. It should have occurred to him weeks ago, but it didn't. He'd been so focused on Kat's return that he hadn't even noticed.

It was the anniversary of his mother's death. His appetite and smile vanished almost instantly. All he wanted, now, was to step outside and breathe. He did so, and tried to put on a brave face for his family. Hah, his family.

"I was wondering. I didn't want to bring it up." Kat said, stepping from behind him. Her arms were around him, even before the door closed.

He shook his head, "I just…forgot. I was so caught up in everything. I guess I understand what it was like for you."

"Mm. Yeah, I guess. But, you know, you don't have to hide. It's okay to be upset." She told him. Kat moved in front of him, examining the ground. There was a hole, waiting to be filled with water. A pond, like the one he and his mother had sat at so long ago. Nostalgia nibbled at his control.

"I'm okay. Just needed a minute. I'm fine, really."

Kat nodded, "Well. Regardless, it's still okay. You're doing better than I do."

They had nothing more to say.

Lee was inexplicably tired. He was heartsore, he knew. It was silly to pretend otherwise, but he didn't want to talk about it or admit it to anyone. Lee sighed, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"You never talk about her." Kat told him.

This he knew, "I only knew her for a short time."

The woman he was supposed to marry turned with a sympathetic smile, "Also because it hurts to do so. I get it. Honest."

"She would have loved you." He told her. And it was true. He could just imagine an aging Ursula and Kat, both beautiful and smiling. For a moment, he thought about the sound of his mother's laughter, and couldn't remember.

Kat interrupted the thought, "I wish I could have met her. And, even if it means we never would have met, I wish you hadn't lost her."

And, for a moment, he agreed with her. While the two women would never have been equal, he was glad to have Kat. He was about to tell her, when he heard something break inside. Glass, it sounded like. They moved as one through the door.

When he pushed the wooden barrier open, he paused. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It didn't make any sense. And then she spoke.

"Evening. Long time no see, Zuzu."

It seemed something was out to make today suck.


	36. Touch

A/N: Happy New Years, y'all!  
>A few more chapters and we'll be saying good-bye.<p>

It's been a crazy ride.

Healed and Hunted

Touch

Chapter Thirty Six

_Getting a Broom_

Mushi

He doesn't even know what to do. What to think. His niece is out there, just sitting. He thinks Katara has moved the woman to a seat, and served her tea. He can hear voices filtering into the kitchen, but can't make out the words.

All he can worry about is his nephew. Today was the anniversary of his sister-in-law's death, oh sweet Ursula. And now, his niece. A childhood antagonist for Lee. But here he was, hiding in the kitchen. Time to quit hesitating.

Mushi knows it hasn't been more than forty seconds, but it still feels like forever. Azula is sitting at the counter, staring down at the steam rising from her cup. She looks so different. Mushi remembers her looking so devilish as a child.

But it has been almost fifteen years since then, and now he just sees a tired young woman.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat, if you'd like." Katara was saying. Her voice was gentle and non-invasive. It was as if Katara could see something Mushi himself couldn't see. What was he missing?

Azula looked up to the dark-skinned woman, "I'm alright, thank you."

Things were strangely tense, and Mushi wasn't sure what to do about it. He watched his nephew, who had picked Kyoshi up and was trying his best to seem calm. Mushi could see the emotional undercurrent, though, and knew Katara could, too. She was staring unobtrusively at everyone in the room, seeming to collect some sort of data.

"Here, I'll sweep that up." Kyoshi offered, worming her way out of Lee's arms. The girl took the broom out of Mushi's hands before anyone could stop her. This course of action took her right next to Azula, and Mushi tried not to suck in too much air in- what, fear?

The glass he had dropped was being very carefully swept by the young girl while Katara moved around the counter to help. Before the task was complete, Azula's hand was resting on the young girl's cheek.

"I suppose this is why you never came. She's a precious child." Azula said, not looking at her brother.

Lee was quick to spit back, "Don't touch her."

Almost as instantly as he said it, Katara reprimanded him, "That's _enough_."

But the damage was done. Azula had withdrawn her hand, and was back to staring at her cup. It almost looked like she was ready to…cry. But Azula had never cried in her life.

Mushi looked to his niece, who seemed uncertain as how to proceed.

Katara blinked, "Kyoshi, why don't you go and take a bath, okay? I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay. Here," Kyoshi surrendered the broom. Before she moved to go upstairs, the girl grabbed Azula by the waist, "I'm sorry you're so sad."

And then the child was gone, leaving four confused adults in her wake.

There was silence until they could hear water running upstairs. Mushi didn't know what to say. It was…strange, to say the least, that Azula was here. Mushi could think of only one thing that would bring her to the States.

His brother was dead.

_Just a few Feet from his Sister_

Lee

There is an urge to just leave. Just grab Kat and get the hell out of dodge. Another urge to stay and fight, or whatever it is Azula came here to do. Mostly he wishes Kat would go upstairs so she didn't have to see what Azula had always turned him into. That horrified little thirteen year old he can already feel bubbling up to the surface.

Except, she isn't going to budge. He can see that. He wishes he had at least told her his real name before this point. It would have been less awkward.

"Why are you here?" He demands. The sooner this confrontation is over, the sooner things can keep moving forward. He has this awful feeling she's come to take him back to Russia and he isn't going to be able to stop her.

His sister doesn't move, "He asked for you, you know. After the fever set in, he was delirious half the time. We had to lie to him to keep him calm. We told him you were on your way. Except you weren't."

Lee looks at his uncle, not sure what to focus on.

"He died yesterday morning. One of the last things he said was for me to tell you how sorry he was. For everything. And that he never got the chance to tell you in person. The doctors forbade him from travel of any sort. He had a plane ticket booked anyways, but…" Azula continued. Her voice was strained and Lee wasn't sure what it was. Emotion? From her?

His fiancé grabbed his sister's hand, and neither of them shrank from it. It should have been awkward, for both of them. What was happening here?

His sister stood and spoke in Russian, "_Why didn't you come? He was dying, and you didn't come_."

It isn't regret that washes through him, but almost. How do you feel regret for the death of someone you didn't care for? Someone who had done you such wrong in your life?

Katara looked to him and gestured for him to move closer. Not to her, but to Azula. She wanted him to comfort his sister. And that was something he wasn't capable of. Azula didn't need comforting. She was made of steel. Heart of ice, black soul. All of that.

But here she was, on the brink of tears.

"I'm going to check on Kyoshi." Kat said suddenly, as if she'd just remembered. As she passed Lee, she elbowed his side and shot him a very serious look.

On his part, he understood her desire for him to support his sister. Her family was nothing but love and support. But he never told her about the horrible person Azula really was. How did you sum something like that up?

He grabbed her hand, an attempt at rallying his own spirits. She was, as she had been for a while now, his life line. Without her, it felt like he was drowning. Lee knew her presence would keep him tethered. He would be safe. He would be Lee. Not Zuko. He would not deteriorate into Azula's whipping boy.

Katara put her arms around him, and whispered very quietly, "You haven't seen her in almost fifteen years. Your father is dead, and you are all she has left. You are strong enough to let go of the past."

She disappeared up the stairs.

He didn't want to believe her. That kind of thing stayed with a person their whole life. It messed them up, and put them in a situation just like he was in before he met Katara. Dark and alone with nowhere to go. Waiting for someone to reach out and tell you, _You are free. You don't have to hurt anymore._

Oh.

Oh, of course.

He _was_ free. He was free, and happy and nothing would ever ruin that. As he looked at his sister, who was trying to keep her face still, he could see the same pain he had felt for so long. He remembered thinking it was alright to shut everything off. To let the rage and anger flow through, but ignore everything else.

And then someone picked him up, dusted him off, and showed him a better way.

So, in order to pay it forward, he did something he had never done in his life. No one expected it of him, except Katara. She knew, as she always did, exactly what he needed. And, to his surprise, what his sister needed.

He pulled Azula into a hug, arms tight around her. She did nothing at first, just stood in shock. But then the tears came. It wasn't pretty- it never is- but it was right. His sister grabbed the front of his shirt, sobbing, and Lee-or was it Zuko, now?- refused to let go. He began to cry with her, not because he missed his father or because he felt guilty. But because he finally understood something.

This was his ability to say, _I have grown beyond this_. This, he thought, was the fruit of every word Katara had ever spoken to him.

This was his freedom.

It was his, and no one had given it to him. Not his father's death, not Azula's tears, not even Katara and her kindness. Because that was the thing about freedom. It was yours, and no one controlled it. It was his choice to forget the pain of the past and move away from it.

_The Bath Tub_

Kyoshi

"She was so sad." She told her aunt as she scrubbed at her hair. Aunt Tara was rubbing in the conditioner now. Kyoshi was capable of doing it herself, but she thought her aunt wanted to not be downstairs.

Aunt Tara sighed, "I know."

"Is she going to stay with Uncle Lee?" She asked.

"I don't know, Yosh. I don't think they're very close." Her aunt answered.

That was sad, too. Kyoshi thought about her mommy, and her brother or sister in mommy's tummy. She hoped it was a sister. She wanted another girl. Or, if it was a brother, she hoped he was nice. And cute. No matter whether it was a boy or a girl.

"I was thinking. You want to make a quilt for your little sibling? I think your mom would really like that." Her aunt was talking while rinsing out Kyoshi's hair.

"When my brother or sister is born, will you paint them for me?" Kyoshi looked at her hands. They were wrinkly from being in the water so long. They reminded her of little raisins.

Aunt Tara nodded, "Sure, Yosh. Alright. I'm gonna let you get dressed. I'll be in your room in a minute, alright?"

The little girl nodded and crawled out of the tub. Aunt Tara let the water out, and then left. Kyoshi watched the water swirl in the drain, and reached out to it. The liquid stilled instantly.

She lifted her hands, trying to remember her lessons with Aunt Tara. _Water could be brought to life, if only you'd show it how_, Aunt Tara had said. So, she tried. Her arms started to circle, her wrists calling to the water. And, just like magic, a small stream lifted from the tub. Kyoshi smiled, then let the water drop.

She hoped that, when her brother or sister was born, they didn't have to look at their abilities and be afraid. But, despite all the things she had had to go through already, in school or not, she hoped her brother or sister was an Inheritor. It would be easier, she thought, if she had a younger kid to share the experience with.

_Sonogram Room_

Suki

She wished her husband were here. She remembered being eighteen and being so afraid. The child- Kyoshi- had been unexpected, unplanned… and, at first, unwanted. She and Sokka had been on the run with his siblings for a while.

And that was no life to bring a child into.

They had loved running, really. It was an exciting life, though they never expected it to last forever. Just until things calmed down with the anti-Inheritor stuff. But then Kyoshi happened.

She remembers the look on Sokka's face when she told him. Nineteen and had never lived in one place for too long. Not since he was a child, anyways. He cried that day. Because he loved her, because he was tired of running. Because he was scared.

This child was different. Now they were married, they had a house and a family. Even if this was never where she imagined she would be, here she was. This was her life, his life. Their life.

Right now she's in Washington, helping Aang sort through the storm that was his peace movement. Sokka was in Connecticut, helping out an old friend.

The doctor was running the scanner over her protruding stomach. She could see the child there, small and almost grown. She tried not to look too closely, because she didn't want to know the sex of the baby just yet. Not without her husband.

The doctor paused, looked at the screen and frowned. She adjusted the scanner several times, and seemed displeased with what she was seeing. A heavy panic set in Suki's stomach.

"Is everything…alright?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

The doctor was still staring at the screen, "I… It's hard to tell at this point. I don't think there's any cause for alarm."

And yet somehow, Suki was alarmed.

"If there's something wrong-"

"Your baby is fine. Just keep taking your supplements and see me in another two weeks." The doctor told her.

She left the doctor's office feeling a little…numb. It was cold, paralyzing dread. Something was wrong? Suki didn't think she was going to be able to talk to Sokka right now. Or anyone, really. If she opened her mouth, she was going to cry.

She opened the door to Aang and Toph's loft, where she was staying. The two of them were staying here indefinitely, while she was just a visitor. There was plenty of space, of course. It was just...not her home, after all.

"Anyone home?" She asked, hoping the answer was negative.

Life rarely worked that way, though.

"I am." Toph answered.

Suki took in a breath, "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Hey, come here real quick." The blind woman was probably in the living room. As soon as Suki crossed the threshold, she saw her sister sitting on the couch.

"Need something?" Suki stood right in front of Toph. She watched the bandages on Toph's hands. They were still broken and bruised from Toph's exam, almost two months ago. Was it two months ago? More, less?

Toph tapped the seat next to her, "Just wanted someone to talk to. Aang's been gone all day, and I'm tired of tee-vee."

Suki wasn't much up for conversation.

"Did your appointment go alright?" Her sister asked.

And she was trying not to cry.

Her silence lasted too long, "Suki?"

"I'm fine." Suki knew her voice squeaked. She was trying to breathe, now. Panic was back, however far it had gone.

Toph, who was never a touchy-feely person, grabbed her hand. The two of them, while family, had never had a particularly close relationship. There was love, of course, but nothing so individual between them. Nothing like this.

"You can tell me anything." Toph told her, and gave her hand a squeeze, "Anything."

That was more sympathy than Suki could handle at the moment. She burst into tears and buried her head in Toph's shoulder.


	37. New and Old

Firstly. Sorry. Here's the cliffnotes version of my apology:

-School was evil (somehow ended up in a junior class when I was a freshman. College rocks.)

-Accepted to study abroad this summer. Been prepping and doing that. (UK Jun 28-Jul 28)

-Basically did not have time to write properly. (Still not sure about that last bit.)

Hopefully you can forgive me. I know it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten this story. I promised to finish it, and I most certainly will. Hopefully I'll finish it this summer. No promises. See aforementioned plans as to why.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_New and Old_

Chapter 37

_Their Shared Room_

Kat

Her hands shake more than a little as she packs.

It feels like she's eight years old, and her father is saying goodbye. It feels like two days after her mother's funeral, and he's been mysteriously called back to duty after ten years of retirement. _Back in two weeks, tops_, he promises. But it is a lie, and they don't see each other for a very long time. Years, lifetimes.

She doesn't let Lee see.

When he looks at her, she steadies her hands, wills her limbs into being calm. Then he looks away, and her muscles shiver. He hands her a sock, and all is well.

"You have to bring something back, okay? Like a t-shirt. Or a cool snow globe. Oooh, or some sort of yummy Russian candy. Promise?" She is trying to make small talk.

"Absolutely. Something sweet, instead of salty, right?"

"Or both. Bring back lots of food. Oh, and Russian coffee. Mm."

They are both good at pretending. Kyoshi, however, is far too young and impatient to bother with the routine. She's pouting on the bed, sneaking out random bits of clothes when Lee isn't looking. The girl is making a point to stare at Kat's trembling hands. She said nothing about it, though.

"Kyoshi, can you go ask Uncle for his _Dragon of the West_ storybook? I'd like to take it with me." Lee said.

The girl hopped off the bed, a stomped out the door.

Kat watched Lee out of the corner of her eye. His folding slowed to a halt, and he went to shut the door. He stared at her, but said nothing. She didn't want him to. Nothing would be right to say.

"You have to go." She told him finally.

He nodded, "And you can't go."

"And I can't go." She repeated.

"I'll be gone…two weeks. At most, three." He was thinking aloud.

_Two weeks, tops_.

"Well, I'll be at school. Probably hardly notice you're gone." She lied. She would most definitely notice. But they both knew.

"I'm sure. Kat. I don't-"

"Let's get married tonight."

It surprised even her. But, when she thought about it for a moment, it was sound. They were both worried that he would not be allowed to leave Russia. While he technically had dual citizenship, they were worried about the political situation his father's death would leave behind.

"What?"

"We can take Appa. You, me. Your sister, Uncle. Kyoshi. We'll all fly up to D.C. We can sign the papers. Simple."

She let the words sink in, for both of them. They hadn't had much time to plan a pretty ceremony. Or anything, really. And it didn't look like they weren't going to get much time to do so. And this would give Lee solid, undeniable ties to the United States. The Russian government (his father's men) would have a more difficult time keeping him, if they decided to try it.

"No."

All of her plans came to a screeching halt.

"No, that's not acceptable." He sighed, rubbing his hair.

Lee started muttering in Russian, quietly and it didn't sound angry. For a very short while, she wanted to know what he was saying. But, no. She had to go back to circling the word _no_.

"No?"

He looked up from his own conversation, "Nope."

"But-"

"No."

And that was that.

The conversation ended when Kyoshi banged on the door, "THERE IS NO STORYBOOK. YOU LIED TO GET RID OF ME."

Lee snorted, and pulled the door open without turning to it.

"Yes I did. Did you enjoy the-?"

"You didn't let me finish!" Uncle was yelling down the hall.

They all burst into laughter at it, now the three of them having been exposed to this story. The story of the Dragon of the West, which Kat knew to be actual truth. _He_ was the Dragon of the West, who had snuck into the great city of Ba Sing Se. At which point in history the United States adopted the I-bands. Red, for the Fire-Inheritor who was responsible for nearly killing an important political figure head.

She had hated the bands for so long- still did, in fact- and blamed the Dragon of the West. But now, seeing him as he was, the anger was dissipated. Replaced, now, by understanding. They'd talked about it extensively. At the time, he had believed in his cause.

"I don't want to hear it! Lee lied to me." Kyoshi had her arms crossed over her chest. Fearsome little thing that she was, she did not look at all like she was kidding.

"I just needed to talk to your aunt, alone."

"You lied."

Lee bent down to the girl's level, "Yes. I did. Can you forgive me?"

"No, I can't."

Lee sighed, "That's too bad."

Kat watched her niece. The girl seemed to be sorting through things, deciding her next move. Then, after a few moments of silence, she spoke, "What else did you lie about?"

"I don't really believe in the Tooth Fairy. Santa, yes. Tooth Fairy, no."

The girl blinked, "I knew it."

"But that's all, I swear." Lee offered a pinky.

Kyoshi didn't take it, "Did you lie when you told me that fire flakes and coke would make my stomach explode?"

"To be fair, that's what I was told when I was growing up."

"Or, how 'bout the time you told me that if I ate too many sea prunes my skin would change colors?"

"Your aunt told me that."

"Did you lie about coming back?"

Kat heard her fears, echoed by an eight year old. It was so sudden that Kat felt her mouth fall open. She wanted to immediately reassure her niece, of course Lee was coming back, but she couldn't find the words. Not any that would have convinced anyone within the room.

"I promise he will come back. I promise, little one, that I will return him to you."

Everyone turned to look at Lee's sister. She hadn't said much since she'd arrived, and nothing since Lee had decided to go back to Russia. At least, not anywhere Kat could hear.

"Why should I believe you?" The little girl had uncrossed her arms at this point.

Azula bent down, matching her brother's position, "Because. I am coming back with him. And if that doesn't convince you, maybe this will."

The dark haired woman pulled a golden ring off a metal chain hiding on her neck. At its appearance, Lee froze. Kat noticed, but could not place the ring in her memory. No photographs or mentions of it, as far as she could remember.

"This is my father's ring. It is my single most important possession. You have to promise to take care of this."

The little girl seemed flustered, "Why…would you give me that? Especially since…"

"Because I am taking something precious from you. From someone you love. I am offering it for a temporary loan. Is this fair?" Her accent was pretty, Kat decided, but different from Lee's. His accent was hardly noticeable, after so long in the United States, so long speaking English and hiding it and faking it.

Kyoshi looked to Kat for guidance. As an adult, Kat felt she should have something to offer, but…nothing.

The little girl nodded, "Fine. Okay. But, if I have to take care of that ring, you have to take care of him." A finger pointed directly at Lee, nearly poking him in the face.

"It's a deal."

"Pinky promise." Kyoshi insisted. When Azula looked at a loss, Kyoshi went ahead with the gesture, catching the woman off-guard.

Kat and Lee shared a glance. His face asked, _can you believe it?_

In it, she understood that he would have been returning with or without his sister. Her shoulders relaxed.

_Moongazing_

Lee

He thinks that saying no to Kat was a bad idea. He has always believed that. But, as he thinks more about it, it was the only thing to do. He didn't want a rushed wedding. Didn't want just a piece of paper to show their kids. Future kids, anyways.

He wanted pictures. Video. A preserved flower in a photo album. He wanted to remember the feeling of watching her walk down the aisle supported by her father. He wanted to remember that terrified feeling, as she was walking toward him.

He didn't like that she would simply surrender all of that, for no other reason than that he was leaving for a spell.

He wanted to talk to her about it, before he left. But since he was leaving in the morning, and he wasn't sure what the problem even _was_, he doubted it would work itself out before then. Which meant it would probably be another month before they could address the issue. Which seemed far too long to be upset about something.

He let a sigh escape his mouth.

"Did I do something?" Kat had snuck up on him, as she did quite often. He'd thought he had gotten over being surprised, but thought could be distracting.

When he didn't answer, she sighed, too.

"Thought so."

"I… I just…" He kicked at the dirt.

Kat was looking up at the moon, "Oh, Yue, I've been silly."

"You're…talking to your brother's girlfriend. The one that died."

"She became the moon." Kat said simply.

It sounded ridiculous. It sounded like the kind of things kids would tell themselves to deal with trauma and pain. He didn't say anything, but she knew.

"We're not crazy. You know how Aang is able to bend all the elements, right? He's a bridge between two worlds. The mortal and the spirit. It's real, whether or not you believe it." Her voice was misty.

Lee looked up at the moon, "Why did she become the moon?"

"Do you remember…has it been ten years, Yue? A surprise lunar eclipse?"

He thought back on it. At the time, he'd honestly had other things on his mind. Like women. Girls. Whatever. But it sounded familiar. He told her as much.

"There was a fight. And the moon spirit, well… it was killed. And Yue, she… Traded. Her spirit. My brother held her as she died." Kat was trying not to cry, "Sokka didn't speak for days. Then he went to her dad, got on his knees, and apologized."

Lee looked at her face, surprised to see a smile, "What happened next?"

"To who? Yue relit the moon. Sokka married Suki. Aang found the truth about spirits."

"What about Toph?" He asked, curious as to why she had been excluded from the list.

Kat snorted, "We hadn't met at the time. In fact, that was the first time the thought of Toph occurred. Aang heard her laugh in a dream. Wait. Was it that time? Goodness, it was so long ago."

"What about you? What did you learn?"

There was a moment of quiet.

"As I watched my brother holding her, the only thing I could think was _I will never love anything as much as Sokka_. Not because Sokka has a higher capacity for love. But because Sokka was breaking in front of me. Because I was watching the one thing that had been present my entire life crumble because he cared."

She took a shaky breath, "I hated it. I never wanted to care about anything like that. Ever. I couldn't imagine…losing something like that. Like he did."

"So when you said you wouldn't miss me-"

"I lied. Always easier to lie. Always has been."

He didn't know exactly how this was related.

"Because I tell myself, _be careful. Remember that look on Sokka's face_. And that is my one truth. At least, you know. It was."

Pieces started clicking, "That's…Kyoshi was worried because you were."

"If our names were signed on a legal document, they'd have trouble keeping you." She told him, glad he finally understood, "And… that terrified me."

"I wasn't worried at all."

"That's good to know. Glad our impending separation is no concern of yours." She muttered.

He pulled her in for a hug, burying his head in her hair. She smelled wonderful. She giggled when he poked her side. He had her outright laughing when he sniffed her hair overdramatically, trying to be weird.

"I'm very, very sad." He kissed neck her with every word, "I will miss you very, very much. All day, every day."

When she gave a very unladylike snort, he stopped.

"I love you. There is nothing in this world, or your as-of-yet-unproven-to-me spirit world, that would be able to keep us apart. Not your past, or mine. No fear of the future. Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

A watery laugh from his beloved, "Not even a bunch of scary Russians?"

"I am a scary Russian. And the son of a scary Russian. And the brother of a scary Russian. And the nephew of a scary Russian." He told her, very seriously.

She tried to give him an equally serious expression, but that dissolved into laughter. Tonight, as he spent his last few hours with her for nearly two weeks, was not a time for sorrow or anxiety. Right now was about laughing, because he was right. There was absolutely nothing that could lessen what they had.

"That ring, that Azula gave Kyoshi? Was it important?" Kat wondered, not moving much.

"It's the pair. To yours, the one I gave you. Our parents' wedding rings." Was his answer.

He watched her stare at the ring on her finger, as if she were seeing it for the first time. When he thought about it, for everything they'd told one another about their pasts, they had both left so much out. Little things that didn't seem important at the time. Feelings they had long since thought buried. But, standing with her, he wondered what difference any of those things made now.

Kat pulled him toward the shop, "I think your sister and Kyoshi get along rather nicely."

"Have you met someone Kyoshi doesn't get along with?" He wondered, trying to imagine it. Yoshi was the kindest, friendliest, most amazing kid he'd ever met. Not that he knew many children. That didn't diminish his opinion.

Kat gave a small laugh, "You know, she was named after one of the most…aggressive Avas in recent history."

"Recent, a word here meaning in the past six hundred years." Lee shrugged. That didn't sound recent to him.

His fiancé shrugged, "Recent-ish."

They shared another laugh, and Lee was beginning to feel optimistic about this trip. The sooner he left, the sooner he could return. And, it seemed, so could Azula. He wasn't sure why she was coming back to the States, but whatever the reason, he and his sister would have some time to catch up with one another. They couldn't possibly cover the past thirteen or fourteen years in two weeks. But they could start.

He was looking forward to all the new beginnings, but first, he had to go deal with an old problem.


	38. Mourning Sickness

Healed and Hunted

_Mourning Sickness_

Chapter 38

_Outside the Bathroom Door_

Sokka

He was terrible at things like this. He hated listening to her be sick- it made him queasy as well- and not being able to do anything about it. He didn't know if it was a kindness of her to lock the door. He'd grown stronger about stuff like this, any father would, but it was still something he had to fight. Kat had always handled the sicknesses in the family, even before she could heal with her bending. Thinking about it, he couldn't remember a single instance where he had to take care of his sister. She'd always soldiered on, even when she probably shouldn't have.

Katara and Kyoshi were on their way here, since Kat couldn't miss any more school than she already had. She'd had to fight for the extra day to escort Kyoshi here. Apparently Kat had developed a bad habit of not showing up. Sokka suspected that Lee would have a similar absence list, if he cared enough to look. But he wasn't Kat's father, she knew what she was doing.

Suki made another noise that made him cringe.

Having another kid sounded great at first, but he had forgotten how violent pregnancy could be. His poor wife, enduring all of this. He wished there was something he could do other than stand around being sympathetic, but there wasn't.

The toilet flushed, and the sink started running. Suki was brushing her teeth.

When the door started to open, Sokka did his best to not look like he'd been standing around, completely helpless. Which he had been, and they both knew it. But she smiled, and patted the top of his head.

"It's going to be okay," she told him. Why _she_ was reassuring _him_, he would never know. But he chose to believe her.

"I know. Besides. You're a tough girl. But I'm here if you need me to hold your hair." Sokka answered.

They stared at each other for a good while, both lost in their own thoughts. Sokka's thoughts drifted to her last pregnancy, to Kyoshi. Things had been so different. They were still running throughout the country, causing all kinds of havoc. It had been an accident, and the two of them had no idea what to do about it. All they knew about pregnancy was what they had seen on TV. And that left a lot to be discovered.

Most of it was not pleasant.

"Even if it makes you feel sick?" She asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Perhaps, even, a bit hopeful.

He lifted his wife's hair, to prove his point, "Even then. We're a team, Suki. And you're never alone."

As he said it, he saw the sixteen year old girl who had run away with him and his family. She had no one of her own, but had always been part of a gang of young girls who also had no one else. It had been the closest thing to family she'd ever had. And she had been so alone. The truth was only admitted one night, when they were more than by themselves, and she was exhausted from running so much.

Suki pressed her head to his chest, and he couldn't help but smile. They had both come so far, hadn't they?

"When Kat gets here, do you think she could take a look at me?" Suki asked.

Sokka knew that, deep down, Suki had always been wary of Inheritors. While she was fine with them, Sokka had always felt that she was saddened that her child had been born with the gifts of their ancestors. Despite their work for equality- which Suki firmly believed in- Sokka thought that Inheritors had always set her ill at ease.

The husband grinned, "I'll bet she will find the time."

_The Prime Minister's Funeral_

Lee

They hadn't been to see the body yet. Neither of them could find the strength. He knew that this was something different for the two of them. For Azula, she had lost someone she truly loved. For Lee, there was a monster sleeping in that casket.

They held onto each other, looking like a pair of grieving siblings for anyone who saw them. But Lee felt no grief, not even for his sister. He felt no relief, like he had hoped. He saw the line of mourners, and felt nothing.

They were all strangers, every last one of them. People who were mourning a man he didn't know. Not anymore.

He knows that he should be feeling like he missed out. Like he should have been there, in his father's final moments. But he thinks about the scar on his face, and the should-have-felts faded away. It wasn't anger, not really. It was the realization that he and his father had nothing left to salvage, in the end.

He was here because it was expected, nothing more, nothing less. His sister needed him, for whatever that was worth. She was a torment growing up. And even now, seeing her in this different way, he could still remember.

This family wasn't the one he would have chosen. In fact, he had pointedly chosen another family. Or been chosen by another family. And that was beautiful. But, in Lee's eyes, he had to lay _this_ family to rest.

He had to say good night to his demons, and say good morning to a spirit of happiness and hopefulness.

Here lies Ozai, and his son Zuko. He is survived by a brother Iroh, a daughter Azula, and a son Lee. Who will be happily married to a wonderful woman, just as soon as the roses and dirt are settled in place.

Lee squeezes his sister's hand, and begins to walk without her. It takes less than two steps for her to join him, hand slipping into his.

Cameras flashed around them, video was being taken. The fallen Prime Minister's children, looking down at his body.

Lee still wants that anger. Still wants to look down, hate and seethe.

But Ozai is pale, and old, and much thinner than he remembers. His hair, though done up in the ways of their forefathers, seems brittle and grey. Even in the peace of death, Lee can see the strain of sickness on his father's body.

"The fevers were bad, but… Well, he had trouble eating." Azula was saying.

Lee had nothing to say except, "I'm sorry. That you had to do this alone. I should have been here for you."

"I guess you don't have anything of him to miss." She was sniffling now, but not crying.

He didn't answer this time. He had no thoughts to send his father, no reason to keep standing about. Yet his feet remained obstinate and still. He wished Kat were here. She would have known. She would have had the words to make everything perfect again.

"Good morning, Dad." He said at length.

Of course there was no answer. But his heart felt lifted of a weight he had been carrying for so many years. It was gone, the resentment he had lived in, the pain he had always feared, the terror of his memories. Just gone. He knew that it was impossible for it to have just vanished. But he suspected that Kat had been working on this without him noticing.

_First Class Sky Bison Airlines_

Kat

Kyoshi was still asleep. The girl had managed to climb up Appa and strap herself in, but beyond that was not aware of her surroundings. She had fallen back asleep before the dust had settled from their takeoff.

It was going to be a long flight there, almost as long as the old days. It had been a while since she'd flown for so long. Even longer that she was flying, for all intents and purposes, alone. Katara climbed to Appa's head, finding an old comfort in his fur.

"I bet you're glad, Appa. Been a while, huh?" She rubbed his head, wrist deep in white hair. He let out a growl. While she didn't speak Sky Bison, she took it as agreement. "I missed this, too. Just a little."

Another growl, "Okay, more than a little. Sometimes, I think I was a nomad in my last life. Do you think we knew each other then?"

But she was talking to herself. While she believed Appa understood everything and was more intelligent than his size implied, he couldn't talk back. He was a great listener, though. And she was chomping at the bit for someone to talk to.

"So, Lee has a sister. I mean, he may have mentioned it before. But they weren't close. And, then he just up and leaves. I know he had to go. And I'm not mad about it. It's just… Well, I don't know what it is. I don't like him being away. Does that make me weird?"

Appa didn't answer. It was nothing new, he rarely did. Only when she had reached the end of her conversation. She had spent so many hours talking to Appa after everyone was asleep. He was the one she went to when she was having a problem, or when she wanted to sort things out. Sometimes it was best when someone had nothing to say.

"Maybe, but we're engaged. I'm allowed to…miss him. Worry. Right? I mean, he just goes off to Russia, where that supermodel is waiting for him. And he's dealing with stuff from his past and I just want to be there for him. I feel like of all the things I should have been there for, this was it. But no, I'm here." She sighed.

It was going to be a long flight. But the sun was coming up now. It was a pretty orange, red and yellow sunrise. How long had it been since she sat and watched the sun? So long, too long.

"Appa, do you mind if I just sit here? I really didn't have a lot to talk to you about. But on the way back, I'll think of something more interesting."

He growled again, and Katara climbed back into the saddle. She curled up over Kyoshi, wrapping herself around the girl so that, while they slept, she would not risk falling out. Plus, it got a little cold in the air. It was nice to have someone to cuddle with. It made her remember her childhood.

Sokka, Aang and herself all flying and running. Those days were gone, but she was grateful for it. She and Lee were going to get a house together. She wasn't sure what type, exactly, they were looking for, but she already had a buyer lined up to buy her studio. She wasn't going to sell it originally, but she was done painting. At least, for a little bit.

There were very few negative things in her past left to create. And she wasn't sure she knew how to create something positive. That was another fear, but for another time.

For now, the sun was rising, and her family was safe and happy.

_The Oval Office_  
>The President of the United States<p>

"I hear you retired." He said, "What a loss for our country."

"I can no longer perform the duties required of that post, mister president."

A small grin, "I know. Your children, right? Your daughter and granddaughter."

The other man, younger or older than himself he would never have been able to tell had he not known, matched the grin, "Should have known."

"Well, I know your squad was shaken at your loss." The president continued, trying to ease his way into the topic. But, the military man had already guessed. He was beginning to realize that this family was a lot stronger than they let themselves appear.

"You have a point here, right? My son and daughter-in-law are going to need a babysitter today."

"Very well, then. I'd like you to coordinate with the Ava. I want you to represent this side of the table. You and the Ava know one another, and you'll both argue straight. I know you have the qualifications to be the liaison of peace between Inheritor and, well, the rest of us."

Hakoda smiled, "Ah. We thought so."

"We?" He asked.

"The Ava, my children and myself. We all talked about this meeting last night."

Ah, of course. Very well then. He could admit to being surprised by this family. They, while only recently reconnected, seemed more solid than he could have ever believed. Then, so be it.

"And?"

"Only if you promise to keep me informed. I won't work blind. If I suspect you of lying, I will leave. Understood?" The Alaskan was offering a hand to shake.

The president reached into his bag and pulled a thick file folder out, followed by four heavy reams of paper. Statistics, specific files. All the information they currently had on the I-suppressant. Which, admittedly, wasn't a lot. But the market had demanded it, and there was very little he could have done t stem the tide. Instead, he gave it a government sanction so that when the time came, Uncle Sam could swoop in.

"There's four more bags. This is just the cursory stuff." The president pushed the stacks towards the other man, who took it without breaking the momentum of the paper.

Hakoda blew out of his mouth said, "I am too old for this," and pulled out a pair of reading glasses from his pocket. They added years to his appearance.

But that was it, apparently. Their conversation was over, and Hakoda had already begun writing his own notes. Without even dismissing himself, and despite the fact that it was_ his_ office, the president left the room and headed to his next appointment.


	39. Forever Forward, but with a Pause

A/N: So, I had way too much fun rhyming in the Hakoda section of this. I think it came out nicely, though. I think this is my favorite chapter I've written of this story. I feel it again, the way I did in the beginning. Funny, now that things are coming to a close.

Well, nice to see you again. Hope that all of your school/work/personal endeavors are treating you kindly.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_Forever Forward, But With A Pause_

Chapter 39

_McDonald's_

Hakoda

He can't decide what the fries had done to anger his granddaughter, but it must have been rather significant. She's been staring at them for almost five minutes now, and Hakoda doesn't know what he is supposed to say. So, he sat for another two minutes before clearing his throat.

"Hey, there. Fries say something mean?"

She looked up, as if she had just remembered he was there, "Oh, no. I was…Sorry, Grandpa Hakoda."

"What's up?" He asked, smiling. While he had only been reading articles since yesterday, he was happy for a break. The times were catching up with him. Plus, this was one of the only times he had ever spent alone with his granddaughter. He was very glad his son and daughter-in-law had forgiven him and trusted him enough for this.

"Do you think that Aunt Tara will move far away with Uncle Lee?" She was looking back at the fried potatoes.

Hakoda leaned on his hand, "Do you?"

"I don't know. Because… I think that Aunt Tara will stay at her school. I think she is going to…take over that place. Do you know what happens there?" The girl started to whisper, "They make the kids…fight in a pit."

While he knew about the pits, the horror of it finally hit him. He looked at his eight year old granddaughter, wondering how many grandchildren had been in that pit. How many daughters and sons and brothers and sisters and mothers and fathers had been in those pits, televised and terrorized?

"That's what the Ava and I are trying to stop."

"Are you only trying to stop it because of Aunt Tara and me?"

The little voice stopped him cold.

"That's part of it." He admitted.

Her blue eyes flashed, "Then what's the rest of it? Because you didn't like us until you saw me bend."

Hakoda didn't know what to say. It was true. Of course it was true. He didn't like to think of it, though. Surely he had other reasons, but…what were they? He was going to sit and argue with the Ava and the entire country, but he only had two reasons. Good reasons, no doubt, but reasons he had spent his life denying to others. The guilt of lives and lies clogged his throat and threatened his composure. How could a few words, from a tiny girl, bring down a lifetime of belief and grief?

"Mom said you're working with the president. Just like Uncle Aang. But why?"

"Because you are my family. Because I was in the wrong for a really long time."

The girl drummed her fingers on the table, looking at once like her mother and her aunt. It was a startling look to see on an eight year old.

"There's a boy in my class who is an Inheritor. His older sister died in that pit, you know. She went to the same school as Aunt Tara. The man that…she fought…died, too. Not too long ago. He told me that someone came to tell his family, the same woman that came when his sister died. His parents didn't know he was listening." The girl nibbled on a fry, "And, when… when Aunt Tara comes home, I always want to ask about it. I tried to ask Uncle Lee, if he knew the girl, but… He said he didn't. I just wanted to know who that lady was."

"Is it important to know?"

Her voice was beginning to shake, "That girl that died wasn't that much older than me, I think. I keep thinking that I'll be there soon. In that school. And I wonder who is going to come talk to my-"

"Sweetheart, the pits aren't going to be there when you're old enough. Okay?"

The word _pits_ reminds him of the word _trenches. _The memories were not pleasant, and he thought of his earlier acceptance of these things. The basic fact of their existence was currently making him sick. How had he been so blind for so long?

These were deep thoughts for a child. For anyone, really. It was terrible. And there was nothing he could say to do calm her, but he realized what she was saying to him. She was asking how hard he was going to fight for the Inheritors. Because she knew how hard the Ava was going to fight.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She whispered, curious.

He realized once again, in that one instant, how wonderful a job his son and daughter-in-law had done in raising her.

"You want to do something? You keep going to school. And you don't give up, okay? And you don't listen to people like me, who don't know any better. Think you can do that?"

The girl nodded.

"Your dad is fighting a battle that I don't think he can win without you, and without people like you. But listen, you are eight years old. And just because you're little, people will tell you that you can't do anything. But ignore them, too. Because they didn't have the same thing you've got. Guts and a good heart."

"Besides, think. Your aunts and uncles are working, too. They're all trying to give you a better world than they had." Isn't that what he had been doing for so long? Isn't that why he had the blood of thousands on his hands?

"Mom likes to say that you don't inherit the earth from your parents. You borrow it from your children. Is that what you mean?"

"A little bit. Can we go back to talking about unicorns now? I think I liked it better when you were just eight years old and supposed to like horses." Hakoda smiled.

His granddaughter gave him a toothy grin, "Alright. So, do you think unicorns only live in Scotland?"

_Their Childhood Home_

Azula

She watches his eyes search the old photographs while she lets her own fingers trace the wood banister of the fireplace. It was a bit of a joke, that fireplace. She remembers taunting her brother, because he had been so terrible at firebending when they were children. Her nails dig into the wood at the memory.

And she thinks of the cruelty of their father, the violence she had ignored and sometimes even instigated. The violence that never touched her, not once. But always to her brother, her poor brother.

It had taken too long for her to realize the damage she had done. To her brother, to her mother, to herself.

Their eyes meet, and quickly break away.

She doesn't know how to apologize. She can speak six languages-father's little prodigy- and she can't think of the right words.

He walks through the hall, and she follows. She has been following him, these past few days, stalking him while she tries to find the words.

Zuko doesn't seem to mind. He never says anything, and when she reaches for his hand, he doesn't flinch.

The last time they spoke he yelled and, when she tried to push him, he let her. He had muttered something, and that was it. Thirteen years later, and she doesn't know who he is, if she ever did.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in years." He noted, opening his old room. The heat is coming on now, and it smells very strange. No one, granted, _had_ been here in years.

Everything is caked in what must be inches of dust, fourteen or fifteen years of it. Azula hadn't seen this room since Mai turned ten. The girl had insisted that they stay out of Zuko's room, and for whatever reason, Azula listened. She thought of that decision as one of the only good things she ever did. At least here, in this room, Zuko had been safe from her and their father.

She looks at the closet where she knows he used to hide. He had been a small child. When he started to grow, the closet must have become cramped.

"After you left, we moved to the estate." She explained, breaking the silence.

She saw his hands pause.

"He hated the estate." He sounded surprised. The estate- the official home of the Prime Minister. They only ever stayed there once, together as children. It was a terrible night, and she thinks it is the night he decided to leave. Was that the night he got his scar? Was it really that place where everything had finally snapped?

She sighed, "It was punishment, I think."

But neither of them really believed it. Ozai was not that sort of man. He would not punish himself, would never believe himself guilty of anything at all. In truth, it was probably only to cover up Zuko's absence. A big house, small family.

She is out of tears, but she wants to cry. Wants to scream at her brother how sorry she is, for everything. Her mind keeps circling back to it, yet her mouth doesn't move. How could she dare to apologize, when she still doesn't know the extent of her actions? When she doesn't know what to apologize for?

"Thank you for coming back." She tells him. Thank you is not what she wants, but maybe it's a start.

He looks over at her, golden eyes unsure and tired. He doesn't say anything as he moves about the room, touching a spot here, rubbing the bedpost as he passes. She can't even begin to wonder what he is thinking about.

"I want to go visit Lu Ten's grave. Uncle doesn't have any photographs. I know he says he doesn't want to remember what it looks like, but I think he regrets not having the option."

It seems they are done with the house, and she has yet to say what needs to be said.

They lock the door, echoes of a child's numerous cries for help shut in behind them, trapped forever behind oak and wood and time. She looks down at her feet, and notices something set in the concrete of the steps. Two sets of small hand prints, surrounded on either side by two sets of bigger hands; their parents. She at once knows them, but does not remember. Her own hands were very tiny, but Zuko might have been old enough to remember. She doesn't ask.

Her head jerks when she hears glass shattering.

The heat is instant, and she realizes what her brother has done. He heard those cries held by the past, and he decided to free them in the only way the two of them would ever know how. She shoots her own blue fire-electricity, to be more exact- into another window, and more flames are beginning to show.

This time, Zuko reaches for her hand, as he did when they were children. When he was begging to be rescued from their father. And now, even though it is _he_ that reaches, it is _Azula_ who needs saving.

_The Drawing Room_

Anna Bei Fong

The house is silent, as it has been these past ten years. She doesn't think her husband has spoken since their daughter left, but is sure he must have. Surely there must have been some "Pass the salt," or, "Change the channel, please." Except she can't remember.

She is staring at the letter in her hands, wondering what she should say to him, if anything. They haven't talked about their daughter, or anything really. Her eyes reread the words slowly.

_My name is Katara, I think we met once. I'm writing on this before I get to the point, because I didn't know if you would throw this away if you knew who this letter was from. I know you never looked for her, never told anyone she was missing. I checked in every now and again on the two of you. Toph is getting married to my brother, sooner or later. The rest of this letter is hers, as she's dictated to me._

_Mom, or dad, whoever gets this letter, I don't know what to say. All I can think of is I should have written or called sooner. But what is there to say? I ran away, and you…well, it's been ten years._

She stops because her eyes are watering. Her fingers traced the pretty handwriting, knowing that while it did not belong to her daughter, it had been in the same room. The _words_ were her daughter's. She wonders what the girl's voice sounds like. She remembers a child. A small child, perhaps thirteen. How long had it been since she'd truly _seen_ her daughter?

_I don't know if it this is the right thing to do. My family seems to think so, and even now Katara's encouraging me to keep going. I trust her, though, to write everything down, just as I'm saying it without adding anything. I don't have many good memories of living with you, and honestly I have never once thought about returning home. I have a family here that embraced everything I was, and everything I will be. _

_I was hurt pretty badly, and I've lost my bending abilities temporarily. But that isn't what's important. What matters is I'm writing, and now it's your turn. You can get rid of the letter, you can write back- Katara is going to put an address on this letter- or you can do nothing._

_But. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for never writing. But that's all. _

Her throat is tight, and all she can think about is that teenager crying her eyes out, begging to be set free. And herself, too scared to even speak up, to tell her little bird to fly so far that the winds changed directions and the sun set on the wrong side of the sky, as she had never done.

Her husband passes by and her body takes over, hiding the letter beneath the table without her deciding to do so. The answer was spectacularly simple. She had to go, to run as her brave young girl had done over ten years ago.

She doesn't know where to go, or what she'll say when she gets there, but she has to go.

The day passes, and her husband doesn't even give her a second glance. Once he is asleep, she takes his keys. She packs a bag in silence, freezing up at every noise he made. Her cell phone stays, she doesn't need it, that can be tracked. She empties the cookie jar full of cash, leaves a note to buy time, and in under an hour she's gone.

Anna doesn't know where she's going, but it's happening.

She doesn't cry. Can't, perhaps. It's been thirty years since she's allowed herself to cry. Even after her daughter left, she kept everything hidden. Tears had no place in the life she had been trapped in.

But she was free now.

Well, hopefully. She was going to have to ditch the car, soon enough. But not until early Sunday morning. Her note had said that she was going to visit her mother's grave- a two day trip. She hopes that is enough.


	40. Crossroads of Destiny

Don't be mad, 'kay? It's a short chapter. Shorter, I suppose. Any how, found some time to write. Hope this works.

Happy...well, it's Tuesday now. So happy Tuesday everyone.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

Crossroads of Destiny

Chapter 40

_The Pit_

Kat

She hasn't been here in a very long time, not since Lee had first started teaching Aang how to bend fire. For all of the abuse the room had been constantly subjected to, there was very little to show for it. The ground was changed continuously, the walls repaired when needed. The landscape was never the same, yet if she looked hard enough, she imagined she could see the marks that had been left behind.

Kat's eyes drift to the stands.

This was a modern day coliseum, and children were gladiators.

There are monitors and television screens and high-tech cameras still hanging, waiting like vultures to capture the violence promised by the existence of this room.

She thinks of all it could be, of all it should be, and it makes her want to cry. How many children died here, how many of them had their hands dipped in blood? These institutions should have been a place of learning, a safe haven to practice the ways of the Inheritors. And yet.

Kat knows her father and brother are working to destroy this place, to tear it down and raze it to the ground. She doesn't want that.

No, what she wants is for this place to be repurposed. Granted, there were institutions that needed to be destroyed. There were some places where children were sent to die, "schools" so terrible that students killed themselves than face another day there.

She cannot save those people. Aang cannot save those people. They are gone, and there is nothing to do about it. But she looks around, in this empty room, and thinks that this is the perfect place to _teach_.

How many people, she wondered, could this place actually hold? Televised battles had become very popular, but she doesn't think the stands have ever been completely full. She thinks that twenty thousand people could fit in these seats.

One of the doors opens, and an instructor walks in. She knows this one, and he is like all the others. They were cruel and capricious, and completely in control of who fought here. Students had lost the right a while ago, though the pit had been ignored these past few months.

The president had banned such activities.

Well, banned sounded official. He had publically questioned the usefulness and morality of things like this. What, he had asked, is the point of risking our children's lives? And suddenly, people were beginning to wonder.

The instructor seemed startled to see her, and his feet paused before approaching her.

"They said I might find you here." He told her, which seemed a little contrary to his behavior. If he was expecting her, why did he seemed so surprised that she would be here? As if reading her mind he added, "I thought they would try and keep me away from you." They being the children.

"What do you want?" Kat had no patience for pleasantries today. She was in a rather malevolent mood, and his existence wasn't helping any.

"We need your help." This clearly pained him to admit. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "Every university in the country has been asked to provide evaluations. Instructors are losing their jobs, and new ones are being hired. The director of education himself is coming here."

Kat yawned, bored and tired of hearing his nasally voice. His mustache was distracting as well.

"I was told that I needed to inform you of your candidacy."

This caught her attention, "Candidacy of what?"

"They're offering you a job."

_LoTus_

_e _

_a_

Mushi

He missed having them around. It was quiet, and the new building didn't exactly feel like home yet. It had stairs galore, and they weren't kind to his old body. In fact, he was having to install an elevator. It was expensive, but he'd had enough left over from selling his former location to do so.

It had been two weeks since his niece and nephew had whirled off to Russia, and Katara had returned to that prison school.

Lee had called twice, but hadn't stayed on the phone very long. Mushi knew it must be very difficult for the young man. He remembered a small boy sneaking into his room, hiding from Ozia. It was their secret.

Then, later, when Zuko was thirteen, staring at his nephew in the hospital bed, wondering how on Earth Ozai could have done such a thing. That night, probably before he should have, Iroh stole the boy away, and the two of them were on a plane to the United States before the Prime Minister had even known.

They had changed their names upon arriving, and had, in seven years' time, applied for legal citizenship. This country had harbored them from a monster, and it was comfortable enough.

His nephew had spiraled out of control, a result of suddenly being free of his father's influence. Mushi had hoped that, eventually, the behavior would peter out, but it had persisted until two years ago, when Katara was introduced into their lives.

That, he decided, was truly divine intervention.

June had quit so long ago that he hardly even thought of her now. She had been something of a cousin to Lee, and had watched out for him. But she had never been good at staying in one place for very long, and had moved on.

He wasn't even sure Lee had noticed.

The shop was full again today, and Mushi was once again thinking about hiring some help. Having Lee here was great, but even that seemed like it wasn't enough. This new location, though slightly remote, seemed to attract a more pensive sort of clientele.

They weren't older, per se, but quiet and busy. He imagined a great lot of them must be writers, typing away at their laptops as they did. None of them truly seemed to have that "businessman" air about them, so he let his write story take its hold.

Mushi knows he cannot keep this store up much longer, much less alone. But neither could he ask his nephew and niece to take over. They had their own lives, didn't they? They were going to do all sorts of things with themselves. Probably travel the world, to start with. Even if Lee didn't like flying. But there was no one else to leave the shop to.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket, answering the slight vibrations, "Hello?"

"Uncle, hey." It was Katara. It warmed him somewhere inside when she called him uncle. He was so proud and grateful to have such a woman honor him like that.

"Ah, Katara, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She giggled, "I just wanted to check in on you. Lee's worried."

Mushi didn't quite believe her, "He could call himself, if that were so."

"He doesn't want you to think he thinks you're weak. He wants to make sure you're okay without hurting your pride." This, she said as calmly and as factitiously as if she were informing him of the color of her blouse.

It surprised him more than it should have.

"So, is everything alright?" Now her voice was colored with concern, "I hate to think of you all alone, having to deal with as many customers as you do. Do you need me to-?"

"No, I can manage." He interrupted. Lee had mentioned that Katara was close to being removed from school due to her absences. Mushi was certainly not going to add to that list.

"Uncle, you know, it's alright. I understand, I think." She took a breath, "They offered me a job here."

Mushi blinked, unsure of how to react or what to say except, "What did Lee think?"

It was her turn to pause.

"You haven't told him." Mushi surmised.

A short laugh, "You're the first person I called. The only person who could…who I could talk to honestly, I think, without being pushed in either direction. But I really did just call to check on you. We can talk more about it when I visit next weekend."

It seemed so strange to him, that such a woman would look to someone like him for advice. For all his mistakes and wrongdoings, things he had personally done that affronted her cause, she still called him first. It went without saying that this was a secret, but Mushi couldn't help but wonder why. Was there ever any doubt that she would end up teaching?

"Uncle, you'd tell me if there was anything wrong, wouldn't you?"

He thought about it for a moment too long, but answered, "Well, I'm putting in an elevator. I can't keep climbing the stairs. And I really need an extra pair of hands. Might hire someone."

"Thank you, Uncle."

It wasn't thank you for the truth, but thank you for the trust. The two of them had secrets now that would come out eventually, and were overall harmless. But for this solitary moment, it was just the two of them. Mushi felt that it had been a long time since anyone trusted him like this.

"And, Katara?"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Thank you, too."

For saving my nephew. For keeping my health our secret. For forgiving me for the band around your arm. For trusting me, when no one else does.

"I love you, Uncle. I'll see you soon."

_His Hotel Room Balcony_

Lee

Soon was not soon enough. Three weeks had sounded hard, but he really had no idea. She called, he called. They texted each other. But it wasn't the same. He missed the way her smile spread across her face, like the sun reaching over and warming the sandy desert landscape after an eternal night. The way her eyes blinked back tears and emotion the way other people simply could not.

Lee was glad to be going home tomorrow. Perhaps this time, the plane wouldn't be so bad. It would be an easier flight, knowing that Kat was hours away. It might lengthen it by a lifetime, but it would make it much easier to bare.

He jumped at a banging on his door and ran to answer it, tossing his phone on the bed. Maybe room service had gotten impatient.

It was Azula, hair messy and fallen, dripping in sweat.

"Run!" She grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the room, the door sealing shut behind them. He doesn't know what they're running from, or where they're running to, but all he can think about is his phone on his bed, wondering how many times Kat will call before she begins to panic.

That is when shots start going off.

That is when Lee becomes incredibly numb.

And all he can think about is the phone on his bed.


	41. History Repeats

A/N: If it makes any of you feel any better, I'm not keeping up with my vlog either. Sorry about it. Enjoy the feels.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_History Repeats_

Chapter 41

_Mushi_

It is two old men in a helicopter, one younger and talking, the older sitting and thinking. They are going to see a young woman today, to whom they must deliver bad news. They know this news will devastate her, and that when she hears it, there will be nothing they can say to make it better. They know she hasn't heard it yet, because _no one_ has heard it.

Sure, the internet was abuzz, and there were crappy cell phone videos posted, but nothing significant. And the President himself had called a press meeting. He was briefing the entire media right now, as they were flying. They had to get ahead of the announcement, so they had borrowed this aircraft. While it seems petty, the President had graciously allowed, insisted actually, that they do this.

It is two in the afternoon when they land. She is out to greet them, confused but happy to see them.

She doesn't know.

Her father asks to go inside, he wants a cup of coffee he says. The younger man looks to the older, and they both hear the silent request for something perhaps a bit stronger than coffee. Quite a bit stronger, in fact. There are a lot of things to say and no right way to say them.

"His plane should be landing any minute now. I'm surprised you aren't at the airport, Uncle." She is saying, happily chatting away as she leads them inside and down stairs. While she makes no obvious movement, she is supporting him and helping him down the stairs. Such a sweet girl, nervous and suspicious but content to be patient.

She doesn't know.

They enter what looks like a break room, or a lounge, and there are televisions everywhere, powered off and dusty. It doesn't look like anyone's been in this room for anything more than passing.

The younger man starts to brew coffee, back turned to his poor daughter.

Minutes pass as they wait for the pot, listening awkwardly to its wheezing and dripping. Each second, he can see her looking between them, hiding the worry away, but growing more frightened as the clock ticks. When the coffee is done, three cups are poured and drank in silence.

Her phone buzzes, and her face lights up.

"Sokka? Hey, is his phone broken? He hasn't answered since-" her voice stops instantly, then, "I understand."

She only thinks she knows.

"He's been delayed, hasn't he?" That seems to satisfy her worry. Her shoulders eased a bit.

Her father clears her throat, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, the elder finds the words. He doesn't know where they come from, but they flow steadily and she allows him to finish before reacting. It isn't, he thinks, what either of them expect.

It is war, in Russia. War against Inheritors. Literal and real concentration camps, murders at random, homes and towns burning. Children being snatched from their beds at night, left in the streets by morning, cold and terrible examples of human brutality.

It came from nowhere. The laws passed, and the world sat in stunned silence. No one believed this would happen again, not like this, not so soon after the Second World War

She doesn't know, yet, the worst.

"I'll pack my bags." She is on her feet. There aren't any tears, no shaking voice. No hesitation.

The worst comes from her father. He tells her that, yes, her fiancé is missing. But that is not the worst. The worst is that she must stay here, in this prison, because it is being handed over to her. It is hers, with guidelines to follow, but hers. If she leaves, the students will be given to someone else. Someone who doesn't care half as much about them.

He sees in her eyes the fight that was surely warring.

Save the children, or save Lee?

He extends his hand, to comfort or to beg her to stay, he doesn't know, but when he touches her she jumps back as if he had burned her. Her eyes go cloudy, and she stares into the floor because she has already made her decision. She cannot meet his eyes, because the choice was made a long time ago.

She is saving the children, because Lee was strong enough to save himself.

He wondered briefly if she hated herself for it. When their eyes met, and she smiled, he knew the answer to that. And he would never tell another soul.

_Aang_

He watches the press release with bated breath. This would be a defining moment in history. His history, American history, world history. The overall message was nothing short of threatening and hopeful.

This nation, the President challenged, had battled against itself for so long, fearing Inheritors. And this was the path that this nation was following. Would we, he asked, stand against hate, or for it?

As Commander in Chief, he urged Congress to declare a state of war. This was tyranny, he preached, and the longer it took to decide a course of action, the more lives were lost. Innocent lives that could be saved.

For himself, Aang had given another speech entirely.

He was going to Russia, and the new Prime Minister would learn what it is to fear. This genocide would not stand, and Aang was going to do this with or without assistance from the political superpowers of this world.

He hadn't heard from Kat since the release hit. He called her before, and all she said to him was, "Be safe, Aang."

She didn't ask him to look for Lee. Didn't demand that her fiancé be found. Frankly, it struck him as odd. She should have offered to go with him, but when he asked her if she was coming, she said that she'd taken a job at that school, and that she couldn't leave at the moment.

When he asked Toph what she thought, she had no answer.

Watching himself on TV was always strange, but at the moment he was glad. He wanted it broadcast to every corner of this planet. The _Avatar_ was back-not some modern day Ava carrying an olive branch-and he would uphold balance. Aang was going to do something he had never wanted to do, and he was going to do it gladly.

He was going to kill a great many people.

It should have troubled him, and were he a child, perhaps he would have rethought his actions. But he is tired of talking, and while peace has always been his goal, this sort of thing will not go unpunished. There is a picture of a young girl broken and dead on the curb, taken by spies who were currently gathering information, crunched in his fist, and he is prepared to step into the shoes of his fore-souls.

Toph says she will join him as soon as her hands are healed and she can be of some use. He hopes to end this insanity before then.

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door, and when he opens it he couldn't be more surprised. Long black hair and porcelain skin, just like her daughter. Before the woman even says anything, Aang invites her in.

_Lee_

When he wakes up, he thinks it was all a strange dream. He is going to the airport today. But he can smell dirt and rust, and he knows better. His eyes open and he can't focus on anything for a few moments. He was on the ground, staring at-was that a fence?

He jolts up.

The world he sees is grey and brown and dismal, and the people match the landscape. No one is looking at him for a moment. He tastes iron in his mouth.

"Easy, you've been asleep for a while," an old voice says in tired Russian. At first, he thinks it is his Uncle, but when he looks, he sees that it was just an old man with kind eyes. Whoever he was, he seemed to be in charge. People were looking to the old man, watching to see what was going on.

"Where am I?" He wanted to know. After all, he was supposed to be home by now.

The old man sighed, "We're not sure. All we do know is that we are prisoners, and there is no escape."

_Sokka_

Three months fly by. The baby is born, and Katara doesn't even come to see it. They name their daughter Alison Kya Ulva, after his mother. Honestly, she's wonderful. The baby sleeps well, though there are times when Sokka doesn't know which way is up. Kyoshi, god bless, has been a great help.

With the war going on, Sokka and his family decided to move to D.C., where they could do the most good. Aang took Appa overseas, so there was no need for them to stay in Texas any longer.

Kat doesn't answer her phone anymore. She doesn't call. She hasn't so much as sent an email in the past three months, and Sokka can't help but worry. They were all afraid for Lee.

Aang was liberating concentration camps left and right, but still there was no sign of him. With each day that passed, Sokka's hope that Lee was alive faded. He could only imagine what Katara was going through.

Toph had since left to join Aang on the battlefield, though her bending had not returned. Her hands were healed, and she sent emails all the time, but she was mostly there for support. Aang had been very certain of himself in the beginning of this war- and still was, mind you- but the young man had been unprepared for the cost.

The battle for Inheritor civil rights had been won almost overnight, after the war was declared. People were surprised at the hatred emanating from the new regime in Russia, and those who had remained silent finally stepped forward, motions were passed and laws were righted.

It was one good thing that had come of this war.

Suki was staying home with Alice and Kyoshi for now, while Sokka busied himself with civil cases and reparations.

They watch the news after Kyoshi goes to sleep every night. His daughter knew what was going on, and had started trying to help at her school. She organized canned food drives, toy and clothing donations. For such a small girl, she kept moving. Her new school was nothing but supportive of her actions, and the teachers were more than glad to help do all of the official business while Kyoshi paraded around gathering allies.

But he knows she misses Kat and Aang and Toph more than anything. They don't talk about Lee anymore. From outside her door at night, Sokka can hear his daughter praying for Lee. He was becoming nothing more than words and memories.

He calls Katara again, hoping she will answer her phone.

She doesn't, so he leaves a message. He knows she at least deletes them, because he's left enough to have filled her inbox. She doesn't ever call back, but he hopes that hearing someone's voice helps her.

_Azula_

She meets her brother every day at the fence that divides them. They reach through and hold hands for brief moments, human contact temporarily driving away the fear and loneliness. He has such strong hands.

There are children in these camps, and both she and her brother try to do what they can to help. She has never been the most affectionate person, but sometimes the children sit in her lap and cry while she holds them and pets their hair. She has seen her brother doing the same.

They have been split by gender, and she is somewhat glad for that. While she wishes she could actually touch her brother, dealing with the complications of mixed-gender prisons was not something she felt like doing. It was easy, she thought, for people to develop affections during stressful times. And, with those affections came pregnancies and communicable diseases. It was better for the younger girls to have this separation.

She is the oldest one in her camp, while in the male camp there are several elderly people that remind her of her Uncle Iroh. There were barely enough blankets to go around, but they made it work. Younger children had been paired off with older ones, in some cases their siblings.

There was a set of twins that were divided just as she and Lee were.

There is no news from the outside world. Zuko seems to think that there is war, and she agrees with him, but does not share his belief that they will be saved by some Ava who appeared after a four hundred year absence. He also thinks his fiancé will come to rescue him, though he says he wants her to stay in the States. It is too dangerous for her here, and chances are she would simply be captured.

Azula sees her reflection in the water she was using to cook, and has to pause. She has lost so much weight that she hardly recognized herself. Her hair was tied behind her, but she could see it was brittle and dry. There were other things to worry about, though, than how she looked.

There had been two escape attempts from the male prisoners this week, and the retaliation had not been pleasant. Their captors had come in and killed eighteen men and had severely beaten a larger portion of them. One of which was her brother.

He was more bruise than skin today, and he had said that he thought he'd cracked a rib. His lower lip was split and he was missing a fingernail. She doesn't want to think about how it had become removed.

Zuko manages to smile at her, though. How he does that, she cannot understand. He has never once confided in her his fears or misgivings. When she begins to wonder if they'll survive, he smiles and reassures her.

It was nice to have someone who cared.

When they meet that night, they are both distracted by the moon.

"Do you believe in spirits, Azula?"

She blinks her surprise, "I… I don't know."

"Kat does. She told me that the reason the Ava could bend all the elements was because he was connected to the spirit world. Once, she told me she knew the spirit of the moon. Said her brother was dating the girl who turned into the moon."

It sounded crazy.

"I think about that all the time. It's a nice idea, I guess. That life doesn't end here. I'd like to think that the last time I saw Kat won't be the end. If it is, I want there to be a spirit world. So I can go find her and tell her not to worry anymore." He rests against the wires, ignoring the sharper bits that were surely digging into his back.

Azula watched him for a moment before saying, "Are you afraid of not seeing her again?"

"Everything was looking up. We were both going to be free, her family was safe, we were going to get married. I wanted a family with her. I wanted a big family. Lots of kids, even though neither of us had really great parents. That all seems like a distant dream now. We got lost in our own lives, and the rest of the world got in the way. It's not that I'm afraid of dying. I'm afraid of leaving her alone."

"She has her family, you know." Azula was trying to cheer him up. What else could she do to reassure him of anything but tell him the truth? If his fear was that she would be alone, she would provide what comfort she could.

He shook his head, "Not like that. Kat had trouble trusting for the longest time, and with good reason. She didn't let people close, because all anyone had ever done was hurt and abandon her. She took a chance with me, and it changed us both. I'm afraid of her losing faith, both in the world and in me. I need her, Azula. Her belief that I could be better was what saved me. And right now, it's the only thing keeping me from losing my own faith."

Azula turned her head from him, to hide her tears. She had thought that she was completely out of tears by this point, but it turns out she wasn't. These tears were not for herself, and perhaps that's why they were different. These tears were for her brother, who had so much reason to cry but didn't.

"It probably sounds weird, but I know she hasn't given up on me just yet. I can feel it." He was saying. His voice was misty, the way it always was when he was talking about her. Azula wished she knew her better, so that she could understand why her brother loved that woman.

"I hope she finds you soon." Azula said, somehow managing to keep her hopelessness out of her voice. She didn't believe anyone was coming to save them. But for her brother's sake, she could pretend.

_Kat_

She is an Inheritor. A water bender. She has never feared drowning, nor experienced what is like. But she imagined it was something like this. Like sound took forever to travel to her ears, like no matter what she did, she was moving slowly. She felt as though weight was pushing in on her from all sides, crushing her into oblivion, keeping her lungs from taking in a full breath of air. There was no light. No warmth. Nothing and no one around her.

There are random intervals where she becomes aware that time has passed. At first, it is days that pass without notice. Then, when it has been two weeks, she is almost surprised into feeling something again. But she falls back under the tides, and time is forgotten.

Months pass. She listens to her brother's messages, but doesn't really understand the words. The tone is deafened by the sound of her heartbreak. The only voice that cuts through the fog is Aang, who calls her with war updates.

_Hey Kat, moving on to the next concentration camp_. _Hey Kat, Toph moved a rock today. Hey Kat, captured another ring leader today._

_Hey Kat, still no sign of Lee._

She was so blank that thinking his name didn't even hurt. Granted, she still avoided it. She hated the emptiness that was associated with him. It _should_ hurt, and it didn't. It _should_ have killed her, but somehow the days passed.

The weeks, the months. A year.

Sokka had never stopped calling, even though she hadn't returned a phone call since her father and Lee's Uncle were here. She hadn't seen her family, she realized with a jolt, in almost a whole year.

She picks up the phone, hesitating briefly. Thirty minutes pass, even though it feels like seconds. She press the third key, speed dialing her brother. She hasn't had the heart to change Lee from the first. It is a small way of holding on.

"Hello?" He asks, voice neutral and blank.

"Sokka?"

A laugh, "Thought it was you. When are you coming home? My kids miss you."

Kids. He'd said kids. Oh god. She hadn't even met Kyoshi's sister. Oh god. How long had she been under? Oh god. A year.

"I'm…free this weekend. If-"

"Get your ass over here. I'll text you the address." He said.

There was a pause, because she didn't know what to say. He didn't sound angry. But, at the same time, her ears weren't working very well.

"Katara, you listen to me."

She nodded, though he couldn't see.

"Answer your phone from now on, okay?"

It sounded like he had something else to say, but he decided against it. Even though they hadn't spoken in a while, she knew something was bothering him.

"Kat…are you okay?" It was a serious question.

"I'm fine." And she meant it. Here, miles beneath the waves, what could bother her? She was drowning, and that was fine.

He sighed, "Come as quick as you can."

She promised she would, and said good-bye. The phone was still in her hand half an hour later. She packed her bags, called her assistant- what was her name?- and explained her plans. She left that next hour, deciding that time passed too quickly for her to take chances.

They were waiting at the airport for her. Like they had been waiting for- The thought cut itself short, a mental habit she was grateful for. This was the most she had stirred the water that held her prisoner in a year.

Kyoshi was the first to greet her. The little girl was crying, wiping snotty tears away with the back of her hand. Her dark hair was long, and she had grown nearly a foot.

"You're home!" She was saying.

Kat could hardly hear her, but she strained herself to do so. If she could focus on the sound, perhaps she could stop drowning. Perhaps her head would finally break the surface.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I won't do it again, I promise." Kat said, getting down on her knees, realizing at once that Kyoshi was too tall to do that now. Still, the girl bent to match her height. They held each other tight, and for one, brief moment, Katara felt warm.


	42. Miles Beneath the Waves

Chapter 42

Miles Beneath the Waves

_Lee_

Life wasn't fair. He had learned that lesson at the ripe old age of thirteen. It had stuck with him all this time, but he believed Katara had erased some of that. She had made him believe in justice and fairness and goodness, even if only a little. But it was enough that he had _believed_, too, and now he could only weep bitter tears.

They had been here in this camp for a year, and Azula hasn't been well since the snowstorm. And now, whatever help was or wasn't coming for them was going to be too late. It was clear that she was dying. Her breaths were erratic and shallow. She could hardly move. She was pale and brittle and he was treating her like ancient tissue paper on the verge of crumbling into nothingness.

Lee had been powerless before, but never like this.

They had grown so close this past year. At first, it had been necessity. Clinging onto the past, even if it was a distant past, it was more pleasant than the present. But after a while, Lee came to love her. He finally understood Kat's despair when she heard her brother had been shot.

She must have felt like this. Except, he thought ruefully, she had the ability to actually _do_ something about it. What he wouldn't give to have her healing abilities right now. No one here knew anything about it, and he had certainly asked around. There were only a handful of Water-Inheritors, anyhow.

Azula is holding his hand, grip loosening even now.

"Hey, you've got to stay." He told her, "You have to come to my wedding."

Her eyes blinked slowly, but somehow never opened, and her face twitched a smile, "I will. I promise."

Lee sniffled, trying to keep his crying to a minimum. He didn't want the last image his sister had of him to be of his grief. She deserved more than that. She had grown so much, only to be cut down now.

"Tell me the story of the moon, Lee." She asked. Calling him Lee was something that had taken time. She had called him Zuko for a long while, until finally she realized that that boy was gone and buried.

"There was a baby girl, who was stillborn." He wiped his eyes, "And her parents called to the spirit of the moon for help."

He tried to remember all the little details. The white hair turned black. The koi fish swimming in an eternal circle. The young man holding someone he loved in his arms as the life bled out from her.

When the story was done, Lee thought Azula had fallen asleep. She surprised him by saying, "Lee, I'm scared."

He hadn't cried like this in lifetimes.

"I don't want to go. But. I think I'll see if there's a spirit world. If there is, I'll find your fiancé. But you have to get back and see her in person."

Lee put his forehead on hers, no longer caring to fight the sobs. How could she go like this? How could she, who had always been so strong, have become so wasted away that she was leaving this world as nothing more than a whisper? She was perhaps ninety pounds now, and Lee would not have known her from a stranger had he not watched her shrink before him.

The sun was coming up now, but Lee couldn't make himself leave. If he was caught here, things would be bad for everyone. But, if she was going to die, he was going to be by her side, the way he should have been for his father.

"Lee, don't worry. We'll meet again, okay? I love you."

He repeated the words back, throat nearly closed, hoping she heard.

She laughed, "I've been meaning to say this. For a while. I'm so sorry for how I acted as a child. For everything. I just… didn't know how to say so. I hope you can forgive me."

That was all in the past. He was going to tell her, but before he could, she was gone. There weren't even words for his sorrow, nor was there anyone to listen. So Lee held his sister and cried.

_Aang_

Sleep was uneasy that night. They had found the list of concentration camps, so they weren't having to search anymore. They had freed twenty in total, and there were almost fifteen more. It wasn't the size of the task that kept him up. It was the need for it. He had been fighting this war for eons, and yet here they were.

Still, he fell asleep. The Spirit World was all a flutter. Someone was here, he realized. Someone who had been searching, he felt. He called out to them, and they turned.

At first, he was horrified that it was Lee. The golden eyes pierced the fog of this place were so familiar. But, no, there was no scar. No, not Lee. The sister? What did Kat say her name was? Oh, God, Lee's sister.

"Your name…Azula, right?" He walked over to her.

She had been crying, kneeling in the grass. "I'm so lost."

"Here. Take my hand. I'll show you where you can go." He offered her a hand, and she took it.

They walked for a few minutes before she began to calm down. She was humming a lullaby that made even Aang feel at ease. It was familiar in the way that all things were to his souls, but foreign to his own ears.

"I was looking for someone." She told him, stepping over a gnarled root. Everything here was ethereal and somehow very real and solid. Azula was surefooted, where most spirits were hesitant to even touch this place.

Aang looked at her, surprised at her fortitude, "Really?"

Most spirits didn't remember anything. He had ferried human spirits to the proper place before. Often times, Yue was there to help him at the Gate. But, it was still a decent walk from any location. It was the Avatar's job to soothe spirits. Some took longer than others.

"I don't remember who. But I needed to tell them that Zuzu is okay." She seemed to be talking to herself. That was alright. Whatever it was, it was keeping them from reaching the Gate.

They paused at a small grove, stopping to look at the animals in the pond. Turtles and ducks.

"Mother had some of these in-" she stopped herself, looking to him sharply, "You know her. That cat. She needs to know. Can you tell her for me?"

"Tell her what?"

"He's safe. My…my brother. He's…alone. But safe." She wiped at her face, catching tears as they fell.

Aang nodded, glad of the news. He couldn't believe it, actually. Still, he asked her, "Where is he?"

She was feeding the ducks again, having moved on. Mental clarity was hard to maintain in the Spirit World. Still, she answered, "I don't know. We never knew."

The Gate appeared in front of them, Yue standing there smiling. She was always smiling. Even though she was the moon spirit, he thought this was her way of helping him do this very difficult job. Some spirits weren't ready to pass through. So many regrets, so much pain.

"Azula, you have to go now." He told her, helping her to her feet.

She nodded, "I know. When you see him… Tell him that I met the moon."

And she walked through the Gate and vanished. Even Aang didn't know where that Gate led, but he thought it was simply a resting place for human souls. Yue bowed to him, not saying a word, and Aang woke up to the gentle snoring of Toph.

The sunrise seemed extra hopeful today.

_Sokka_

He can see his sister, and hear her words, and they almost match. Sometimes, she sounds perfectly normal. But then he realizes that the words and expressions are rehearsed and practiced, even if she didn't mean to. They are empty recordings of his sister.

There was nothing he could do, either, except watch her. He had to admit, she was good at it. If he hadn't known better, things might have been perfectly fine. Some days, she even managed to convince Sokka that he was being paranoid. But then, when no one was looking, she seemed so empty.

He had never prayed much before, but he was now.

_Toph_

Over the din of gunfire and back and forth tossing of earth, she can't help but think about Aang. He's been acting strange for days, oddly upbeat and ready for action. She was grateful, though. At least he was getting the hang of it.

The wall surrounding the camp collapsed, and she could feel several lives blink out beneath it. There was nothing she could do about it, now. There was one survivor, only half buried. He was thin, weak. Like they always were.

"Hang on, I've got you." She told him. She hefted the cement, using the earth to support her strength. The cement moved easily, releasing its captive without complaint.

The man-whether he was young or old was impossible to tell- moved slightly, made some noise she couldn't understand. He was unconscious in seconds. Toph was used to carrying people who were two shakes to the wind, so his weight was nothing.

She couldn't understand, then, why Aang insisted on taking him from her.

"I've got him. There are still people who-"

"It's fine. Just, I've got this one." He said, rather forcefully. The weight was removed from her arms, and that was it.

Though she was curious, there were others who needed her help. It was a few hours before she thought about him again. Sweat and blood coated her hands and clothes, and she had other things to worry over. She called Kat, who answered but otherwise said nothing of import.

Aang didn't come back that night, but it wasn't unusual. She'd slept alone more than once during this war, and for some reason her thoughts drifted to Kat, who had slept alone for over a year now. Kat, who had taken so long to grow close to someone, had been isolating herself.

She couldn't imagine losing Aang like that. She tried to think of the last thing she said to Aang, and wondered if Kat had done the same thing a thousand times. What was the last thing she said to Lee before the war?

Three days pass, and she still hasn't seen him. She finds him in the make-shift hospital, with the man he had taken from her. She is surprised, but has a sinking suspicion of why. She puts a hand on his shoulder and feels him turn.

"Is it Lee?" She asks, so glad her heart hurts. This could be the only reason for Aang to be this way. He wouldn't attach himself to a random victim. They were all victims, equal in Aang's eyes. It had to be Lee. Kat was going to sprout wings when she heard.

Her fiancé grabs her hand, voice and heartbeat as calm and even as they had ever been, and crushes these grandiose hopes in one syllable; "No."

Aang had never been a good liar. Ever, even when he _wanted_ to lie. So this was no deception. How could it be? It was impossible to lie to her. Especially for him. She lets a tear slip out, confident that Aang will not judge her for it.

"I wish it was." She told him.

He kissed her fingers, still sensitive but functioning, "We'll find him."

_Kat_

She hangs up the phone, feeling empty and broken for the first time since she found out that Lee was missing. Aang had never been so cruel to her. Never, in their whole lives, had _anyone_ been so cruel to her. She had been tortured, held captive, interrogated, arrested and once even beaten into unconsciousness for crimes she did not commit. She thinks this is worse than all of that.

_I need you here. There are people _dying_, and you're too busy being a _coward_. Just because you've given up on Lee doesn't mean you can't do some good. _Quit acting like a kid_. You're needed here._

How could he say that? How could he possibly-

_You're only staying in the States because you think you'll come here, to Russia, and be stuck _waiting_ for him for the _rest of your life_. You think he's dead, and you're going to spend forever sitting in an empty Russian house waiting for him to come back_.

She doesn't -can't – cry. It isn't that she doesn't want to. She does. Kat thinks it would be a mercy to cry now, to sob and heave until there was nothing left. Except it was already too late for that. There was nothing to expend, no last emotion to surrender.

Aang was right, she realized numbly.

In her mind, she was never going to see him again. She had lied through her teeth, believing, hoping. She had lied to everyone, including herself. For so long, she had held on to the thought that he was waiting, and that Aang was going to save him and bring him home to her.

But life doesn't work like that. And why should it? Why should anything ever be in her favor? A small glimmer of happiness, overshot by the darkness. Surprise, surprise.

She looks at the ring on her finger, and stares in mute horror at herself. Her hands move without her deciding to do so, slipping the metal band off. Aang was right.

She has already drowned. There is, she thinks, nothing left. Not at this school, not in Sokka's home. She will be breaking Kyoshi's heart, but perhaps when the girl is older she might visit. It would probably be years before she saw anyone again. Aang was right. She was going to be in Russia for the rest of her life, waiting on a man who was never coming.

And that was okay. It was fine. A life waiting for Lee was better than what she had here, an empty echo of things-almost-had.

The ring echoed on her desk, circling and finally resting. She takes out a small box, places the metal inside with shaky hands, and reaches for the other things. Photographs, gifts. She'd kept and preserved the first lily he'd ever given her, though at the time she had been less than impressed. All of the memories she'd managed to continue looking at for this long were stuffed away in the box, and she hid the box in her desk. She would ask Sokka to collect her things and send them to whatever residence she found in Russia.

"See you soon, Lee." She said, not really meaning it. Wishing, of course, but immeasurably doubtful.

That night, she said her goodbyes via phone calls. Her family cried, but she didn't. She was impassive and empty.

But here, miles beneath the waves, she could finally find peace. Even if it meant acknowledging she was drowning. Even if she had to give up the illusion of hope, of being saved. There could be a certain peace in knowing there was nothing left.


	43. The Lies We Tell

Healed and Hunted

_The Lies We Tell_

Chapter Forty Three

_The Battlefield_

Kat

They had been in scrapes before, but never like this. No, never with gunfire and screams and the cries of children. The first week she does not sleep, cannot. The sounds echo in her brain and when she shuts her eyes, she can see _everything_. Children mangled and burnt, shrunken to the point where they no longer looked human.

She does not know why the images of the children haunt her more than those of the adults.

The fighting was the easy part. The goal was simple: stay alive. It was after all the fighting was over that Kat found herself floundering. There were so many people to help, so many crying and fading away at a moment's hesitation. So she didn't stop. On days like today, she was typically up and moving from four in the morning to midnight, pausing only briefly to eat and transport victims.

When Aang turned to her, he seemed surprised.

"Kat, you look terrible." He told her, not at all smiling or joking.

She sighed, "Yeah, well. What do you expect?"

Her hair was fraying, and some days she swore it was turning grey. But it was okay.

"Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine." She barked, interrupting him. He'd been trying to get her to move back from the front lines for almost a month now. But she was needed here. It felt good to be busy. Some days, she managed to give a sincere smile.

"I know you are. But-"

"But nothing. You wanted me here, and now I am."

They had been fighting nonstop her whole two months here. They argued about everything, from her staying in the front lines to who slept where. She didn't know why, but she was beginning to avoid him to keep the peace.

Toph had noticed the increase in hostility as well, but offered no explanation. So, Kat tried her best not to say anything combative around him, but it rarely worked that way.

"Why don't you go work at one of the hospitals?" He suggested, shrugging. It seemed he was tired of fighting as well. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just want you to take care of yourself, too. Think about it, at least."

That night, as she struggled to sleep, she _did_ think about it. At least in the hospitals, the sounds might finally calm down. Perhaps there, she would be able to find peace. It was funny, that she had left her peaceful home to come to a warzone in order to find clarity. Maybe the noise would save her.

_The Hospital_

Aang

He sits and talks for hours, never knowing if he's been heard. Today, he talks about Kat, and how he was trying so hard to wake her up. How, just for a moment, he'd wished he had told her the truth.

The man in the bed sleeps on, as he has for four months. Eighty percent of his body had been crushed by the cement walls of his camp, shattering his legs, fracturing his ribcage (puncturing his right lung and bruising the other), and splintering one of his arms. The damage was unreal. The doctors were keeping him in a medically induced coma while his lungs healed, a tube in his throat breathing for him.

They had shorn off all of the man's hair in order to get rid of the lice. Some of his color was returning, though his body had yet to begin to fill out again.

Aang sighed, reaching for the man's hand. He had hoped that the contact would comfort him, at least.

"Ava, your fiancé is here." A nurse told him, bringing Toph to his station.

The monk grew nervous every time Toph came here, his lie that much closer to being discovered. Thankfully-and he felt awful for thinking so-Toph was blind. Toph could not see his lie, quite literally laying in front of her face.

"How is he?" She asks, sitting in the chair next to him.

"They say they'll be able to wake him up soon."

Toph touched his hand, "You don't sound happy about it."

_Because I've been lying_ _through my teeth and you'll find out the moment he wakes up_.

"I am. Just tired, is all." And that was true, he supposed. Not exactly the truth, but more than he'd been telling lately. Oh, god what was he going to do?

"I'm glad he's getting better." Toph said, breaking him from his inner turmoil.

He kissed her hand, grateful for her support. It would be one thing to tell her, but he knew she would not keep this from Kat. And that he could not allow. At least, not yet. Kat wasn't ready. His sister needed to find her heart again before he could justify telling her.

"You'll finally get to ask him his name. And I'll tell him you've been stalking him like a lovesick school girl." She teased.

"Ha, ha." He sighed, truly tired now. When the man woke, Aang sincerely doubted he would care who had been watching him while he slept. There would only be one thing on his mind. Aang just hoped he could save Kat in time.

_Lu Ten's Grave_

Mushi

He sang an old, tired song, broken with tears and straining through grief. Grief for his son, grief for his nephew, for his niece. For the sweet Katara. There was so much pain here, even after twenty years. His son had been much older than Lee. Lu Ten had been eighteen when Lee was eight. A soldier, already, and not much to remember for Lee.

_Be home soon. I look forward to drinking tea with you again! Love you, father. Let's go visit mom, okay? _ He'd kept the postcard all this time, hidden away in his possessions. It was a picture of some desert where Lu Ten had been stationed, the place where his son had died.

Mushi was crying freely, feeling no shame in it. The incense burned, smoke wafting through his nostrils and about his hair. The wind brushed by, brushing his shoulder. Part of him felt that Lu Ten was still here, trying his best to comfort his aging father.

The stone read: _Here lies Lu Ten, beloved son taken too soon._

And it had been too soon. No parent should have to outlive their child.

His phone buzzed, but he didn't answer it. Now was a time for the departed, not for the living. He was here to remember his son. His brave, precious son who had cried the first time he'd killed a spider. Where had that innocence gone? Brave, little soldier boy.

After an hour passed in silence, Mushi looked at his phone. It was a message from Aang, one he had been expecting for a few days now.

_This is the address to the hospital where he's staying. I'll leave him to you, for now. He should be waking up by nightfall. Probably best if you're there._

There was a reason he was back in Russia. Mushi said his goodbyes to Lu Ten, promising to visit again when his nephew was able. He drove himself to the hospital, driving a bit faster than necessary. He wanted to be situated when Lee awoke.

_Unknown_

Lee

For a very long time, it feels like he is underwater. He hears voices every now and again, but try as he might, they remain distant and he cannot answer. He isn't afraid, though. He somehow knows he is safe. Pain starts to seep in before he can open his eyes.

When he does, light cuts into him, making him cringe. It smells clean, though, so he tries to be calm about it. Still, it is hard not to panic when your last memory is the din of gunfire and the feeling of being crushed by something heavy.

"Just take it easy." Someone told him in Russian.

He nodded, tired. Though he felt he had slept for ages, rest sounded like a good idea. He closed his eyes and was asleep in in seconds. When he woke, it was dark.

"Where am I?" He asked, hoping someone was there to answer.

A light switched on, and he tried to focus on the face. Old and bearded, but familiar. Uncle?

"You're safe, Lee." The old man said, voice cracking.

There was so much he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. He was so glad to see his uncle, and glad that the ordeal was over. Surely things were over.

"Azula is dead." He said, staring at the ceiling. His eyes watered, having to say it aloud. He hadn't spoken much after her death.

Mushi wiped away tears, "I know, Lee. I'm so sorry."

How could he have known? Lee was too tired to care. His gaze drifted to the window, where a full moon was beaming. That upset him, too. Still, he stared at it, wondering.

"What happened?" He asked, hoping his uncle's voice could keep him from being swallowed by grief.

"To your camp? The Ava came to liberate you. They saved as many as they could." Mushi said. It was clear he was glossing over some detail or another, but Lee didn't mind. He didn't want to know who was hurt and who was dead.

"I thought…I thought I saw Toph." Those last few seconds were blurry.

"You did. She pulled you out of the rubble." Uncle told him, adjusting in his seat.

"Oh." Was all Lee said. There wasn't much to say on the matter. She wasn't here to thank.

Then he remembered something all of a sudden. Kat. Lee jerked himself upright, causing far too much pain, but finding he didn't care.

"Where is she? I-"

"She…isn't here." Mushi told him.

That didn't make sense. If he was in the hospital, she would have come immediately. She had stayed by him, even before they loved one another. She would not abandon him now.

"Tell me where she is, then. I'll go to her."

Mushi shook his head, "No. She's too far, for now. Get better first."

"How far?" He wanted to know. How far could she have gone, if she had been waiting here for him?

The old man stared, seeming to search for the words. It took too long for Lee to be hopeful of the answer. Perhaps she wasn't here at all. Maybe she was…but, no. He couldn't think of where else she would be.

"We haven't seen each other for a year-"

"Almost a year and a half now. You've been asleep for four months, healing and-"

"A year and a half then. Why isn't she here?" He demanded, too distracted to realize what his uncle had said. A few seconds later, it dawned on him, "Four months?"

"Your lung was damaged, so they didn't want you up and irritating it. It was safer to let you sleep."

"Has she been here at all?" He didn't care about his injuries, anymore. He needed to see her, needed to hear her voice.

Mushi cleared his throat, "No. She hasn't."

The words shoot a numbness through him that medicine never could. It didn't make sense. Not here at all? That was… What could have kept her away? What could possibly…?

"She hasn't been well." Mushi continued.

His numbness was washed over by fear. Was she sick? Is that why she hadn't even been to see him? God, she was alright, wasn't she? He wanted to throw his feet over the side of the bed and keep moving, but knew his legs wouldn't hold him. He was still in traction, after all.

"We only heard from her a few months back. She disappeared from us for a year. Then one day, she reappeared. She is…" His uncle's voice faded off, and Lee's imagination tried to supply the rest. He saw her in worse shape than he was, having perhaps searched Russia for a year.

"Can I call her, at least?" He asked, hopeful.

Mushi shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea. When the Ava visits tomorrow morning, he'll explain. You should get some sleep, Lee. I'll be here when you wake up."

With a nod, Lee closed his eyes. He had to rest so he could reach Katara. He needed her, and if she couldn't come to him, he would go to her. Sleep consumed him, and he dreamed of his beautiful girl.

_In Mushi's Car_

Kat

"I'm glad to see you, Uncle." She told him, meaning it. It had been too long, and she had done him a disservice this past year. He must have been suffering too, probably more so than she had. She had the grace to be ashamed about it.

"And I you, my dear. Thank you for coming to visit with me." He told her, keeping his eyes on the road. He had aged a great deal in the past year.

They were headed to his wife's grave. As far as she knew, the woman had died giving birth to Mushi's son, Lu Ten. She didn't know much, because it had so obviously hurt Mushi to speak too much about it. Most of what she knew, she learned from Lee.

"Of course, Uncle. It's the least I can do." She told him, hoping that this was a start to mending things. Maybe he could forgive her, just a little bit, after today. It would be a good rest, too. A day away from the gore and horror of war.

When they arrive, she tried to hide her shock. The ground was scorched and blackened, and she didn't see any gravestones. When she voiced this opinion to Mushi, he acknowledged he had heard, but did not answer.

They walked for twenty minutes or so, until the ground began to turn green again. By the time she saw headstones, grass covered more ground than was burned. She placed the picnic basket down next to Mushi, who greeted his wife warmly.

"Hello, my love. I'm sorry I've been away so long." He rubbed away ages of dirt and dust. The name was in Russian, so Kat had no idea what it said.

The words tickled her heart. She'd never heard his voice like that. Warm, and full of love. He had spoken softly to Lee, of course, but not like this. This was the way soul mates spoke, after years of being together. Words truer and deeper than any observer would be able to understand.

He lit the incense with his finger, and placed it to the side.

Mushi was whispering to her in Russian, and Kat was trying to give them their privacy. She sat still for a few minutes, letting the sun warm her and the wind blow her hair. It was peaceful, though she could see such old battle scars. There were no trees- or anything, really- nearby.

"It's almost been forty years, you know, since my wife died." Mushi said suddenly.

Kat turned her head, "You must miss her terribly."

"When she died, I wanted to go with her. I didn't care about anything else. At first, I even resented my son for taking her away." His voice was so sad.

"I loved my wife more than anything. Without her, I didn't think I could survive." He told her, continuing to stare at the tombstone.

"But you had to, for your son." It was more of a question than statement.

He looked at her, "Lu Ten cried for days. When I had given up, though, he did something amazing. He laughed. The very sound of it startled me. But. When I went to him, he was so happy to see someone."

Mushi produced pictures of his son, from infancy to adulthood. Or, Kat supposed, the oldest Lu Ten had ever been. She knew he had died young. He was a handsome young man. She could see his resemblance to Lee. It hurt to look at, so she didn't stare too long.

"What happened here?" She wondered, staring at the wounds in the earth.

"I did." He said simply.

She blinked, confused.

"I was so angry that I lashed out and destroyed everything here. Burned it all. I sat in the ashes for two days, wishing to die. My brother and his wife came. My sister-in-law had been taking care of Lu Ten for a bit, but they hadn't heard anything from me so they were worried."

Kat tried to imagine it all. Heartbroken and empty were not words she would have ever applied to Mushi. He had seemed so content and calm that she had never imagined how terrible things must have been. Pain had made him wise, suffering had made him kind.

She blinked, not sure any what to say next.

Mushi continued for her, "This was her favorite spot. And I had destroyed it. I thought nothing would ever grow here again."

"It healed, eventually." Kat said, running her fingers through the soft grass. The growth was young, but strong and determined, the way nature tended to be.

Another few minutes passed before she asked, "Does it ever get any easier?"

"No, it doesn't."

"I don't know how to do this, Uncle. I don't know how to…"

"Have you given up on him?" The old man asked suddenly.

Kat couldn't meet his eyes. How could she say so, how could she form the words? It didn't make sense, to say them. The universe wasn't going to right itself, if she said them. Things weren't going to be better, but the words would make it real. So she wasn't going to say so.

"I don't know. I don't like to think about it." She said finally. It was the truth. If she thought for too long, it got difficult not to cry. And if she let herself cry, she might never be able to stop.

Mushi touched his wife's tombstone, "I was afraid to mourn. I thought that I would never stop, if I let myself start."

The two of them were having a hard time now, expressing themselves. Still, Mushi soldiered on, determined, it seemed, to get this out. He was going to break her, she realized. He was going to be the one to save her.

"Sometimes, Katara, you have to look at the pain and accept the damage that's been done. It's impossible to move on, if you haven't realized how behind you've fallen. And you're the only one who can do it."

"Oh. It's me." She said, finally understanding. It was her. She was going to save herself. And then, then she was going to save Lee, wherever he was.

She tried to fight it. The first crack in the ice is a tear. Her lip trembles and she tries to push the pain away. But his words ricochet through her like a bullet.

And, though it was a year too late, the words reach her. There was no echo, no far-awayness about them. She heard them, loud and clear. She took a breath, a real one, her first in nearly a year and a half, and used it to _scream_.

She yelled and shook, trembling and sobbing. Tears and heartache spilled onto her face, and Uncle wasn't surprised. He didn't try to touch her, and for that, she was grateful. Here, in the peaceful wake of Mushi's own pain, Kat could let herself feel everything.

And it was a lot to feel. It was a year and a half of loneliness and anger and fear and sadness. But the more she let them flood her system, the more breath she found herself able to draw. And breathing was a beautiful thing.

Her voice went out before she was finished, so she just put her head on the ground and cried. When she was exhausted, she laid her forehead down on Uncle's lap. He rubbed her hair, and sang some song she couldn't understand. He sang it until she was asleep.

She went to sleep fractured and jagged with grief and woke up much the same. But with the night came the sunrise, as with her grief came a smile. A frayed, unhappy smile, but something to greet the new dawn.

She stood around, waiting for Aang. He paused when he saw her, unsure of what had occurred. She knew her eyes were probably puffy from crying, face drained and terrible looking.

"I can't do this anymore, Aang." She ran to him, gripped his shirt and hugged him close. His arms were fast around her, warm and solid.

"I know, I know, Kat." He told her, talking into her hair.

They didn't stay like that long. In fact, she was certain it was under a minute. They had decided, there in that embrace, that she would move to the hospital and heal people there. Even if she was in no shape to fight, she could still help. And maybe, by allowing herself to mourn, she would begin to heal herself.

It was a lie, that she would be okay one day. But it was a lie she had to believe. For Lee's sake, and for her own. If she could carry on, she could let the ragged sorrow dull, and perhaps she would be able to think back on the past one day and not be blinded by the sadness. And that was a lie worth telling.


	44. Simpre Fidelis

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had other stuff that occupied my mind (here read Korean Drama). I'm not precisely pleased with this chapter, but nonetheless, here it is. Happy New Years people! Hopefully this year will be better than ever!

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_Simpre Fidelis _

Chapter Forty Four

_The Cafeteria_

Kat

She cannot shake the feeling that this was where she needed to be, here on the second floor. It was a laugh echoing in the hallway, a giggle disrupting the television. It was a small weed with flowers being given to her by a dirty hand and missing teeth whose hair was still growing back.

But it was also young and tired faces looking up to her, wanting someone honest. Someone who wouldn't say "It's going to be okay." Because it _wasn't_ going to be okay, not anytime soon.

It was the seventeen year old, sobbing and holding her four year old sister's body, begging for someone, _anyone_ to listen and help.

It was a tight hug and shared troubles but laughter in the end.

Kat knows she needs to be here, can feel it in her bones. And on days where she can't carry the burden alone, she finds Aang and Toph again. They became her lifeline, the way they always had. She had slowly begun to remember what it was to trust another person with the weight of all you carry.

Mushi volunteers at this hospital, too. She knows he's keeping an eye on her, and she doesn't mind. His face grew less grey as time passed, color and life filling back into him. Kat could only wonder if her face was undergoing a similar transformation. It felt that way.

Right now, she's eating lunch when she nearly chokes on her sandwich. Instead of using words, like a normal person would, she captured the water out of her bottle and threw it across the hospital lunch room. A young man with a - _God, what was on his face?_ - mustache looked up at her and grinned.

"Haru!" She shouted, rising.

He wiped his face, crumbs hiding away in whatever was living on his upper lip, and answered "Kat!"

It was a complete and utter surprise, to see him here. They'd been children the last time they'd met. And here he was, in the middle of a Russian hospital during _The Great Inheritor Liberation_. They ran to embrace, both rather shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered, trying to remember exactly when they'd last seen each other. Had it been ten years, or thirteen?

He laughed, "I joined the army."

She doesn't share his laugh. She _remembers_ a small boy afraid to use his bending and a pushy girl getting him arrested. It disagrees with what she sees;a man who will fight and die at the whims of a higher-up.

"You aren't hurt though, are-?"

"No, Katara, I'm fine. I was visiting a friend." He said calmly, reassuring her with a ruffle of her hair. She tries not to shrink away from the contact.

"Is he alright? Where is he?" She wonders, hoping Haru had not lost someone important.

His face slackens, "Third floor. They aren't sure he's… Well, he bled a lot. And they are having trouble."

The third floor was, in Kat's observations, for the _maybes_. She couldn't be sure of the actual statistics, but it seemed like the third floor had a fifty-fifty survival rate. She didn't go there often, as there was rarely anyone she could help. Muscles and organs she could patch up, but not bones or blood or disease. And so often it was blood and bruising and malicious diseases that did them in.

"Maybe…" She takes a breath, not sure if she's ready for the third floor. Still, this is for Haru, "Maybe I could take a look? I can't promise I'll be much help."

At that, his eyes lighten and his smile returns, "Really? I would appreciate it."

They finish their lunch together, catching up. When they finish, they climb the stairs and she notices Haru taking shorter steps to match hers. He'd always been thoughtful like that. Staring, though, brought unbidden the memory of dancing on Lee's feet. Kat doesn't push it away. It hurts and it feels like it might kill her, but when she closes her eyes and can smell him and feel him breathe, and that was worth any pain.

The memory passes, and she smiles up at Haru, who'd grown so tall during their separation.

"Haru, your mustache is ridiculous." She blurts out, unable to contain it any longer.

_Sunny Days Apartment Complex_

Aaron

He's bringing in the last box, whistling while he did so. The kid had a grand total of two bins of stuff to his name, and Aaron was going to fix that. But he was going to do so calmly and at Jason's own pace. The bedroom is empty and blank, but he knows that eventually it will be alive with color.

"Aaron, how does stir fry sound for lunch?" Jason asks, calling from the kitchen.

Aaron shouts back his consent, and walks through the living room to sit on the kitchen counter. He isn't a young man, but neither was he old. He has no family of his own, no one but the young boy who moved about as if he'd grown up in this kitchen.

"Have you heard anything from your teacher?" He asks, thinking of his renters who had yet to actually move in. It'd been two years or so, and though they paid rent, he'd only seen them once or twice. The girl had been around to drop Jason off, and once to tell him that her fiancé was missing.

Jason pauses cutting the chicken, "Well, sort of. I got an email from her yesterday. She's working in a children's hospital over there."

Over there, meaning ground zero. The base point of the Great Inheritor Liberation. Russia.

Quite a ways away from this place. Aaron could hardly imagine the two gentle people he met fighting in a war. They seemed sweet, but it made since to Aaron that the girl would go looking for her fiancé. She didn't seem the sort to sit around and wait.

According to Jason, though, she'd done just that, only having left six months ago for the frontlines. Aaron didn't even get so much as a good-bye, not that he much expected one. Still, he'd like to know if his renters were going to run off and leave. Even if they paid the rent, he still wanted them _here_, if only for Jason's sake.

It was easy to see his child-crush on his teacher, but it was more than that. He was genuinely worried for the woman. Therefore, Aaron adopted this worry.

"Did she say if she had found him yet?" Aaron asked.

The boy shook his head, "No, I don't think she has. But… She sounded better. I mean, the email felt warmer. Like maybe she was getting back to her old self."

"That's good. Maybe she'll be home soon." Aaron offered, hopeful, though he doubted it.

If it was at all possible, Jason's face fell further, "No, no probably not. Even if…Even if she gets better… She'll just stay there. She will look for him, probably for the rest of her life. Even if she never finds him."

While he knew it saddened Jason, the thought was poetic. They had only met a few times, but he had been able to see the love between the two of them. It was story book, fairy tale. It had been real. And to know that one half was without the other was Shakespeare.

"You miss her?"

"Of course. She was the first person to ever… To ever look at me and say that there was nothing wrong with me. She taught me so much, and I never really got to say thank you. There was nothing I could say to help her when she was hurting." Jason had matured so much in the past two years.

"I owe her, too, you know. She introduced us."

Jason nodded, "And there's really nothing we can do to say thanks, huh?"

Aaron thought about it for a moment before saying, "Maybe all we can do is hold on to hope, even if she doesn't. Okay?"

They sat, listening to the sizzle and sounds of lunch being made. It is the sound of normalcy, and Aaron realizes how grateful he is for it. He has never prayed a day in his life, and he isn't about to start now. But he sends a thought- not a prayer- to whoever felt like listening, asking that those two would find one another, and that they would return unharmed. He had a lot to say thanks for, and he couldn't do that if they were both still in Russia.

_The Gardens_

Haru

He can't help but stare at her. She's beautiful, of course, she always was, but there was something more than that. It was the smiles she tried to fight, when she thought he wasn't looking. To him, it looked like she felt guilty for smiling. And then he realized why that must be.

"You've lost someone, haven't you?"

Her head jerks to him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He could see that he was. By the look on her face, it was someone important.

Kat cleared her throat, "He's been…misplaced, is all. I'll find him."

"You've _literally_ lost someone? They aren't dead?"

Silence, hesitation. Then, "No. He's not dead. He's out there somewhere."

But he can see she doesn't know, doesn't trust her own statement. It is hope, if only infantile and tiny. He watches her fingers twitch and worry the edges of her shirt. He sees the way she chews on her lip, how her eyes simply seemed far off. The weight of her loss seemed to drag her shoulders down. He had been this way, once.

"Who is he?" Haru wondered.

Her eyes met his, and they seemed bluer somehow, "My fiancé. He vanished the day of the invasion."

So, that's why she was here. It wasn't so surprising that she was engaged. Someone was eventually going to realize what a good woman Katara was. He remembers her bravery and courage and kindness, and Haru hopes that whoever he is, he is enough to supplement that.

Haru turns his head, hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Someone was staring at him. He follows his senses to a nearby window, to find a thin, scarred man staring directly at him. Or..? No, perhaps the man was staring at Katara. Haru decides to move between them, protecting her from the gaze.

Moments pass and the man moves on. He can't shake the feeling that somehow or another, the gaze was too intense for a passerby. He wonders if the man poses any threat to Katara. He makes his mind up to stay next to her for a while longer to make sure she's safe.

"It's been almost two years." She was saying, looking at the plants. She seemed to come often in order to take care of the garden here, and Haru figured she was responsible for the thriving greenery.

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Is he better looking than me?"

She scoffs, "Of course. He doesn't have a ridiculous mustache. He's all muscles and tattoos and attitude."

"Always knew you had a soft spot for bad boys, Kat. Should have known." He nudged her with his elbow, "Got a picture? Maybe I'll run into him."

Kat nodded, though she hardly seemed convinced, "You just want to see what you're up against."

It felt like they were flirting. It probably would have been, if they hadn't been talking about her fiancé. He spared the man a thought and a prayer, hoping that perhaps he could repay Kat's kindness in this way. That maybe chance would smile upon him.

She held her phone out to him, a photograph of herself and a young man displayed on the screen. They looked happy, and the photo showed him the warm Katara he remembered. Warmer, even. He studied the face of the young man.

"His name is Lee." She said.

Lee's eyes were fixed on Kat, his whole being seemed to be concentrating on her. It pleased Haru to see the devotion in the photo. But something was bugging him. Something seemed familiar, but he knew that thinking about it would only make the fact more elusive.

"You love him?" Haru asks, wondering what kind of a person would interest Kat. She had seemed very independent as a child, but people changed.

"More than anything." She sounded like she was choking.

He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting, but he didn't know what to say. He'd lost his dad in a similar way, once, and she had had the words then, but those were child-words to a lost boy. He needed grown up words, but had none.

"You'll find him. Definitely. And you should invite me to the wedding." He gave her phone back.

There was a short silence before they went in, and Haru happened to glance back at the opposite row of windows. And then, something fuzzy clicked. The scar. The man in the window!

He kissed Kat's head and ran off without any explanation.

She had saved his friend, and perhaps he could return the favor by returning her fiancé. Odd, though, that he did not approach her. Perhaps it wasn't him.

But, then again, perhaps it was.

_Fifth floor_

Aang

"I saw her today. I didn't know she was working here."

Aang blinks, not sure what to say.

"She was with some guy with a terrible mustache." He continues, stretching his arms.

Lee's been moving about for two weeks now, legs finally able to support some semblance of weight. They were working on getting him back into shape, easing Lee back into being independent. It was slow progress, and Lee was frustrated. Aang imagined seeing Kat hadn't helped the frustration much.

"Haru, is his name. He's an old friend of ours." Aang explained.

"I think he saw me." Lee added.

That was worrisome. Still, he doubted anything would come of it. Haru had no way of knowing Lee from Adam, so it probably just appeared to be another hospital patient. He decided to put it out of his mind.

"She looks…tired." Lee said. That was one way to describe her, he supposed.

Aang has tried to avoid talking about Kat. Both of them found the conversations to be rather awkward and wistful. Still, he could see that Lee was growing bored with this waiting around business, so it was better to indulge him in this way.

"She works all the time. And when she's not working, well. I don't know. She's just always working."

Really, though, what _did_ Kat do when she wasn't working? The girl probably needed a break. That was it, they were all going to have a day off. The war would be here, wouldn't it? He was going to take Toph and Kat out somewhere nice. Not anywhere in Russia, though. Somewhere else.

"I think, maybe, if you look around here, you'll find him. I remember seeing someone like that on this floor." A nurse's voice echoed over the general noise of the floor.

He happened to look up and his eyes met Haru's, and Aang knew the game was up.

The soldier was on him in moments, and Aang had no words for his emotions. Fear, of being discovered. Relief, that lies were no longer necessary. Regret, because Haru was not a man to play along with this farce and Katara was going to find out in a manner that wasn't as he'd hoped.

Haru looked between Aang and Lee, and the monk could see the words forming on his lips.

Finally, Haru said, "Why didn't you say hello to her?"

Lee said nothing, but looked to Aang for assistance. Lee was, after all, only doing so because Aang had asked. The logic had made sense earlier.

"And you're here, so you knew. How long?" Haru gave Aang a hard stare.

The monk swallowed, "Eight months."

"You've been lying to her. Both of you. Why?"

Aang had always appreciated Haru's directness, but was finding it difficult to form the words. He thought he had had more time to find them, the exact words or phrases to explain his desires.

"I… She needed to wake up. You didn't see her before, Haru. It was worse than what she is now. And-"

"You could have lifted the burden, and you chose not to."

"It was for her own-"

But Haru was done listening. He turned about face and marched away, determination and something else directing his steps. The monk felt like crying, absurdly enough. Everything was about to hit the fan, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"We're so screwed." Lee said.

While lacking in eloquence, Aang could hardly think of a better statement to sum up the situation. He sat back in his chair, trying to guess in which way Kat would kill him. Depending on her mood today, she may simply snap his neck, or, if it was worse, she would skin him alive. And then whenever she was done, Toph was going to grind his bones into dust. And for good measure Kat would mix him up into some kind of bone-dust-water paste and grow plants out of him, then burn that plant.

Oh, God, it was going to hurt.

Two minutes later, he couldn't think much of anything. He could hear her storming across the floor, see her glaring at him, but he didn't really register it. He felt numb.

Until her hand echoed across his face. It stung, but it was mild to the punishment that was surely on its way. He waited for her to say something. Instead, she turned to Lee and raised her hand again as if to slap him as well, but stopped.

"Aang, get out. Leave. Right now." She commanded, voice blank and void emotion. He was all too familiar with the danger that tone brought.

Aang didn't need to be told twice. He jumped to his feet, quick and as light as being an Air Nomad would allow. He was out the door before he could hear what Kat was saying, praying to be spared long enough to explain to Toph.


	45. Say Something

A/N: So, short chapter. But it's warm. Anyone ever heard the song "Say Something?" The beat of it was inspiring. That and Bowling for Soup's "Me With No You." But hey, that's probably more than you wanted to know. Anyways, hope this makes up for all the angst and sadness earlier.

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_Say Something_

Chapter Forty Five

_Fifth Floor_

Kat

Neither of them have spoken, and it's been ten minutes. She isn't crying yet, which was good. She wanted to look away from him- or rather, she wanted him to look away in shame for not letting her know- but she was afraid to do so. If she blinked, she might wake up alone.

So neither of them look away, and neither moved.

Around them, nurses and patients carry about their business, and overall no one is paying them much attention. Still, she can't figure out what she wants to say first. She doesn't want to be angry, but she can't help the rage that pulses through her. Haru explained what he had seen and learned, and she was furious. She was also elated that he was _here_.

Lee shifts to make room for her on the bed, and he pats the area next to him.

She can't bring herself to sit next to him, or to touch him. Not yet. Kat sits at the foot of his bed, far enough that he could not touch her with his hands. For this, she felt she was being cruel, but she had to protect herself right now.

"Please say something," he says finally. His voice is softer than she remembers. His accent was, she thought, stronger. Perhaps from being in Russia so long, speaking Russian and not English. Maybe she was imagining it.

"I don't know what to say. I've had this nightmare before." She answered, trying to take the sight of him in.

His cheekbones-all of his bones- were prominent beneath his skin. He probably weighed less than she did. There were healing bruises under his eyes. His hair has been shorn off, but it was growing back. Some of his teeth seemed to be missing, and a glance at his hand said a few of his nails had been ripped off. She fights off tears, at that. To think that he had been tortured like that, that it was probably worse than she could see.

"Nightmare?" He repeated, sounding incredulous.

Kat took in a breath, "It starts like this. We meet, you're alive. Everything is as it should be. And then I wake up."

She hadn't told anyone about it. Not Aang, not Toph. It was too shameful to admit that there were times when she sat alone and awake in the dark instead of trying to sleep because she knew what was waiting for her there. There had been too many nights where she had cried herself to sunrise, knowing full well that her dreams- while very and actually painful- were nothing more than that.

"I've had that nightmare, as well." He admitted.

She watched him struggle to sit up, but did not move to help him. Haru said he had been down on the ground floor earlier, which meant he was perfectly capable of sitting himself up. Or, perhaps an even simpler task, picking up a phone.

"Azula didn't make it." Lee told her, looking at her clenched fists.

She gave her condolences, but they felt empty. Anger gripped her throat, and kept her silent. It was irrational to be angry, in this moment. Shouldn't she be dancing with joy? Yet, her anger was also justified. It just wasn't the time or place to be angry with him.

"Aang said you've been volunteering in hospitals for the past few months."

Her eyes cut to him, too harsh for someone who had been through what he had, "Oh?"

Lee nodded in reception of her anger, suddenly interested in his bed sheets. He picked at them with nervous fingers, understanding his mistake. His hands stilled, and he looked directly at her.

"I understand you're angry at both of us, but-"

"Don't start. I can't, right now." She interrupted. Kat closed her eyes and added, "I don't want to be angry right now. But I can't seem to put it aside at the moment, so just don't."

He closed his mouth. His eyes seemed tired.

Kat knew she couldn't stay like this forever. So, trying to get things moving she asked, "How bad…are your injuries?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm not really sure. It was bad. They said I almost died. When they rescued me, I was under a lot of debris, and it crushed some of my bones, including some of the ones I broke last time in the Pit. They've been resetting this whole time. I've only recently been able to walk. That's nothing short of a miracle."

Kat levels her gaze, trying to bite back the heated words that bubbled on her tongue. It took far too much effort. She was out of practice of fighting emotions. It affects her breathing, she notices, so she takes care to inhale deeply.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said, finally.

He didn't answer. What could he say, after all? He'd known she was alright for six months now. It was no great surprise to him that she was healthy and alive. He hadn't sat up worrying about it, now had he? And Aang! That bastard. _He_ was someone who she could take her anger out on.

Kat rose to her feet, decided on her course of action, and smoothed her clothes.

"I'm expected down stairs," she said as way of good bye. She couldn't manage anything else, not right at this moment. She ran off before he could say anything else.

She thought to find Aang, first, but she really did have work to do. She found her station and clipped her name tag to her shirt, hands surprisingly stable and deft. She was healing the wounds of a young girl when Haru came up to her.

"I didn't think you'd be down so soon." He said, moving next to her. He busied himself by sorting her medical equipment.

She paused her healing to look at him, "Neither did I."

"So, why are you?" He wondered.

The child moaned, and Kat resumed her work. She knew her answer was taking too long, but Haru had grown to be a patient man, and he did not press her for a quick reply. She appreciated his willingness and sincerity in the question.

"Because I don't want to be angry with him. But I am." She said at length.

He nodded, "Because he's made you worry, all this time. And it was unfair of him to know that you were safe, when you've spent all this time pacing a hole in the gardens."

That made sense, when he said it. When she thought about it, it was what her own thoughts had been, just much more concise. Like he had taken the storm of her thoughts and shaved it down to sunshine.

She narrowed her eyes, "Did you learn to read minds in the army?"

They laughed, even though she felt like screaming.

"What did you do when you first found out he was missing?" Haru wondered, placing a roll of gauze to one side. He'd rearranged the trey three times now.

Kat tried to remember, but couldn't. That whole first year was blank. She had lived in a haze, and had only very recently woken up. This, she told him, wasn't what she wanted to find when she finally broke free.

"But, if you look at it in a certain light, Kat, he's been waiting longer than you have. I doubt he was in a similar haze while incarcerated. For you, the first year of the war was nothing. And he's been sitting in that bed for eight months wanting to find you, knowing you were just a spitball away," She tried to interrupt him, but he kept going, "I'm not saying what Aang did was right, but I can see why he did it. What do you think would have happened if you found him before you woke up?"

"The same thing, probably, that happens when I sleep. I would write it off as a dream. And, when he didn't go away… I don't know. I probably would have thought I was crazy." Kat answered honestly.

They moved to the next child, and Haru sat down and held the adolescent's hand. She was humbled by his kindness, just in that one motion. It was good to see him like this, grown and compassionate. She had always wondered what had become of him. Now she knew.

She didn't speak for three more patients, but Haru stayed with her. He was persistent, too. Foggy memories of Toph teaching Aang about earth bending filled her mind. It was more than an element, it was an attitude.

"He should have called. At the very least, he should have called. When we spoke, just now… I realized I had forgotten the sound of his voice." Her own voice cracked at the admission.

Haru didn't seem surprised.

"I thought that I had preserved his memory, kept it safe. But time wore it away, and it was like a stranger was in front of me. I didn't know what to say. All I wanted to do was yell at him." She told him.

"I'd be willing to bet he wants you to yell at him. If he missed you half as much as you missed him, he would probably take any treatment you deigned to give him, just to hear you talk."

The words pierced her like she imagined an arrow or a lance or a bullet would. The wind left her lungs, and the world stopped spinning. In those few moments, she was realized what an idiot she was being.

Lee was alive. He was alive, and he had let her worry for so long. She was going to yell at him about it for the rest of his life.

She finished her patient numbly. Her rounds went in silence after that. Haru stayed, but said nothing. He seemed rather pleased with himself. He walked along with her, and when she was so tired that her legs shook, he offered a supporting hand. Haru took her to the cafeteria and bought her a sandwich.

As tired as she was of sandwiches, that was really all there _was_ here. And besides, it was kind of him to buy one for her. It had been a long time since anyone bought her anything close to a meal. When she was done, Kat made one more purchase and said goodbye to Haru.

She took the stairs up to the fifth floor, pausing for breath behind the door. Inside was quiet, well, quieter than normal. It was, after all, nighttime. She'd been gone longer than she'd intended.

Seconds later, she walked in, trying to make as little noise as possible. No one seemed to care that she was there, which she was grateful for.

He was asleep, though a dim lamp was illuminating his face. Even asleep he looked tired, like rest wasn't enough just yet. His shifted and she froze, but his eyes remained shut. She shifted him to where she could sit next to his sleeping form.

Kat sniffled, "I'm really mad at you, you know. You've been cruel. But, that's alright. I'll yell at you for it. But, I've been terrible, too."

At the sound of her voice, he moved closer. He always did, and that he did so even now, in this time and place, made her smile.

"I've been focusing on me, which is also alright. But…you've been having a hard time of it, haven't you?"

He started muttering something, but she didn't speak Russian very well. Even though she'd been here for a while, she had only barely started to pick things up. But she could take a guess.

"I _brought_ you a pickle. But if you tell the nurses, I'll do very bad things to you."

_Fifth Floor_

Lee

She can't even look at him. Not really, anyway. She won't touch him. This, he realized, was what he had been so afraid of. He didn't want her to see him like this, but she had. It was game over. If she was here, here in this moment, seeing him like this… She was _never_ going to be able to unsee this. This was what he had avoided her for- not because Aang had said it was a good idea, or that she would benefit from his absence. He didn't want Kat to see him broken and frail.

But she had.

He closes his eyes and pretends to sleep until he passes out. The past two years had given him something of a talent in doing this. He drifts asleep before it is dark outside. Sleep is, as his medication often made it, empty and stifling.

He's warmer than he's been in a while, and he was afraid to wake up. He knows this warmth and smell, and god he missed it. Lee is content to dream a while longer before opening his eyes. He knows the sun rose a few hours ago-fire Inheritor and all-so it surprises him that the memory has lasted as long.

He breathes and rolls over, only to be blocked by something. It was then he realized he was constricted. Something was pinning the blanket around him, and he began to panic.

But a voice soothed him and ripped him from his sleep.

"Hey. Shh, hey. It's me."

And there she was.

He didn't move, didn't even breathe. He swallowed, trying his best at being a statue.

"You there, Lee?"

His eyes glanced up and met hers. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Yesterday she hadn't even wanted to touch him, and now here she was wrapped around him. There wasn't a handbook for returning prisoners of war.

"I'm here." He answered breathlessly.

She put a hand on his arm, tender but firm. Her touch was soft and warm and it terrified him.

"Me too." She told him. Kat bent down to put her forehead on his, "You're late."

A broken laugh erupts from him, "Sorry, love. Traffic was hell."

He wants to kiss her, but is worried about being too forward with her. It has been, after all, nearly two years since they've seen each other. One of her hands lays against his chest, the other touching the unscarred side of his face.

It seemed like she was struggling, also.

"Are we…okay?" He asks, trying to focus himself. Her proximity was always distracting, but after two years of being away, this was damn near incapacitating.

She shakes her head, "No way. You're in big trouble. But I'm here, Lee. And so are you. And that's a good start."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips, not risking anything further. They were a long way from _okay_, but for right now, _here_ was going to be more than enough. Lee shut his eyes, adjusting himself so that she could lay more comfortably. However long she'd been here, she hadn't bothered to move him. She must have been sleeping so awkwardly.

Still, when more thought was applied, that made sense. The woman that he loved lived to serve, and would have carried any burden so that another would not have to. Even if that meant sleeping against hospital bed rails.

Kat slipped under his blanket, and buried herself against him, finding a place that was comfortable for the both of them. Her hair was everywhere, though she tried to pin it back, and he eventually told her to leave it. It had been two years, and he had been waiting to wake up to crazy-bed-head-Kat every single day of it.

And for the first time since being captured, Lee found he could breathe.


	46. What I Want

Healed and Hunted

_What I Want_

Chapter Forty Six

_The Front Line HQ_

Aang

He hasn't slept in two days. He should have waited around to take what punishment was coming his way, but he was afraid. So he did what his people- the Air Nomads of old- did best. He ran. And unfortunately, there was only one place left to run to. Toph. She was his refuge, even if she was probably going to kill him.

Kat hadn't called either of them, in all this time. He wasn't sure what to make of that. It might have simply been she was writing the proper speech, or that she was on her way here, or that- and in his mind this was the most likely- she was being Kat. Even when…rightly furious, she was being kind. She might've been giving him a chance to tell Toph himself.

"You alright? You've been awake since you got here. Plus your heart beat's all over the place. You should probably get some rest." Toph said, coming from behind him.

He knew this was a bad idea, and it might be his _last_ bad idea, but he had to do something. He couldn't sit and wait anymore.

"I want to start with an apology." He said, taking a gulp, "So, I'm really sorry."

And then he launched into his tale. How he had spent the last eight months lying to her, because he hadn't been altogether sure of both Lee's and Kat's wellbeing. How, little had she known, she had saved Lee's life, plucked him from the ashes.

When his story was over, Toph didn't say anything. She sat, blinking. Ten, fifteen minutes of painful silence ticked by, slower than perhaps any other silence he'd ever suffered.

Toph left without a word, which was unlike her.

Just as soon as the thought entered his mind, Toph turned around.

"I should kill you. I mean, I really should. I should beat you and grind you into dust." She had a finger in his face. He knew a small flick of said finger would do just that. While he was glad her bending had returned in this past year, it was currently a source of apprehension for him.

Flashbacks of brutal earthbending lessons froze him.

"But it isn't my place. Kat should kill you. And if you're lucky, she will. I can't even believe this, except that I can." She started to pace, "God, you ass."

Aang closed his eyes, though she couldn't see. He was waiting for a punch, to be sucked down into the Earth. None came. That terrified him more, he thought, because he'd never seen Toph so angry that she _didn't_ lash out. Because, when she was being violent, it was because she knew where and when to draw the line.

"You should've told me, at the least."

Aang nodded, "I should have. But he was sick, and they weren't convinced he was going to live. I didn't want you to have to-"

"Would you have let him die and not have told her? You were going to let her wait, weren't you?" Toph shook her head, "If he'd died, what was your plan?"

"I was counting on him living." Aang answered.

And at that, it seemed, Toph had had enough. She left him in their room, without so much as a threat against him. She didn't say she was leaving, or if she was coming back. She didn't tell him she would call, or where she was going.

Aang hadn't felt this isolated in a very, very long time.

_Hospital Desk_

Toph

She hasn't been here in several months. Almost seven, actually. Which, according to Aang, was about when Lee was expected to wake up. Originally, Aang had told her that the patient had been moved. She believed him, of course. Why would someone lie about something like that?

Toph has tried to call Kat several times, but was never received. In truth, she was glad to do this face-to-face. She didn't know what Kat was going to be like, or if she knew that Toph wasn't involved.

She hears a child pass in front of her, and so she asks for assistance in finding Kat. Normally, Aang would take here. She was blind, thanks to these tiled floors, coupled with the fact that she was wearing shoes for sanitary reasons.

The child knew at once where Kat was, and that was no surprise. Kat had always sought out the children, in any situation. She was a mother-to-all, and Toph had been no exceptions once. She remembered the endless fights the two of them would get into, because Toph had never had anyone care about her the way Kat did. It had been confusing at first, and irritating. But right now, living the nostalgia of the past felt better than facing the present.

When she approached, Kat was reading to a circle-Toph assumed- of children. Kat paused momentarily-probably when she caught sight of Toph-but finished her reading with flourish. Kat's Russian had gotten better, though it still needed a lot of work.

"Hey." Toph said, when Kat's hand rest on her arm.

She followed the other woman's lead without question or comment. They were outside soon enough, in some garden judging by the smell, and Kat told her to remove her shoes. When she did, Toph took a good look at her sister, head to toe.

She had definitely lost weight, that much was obvious. Her heart beat was calm and steady, though, so Toph had no idea where to begin.

"Lee's alive." Toph sat down, finding solace and comfort in the damp earth. Someone- if history was anything to go by, Kat- had taken good care of this place. In the midst of a warzone, it was hard to find such healthy plant life.

"I know. He's here, if you want to see him." Kat answered, heart steady as ever as she sat, too.

"I didn't know. I would have told you if I did." Toph's toes were digging into the dirt. She saw worms and bugs and ants all around them, evidence of life teeming beneath the surface.

Kat put her head on Toph's shoulder, "I know you would have."

This sort of affection between them was a new thing, relatively speaking. When she had lost her bending, Kat and Aang had taken to resorting to actual physical touch to assure Toph that she wasn't alone in the world, as it often felt when she couldn't see. Granted, it was only in the past six months or so that Kat had even begun to leave her own isle of isolation.

Toph leaned her own head against Kat's, sorry and happy all at once. Kat was warm, warmer than she had been in nearly two years. It might've just been Toph's imagination.

"How is he?" Toph wondered.

Kat sighed, "I don't really know. We... haven't spoken much. I stay with him when I'm not working. Sometimes he comes down to visit. He can walk at least. But he's paper thin and bone tired."

"That makes two of you." Toph commented.

A small, telling spike in Kat's heartbeat, "I'm fine. Maybe I'm working too much, but what else is new?"

"What are we going to do about Aang?"

Ah, there was a reaction she could feel. She could see Kat try to contain it, to reign it in, but the reaction was there. Toph wasn't sure what it meant, most likely anger, but Kat's body betrayed vehement emotion.

"I haven't decided. I've thought too much about it. And, mostly, I'm just hurt. I wouldn't have kept you from him, if the situations were reversed." Kat was picking at the grass, "He had no right to do it. But Lee didn't call me, either. So. I don't know."

That surprised Toph, too. She would have thought that, after so long, Lee would have done anything to see Kat again.

"Did he say why?" The blind woman asked, trying to make sense of it.

Kat's heart beat slowed for a moment, "I didn't ask. I wanted to, but… Well, I wasn't sure I wanted to know."

_Fifth Floor_

Lee

He's surprised to see Toph, though he supposes he shouldn't be. She looks so different. Her hair was longer, down passed her shoulders, and she had bangs that swept to the side. It looked good, and she seemed healthy.

Kat stayed just long enough to help Toph to a chair, and then left without anything more than a polite hello. And that was okay.

It wasn't that they were avoiding each other. They just didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Lee." She said. Her voice was curt. Not rude, but simply not softened the way people typically talked to those in hospitals. It was her normal voice.

"Hey, Toph. Good to see you." He answered her, not sure what else to say. They weren't particular friends, after all. They had had a mutual understanding, once, about where the other stood in relation to Kat and Aang, but that was all.

Toph put her feet up on his bed, hands behind her head.

"I hear I have you to thank for saving me." He said, remembering what Aang had told him upon his waking up.

Toph nodded, "That's what I hear, too. Didn't recognize you, though. Otherwise the two of you would not be in such deep shit."

He had forgotten how coarse she could be.

"I guess we are, huh?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Toph snorted, "Yes indeed."

Hearing someone else confirm it felt nice. It was better than having Kat sit around trying not to be mad, but ending up only making the air tense. It wasn't Kat's fault. She was right to be angry. And he knew what she must've been feeling. That his return had somehow lessened his offense. She probably felt she had no right to be angry, when they had finally been reunited.

"I'm not sure what to do about it, either." Lee told her. She started picking at her nails, removing dirt and dead skin from the ends of her fingers.

Toph looked at him- well, slightly to the right of him- and said, "Neither do we. But Kat seems against killing you both."

And he laughed, oddly relieved. Lee was glad Toph was treating him like he had never left, like it had only been days since they'd seen each other last.

"How is she, Toph? I mean, how is she _really_?" He wanted to know. He felt that he had been given two very diluted pictures of Kat's health, both by Kat herself, and by Aang. He trusted Toph not to lie to him.

She didn't, "She's lost a bunch of weight, but you probably noticed that. When I asked her about it, her heart skipped a beat, so she knows it, too. I know she has nightmares. She probably isn't sleeping. I can't tell you how she looks, but I'd be willing to be the word _ragged_ or maybe _haggard_ would apply."

"She's got bags under her eyes, and her clothes don't fit well. But when I ask her if she's feeling okay, she says she's fine." Lee sighed.

"How are _you_ doing, by the way?"

"Fine," he answered without thinking. After a moment's thought he corrected himself, "Tired. And really, really bored of sitting in this hospital."

Toph smiled, "I'd imagine."

"I really just want to go home, and sleep in my own bed, and wake up and make coffee for Kat." He said wistfully. The very thought of it made his heart pang.

"Did Aang tell you what happened while you were gone? To Kat, I mean?" Toph was bending a bracelet into various shapes now. He remembered that bracelet, but couldn't remember the story. Part of him keeps thinking about spaceships.

He shook his head, "Not really. He said she was placed in charge of the University. And that she didn't really do well. And when I asked her, she… Well, I got the feeling she didn't want to talk about it."

Again, he had received these rose-colored reports from Aang. Vague and frustrating, but Lee had managed by consoling himself with the thought of being repaired and whole once more.

"That first part was true. The same day you were supposed to get home, Kat found out about the job offering. And she almost left it, to come here." Toph paused briefly before continuing, "But your uncle convinced her to stay, and I think it killed her. No one really saw her for the whole year. She didn't accept phone calls from us, didn't answer emails. The school would have a press conference every now and again, and Kat would lead those."

That sounded…strange. It wasn't like Kat to cut herself off like that. She wouldn't have abandoned Kyoshi.

"I visited her twice, but never told anyone. Both times she seemed…Honestly? She sounded fine. I mean, her voice was soulless, but she took care of herself. She was just fine, physically. She seemed well, and at the same time, I knew she wasn't. It was like someone had taken Kat and copied her, leaving something of a ghost behind."

Lee had to swallow emotion as it clogged his throat.

"So, if she seems a bit hesitant to talk about that year, it's probably because she doesn't remember most of it. She was…out of it. But, Lee. You should… look, you should talk to her. And tell her everything. Even if neither of you wants to talk about it."

He didn't want to. What he had seen haunted him in his sleep. He didn't need Kat to deal with it as well. She had her own troubles, and talking about his didn't seem like the best way to help her.

"Oh, and before I forget." Toph dug her phone out of her pocket, holding it slightly away from him, "I figured I'd better show you some pictures. Scroll through until you find a baby. Aang took some pictures. This is Alice, Kyoshi's new sister."

The baby was absolutely beautiful. And Kyoshi! She'd grown tall. Lee missed her, so. He thought that her presence would go a long way. He just wanted to go home.

But to do that, Kat was going to have to carry him there.

_The Spare Room_

Kat

She lays there with Toph, both still awake but neither admitting it. It's been a hard day for both of them. Hard week, rather. She holds the blind girl close, and tries to pretend that everything is okay.

"Kat?" Toph says, breaking their façade.

"Yeah?" Kat answers, sighing and adjusting herself.

"I want you to take Lee home. And I don't want you to ever come back here."

The other girl turned, so that they were now face to face. The two women were hugging, finding solace in each other. She was glad that Toph was here. It wasn't easy dealing with all of this on her own. And Toph was having a hard time, too.

"I want the two of you to get married, and have lots of babies. And I want you to teach people how to heal, Kat, like you can. I want you to build an army of healers, and make the world a better place."

It sounded beautiful to Kat. All of it, really.

"I want you to come with us. You and Aang and I want this war to be over." Kat told her, "And I want you to come teach with me, so that when kids cry you can tell them not to be such pansies. I want your mom to be proud of her daughter's resolve on a complete education."

They shared a laugh. It was a watery laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"Lee wants to go home." Toph added, solemnly.

They both sighed.

"I don't even know if he's well enough for travel." Kat was thinking, now. She remembered he had problems with flying, anyways, but doubted he would care at this point.

"His body is ready."

The statement made her giggle. His body was ready. Wasn't that a sexual thing?

"But he has a lot of baggage, now. He needs help, Kat. I think he's drowning."

That was something Kat could understand. She knew quite a lot about drowning now. Had survived it. But she didn't know anything about saving anyone from it. She had pulled herself from it, after Mushi's arrival.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kat wanted to know.

Toph buried her head in Kat's neck, "Well, listening to his story would probably be a good place to start. And then…"

"And then?"

"And then," Toph jokingly bit Kat, "And then show him how much you missed him."

Suddenly, this innocent hugging felt a lot like a really big tease. Like Toph had been saving this line just to make Kat incredibly embarrassed. Then again, it was Toph. She had probably been planning this since she found out Lee was alive.

Kat fell asleep, hugging Toph even though the girl spent the remainder of the night making lewd comments. It was Toph's way of easing tension out of a situation, Kat supposed. And it was good to feel like she was finally awake and alert enough to feel warmth and embarrassment and fear.

Tomorrow, she was going to take Lee home.


	47. Home

A/N: Here we go, folks. Sorry for the delay. Hope to hear from you soon! Happy Spring break everyone

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_Home_

Chapter Forty Six

_The Airport_

Kat

She sees Mushi coming back with various Russian trinkets, and she is broody. She doesn't want to be angry-especially not at him- but it was hard not to be. They had all lied and kept secrets. But, honestly, it was tiring being angry. So, she closed her eyes and envisioned the anger as breath. She breathed in, collecting all of the negative emotion, and breathed it out, calming herself.

Lee is sitting next to her, having to use a wheel chair to get around, neither of them particularly chatty today. She wonders, briefly, if he is apprehensive about flying.

Toph, who decided to come home as well, is sitting across from Kat, seemingly interested in all of the noise around her. Toph could speak Russian. Well, she'd picked it up quickly, anyhow. It seemed the language agreed with her.

Kat had been struggling, but could now hold a conversation with children.

She supposed it didn't matter, now.

"Here, give these to Kyoshi. And this one to Alice. And this one goes to-"

"I will, Uncle. You've told me already." Lee said, sounding tired. He and his Uncle had been going back and forth about what to do now. Mushi was staying here, just for a little while longer.

Lee didn't want to leave anyone behind in this place, and Kat could hardly blame him. She wanted nothing more than to put things back where they belonged.

When the time came for them to board, she hugged Mushi tight. He had her promise to call him when they landed, and when they were home, and just any time she felt like she needed to talk to someone. He said he would be home in a few months, depending on how the war went.

She asked him to watch over Aang, quietly so that no one would hear. She was still hurt, but he was going to need someone here.

Toph apparently wasn't going to do so.

They flew first class, and Kat took the time to appreciate the fact that, even with a war on, commercial airlines still found time to operate. Normally, they would have taken Appa, but the poor thing was sick, and they couldn't exactly take him to a vet. He was 400 years extinct, after all.

Kat holds Lee's hand while they sit, and falls asleep with her head on his shoulder. They don't speak, but she thinks they both find comfort in the touch. It is reassurance that they are, indeed, together again. It wasn't fair that their lives had been so altered.

But it didn't matter. They were going home now. Together.

_International Arrival Gate_

Kyoshi

She remembers the last time they were here, in this very airport. Two years ago, before Alice had been born. They had waited until the last crew member had climbed off the plane, waiting for an uncle that would never come.

Now, her aunt was coming back. Both of them, actually. And they had a surprise. Kyoshi hoped it was chocolate. Grandpa Mushi had been sending Russian chocolate since he left, nine months ago. It was really yummy.

Alice is fidgeting in her stroller, so Kyoshi wiggles her fingers to entertain the girl. Alice was so cute! But sometimes Kyoshi wished she would stop squealing. People kept looking, especially now. You were supposed to be quiet-ish in the airport.

"This is their flight." Daddy said, looking at all of the incoming people.

Kyoshi stood on her tippy-toes, trying to see. Bodies washed by, one surge of heat and smell, but none of them were her aunts. Minutes crept on, and dread filled Kyoshi's heart. This wasn't going to be like last time, was it?

Ten minutes, then fifteen. She knows that Aunt Tara will be here. She _promised_.

Twenty minutes, and Kyoshi turns to her parents.

"This is the right one, right?" She asks.

Her father is staring at the door, waiting patiently, "She'll be here."

Twenty-five. Crew members were now starting to file off, and Kyoshi closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this again. She had her posters, just as she did then. _Welcome home, Aunts Tara and Toph_.

_Welcome home, Uncle Lee_

"Oh my god." Her mother said suddenly. This tone of voice was reserved for the highest of surprises, so Kyoshi looked back to the door.

She knew she wasn't supposed to-not in an airport full of people- but she screamed. She, in all four foot nine of her, pushed everyone out of her way, shoving elbows into people's sides trying to get them to move.

Once she broke free of the crowd, she took off in a full sprint, only stopping just shy of a wheeled chair.

"Kyoshi." The man said, surprised and misty eyed.

The girl pulled the chain from around her neck, producing a very fat ring that she had watched over for two years. She'd prayed every night to trade this ring back for Uncle Lee, and no one had listened.

"This is yours." She said, dropping it in his extended hand. She looks to Aunt Tara, "You…found him?"

Her aunt nodded, "Something like that."

"I prayed _so hard_." Kyoshi rubbed her eyes, "I'm so glad."

"Hey, kid, what? No hug?" Uncle Lee asked, eyes bright with his own tears.

At that, she jumped to him, not realizing that he was still hurt until he groaned, and buried her face in his shirt. He mumbled, but didn't push her away. She sobbed, because he was _finally_ home! Aunt Tara was home, and Aunt Toph.

"I prayed, too, kid. I missed you." Uncle Lee breathed into her hair.

Her parents were behind her, now, but she didn't care. They could wait their turn.

"You should introduce me to your sister. I haven't met her yet."

The little girl nodded, laughing. This was so wonderful! Better than chocolate. Better than the birthday where they had all crammed in her closet, or the time when Uncle Aang had shown up at her school. Better than when daddy had come home from the hospital. Better than when Alice had been born.

"Uncle Lee, this is Alice Ulva. Alice, this is our Uncle Lee. He's been gone a long time, but he's home now. You're gonna love him. He loves Aunt Tara, and he hates tea, and he wears lady pants." Kyoshi explained to the infant, "You remember all the stories I told you, don't you?"

"Hey, I haven't worn lady pants in three years! That was one time!" Uncle Lee objected, sounding insulted.

Aunt Tara snorted, "It was one whole year, at least. Don't act like you didn't dress like that all the time. You totally did."

When the two of them laugh, Kyoshi feels something weird. She didn't notice the tension before, but suddenly, in their exuberance, she feels something beautiful. It sounds like _healing_.

It sounds like home.

_Kat's Art Studio_

Lee

It has been lifetimes since he's been here. And, judging by the state of things, the same was true for Kat. Dust was everywhere, coating paint containers and canvas alike.

She didn't want to come here, but he'd asked her to. After a little cajoling, she drove the two of them here. Everyone else went on back to the farm, which had apparently also been abandoned in his absence.

"We'll have to order something to eat. There's no food here." Kat told him, turning on the lights in the kitchen, "I don't even know if the water is on."

She came back and sat next to him in the middle of the floor. He could walk short distances, but had been too tired to go any further than this spot. They moved to lay down next to one another, and he put his head on her stomach, comforted by her breathing.

Lee shrugged, "I could really go for some Chinese."

"Sounds good. I'll call it in, mkay?" She moved to get her phone, making the call before he could say anything. She didn't bother asking what he wanted- she knew. He missed this ease.

His head bobbed with her breath, "Kat, I don't know where to start."

A hand of hers found his hair, "You can start anywhere. The bad days, the good days, if there were any. I can't stop the hurt any, but maybe I can help you bear it."

He bit his lip, "I was so afraid that I was never see you again."

That was the crux of his imprisonment. Every day, wondering if her airport-goodbye kiss was the last. Wondering what she was going to do after he was dead and gone.

"I never… I wasn't afraid of dying. I just…I wanted to get back to you, and tell you I loved you. Because I never said it enough. I could spend every breath for the rest of my life saying it, and it wouldn't be enough."

They can't look at each other as he speaks. They're both an emotional wreck, and it won't do to make eye contact and admit it. Right now, they were bearing the weight together, and Lee was going to power through.

Without thinking, he starts his story.

"I had just answered your text. I said _see you tomorrow_. Tossed my phone on the bed. I was about to go to sleep when Azu-… when Azula banged on the door. And we ran."

Her grip tightens on his hair. He bent back into it, fighting the first wave of panic that overcame him. He kept having to remind himself that he was _safe_. He moved further into her lap, and she adjusted.

"They were in the hall. They shot me with… something. I don't know. I slept for days." He continued, eyes closed, "And when I woke up, we were in that camp."

"It was near Perm Krai. I don't know if anyone ever told you." She was very quiet, and he barely heard her.

"No, they didn't. Thank you."

Silence.

Then, he continued, "I watched my sister waste away."

"I'm sorry. That must've been…impossible." Kat breathed. He could hear her struggling, trying to keep her emotions in check. She was carrying his burden, and doing her best not to complain about it.

"Aang rescued me a few days later. It was…awful."

Her foot starts to tap, and they both jiggle with the movement. She's redirecting her energy. She doesn't know what to do. Neither of them, really, do. What do you say, in a moment like this? Where a soul's damage is being laid bare, ragged edges and all?

The doorbell rings, and Kat pushes him off, not looking at him. He can hear her talk to the doorman, who asks if she's alright. She answers by saying she was watching a sad movie, and shuts the door. The white boxes are placed in a ring around him, Kat making sure he could reach all of his food.

Lee and Kat ate together, occasionally sharing bites of food, feeding each other with chopsticks. It always ends terribly when they try, but they do because it's amusing. Today it is his time to end up with a noodle hanging off of his face while Kat laughed.

He removed the noodle and tossed it at her, feeling slightly guilty when it lands in her hair. She scoffs, surprised, but keeps laughing. They both giggle like children, and Lee is elated. He hasn't felt so light in a very long time.

He takes her hand, kisses it, and then leans to kiss her. He thinks it's been a million years, but here they were. He's got the rest of his story to tell, the parts he skipped over, but it was enough. She was his, and he was hers.

And nothing was ever going to be more right than that.


	48. The Dust Settles

A/N: Dem warm 'n fuzzies

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_The Dust Settles_

Chapter Forty Eight

_The Kitchen_

Lee

Five months later, he is scrubbing a coffee cup, listening to her shower in the other room, laughing at Kyoshi in the living room, trying to teach Alice to walk. He and Kat moved into the Texas farm house-abandoning their apartment altogether-where Suki and Sokka had lived originally, so Kyoshi was over often, having missed the grapevines.

The Jasmine Dragon was closed. Uncle had yet to return from Russia, and Lee felt wrong letting the establishment run without him. Kat wasn't opposed, either, though she had expressed how very much she missed the simple work of the shop.

It's going to be a long time before he is cleared for working again, though he's practically healed, but he isn't concerned. Money had never been an issue. While his father had, for all intents and purposes, exiled Lee, his bank account had forever been tied to the man. He'd never felt guilty about using his father's money- he had always seen it as payment for a terrible childhood. And now, all that wealth was left to him. It was supposed to go to Azula.

He goes and sits with the two girls, carpet soft and comfortable on his skin. He tickled a laugh out of baby Alice, who squealed and wiggled. Kyoshi sat next to him, leaning on his side. She'd been such a trooper, during these past few months.

Anything anyone needed, she was there. She was a kid, but she had the spirit of a warrior. Or, he corrected, a healer. She was just like Kat, in that way. He'd always thought they were similar, but being taken care of by a nine year old was something he hadn't expected. Two years had passed, and it seemed he had forgotten how passionate the girl could be.

"Are you and Aunt Tara still getting married?" Kyoshi asked, playing with one of Alice's feet.

He laid back on the couch, "Yeah, of course. We're just…there's a lot of stuff going on right now. It isn't the time."

There was something in the look she gave him that made him think his answer was unsatisfactory.

_The University_

Kat

She didn't tell Lee she was coming here. She hadn't told him that they've been calling her for three months now, wanting her to come back to work. She'd been gone from there for nine months, perhaps, and they were itching for her to return to her post. She wasn't sure she was actually going to make it here.

Apparently, the school had done well while she was in charge. Frankly, she couldn't remember. It was unimportant, and it had obviously continued just fine without her. But she was here. She was curious to see what she had done to the place, and what had become of the program.

"Welcome back, Miss Ulva," said the secretary. Kat vaguely remembered getting the woman a bottle of wine for Christmas once.

Kat nodded, "Thanks. Mind taking me to the director? I think we've got something to discuss."

The hallways were the same as she remembered, except they were filled with children. One ran by, chased by others, in a game of tag. They were squealing and laughing, having a good time. She remembers the silence here, in these halls, and is glad to see the change.

Kat passes classrooms, where students are engaged and open. She sees learning and hope, ambition and plans. They are no longer terrified to exist in those rooms.

The library-her oldest and most favorite haunt- is packed full, thriving and not quiet at all. The librarian didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed rather amused with the activity.

They passed The Pit, and Kat has to pause. She opens the door, and nearly gasps at what she sees. At first, it looks like students are fighting, and she starts to move. The secretary catches her, and Kat takes a second look.

On the large screen above, an instructional video was playing. It was a class. She nods, and agrees to move on, because the poetry of this was not lost on her.

This old building had, as she kept walking, more pleasant memories than she'd realized. The old pains were still there, but they didn't hurt as they had once. She thinks of the lives lost in The Pit, of the nightmares she'd soothed in the halls.

"He's in here. Please, go in." The secretary said, opening the door.

The man waiting for her was old, but had a youth about him that made her smile. He rose to greet her, a handshake and a grin.

"So, you're my predecessor. It's nice to meet you. I'm Gavin. The students here speak highly of you." He told her, offering her a seat.

She takes it, "That's…nice to hear."

"So, you know why we've been calling." He jumped right into the thick of it.

Kat wasn't sure what to say, so she nodded.

"This school is still in need of work, but that isn't what we need you for." Gavin drew some papers out of his desk, offering them without saying anything more.

It took her a few moments to understand what was going on. These papers were a proposal to implement the practices of this school-the very ones Kat had done during her year in charge- nation-wide. They needed an overseer, someone to make sure nothing fell through the cracks.

"This sounds like a lot of traveling." Kat murmured to herself. She read over the more technical details, but largely refused to understand them.

Gavin nodded, "It probably would be. I've been asked by the Board of Education to recommend this program to you. They've seen what you can do, and they want that for the rest of the country. This is a chance to do a lot of good, Miss Ulva."

Frankly, she'd had enough of _doing good_.

"I can't give you an answer right away, sorry. I have to talk to my fiancé, first. Do you mind if I take these?" She lifted the papers, and dropped them in her purse before receiving an answer.

She went home after that, distracted and unsure of what to do.

Lee is asleep on the couch, Kyoshi lying on top of him and tucked under an arm, Alice in her carrier on the floor, holding on to Lee's finger like a life line. His mouth was open, and he was snoring loudly. The TV was still on, too. She was surprised anyone had managed to sleep with the noise.

Kat pulled a blanket over Kyoshi and Lee, laughing to herself. It was summer again. She wasn't even sure if Kyoshi was still in school, or if Sokka had gone the homeschooling route. Kyoshi was certainly home a lot.

Kat started making dinner, almost positive that the most Lee had been able to cook all day was PB&J. Apparently cooking was not a thing he particularly practiced. He could make coffee, so there was that.

The spaghetti was almost done when Lee came into the kitchen, hair messy and bleary-eyed. He rubbed his face before laying his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, when did you get back?" He asked quietly.

She rubbed his hair, "Not long. Sleep well?"

He muttered something into her shoulders that she didn't understand exactly, but believed to be a positive answer. His lips tickled her skin, and she reveled in the feeling. It was moments, little moments, like this, that she had missed the most. When she was ready to examine the pain, it was things like this that had hurt the most.

It was remembering that sweet things had happened once, and that they were gone, that had kept her sobbing at night.

That time was over now. He was here, and the ragged edges of her grief had dulled.

"I got a job offer."

His arms tightened around her middle, "Oh?"

"Papers are in my bag."

It didn't take long for him to move and grab the papers. He swayed as he read, eyes flicking back and forth over the lines. Occasionally, he would glance at her, and she tried to pretend she wasn't nervous.

"Are you going to do it?" He wondered finally, placing the papers on the table.

She shrugged, "Told them I'd have to talk to you."

Lee nods, "Okay. Well, do you _want_ to do it?"

"Someone needs to. But it's a lot of traveling and being away. Months at a time, probably." Kat confessed, taking her time stirring the noodles.

It wasn't much of an answer, but the truth was she _didn't_ want to. She wanted to stay home, curled up against him, for the rest of her life. That would be impossible if she was flying about the country. But someone needed to do it, and she was qualified.

"Well, flying's not so bad." Lee scratched his chin, "So, you shouldn't be worried about travel."

While she very much wanted to jump on the fact that he was miraculously _okay_ with flying, she didn't. Instead she replied with, "It's not really the travel, Lee."

"Then what is it?"

Could he not see? Was he so well adjusted now that he would see her off? She doesn't think she could take any sort of airport good-byes, not from him. How could he be so blind to that?

"It's not like we wouldn't see anyone. Kyoshi can call us on Skype, and when Uncle gets back, we can visit." Lee was still talking, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself than to her.

"I don't understand." Kat interrupted.

Lee shrugged, "If you think you're taking this job and just going to fly away, you've got some serious rethinking to do. Where you go, I go. And I don't care where it is. Was that unclear?"

She blinked and drained the pasta, hoping the steam would hide her face for a moment. In the heat, she allowed herself to fight the tears, but willed them away when the vapor cleared. Of course he would be there, she laughed.

"So, you'd come with me? What would you do in the mean time?" Kat waited for his answer, which he was putting more thought in than she believed presently necessary.

Lee stretched, "Maybe I'll just be arm candy, for when you're doing all of the formal things. And sit at home, while you're working so hard, and binge-watch Netflix."

The thought of him being idle amused her to the point of raucous laughter, which she was unable to contain for long. He laughed with her, and leaned to kiss her cheek.

"If you want the job, Kat, take it. I'm with you."

The words are like salve, and she finds herself relieved. This job wasn't something she particularly wanted, not even close, but she also knew that people were counting on her to do it. People like her niece, sleeping ten feet away. People like Jason, who had suffered so much in a short time.

And people, her hand unconsciously hovers over her abdomen for a few seconds, who would need a better place to live in the future.

"Oh, and one more thing." They both said at once, to the amazement of the other.

_Outside the Dressing Room_

Sokka

He looks at his father, all steel and stature, and doesn't get why he-Sokka- is so nervous. He's known this day was coming for a long time, but now that it's here-and quite suddenly, too-he doesn't know what to do. He knows he should be standing at the end of the aisle, but he can't bring himself to do so just yet.

"Sokka, you'll pace a hole in the floor." His father told him.

The young man looked up, "I'm nervous."

"That makes two of us," Kat whispered from the other side of the door. Sokka could see her shadow beneath the doorway, and he took a deep breath. His father lifted a camera, ready to take that all important revelation photo.

"Don't be, you look fine." Toph said, which was followed by a_ thump_ and an "_Ow!"_

Suki, Toph and Katara were all in there, along with Kyoshi. He'd been listening to them get ready for the past hour. It sounded mostly like squealing and crying and griping about dresses being too tight.

"Ready? I'm coming out." Katara said, turning the handle.

He was immediately moved to tears, and while he was ashamed of them, he couldn't be bothered to care. His baby sister, all grown up. He hugs her before she has a chance to step through the open door, brotherly affection pouring out through sobbed praise.

He can't believe how beautiful she looked, how much like their mother she had come to be.

"It's not manly to cry like that," Toph snorted from behind. The blind woman was dressed in pale green, hair braided behind her.

His father spoke from behind them, voice mysteriously shaky, "It's okay to cry when you're happy."

Kat, who had not let go of him yet, smiled, "We should probably go."

Oh! Right. He gives her another tight squeeze and a kiss.

Sokka turns to his father, who was on the verge of tears, and shakes his hand. He offers his wife an arm, and Toph the other.

Normally, one walks two by two down the aisle, but as Toph's pair is already waiting at the end, they decided to walk as three. Toph didn't need to be traipsing down the aisle alone, tripping on the lace and flowers sticking out from the pews.

Aang sees him first, and the two share a knowing smile. Aang looks ready enough to cry, as well. They've been exchanging three AM phone calls about who was more nervous than whom, whose speech needed tweaking, whose prank was going to be conducted. All in all, they were nervous and scared and so happy.

Sokka turns his eyes to Lee, who doesn't seem to see him at all. The scarred man cleaned up nice, Sokka had to admit. His suit fit him well, and his hair had been trimmed. The man's eyes were focused on the door, waiting ever so impatiently for his fiancé.

They take their places, and Kyoshi starts walking in, tossing rose petals and waltzing. She'd told him earlier that her job was that of a faery, and that's what she was going to be. He could see it in the way she danced. A young man named Jason, who Sokka had never met, but who was apparently important enough to Kat and Lee, was the ring bearer, walking just behind Kyoshi with an amused smile on his face.

"Doing alright, Lee?" Sokka whispered, teasing tone clear enough.

Lee turned slightly, tone equally teasing, "You've been crying."

It sounded like a diversion tactic, if Sokka had ever heard one. Not one to be thrown off the scent, he replied, "My baby sister's getting married. Kind of a big deal. I remember her walking for the first time, teetering and falling over. These steps are just as big as those."

That got Sokka the reaction he wanted. Lee coughed and shifted himself.

Just then, the music started to play. The whole crowd rose-these were mostly officials from both Aang and Kat's respective professions- and smiled at the blushing bride. There were a few friends here and there, but Sokka sees their transient adolescent lives laid out in the empty pews.

Kat spared Sokka one glance, a shy smile, before her attention was completely on Lee. Sokka had no words to describe the looks on both of their faces. Lee's hands were covering his mouth, as if he were trying to hide the open-mouth smile on his face. Kat was crying, but bending the tears away from her face, so that it didn't ruin Suki's hard work. Tearbending. That was a good one.

"And who surrenders this bride?" Aang asked, shaky-voiced and teary-eyed. His hands were folded over a bible-though Sokka wasn't sure what sort of ceremony this was to be- monks' robes covering all but the last knuckles.

Hakoda cleared his throat, "I, Hakoda Ulva, proud father, surrender her."

Kat was passed over to Lee's extended hand, and Hakoda went to take his seat. The old man was crying now, reality of his daughter's marriage now before him.

Sokka turned his attention to Aang.

"I have lived thousands of lives. I was there when Rome was taken, I lead the Water Tribe armies that sank the city of Atlantis. I have performed marriage ceremonies before, some for myself, and others for my relatives. None so deserving or anticipated as this. This, Katara and Lee, is singular, and it is never going to happen again. You only get one chance at today.

I have made poor choices, for so many days, so take it from me: take the chance, and don't play it safe. You two have waited long enough for today, and now I have the extraordinary pleasure to unite you in the holiest of bonds.

So, let's get underway, shall we?"

After that, Sokka tuned out, and focused on observing the ceremony as a passive person. It was easier not to cry when he wasn't paying attention. When it came time for their vows, however, Sokka shook his inattention away.

"Katara, I have no idea what to say. We've been through so much, that I can't think of any future problems I need to promise to be there for that would, in any way, be more difficult. I can kill the spiders, and burn the macaroni, and wake up before you so you don't have to brew your own coffee." Lee laughed, "And I can be there for the nightmares, and the paintings that make you cry, and the ridiculous jobs you keep taking. Katara, I am yours, for whatever you need, whenever you need it."

Damn, son.

Kat had given up on keeping her face dry. Still, she smiled brilliantly, "Do you remember what the first thing you ever said to me was?"

He shook his head.

"Can I help you? That's what you said. And since then, you've done just that. You saved me from myself, and I'll never be able to pay that back. If I forget to say it later, thanks for everything. Our life is going to be full of coffee and pickles and too much Chinese." She gave a chuckle, "Between us, there is a lot of weight to carry. And there isn't anyone on this planet I'd rather carry it with. Here's to us."

Everyone clapped, and the ceremony continued. It was terribly sad, and poetic. Something beautiful, but his heart felt all broken and squishy. Love was a beautiful thing. It was meant to be celebrated.

But he looks at the bride-gorgeous and vibrant- and he sees a small girl asking him to braid her hair for a funeral, because mom deserved everyone's best. He sees the smile she wore the whole time, crying all the while, because someone had to be strong, and it certainly hadn't been him or their father. She had carried him this far, and he hadn't ever said thank you.

He looks at her now, and knows she is twenty-six years old, knows that he's been there for her as much as he could have been. And when Aang asks the couple to kiss, he has to wipe away what he thinks will be the last bought of tears.

Katara and Lee wave, and Sokka claps with everyone else.

His beautiful baby sister, who wasn't such a baby anymore.


	49. A Final Goodbye

A/N: This is going to be a long author's note. Feel free to skip to the story.

So it's been a million years right? I couldn't think of what to write. Seriously, I wanted to just drop the story. I didn't want anything else to happen, and I wanted to end things with the wedding. I wanted it there. But there was something else I needed from these characters. I needed to say goodbye to them. I needed to make sure that they lived.

If you've ever seen the movie Ever After, the quote at the end describes my feelings. "_And while they did live happily ever after, gentlemen, the point is that they **lived**_."

When I started this story, I was in a very different place than I am now. At the risk of getting too personal, a lot of things happened. I reflected it, partially, in this story. I felt, though, that my original story had slipped. It kind of ran away on me, and I've been chasing it ever since.

I hope it hasn't been too lengthy, angsty, or sad. I hope that you loved these characters as much as I did. I hope they meant something, that maybe they were more to you than words on a screen.

I chose to do a major timeskip on this last chapter, because it's been a while since I've touched this story. They aged so much in my mind, that this was the only way forward. (If you're curious, I was kind of crying when I wrote this.)

So, from as deep down as I possibly can, _thank you_ for coming on this ride with us, with me. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I hope we meet again.

And for this chapter: I hope you bawl your eyes out. I'm sorry for being mean.

And I'm sorry this took so long. One last windmill tilt for us, okay?

* * *

><p>Healed and Hunted<p>

_A Final Goodbye_

Chapter Forty Nine

_Fifty or So Years Later_

Kat

She never stopped feeling _lucky_. In her earlier life, she'd felt that nothing had ever gone her way. Anything that ever happened was merely a turn, a plot twist, in someone else's grand story. While she'd always had things to be grateful for, none of it was ever _hers_.

But this was. This _life_ was hers, and she belonged to it.

Her moment in the setting sun came at a grand seventy-odd years, filled with smiles and tears. She watched everyone around her age and wither like old plants (except Toph, who though the least vain, hadn't aged a day since they were forty), and when she began to suspect she was just as wrinkly as the rest of them, Lee would kiss her nose and tell her that Toph was blind and had no idea what she looked like.

The hospital room was quiet, though there were quite a few people in here. She had had this odd thought, when she was younger, that she would outlast all her friends. That she would be the last to go. But death comes for everyone, she supposed, and her number had come up first.

Her brother was sitting, holding her hand to his cheek. His skin was soft, still shaven after all these years. He was crying, covering his mouth with his other hand. He hadn't cried like this when their mother died, or when Hakoda died. It was kind of sick, but she was touched by his tears.

Her eyes drift over to Jason and Kyoshi, who are looking down at Kat's children, whose own children were sitting in the waiting room, watched over by a helpful nurse. It wouldn't be for long, anyhow. They said she maybe had the night left.

Kat's two children are holding each other by the window, neither of them certain what to say. They were angry at her for keeping this from them for so long. She'd hidden the condition for as long as conceivably possible, which came to an end less than a month ago. Somehow they felt they had been cheated. They would forgive her, though, before the day was done.

Her oldest grandchild, of twenty, was expecting a child of her own. Kat would never get to meet it, but she told them they weren't allowed to name it after her. She thought there were plenty of family names without adding hers.

Aang had long since stopped reading out of his prayer book. Toph had told him to knock it off, because it was only making the air gloomy. No one wanted to listen to it, least of all Kat. It was pointless, anyhow, Toph argued, since they all knew God had been waiting on Kat since she was born. It made Kat smile. Toph didn't believe in heaven.

Dying was a funny thing, and Kat realized she had some pretty odd complaints. There was nothing on TV, and the radio wasn't playing anything she liked. She hadn't liked anything since the early 2000s, anyhow. Her grandchildren assured her the music was great.

And it was raining. Kat had no problem with the rain, loved it, after all these years. It made her think of dancing on his feet, of falling in his arms all those lifetimes ago. She closes her eyes, and she's 24 again. She sees his stupid hair, and his stupid pants, and his stupid piercings, and wondered how on Earth she'd ever fallen in love with such a dork.

When she opens her eyes, she is nearly seventy, and it's raining.

"Think it'd kill me to go for a walk?" She asks, trying to sound light.

The joke was poorly received, Kyoshi burst out in tears. Kat felt bad. It wasn't a time for jokes, but she hated to be serious and heavy her last hours on this planet.

"C'mon, it was funny." She tried again. Breathing was becoming a chore.

"Funny, mom? Really?" Asks her son, who looked so much like his dad it hurt.

"Of course it was funny. They're just all sensitive. We must've raised 'em wrong." Said her husband, who was crawling out of her bed to help her up.

He was calm, she thought, for a day as big this. In good spirits, too. They'd done nothing but sit together for that first week after her diagnosis. That was six months ago. In that time, they'd planned her funeral, the service, fixed her will. Things you were supposed to do when you found out you were dying.

"We're going for a walk. Anyone coming with us?" Lee continued, grabbing her hand. He had to help her to her feet, and in no small way. She could hardly carry herself. Somehow they managed to make it look as if she was standing mostly on her own.

The IV stand came with her, as he walked her out through the hall. Various nurses gave them sad looks, pitiful ones that hurt her heart. They would have normally objected to a patient as sick she was going out in the rain. But she could count on her fingers the hours left, and she'd be damned if she was going to die in bed.

Their family followed them as far as the glass, but they all hung back. Her siblings, children, and grandchildren all standing there, looking at her. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes to move as many feet. She must've been a sorry sight.

When he opens the door, the heat hits her moments before the rain does. Lee's hand squeezes her shoulder. He escorts her out to the bench where they sat in her healthier days, and Kat realizes she hasn't been _outside_ in almost two weeks.

The rain soaks her hair, and she dips her head back to expose her face to the water. It was a clean rain, heavy and unyielding. She couldn't have asked for a better day.

"I'll be along shortly," he told her, suddenly.

She nods, "I've been waiting on you this whole time. I can wait a bit longer. Maybe Uncle will finally have enough time to teach me Pai Sho."

He clears his throat, but says nothing. For a very short moment, she thinks he won't.

"Thank you for saving my life, Katara." His voice had aged so well. He was quiet when they met, and he was quiet now. But the sound was dear and precious to her.

She takes a peek at him, and he's sitting still, arm around her, enjoying the rain. For all the world, they probably just looked like an old married couple out on a date in the rain.

Kat gave a small chuckle, "Anytime. Let's do it again real soon."

Her eyes closed, and the rain drowned out any answer he may have given. Kat was tired, after all this time. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing him in one last time.

_Behind the Glass_

Kyoshi

She and Jason stared, heartbroken. Kyoshi had never seen a sadder sight, nor anything more beautiful. She remembers how strong they both once were, how full of light they had been. She remembers their children being born, them at her wedding. She's known them nearly her whole life, and she didn't know what to do without them.

She sees her aunt rest her head on her uncle's shoulder, and he laughed about something. She has no idea what they're saying. She doesn't know what one would say in that situation.

Minutes tick by, and the rain lightens up. Her uncle is staring down at Aunt Tara. His next movement breaks them all. He grabs her head, and kisses her forehead. He keeps his mouth there, tilts his head upwards and his shoulders shake. And she knows, and they all know.

Katara, mother of two, grandmother of five, aunt to three, sister to four, wife of one; is no more.

Toph is the first to sink to her knees, because she probably felt the heartbeat fade through the concrete. Toph is sobbing, and then they all are. Kyoshi buries her face in her husband's shirt, and he holds her tight.

Life ends, Kyoshi knew, it all ends. Sometimes it ends so peacefully, it was like falling asleep. Sometimes you had warning, you got to make arrangements. You got to say goodbye. And while she knew not all were that lucky, it was hard to feel they had been given a gift. Saying goodbye and _watching_ goodbye were two different things.

_The Museum_

Lee

"This was our first date. Do you remember? You were there." Lee is looking at the painting. The same one from all those years ago. This museum was now entirely full of Kat's art. Aang had bought it out, and demanded she fill it.

Kyoshi is holding his arm, wiping her face, "I do. You brought her…some sort of flower she didn't like."

"Did I? Ah, it's been too long." He moved to the next one. An old painting, one of Kyoshi when she graduated high school. Kat had called it _Brat Grad_.

Kyoshi sighed, "She really hated her art, didn't she?"

"She used to. But after Kya was born, she started painting because she had something to paint. She told me that she used to do art to forget, but then she started using it to remember."

They were here for the last release. Her last two pieces, which he hadn't seen. One was a sculpture that Toph had transported, and the other was a painting she'd left in their bedroom. It was covered, and Lee knew better than to look before-hand. Things were not to be done out of order. Kat would've killed him.

They reach the crowd of people- press, fans, authors, art enthusiasts- and see their family standing beside the sculpture. Losing Kat had been hard on everyone, and it seemed that everyone had cleared their schedule for a few days.

"Well, are we all ready then?" Lee asked, sighing.

This was to be Kat's last act here, last thing she did. Last thing she'd wanted of her name. She'd done great good in her time, to the education system, and to the world. She never really cared for it, though, because all she'd done had been for those closest to her.

They answered a few questions, but then decided to hurry the reveal along. Lee was an old man, he joked, and had no patience for standing about.

The sculpture was of Aang, which was surprising to Lee. He hadn't really been expecting much of anything. In the sculpture, Aang was sitting, meditating, with his fists together at the knuckles.

"The sculpture reads _Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads_." The curator of the museum said with a little confusion. Normally, Kat included a message with these sorts of things. She was dramatic like that. (They kept these notes beneath or around the art.) But, this time she didn't. Perhaps there wasn't time, or perhaps she thought it needed no explanation.

"Wow," Aang said, blinking, "I haven't seen these in ages. These are really old. She made one for me. I... I didn't expect to have one."

While he had no idea what it was, it was apparently enough to draw tears out of a tired old monk. Someone in the crowd whispered something about a resting place for the Avatar.

His heart pounded in his ears as they placed the final painting in its place, as they reached for the covering. He expects something wonderful, like the two of them together. Or maybe a family portrait. Or something.

What he gets is two cups of coffee, one half-finished and the other full to the brim. He blinked, not sure what to think. That was it? That was the last thing she wanted to be remembered by? Cups of coffee?

"She titled this one," the curator took a breath, pausing to read the inscription, "_Tomorrow Morning_. And, this one has her note, good. _Sorry I can't be there to finish my cup. Guess you'll have to drink enough for both of us._"

With her words, he understood. Life was made up of moments, she'd always said. Little things you never think about until they're gone. Things that hurt the most because you don't even realize you've done them until it's too late. Like he had this morning. When he'd made too much coffee.

Kat always knew.

Kyoshi gripped his arm, "Uncle Lee. I don't know what to do without her."

Neither did he. He thought, _prayed_, that he wouldn't be long behind her. He had no desire to leave his children behind, but it felt like he hadn't caught his breath in days. Her funeral was tomorrow, and he wasn't sure he could manage.

Still, he smiled and said, "All we can do is listen to her, and keep trying."

_Her Service_

Sokka

He thinks back to her wedding, to the delivery of her children, to her first day of school. The casket is in the front of the room, open for viewing, and Sokka can't look.

He doesn't want to see this, not this. He's seen all of her life, but he can't do this. He feels his heart beat painfully, and he thinks about the past seventy years. She'd been so happy, and done so much, and she was gone and nothing was ever going to change that.

He sits down in the front row.

They all want to speak, because she was a magnificent person, but only a few of them manage. Sokka goes first. He tries not to look at anything in particular as he speaks.

"My sister was…well, she was something else. You always want to use the phrase _larger than life_ to describe someone. That wasn't true. Kat wasn't larger than life. Kat lived, and she lived every day. She took the challenges as they came, she fought the battles. She laughed, and cried, and yelled and danced. I wanted a funny story to tell you. Something that would make this all seem less hard. I can't, though. Nothing is ever going to make this easy. Not for any one of us here. We're going to feel this for the rest of our lives. Kat wouldn't want us to dwell, so we won't. But for today, at least, let's just let her know how loved she is. I have had the singular honor to have known her her whole life, and I thank you all for sharing in that life."

When he sat down, Lee rose to his feet. The old man stepped until he was next to Kat. He looked down before looking back to the crowd.

"When we found out she was sick," Lee cleared his throat and paused. The pause grew and stretched, and he started again, "When they told us she was sick, we went home, and we sat in bed. I asked her what she wanted to do. She said _I'm thinking about making a cup of coffee_."

He paused for the watery laugh the crowd gave. It was so like Kat.

"She told me there wasn't much to do. She'd traveled the world, and done some good. She'd raised two great kids. Said she'd married and tamed a hellion. That her family had done well. She had no regrets, she told me. Except, perhaps, the time she spent as the Ava's PR rep. Said her boss was terrible."

Another laugh.

"She said she was scared. She never cried though. At least, not in front of me. She finished a few paintings. I have instructions to burn all the unfinished ones. She said she'd hate to end up like other artists, people wondering at all the things she never completed.

Kat was an amazing person. And I have never loved or been loved by anyone like her. I don't think anyone has. All of us here know the kind of person she was. She was warm, and kind, and selfless. And she was impatient and drank too much coffee and _never_ turned the lights off after she left a room!

I haven't had to live without her for fifty years. And now that I do, I can't remember how. She is in everything I do. To me, she isn't gone. I can hear her complain about how I keep leaving my socks on the floor, or thank me for bringing home milk. My heart aches, because I know she isn't here. She's far from me, and I can't-" he had to clear his throat again, "It's a hard thing to deal with. But Kat's left her mark. And I know…I know she'd be glad you all came today. She didn't like funerals. Said they always picked hurtful songs to play. So. I'm sorry for this. But I have my orders."

Sokka couldn't stop himself from snorting when Lee clicked a button and Rick Astley blared over the speakers.

_Never gonna give you up._

Sokka could have kicked his sister. What a brat. Rickrolled her own funeral. That was so early 2000s. That was so long ago, no one here even understood the reference. But it wasn't for them. Sokka knew it was for the old people in the room. The people who had known her longest. The people who were her life-long companions.

She was gone, but somehow or another, she had found a way to make him smile on his worst day. The power of Katara was not something he should have ever underestimated. He couldn't believe it, but. Here they were, a bunch of very old folks laughing at a funeral. It was morbid, and hilarious.

And a good way to say good-bye.

Sokka finally looked into the casket. Her hair was done up, in those silly hair loopies she had worn as a girl. She wore the traditional clothes of their tribe (if an Alaskan village could be called such), which he didn't even know she still had. But, no. She must've had them made, the old ones wouldn't have fit. She looked beautiful.

His baby sister was gone, now. But she was, as Lee as so aptly put, still here.

Kat was going to be a story, in time, the same as the Ava would. But people would remember her name for a lot of different reasons. It was all, he thought, anyone could ask for. To be remembered. His own name would fade, and Suki's. But not hers. Not for a while, anyhow.

Suki kissed his forehead, and he closed his eyes.

_Goodbye. I love you_.


End file.
